Slayers SILENCE
by Alba Aulbath
Summary: When Zangulus receives a letter from someone unexpected, everyone's world turns over and they develop. Maybe not in the right way. [finale]
1. An Invitation?! The Unexpected Duo!

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

I don't own Slayers. Never will. Wish I did. Kind of a drama fic. 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode One:**   
_"An Invitation?! The Unexpected Duo!"_   
  


There was definitely something strange; no doubt about it. Zangulus was not exactly sure how he was supposed to react to it. The immediate reaction was to scream his head off and pass out, but of course his attitude was way too cool for that, besides the fact that Martina was watching. Of course, a look of horror was on his face at the time. 

Zangulus thought it definitely odd. He did not normally receive letters. Well, sure, a lot of things changed since he became king like making sure everyone was healthy, make sure Martina got what she wanted (and that meant EVERYTHING), and praise Zoamelgustar about every ten minutes. Getting a letter was not usually on the list. 

Especially letters from his dead mother. 

Which is why, you understand, Zangulus wanted to scream. 

It could have been fake, one may say. However, the handwriting was **exactly** as he remembered. Her full name was correct, and the letter knew **his** full name (which very few people knew indeed). Either he had a stalker doing a very sick joke, or... 

Zangulus hated to think that it **was** his mother. He knew that she died; he was **there**, for Cephied's sake. She died of a horrifying illness that had swiftly taken over the village; Zangulus was one of the few who did not catch the disease, thankfully. Now, just out of the blue, she was back? Insanity. Absolute insanity. 

The letter was written as so: 

"_Dear Zangulus,_

_It has been a long while, hasn't it? Over ten years since I last laid my eyes on you. I have to say that I'm very disappointed in the profession that you had chosen in the time I have been gone, but eventually you have become a king. King Zangulus Montoya of Xoana._   
_At any rate, I still love my dear son. If you haven't been busy with royal duties (these days it seems like kings couldn't care less about such things, as evidenced by the actions of the ruler of Seyruun) I would very much like to meet you again. Please meet me as soon as you can in Zefilia at your favorite spot._

_ With much love,_   
_ Katherine Montoya, your mother_" 

Common sense told Zangulus that it was definitely a trap for some reason, but it was an offer that he could not resist. If it was someone tricking him, he would kick their ass. Simple as that. 

But if it **was** his mother... 

Perish the thought! People did not just come back from the dead, unless it was at the hands of Hellmaster Phibrizzo who regenerated the entire city of Sairaag, although he was also dead so there was no way that this was possible at all. 

So, Zangulus had told Martina that he had business to take care of and that he would be back as soon as possible. And he had to promise to write letters twice a week. And to bring back a souvenir. 

With the Howling Sword at his side, a floppy hat on his head, and an abundance determination, Zangulus set off. 

Then it rained. 

"Damn it. I swear, when I find who the hell wrote this letter, they're going to die VERY slowly," Zangulus growled, plodding through the mud on the road. Occasionally, he stepped under a tree to wring his hat of its soaking-ness. 

As Zangulus pleasantly thought of the multiple ways to murder a person in the most painful way possible, he began to see a small town in the distance. Breathing a sigh of almost-relief (for he could not quite yet destroy his cool exterior) he started to move a little faster toward the village, trying to ignore his mud caked and wet boots. 

* * *

It was not a very exciting village. Just one of those random ones that do have a name but no one cares to know. Zangulus was not disappointed, just so long as he had a roof over his head. 

He plodded into the inn tiredly and eyed coldly at the innkeeper, ordering a room and a hard drink as it tended to help him think of more bitter things to do about people who pretend to be your dead mother. 

Just as he was about to sit down, Zangulus heard a familiar sickeningly gentle voice call out to him curiously over the mumbled conversations scattered across the inn area. "Mr. Zangulus?" 

The former bounty hunter eyed the shrine maiden Sylphiel Nels Lahda, raising a brow at her. "What're you doing out here?" 

She looked very uncomfortable at that question. "I was wondering the same about you. Where is Mrs. Martina?" 

"Back at the building site in Xoana," Zangulus replied. 

Seeing it only fair to answer his question, especially since he had asked his first, Sylphiel said, "I've been hearing some horrible rumors about Rahns." 

He blinked in recognition. "Rahns?" 

The priestess nodded, "Right. Um... if you're that curious, we'd best sit somewhere to discuss it, Mr. Zangulus." 

Zangulus was, like any other "Mr. Mysterious-And-Cool-Swordsman," not much for hanging around in groups more than one person. However, to get to Zefilia he might have to go through Rahns, so he was all for listening in on the most recent gossip. 

"All right, fine," Zangulus rather reluctantly agreed. 

As the two headed for a table, a hooded man took in a long sip of his tea. He eyed the duo carefully, saying nothing as all "Mr. I'm-Probably-A-Plotpoint" people did who were extra mysterious and/or evil. 

* * *

Zangulus occasionally sipped his ale, which he wished he drank more of to try to ignore all this madness. Sylphiel had taken tea, since she, like any pure maiden, refused any alcohol. 

And so Sylphiel began her exposition. 

"It seems like any living soul in Rahns has completely vanished," Sylphiel began. Zangulus winced; what a nice way to begin. "Everyone who had remained there died, but no one can recognize the bodies since either they can't stay in the city very long for fear of their own lives, or because the dead people are too... torn up to be recognized anything other than human. Anyone who visits the city and lives nowadays mostly goes mad, but any sane man, if considered as such, has spoken of some kind of demons." 

"Mazoku?" the swordsman suggested. 

"No. It doesn't appear that way because these creatures are incapable of speaking and they feast off of the dead bodies somehow. Mazoku only feed off of negative emotions," Sylphiel explained, taking a careful sip of her tea since her hands were shaking slightly. "Nobody knows exactly what these monsters are. Those who have seen it don't want to say. They **can't** say because they're so frightened by memories." 

"So overal,l there are barely any dead bodies left?" 

"Exactly. I suppose... the creatures may have eaten them," Sylphiel replied, looking sheet white. 

Zangulus took in a large gulp of ale. "Wonderful," he grumbled. "Unless these demons eat bones, too, I doubt that's possible." 

"True," Sylphiel agreed. "But there's no explanation to what happened to the people of the town, then. They just vanished." 

"As sad as the tale is, it's best that you stay away from it, Sylphiel," Zangulus suggested. "Aside from the Dragon Slave, you really don't have any offensive attacks. The Flare Arrow is sure as hell no help to you." 

Sylphiel blushed, but shook her head angrily. "I want to help if I can. I can't just walk away from Rahns! My aunt... lived there. I don't know what became of her. I have to find out, Mr. Zangulus!" 

"Fair enough, I guess," Zangulus said with a shrug. He was okay with revenge; it worked. The swordsman was all for leaving the priestess to wander off and get torn apart since he had his own business to attend to. 

But, he **was** heading in the same direction; honor told him not to let her go alone and his gut reminded him that she was a damn good cook. His pride barked out that he hated to travel with people and that Sylphiel was probably not going to pay him. While his pride was one of the biggest things about Zangulus, his honor was bigger. 

"Shit," muttered the King of Xoana. 

Sylphiel, fortunately for her righteous ears, did not quite hear that. "Mr. Zangulus?" 

With a very loud and annoyed sigh, Zangulus wiped his face irritably, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but... Sylphiel, I'll go with you to Rahns. Beyond that, I'm on my own." 

The priestess had a mix of shock and confusion; maybe Zangulus had a bit much to drink? "Mr. Zangulus, I really appreciate it, but... are you sure?" 

"Rahns isn't that far from where I'm headed, so I don't see why not. Besides, it's not in me to leave you alone with unknown demons; I wouldn't hear the end of it from everyone else if they knew," Zangulus replied, finishing his ale. 

Sylphiel smiled and nodded to the swordsman, "Mr. Zangulus, thank you. I'm not much for being alone on these sort of things... You don't know how much this means to me." 

"Don't mention it. God, please don't mention it," Zangulus groaned mostly to himself. 

* * *

Zangulus felt better in the morning. His clothes were washed, his hangover was not that bad, he had a nice long bath, and he was all prepared to go. 

Then he remembered he had gotten a party member and then his spirits shattered for the moment. Oh well. Put up with it. At least he would get some good cooking. 

Fortunately, the rain had stopped. Unfortunately, new mud had spread on Zangulus's boots, as well as Sylphiel's. The day had its ups and downs. 

"So, Mr. Zangulus," Sylphiel started, "why are you heading near Rahns anyway?" 

"Hm? Oh. Heading towards Zefilia," replied Zangulus. 

"What for?" Sylphiel asked. 

"Business," Zangulus grunted. 

Sylphiel blushed a little. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so nosey." 

"No," Zangulus agreed. "You shouldn't." 

"Sorry," Sylphiel apologized again, quieter this time as she folded her hands in front of herself. She looked at the ground as they walked. "I just didn't think you'd go to many places anymore since you're a king now." 

"It was kind of a sudden decision thing. It came up suddenly," Zangulus stammered, trying not to pay much attention to the small conversation. 

"So you wouldn't have minded being alone if I didn't come along?" 

Zangulus shrugged. "I'm used to it." A pause was there before Zangulus pointed out, "Besides, you're only coming part way." 

Sylphiel smiled slightly, "Right, right." Another period of silence went by before she squirmed. "Um... have you seen Gourry dear at all, Mr. Zangulus?" 

"No, actually. Wouldn't mind, either. I haven't had a good match in awhile." 

She laughed nervously at that, "That's not quite the answer I was hoping to hear, but thank you. I haven't seen a sign of him for a long time now. Unfortunately, it looks like he forgot my address since he hasn't been keeping in touch." 

"He probably did," Zangulus answered with a little smirk on his face. "He's somewhere goofing off with Lina. Sounds like them." 

Sylphiel lost her smile. "Yes, I suppose he is with Ms. Lina." 

_Strike one, Zangulus_, the swordsman thought. She had an undeniably large crush on Gourry for whatever reason, and considering how close Lina and Gourry were getting... well, it was obvious there. 

"As long as he's happy, I don't mind," Sylphiel whispered, more to herself than to Zangulus. Suddenly, she looked up at him with a smile (although to him it looked forced) and said, "Let's take a break and have some lunch, okay Mr. Zangulus? I'm sure you're hungry." 

"Yeah, I guess," Zangulus shrugged. 

A brief camp was set up. Sylphiel had a nice soup going over the fire (which she managed with a Flare Carrot) that had an amazing scent that impressed Zangulus. He sat down, leaning back on a boulder as he watched half-heartedly the priestess cook. Still, he had a small grin on his face. It smelled a lot like his mother's cooking, actually. 

The swordsman plucked the letter out from his pocket with part anger and part depression. Common sense said that it was a trickster on the loose, setting up a trap. However, something nagged at him, telling him that it was real, that it **was** from his mother. If that were so, then everything on the letter was true and then there would be too many questions like "how did she come back?" and "did it have anything to do with Rahns?" 

What hurt the most was that in the letter she mentioned that she was disappointed with the life that he chose. Which was one of the biggest reasons why he wanted to believe it was a fake. 

"Mr. Zangulus, your soup is ready," Sylphiel announced, bringing over both her bowl and his. He muttered a thanks and accepted it, setting it down beside him. She sat down beside the swordsman. "I'm sorry to be nosey again, but who wrote you that letter?" 

Zangulus, instead of any answering, remained silent as he stuck it back into his pocket. He picked up his bowl of soup. Sylphiel reddened. "I'm sorry." 

"Stop saying that already," Zangulus muttered. "You don't have to be sorry all the goddamned time." He pulled up the spoon and sipped his lunch, then got a strange look on his face. 

Sylphiel lowered her bowl. "Is it not very good, Mr. Zangulus?" 

"Not that," Zangulus shook his head. "Not at all. Far from it. Where'd you learn to cook this soup?" 

"My father. He said Mother used to make it all the time," Sylphiel replied, her eyes drifting away from her traveling companion to a rock that suddenly looked very amusing to her. 

_Strike two_, Zangulus thought with a wince. Bringing up her father. "Sorry." 

"Now stop saying that," Sylphiel told him with a little smile. Ah-hah. Payback. "It's all right. I just get a little upset now. I really miss him, but... I'll meet him again one day. Just not now. I'll have to be patient, and so will he." She then tilted her head a bit. "What made you ask about the soup?" 

Zangulus coughed a little, scratching the back of his head. His eyes drifted to the same rock Sylphiel noticed earlier. "Well, ah... You see... nevermind." 

"Mr. Zangulus," Sylphiel began, looking ready to give a lecture. "I've told you a lot, now. Can't you tell me just a bit about yourself? It'd be easier." 

"Easier. Maybe not better," the swordsman responded. He eyed at the soup, wondering if he should just dump the damn bowl over the priestess's head. It would at least get her to stop her curiosity. His honor and gut made him do otherwise. "My mother used to make it exactly like this." 

"The soup?" 

"Yeah. There are just some things y'never forget. Of all things, I can't really forget her," he told the priestess. 

"She must be a nice lady," Sylphiel said pleasantly. 

"Was," Zangulus corrected with a glare. The priestess flushed and murmured an apology, looking away. 

The rest of lunch was quiet. 

* * *

The traveling was quiet. Nothing unusual occurred. It was boring. Pointless. Meaningless. They arrived at a village, ahead of schedule. Nothing special happened. They went to bed. They slept. Nothing neat went by. Unless you count the horrendous rotting beasts that attacked and nearly killed the two during the night. 

It was going to be a nice rest, but Sylphiel awoke to the sound of a disgusting gurgling noise outside her door. Then she smelled something dreadful and tried to keep herself from gagging. What **was** that? It was repulsive! 

The door broke down, and Sylphiel shrieked at the sight. 

* * *

Ice blue eyes gazed up at the inn, all in silence. It was the best thing he did. He could just look upon someone and they would not want to bother him. Fine thing it was to look scary. 

He heard the scream. He knew who was inside. Not a care flickered through his face. Normally he would brush it aside and say "none of my business" but quite the contrary; it was entirely his fault. 

For once in who-knows-how-long, the hooded figure spoke to the cold silence in the air, "Perhaps a crutch is needed." 

And the silence appeared again, as that was the best thing he did next to being an ultra-creepy wizard. 

* * *

Zangulus was actually a heavy sleeper. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he barely slept at all, and when he did, he was like a rock (and that would have been a bad pun if I were referring to Zelgadis.) However, with a scream like that, even rocks would wake up. 

The swordsman grumbled something incoherently. Somehow that made perfect sense to him no matter how jumbled the sentence was. He did not think he would have any trouble from Sylphiel, especially at the middle of the night. 

Then a really bad smell and the glance at a more-than-half-rotten corpse smashing down the door was enough to get Zangulus awake and realize that Sylphiel had a damn good reason to be screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Fortunately, swordsmen such as Zangulus were prepared. 

He drew the Howling Sword and leapt out of his bed, flinging a shockwave at... whatever the creatures were. They couldn't be called **anything**. They just looked like humanoid creatures, disproportioned and the skin not fitting on right. Their arms didn't entirely stick out, a few locked within its own skin like a straight jacket. Their twisted and twitching fingers stuck out all over the place on where their hands would be. 

One of the terrors had suddenly grown thick vine-like tentacles with skulls at the ends, giving a gurgling shriek as it wrapped itself around Zangulus's legs. He quickly hacked it off, hurrying to get away. The swordsman slashed at the wall, making an unintentionally perfect square as he charged into the next room just as Sylphiel made a bad attempt at a Flare Arrow. 

"Howling Sword!" the Xoana king growled, flinging a shockwave at the horrors. "Where the hell did they **come** from?!" 

"Mr. Zangulus, can you cut the wall here? I can try to Ray Wing us out," Sylphiel suggested. 

After another shockwave, Zangulus cut open an exit. Sylphiel grabbed his arm and levitated them out of the inn. Struggling to stay afloat, Zangulus swore quite loudly, making the priestess blush at that. "Try to stay up," the swordsman announced, pointing his sword down at the beasts. "Howling Blast!" 

The blade of the Howling Sword became black with violet lightning crackling over it. A loud hum sounded as a blast of darkness and purple electricity bursting at the creatures below. Sylphiel soon landed afterwards, bringing the creatures to the duo's rear. A Flare Carrot was flung at the humanoid monsters. 

Then the creatures were suddenly encased in ice, shattering immediately to pieces. 

"You didn't tell me you could do that!" Zangulus shouted accusingly at the priestess. She flushed. 

"I-I didn't," she stammered. 

The king waved his arms at her. "Monsters don't just suddenly freeze for no good reason!" he snapped, then instinctively slashed a beast. "Damn! I think there are only a few left. Get out of here and I'll finish them as fast as I can." 

Sylphiel nodded silently, speaking before flying back to her room, "Be careful, Mr. Zangulus!" 

The priestess got dressed as quickly as she could, although her mind seemed elsewhere. Maybe it was because she was still, amazingly, half asleep, but she felt so... useless. She appreciated Zangulus being there, but Sylphiel couldn't fight on her own. She couldn't blame him if he felt like she was just dead weight. Sylphiel hadn't done anything except help feed him and cause him to think about his deceased mother. 

Sylphiel grabbed her bag and ran through the hole in the wall, hoping that she gathered up Zangulus's belongings. He traveled a lot lighter than her, so she took a moment to look around the room before heading back outside. 

"Mr. Zangulus!" she called out. 

The swordsman noticed her, then nodded. "All right. Let's hurry up until we're at the town's outer limits," he ordered. "I think I got all the ones in this area." The two started off. 

One of the "corpses" popped an eye open, staring at the duo. A tentacle jerked out of the body, swung toward Zangulus, and then-- 

Sylphiel shrieked as the vine-skull bit onto her arm as she pushed away the swordsman. Zangulus stumbled a bit, then looked at the priestess in fury at first for being shoved, then his expression looked horrified. "Sylphiel!" he yelled. Immediately, he pried the creature off of her and blasted it with a shockwave from his sword. 

The swordsman glared at Sylphiel, muttering a curse as he held her up by the arm. "Idiot!" Zangulus hissed at her. "What're you trying to prove?! I can handle myself." His expression softened a bit, noticing how pale she was becoming. "Are you all right?" 

"Y-yes," Sylphiel swallowed, holding her arm. "I'm fine. We'd better hurry." She started to heal her wound. "Can we check the town first and see if there are any survivors?" 

"Fine," he sighed. _Just remember_, he thought, _only until Rahns..._

* * *

Our Two Adventurers had "borrowed" a horse, making the traveling around the village quick. Needless to say that any survivors had fled the village, and any behind had just vanished. There were some horrific remains of people. 

Although with a squeamish face, Sylphiel had buried the remains with flowers on top of each burial. To leave them as they were just seemed improper and heartless; at this point, Zangulus didn't really blame her. It was, after all, only fair. 

As the two moved on, Sylphiel seemed to get paler and paler. She often ran off by herself suddenly to do **something** unexplained to Zangulus, and just looked worse when she returned. 

It was only a few days later after the incident with the strange monsters, and Sylphiel ate less and left more often on their stops. They seemed to be getting closer to the city of Seyruun. 

Still riding the same horse as before, the priestess looked over Zangulus's shoulder, "That's where Ms. Amelia should be." 

"I'm sure you'd like to visit, but I'd rather that we just continue on our way, Sylphiel," Zangulus answered to that statement. A pause. "Unless you're hungry. We are getting low on supplies, I guess." 

"No," Sylphiel replied with an empty expression. "I'm fine." 

Soon after that was said, the priestess's grasp onto Zangulus's cape tightened. The swordsman choked as the cape around his neck was suddenly tighter, "Are you okay?" 

"We have to stop," Sylphiel said suddenly, jumping off the horse. She went into a run, but suddenly had fallen, not moving. 

"Sylphiel?!" Zangulus called after her, stopping the horse and running to the priestess. He helped her up, only to find her starting to gag and vomit up blood. "Damn, when the hell did this start?!" 

She didn't answer, continuing to vomit, then fainted. Zangulus caught her. 

"Shit!" the king swore, carrying her back to the horse and turning the stallion around. He had the horse break into a run, heading toward Seyruun. While Zangulus didn't know any healing that could cure a thing like this, someone in the White Capital had to know **something**. 

-=-=- 

As any good hearted series, this is to be continued in... 

_"Treasure Hunt! There's Gotta Be a Cure Somewhere."_   
...where Zangulus and Amelia seek the ingredients for Sylphiel's cure, and Amelia is apparently the new team member, along with someone else unexpected. Oh, like I'll tell you who it is. 

And, yes, I did make up Zangulus's last name. Sorta. 

---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


	2. Treasure Hunt! There's Gotta Be a Cure S...

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

I don't own Slayers. Never will. Wish I did. Kind of a drama fic. 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode Two:**   
_"Treasure Hunt! There's Gotta Be a Cure Somewhere."_   
  
  


"Out of the way! NOW!" Zangulus growled, charging the horse through the streets of Seyruun right up to the palace gates. "Get out of my way!" 

"Who dares to invade the Seyruun palace?!" one of the guards demanded. 

"I want an audience with someone! And anyone who says otherwise can just shove it up their--" Zangulus began threateningly, starting to pull out the Howling Sword. 

"**HALT**!" 

All eyes went to the top of the gate. Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun lept down with aid from a Levitation, landing before Zangulus and his horse, wearing a formal (and rather pink) dress. "Mr. Zangulus, why are you here?" she asked, honestly surprised. 

"I've **love** to explain, but get the best medics you have in the palace, Amelia! Sylphiel needs help," Zangulus told her, anger quickly spreading back into his tone as he got off the horse, said priestess in his arms. 

Amelia gave a little gasp. "Ms. Sylphiel!" She turned to the guards. "Don't stand there! Help Mr. Zangulus get Ms. Sylphiel safely into the palace!" 

* * *

"Mr. Zangulus, try not to worry, okay? We brought the best white sorcerers in Seyruun to help Ms. Sylphiel! She'll be as good as new," Amelia tried to cheer up the swordsman. 

He eyed the princess from where he was leaning against the wall. Eventually, he nodded. "Yeah, but it just worries me. Sylphiel's one of the best priestesses, right? And I'm talking human." 

"Right," Amelia agreed. 

"So, why didn't she heal herself? She knew that she was sick; that's why she kept leaving suddenly on our trip. Sylphiel should have been okay. Why would she try to act tough?" Zangulus pointed out. 

Amelia got on her toes, trying to look at the king straight in the eye, but still was way too short; somehow, she still seemed serious enough. "Mr. Zangulus, what are you doing all the way here with Ms. Sylphiel, anyway? Where's Mrs. Martina?" 

"We're heading to Rahns," Zangulus explained, then thought about that for a moment. "Actually, I'm heading to Zefilia, but I'm taking Sylphiel with me to Rahns since I'm going to pass through there, anyway. I'm on business and Sylphiel wants to check something. We got attacked on the way here by some kind of monsters. I'm guessing that's what made Sylphiel sick since one of them bit her." He averted eye contact for a second. "Well, ah... she kinda pushed me outta the way," he mumbled. 

"Wow. You're on a quest for Justice, Mr. Zangulus?" Amelia asked with sparkling eyes. "I **knew** that you and Mrs. Martina were finally on the path of righteousness!" 

Zangulus waved his hands a bit, "It's not a path for truth or any crap like that! It's personal business!" He sighed a bit and looked to the room where Sylphiel was being healed. "When can we go in? I feel so lousy... It shoulda been me. I'm stronger than she is." 

"She saved your life, Mr. Zangulus. You owe her," Amelia said seriously. "She won't ask for anything, but try to help her, okay?" She brightened up immediately. "Anyway, I'll check." 

Amelia knocked before she stuck her head past the door. A murmur of a conversation went by, then the princess looked back to Zangulus with a worried expression. "Um... Mr. Zangulus... About Ms. Sylphiel..." 

"What?" the swordsman asked. "What's wrong?" 

"It's just that the healers... they couldn't heal--" 

"Damn it all!" the king growled, pushing Amelia aside and coming into the room. "Sylphiel!" 

Zangulus ran up to the bed where Sylphiel rested, growling to himself before glaring at the white sorcerer. "You! What's wrong with her?!" he demanded, lifting him up by the collar. "You **live** to heal people; why can't you do anything for Sylphiel??" 

"Mr. Zangulus, calm down!" Amelia shouted, running after him. "Please! He can tell us if you stop threatening him!" 

"I'm not threatening! It's just a fact!" Zangulus defended himself, but put the white sorcerer down. Eventually, he sat down next to the bed, putting his head into his hands. "Damn it... Sylphiel, why did you have to be nice to me?" 

Amelia sighed in relief. At least he calmed down a bit. She looked at the sorcerer. "Why can't Ms. Sylphiel be healed?" 

The sorcerer started out with a squeak, still phased by the swordsman nearly strangling him. "W-well, she's received some sort of illness that's unknown to any of our priests. It won't let us heal her with white magic. There's nothing that we can do." 

"Ah, but there **is** something you can all do!" 

All heads turned to a purple-headed priest with squinty eyes. No, not Rezo ya fools (boy, do I wish people would think like that.) 

"Hello, everyone! Nice to see you again," Xellos greeted from his seat, waving a hand. He looked down as the sorcerer fainted from the second most shocking thing in the day. "Oh my... anyway! Good to see you, Ms. Amelia. Hm, never got ourselves aquainted, did we Zangulus?" 

The swordsman grumbled. Martina had told him in great detail how the big, bad mazoku had stolen and consequently broken her heart. He didn't take everything she said too seriously, but he could still tell enough that this Xellos was not one to be too trustworthy. 

"Mr. Xellos, you said there's something we can do for Ms. Sylphiel?" Amelia queried, looking excited and ready to help out her friend. 

The mazoku priest nodded. "Yes, about that. Ms. Amelia, you do remember Kira, don't you? The one that was supposed to help lift the curse from Lina? Of course you do! Anyway, it'd probably be a good idea to check with her. She'd probably have a way to help Ms. Sylphiel." 

"Weren't most of her ingredients destroyed, though?" Amelia asked, confused. 

"Not to worry; the ingredients are around the kingdom... Somewhere," Xellos informed her. 

Zangulus stood up, glaring at the mazoku. "But you won't tell us, huh?" 

"Aren't you a smart cookie?" Xellos laughed. "Kira has the information you need. I'll look over Ms. Sylphiel, so don't worry about her, Zangulus," he added, tapping the swordsman on the nose. 

"You think I'll trust you to watch her?" Zangulus hissed, hand on his sword. 

"Whether you trust me or not is really up to you, but she's in good hands! I guarantee it," Xellos spoke, still smiling. Duh. 

Amelia patted Zangulus on the arm, "It's okay, Mr. Zangulus. I don't think Mr. Xellos would do anything to harm Ms. Sylphiel." 

"You don't **think** so?" Zangulus snapped. A pause went by before he sighed in reluctant agreement. "Fine. But don't you **dare** lay a finger on her, Mazoku. I still have a promise to keep to her." 

Xellos waved a bit, "Not to worry. Now, best you hurry. Enough chitchat; Ms. Sylphiel is suffering as we speak." 

The two left the room. Xellos perked up, reaching into his pocket, then slapped his forehead, "Why, lookie here! The cure was in my **other** pocket! Silly me!" He shrugged. "Well, I can't possibly recall who needs it. **I** sure as heck don't." The Trickster Priest threw it over his shoulder, out the window. Then he looked to the resting priestess. "I find the strangest things, Ms. Sylphiel!" 

* * *

As Zangulus and Amelia left the room, the Xoana king glanced to the Seyruun princess. "You don't seriously trust him, do you?" 

"Mr. Xellos wouldn't have a good reason to do anything to her. Besides, he knows Ms. Lina would get really upset if he did, so I don't think he'd risk something like that. Anyway, hold on; I'd better get in my traveling clothes!" 

"Wha?" Zangulus asked with beady eyes. 

"I'm going with you to help cure Ms. Sylphiel!" Amelia announced. "I wouldn't be a very good warrior of Justice if I let her suffer without doing something! Of **course** I'm going. Besides, you need a guide around Seyruun, right? Together, as fighters for Justice, we'll triumph over this illness for Ms. Sylphiel!" 

"I can't convince you otherwise, can I," Zangulus stated more than asked. "All right, but hurry up. I'm not waiting over five minutes, all right?" 

Amelia nodded quickly, "Of course! I'll be right back, Mr. Zangulus! Wait for me right at the gates at the palace!" 

So Zangulus waited, surprisingly not all that long. Amelia rushed out in the outfit he finally recognized her to be often in. They immediately set off with the sorceress in the lead. Along the way, she explained about Kira. 

"She used to be on the mountain. Mrs. Martina might have told you about it. Anyway, after her house blew up, Kira came here to work as a type of healer. She tells me it goes all right since no one asks for anything especially rare nowadays; she's a great healer!" Amelia said cheerily. 

"But we'll still have to get ingredients since this **is** a rare illness," Zangulus pointed out. 

Amelia nodded with a weak smile. "Well, no one really knows what exactly Ms. Sylphiel has. What **were** those monsters, anyway? Zombies? Brau demons? Mazoku?" 

"Not really sure. Closest I suppose would be zombies, but they were worse than that. Even if zombies are rare, I don't think those were it at all. They didn't look like the typical undead," Zangulus answered. 

"Maybe Mr. Xellos knows," Amelia mused outloud. "Anyway, we're getting close. Let's hurry, Mr. Zangulus! For Ms. Sylphiel!" 

* * *

"Hallo, Princess!" Kira greeted too cutely, then blinked at Zangulus. "Hallo, Mr. Man With a Witchy Hat!" 

Zangulus sweatdropped angrily. "Hey!" he growled. 

"Mr. Zangulus, I'll tell her," Amelia quickly said. 

So she did. Somehow, Kira seemed to recognize the illness. 

"She's got Garnia," Kira said with an "ohhhh" expression. "That's especially rare. It makes your insides slowly break down, often causing vomiting of blood and lack of eating or sleeping. A magical element has to be included to cause a seal on her so no white magic works on her. There is a cure, and the ingredients might be around here, but... it's going to be difficult. I'll go with you two, though! I can recognize them anywhere! We'll first need a red herring. They should be at the creek not far from here, but very few people have managed to catch one." 

"Has anyone?! Those things are hard to find!" Zangulus exclaimed, looking shocked. 

"Yes! One in the last fifty years!" Kira said brightly. 

"Well, **that** makes me feel better..." 

"Mr. Zangulus, cheer up! Justice is on our side, and with that there for us, there's nothing we can't do!" Amelia speeched, index finger pointed out. "Let's go, everyone!" 

Zangulus sighed heavily, but nodded. Damn, he wanted to help Sylphiel so bad, but this just felt a little idiotic for some reason. And when did he feel so obligated to help someone in **this** long? 

At any rate, the trio headed for the creek and upon arriving there, Zangulus looked around the group. "Anyone know how to fish?" he dared to ask. 

Amelia squirmed. Kira laughed weakly. The swordsman threw his hands up into the air, "Of **course**!" 

"Well, you just basically have bait and a string, right?" Amelia pointed out. 

"Yes, but unless we happen to be **really** lucky, and I **don't** seem to be having that lately, then we're not going to get it," Zangulus said factually. 

"Hey, Lina! Look what I got! A red herring!" a cheerful Gourry was heard and seen just up the creek not far from them. 

"..." Zangulus said intelligently. 

"Mr. Gourry!" Amelia called out, running up to the blond swordsman and waving her hand excitedly. 

"..." Zangulus continued. 

Gourry smiled with the red herring flopping from his line. "Oh, hiya Amelia! What're you doing out here?" 

"Mr. Gourry, this is Seyruun. I live here... Um... we really need that red herring. Mr. Gourry, can we have it? Please?" Amelia begged. 

"Wow! Zangulus is here, too? Where's Martina? Hey, you still have that witch's hat!" Gourry greeted his fellow swordsman. 

Zangulus coughed out of his shock and glared. "It's not a witch's hat! And we need that fish." 

"Well, if you're asking for the fish instead of fighting me, then I guess it must be real important," Gourry thought outloud. He nodded. "Sure! I'm pretty sure we'll get a bunch of fish anyway. Good luck on whatever you guys are doing, okay?" He handed the red herring to Amelia. "Tell Martina I said 'hi,' Zangulus!" 

And so, the trio moved on. 

"Next, we'll need the whistling leaves," Kira said as she checked off her list. 

"Whistling leaves?" Amelia asked with curiosity. 

"Yep! If you listen to the leaves when wind blows, then you should hear a faint whistling and you'll find them. The field might have it, but it's not very windy today," Kira explained sadly. 

Amelia smiled, "No problem! I can make a Bomb Di Wind." 

"That'll just blow the plants apart, and a lot good that'll do," Zangulus pointed out. "We have to think of something, though." 

Then, a soft call was heard. "Jillas! Gravos! Hurry with those, all right? We need to get these back home!" 

Amelia brightened up again. "Ms. Filia!" 

Zangulus was puzzled. Again. "Who?" 

"Ms. Filia was with us when we traveled to the outer world," Amelia briefly explained before running after the red fox and large lizard man. Zangulus sighed heavily and ran after her with Kira riding his shoulders. 

"Ms. Filia! Mr. Jillas! Mr. Gravos!" Amelia called out in a sing-song voice. "What're you guys doing here?" She stopped before the former dragon priestess, who was cradling a dragon egg (which tripled in size) and watching as Jillas and Gravos loaded a wagon with strange twisty leaves. 

"Ms. Amelia! Hello!" Filia greeted. "I was learning about ancient dragons and their eating habits from a very nice golden dragon from a valley. He said that they were vegetarians and as children ate whistling leaves. They're not very hard to spot for a dragon's eye, so we've traveled here to pick up as much as we could." 

Zangulus was stunned once again. 

"That's great! Ms. Filia, can we borrow some whistling leaves? It's very important," Amelia pleaded. "We need to cure someone and I'm not sure how much longer she has..." 

Filia looked alarmed. "Of course, Ms. Amelia. Help yourself." 

"Thank you! Mr. Jillas! Waaaiiiit with that load, pleeeease!" Amelia called after the red fox, running toward him. 

"...This journey is getting weirder and weirder," Zangulus muttered to himself. 

"The next ingredient is a red fox's fur," Kira announced to the two treasure hunters. 

"YEOWCH!" Jillas yelped as Amelia yanked out some of his fur. He sniffled and looked at the princess, "You could have asked!" 

"Jillas, they have a friend to save," Filia said in a scolding tone. 

"Sorry, Boss," Jillas mumbled, nodding as if he completely understood. 

"Hey, Amelia. Let's hurry this up, all right?" Zangulus told the princess, looking ready to leave at any time. He didn't like how big Gravos was. Towering over him. Spooky. 

Amelia nodded and waved to her other companions, "Bye, Ms. Filia! Good luck with taking care of the baby!" 

"Good luck to you, too," Filia told her. 

The trio continued as Kira checked off her list, humming pleasantly. Amelia looked down at the little healer. "How exactly are you going to prepare this?" 

"Like sushi. We **will** need to make a magical circle around her before we can serve it to your friend, but that'll be no problem," Kira answered, smiling at the list. "Now, as for the last ingredient..." She stopped walking suddenly, looking a little upset. 

"Kira?" Amelia asked, stopping her walk and so did Zangulus, both confused. 

"Oh no!" Kira moaned. "We're never going to get this, Princess! It's five Flagoon tree seeds." 

Amelia and Zangulus looked at each other, concerned. Zangulus turned around and sighed heavily, "Knew it. That stupid mazoku just sent us on a wild goose chase." 

"With Flagoon totally gone, there's no way we can do this," Amelia said breathlessly, staring down at the grass. "Besides, Sairaag is so far away. We wouldn't have enough time..." She looked entirely hurt by Xellos's lie. "Mr. Xellos... why?" 

"You can't trust a mazoku," Zangulus said flatly. He paused for a moment, then raised a brow. "I know this is a long shot, but maybe Sylphiel would have some of Flagoon's seeds. No idea how many she would have if at all, but she probably might." 

"Good idea, Mr. Zangulus!" Amelia immediately cheered up. "We should head back! C'mon!" 

Before they could take another step closer, the ground burst open with what could have been a furless dog, but it was sort of hard to tell with the skin looking like it was melting and barely hanging onto the thing's bones. Amelia and Kira grabbed onto Zangulus's legs, screaming something along the lines of "AAAAAH! SCARY!" as the swordsman wobbled from the sudden weight. 

"Get off! I can't get my sword!" Zangulus ordered the two, struggling to stay on balance and hope that the dog-like thing wasn't charging at him as fast as he thought it was. 

Amelia cried out, holding her hands in front of herself. "B-blam Blazer!" she stammered, blowing the creature apart with the astral spell. She squeaked in fright and relief, "That was scary and icky!" 

"I can't believe you sometimes," Zangulus muttered, trying to pry Kira off of his leg. "Look, there's nothing left to bite you! Let go!" 

Then a dozen of the same monsters appeared. 

"You can stay on, I guess," Zangulus remarked weakly. 

* * *

The hooded man walked away from the city, ignoring the puddle of water as his sandaled foot walked into it, leaving a layer of frost behind on the puddle. He was a cold man in more than one way. 

He stood beside a rotting log, watching the battle unfold before him. No, there was no way to keep out of this one, too. Without the night to cover him, he'd probably be discovered. Just as well. He couldn't hide forever, could he? 

The creepy mage held up his hand in silence as a set of Freeze Arrows appeared and froze some of the beasts. He continued to advance, stepping over some of the monsters' bodies. He snapped his fingers, the frozen demons shattering apart. 

Amelia looked at him in alarm after blasting another monster with an Elmekia Lance. Zangulus looked at him, seeming just as surprised once he sent a shockwave at the remaining beasts. 

"Why are you here?!" Amelia asked, still in shock. 

"I just saved your lives," the hooded man noted. He glanced at Zangulus. "Again." The swordsman grumbled. 

"Sorry," Amelia apologized, the "ickiness" of the monsters forgotten and her attention toward the mage. 

Zangulus didn't try to move; Kira was still hugging his leg. He sighed and sheathed his sword. "Vrumugun, why **are** you here anyway?" 

"I have been after these things for awhile. I suppose I am offering a helping hand to you. A crutch," Vrumugun answered. "To go into details is meaningless. You are going to return to Seyruun to help your friend, correct?" 

Kira shrieked and held onto Zangulus tighter as more monsters tore out of the ground. The swordsman growled, "How many more are there?!" 

"Get to Seyruun," Vrumugun suggested calmly. 

"They'll follow us! Are you nuts?!" the swordsman yelled at the cold mage. 

The wizard glared at him. "Go there." He held up his hand, sending another Freeze Arrow into the group; more just kept coming, barely delayed. "I hope this proves something. This is a meaningless battle for now." 

Amelia held onto Zangulus's arm, nodding to Vrumugun. "I hope you know what you're doing, Mr. Vrumugun." She didn't mind leaving the disgusting monsters behind much, but to danger Seyruun... well, the mage better have had an idea of what he was doing. 

Vrumugun didn't even spare a nod of confirmation toward her, holding Zangulus's other arm. The group levitated off the ground and back toward the sacred city. They landed at just barely within the town, able to see the monsters charging at them. 

"I think this is our cue to get back to the palace," Zangulus remarked, about to leave with Amelia and a frightened Kira stuck on his leg. Vrumugun held him back, still looking out toward the limits. "Now you're **really** confusing me. Let go already!" 

"Watch," was all the mage said, gesturing his hand toward the city's edge. 

Zangulus and Amelia were about to protest, but once at the limits of the city, the monsters stopped. They shrank back, growling and whimpering, looking around for a moment as if to try to see a way in. Eventually, they retreated back to the fields. 

"Okay. What the hell was that?" Zangulus demanded, eyeing his friend. 

"As beings of undead and black magic, one of their weaknesses are white magic. Not my profession, but fortunately Seyruun has a holy barrier over the city. The civilians are safe as long they stay within the barrier," Vrumugun briefly explained. 

"Jeez, I wish I knew earlier," Zangulus groaned. "Sylphiel would have been more useful." He perked up, then slapped his forehead. "Damn! Sylphiel! Kira, you're gonna have to let go!" She continued to clutch his leg. The swordsman didn't think he felt anything past his shin anymore. "Look, you can ride my shoulders again, okay?" 

"...Okay," Kira reluctantly agreed, slowly letting go and holding up her arms, expecting to be picked up. Zangulus grumbled a bit before placing her on his shoulders. 

"All right, let's hurry up back to the palace! Finally, our journey is complete!" Amelia said, automatically cheery again. 

"Meet you there," Vrumugun spoke quietly, suddenly disappearing. Amelia edged away from where the mage was. He really **was** creepy; it wasn't just his copies. 

* * *

Xellos perked up as he felt a disturbance in the room. Strange. He didn't see many humans travel the Astral Plane. He smiled in amusement. Then he smiled because he felt like it. 

"Hello," he greeted Vrumugun cheerily. "Not many of **you** are left. Interesting! I don't believe we've met..." 

Vrumugun looked at him coldly, shrinking away from him. "What is a thing like you doing here?" he asked icily. 

"Hm. Reminds me of a certain golden dragon... Ah, anyway. I'm supposed to be looking over Ms. Sylphiel. She's not very good at poker when she's sleeping, I see," Xellos replied, pointing to his latest card game with the priestess. "Surprising! You know what I am. Well, you do travel the Astral Plain; it'd be nothing for you to look into it, I suppose." 

Vrumugun said nothing else, still staring at him eerily. 

"Mr. Xellos! We're back!" Amelia shouted, rushing into the room. "Oh, you really can teleport, Mr. Vrumugun." 

He blinked at her a few times. 

"Well, I just thought it was a trick," Amelia laughed uneasily. 

"Wish I knew how to do it," Zangulus muttered to himself, setting Kira down once entering. He crouched down to Sylphiel's pack and began to search through it. 

Xellos waved his index finger at Zangulus. "Tsk tsk! If only Mrs. Martina knew!" 

"Shut up, you pervert," Zangulus snapped at him, pulling out some seeds eventually. "Kira, are these it?" 

Kira still looked concerned. "Yes, but... there's only four. We need **five** of the seeds." 

"Damn! It figures," Zangulus sighed heavily. 

Amelia sulked. "So... we can't cure Ms. Sylphiel?" She crouched down and sniffed a bit. "That's... unjust! That's not true, is it??" 

Vrumugun glanced to Zangulus's hand with the Flagoon seeds, the cautiously pulled out something and handed it to him. "It is old, but it should suffice..." 

Zangulus stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. "I shouldn't ask, should I?" 

"That **would** be wise." 

Amelia looked much more cheerful, smiling at Vrumugun. "Thanks so much, Mr. Vrumugun!" She'd have probably hugged him if he weren't so creepy. 

Xellos snapped his fingers suddenly after Zangulus handed the seeds to Kira, who immediately started to work on the cure. "Of course! That's who needed the cure!" the mazoku laughed. "I can't believe I forgot!" 

"What are you talking about?" Zangulus queried, lifting an eyebrow at the weird priest. 

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but I found out that the cure was in my other pocket! I forgot who needed it and threw it over my shoulder and it went out the window. How silly of me," Xellos giggled. 

Zangulus grabbed him by the collar. "You WHAT?!" 

"Well, I wasn't about to jump after it; we're three stories up," Xellos pointed out. 

"Mr. Zangulus, it'll be okay now! We have the cure and Ms. Sylphiel will be all right again," Amelia told the swordsman. 

Xellos nodded. With a smile, of course. "Exactly. That's what counts most," Xellos said with a happy sigh, completely overdone. 

Zangulus muttered and let go of the mazoku, sitting down in a chair. "This is one of the reasons why I got married; I didn't want anymore freaky stuff happening, but no! It happens anyway," he rambled on to himself. "Then again, my best friend is **Vrumugun**, so..." 

The mage glared at him. 

* * *

The procedure had gone well. Kira set up a magical circle in the room, and Sylphiel was placed there. Once she was fed the cure, Sylphiel was immediately put back to bed to rest. 

"Give her a lot of rest. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her," Kira told Amelia. "Don't try to heal her; the cure will do it all on its own. Just make sure she stays in bed no matter what." 

"Okay. Thanks, Kira," Amelia said gratefully. 

The healer smiled. "S'okay, Princess! It's my job!" She waved. "Bye, Princess! Bye, Mr. Zangy! Bye, Mr. Priest! Bye, Mr. Creepy Wizard!" 

Vrumugun looked at her silently. 

"Ummm... bye!" Kira squeaked, running down the hall. 

"You scare more children that way," Zangulus told Vrumugun. The mage simply stared at **him**. "You know, if you keep that face, it's gonna stay that way," the swordsman continued to tease. 

"Shut up," Vrumugun said flatly. He had barely twitched a smile, at least. 

Amelia stretched and sighed, sounding pleasant. "I think I'll go to bed now. It's been a really long day." She waved to the other three. "Good night!" The princess walked down the hallway, humming merrily to herself. 

"Well, I suppose I should be away, anyway. Nice to meet you, Mr. Vrumugun," Xellos said, smiling at the mage. A rare dark smile, seeming to challenge him. "Sleep well! I'll return to see how Ms. Sylphiel is doing." The mazoku disappeared, leaving Vrumugun to frown after him. 

"Yeah, I know. He's a pain in the ass," Zangulus agreed, heading back into Sylphiel's room. 

"It is more than that," Vrumugun replied simply with a shake of his head. He eyed the swordsman, who sat down beside Sylphiel's bed with a bit of anger. "Important to you?" 

Zangulus shrugged. "She's my responsibility until I get to Rahns." 

"Right. As you say." 

The swordsman ignored that statement. "Can't wait to end this crap. I've been sidetracked too much. Bringing Sylphiel along was probably a mistake." 

"May I remind you that her white magic shall be very useful?" Vrumugun pointed out. 

Zangulus shook his head, his eyes still settled on the priestess. "She nearly died because of me. That's why it was a mistake." 

"And you would have probably died overall if not for her. You would have still been attacked in the same town, not treating your injury, and dying at the edge of Seyruun," the mage said honestly. 

"Look, I know I owe her my life, but I don't like the idea of her getting in trouble all the time because of me." 

Vrumugun shrugged. "A price to pay for her aid. It seems like she has been more of your guardian than you hers thus far, Zangulus." He turned around. "We'll probably meet again. Have a safe journey." The mage stepped out of the room, disappearing into the Astral Plane. 

Zangulus glared after his friend before returning his eyes onto Sylphiel. 

* * *

The swordsman noted to himself that he must have been extra sleepy and it was near dawn because A: there was light at the horizon out the window, and B: he was thinking too freaking much and was starting to talk outloud to himself. 

"Okay, how many times have I gone over this?" Zangulus groaned. "I feel sorry that she got hit instead of me. Maybe what Vrumugun said was right, but I still think that it's been way too risky for Sylphiel. She's going to get in more danger if these monsters keep popping up, and even if white magic is effective on them she's still going be in a lot of danger. Bringing Sylphiel along was a mistake." 

"I'm sorry." 

The swordsman wasn't aware that Sylphiel had woken up. He stood up, surprised and relieved. He wasn't sure whether to be mad or happy about it. "Sylphiel! How do you feel?!" Zangulus blurted out first. 

"Not so good, but not as bad as I remember," she mumbled, snuggling into the blankets for more comfort. The priestess looked upset. 

_Oh, damn it all. She heard me_, Zangulus thought. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zangulus. You can leave me behind," the priestess whispered. 

"Hey, what did I say about you being sorry all the time?" Zangulus scolded slightly. "Look, um... I didn't mean it." He sighed. He sucked at speaking like this. "It was my fault in the first place. But why didn't you **tell** me you were sick?" 

Sylphiel looked up at him, having pulled the blankets practically right up to her nose, looking more vulnerable than usual. "I was afraid you would have left me behind," she said honestly. "I've done nothing to help you, Mr. Zangulus." 

"Look, Sylphiel. You've... kind of made me realize something. I don't want to leave you behind because you're useless. It's the other way around. I'm afraid of getting you killed," Zangulus told her. "It's my fault you got ill in the first place. Don't blame yourself." 

Sylphiel shook her head sadly. "I couldn't heal myself. What good is a healer who can't even heal her own wound?" she said a little angrily. 

Zangulus frowned. "Sylphiel, rest some more, all right? We'll talk about it later. Like you said, you're still not feeling so great, so later. I promise I won't leave you behind. I just wanted to keep you safe, but I always stick to my promises. I'll take you to Rahns." 

Sylphiel had an empty smile, but it was easy to tell that she felt a little better. "Okay," she said quietly, curling up in her bed. Almost immediately, she was asleep again. 

The swordsman crossed his arms and sighed. It wasn't just her hearing what he was thinking outloud. She probably felt more than useless being unable to heal herself. Zangulus didn't know as much about magic as her, so it was probably more personal. Besides, if he failed at his swordsmanship against an enemy, he'd probably feel the same way in being unable to help himself. If he couldn't save his own skin, then how would he be able to aid anyone else? 

"Maybe Amelia can cheer her up," Zangulus muttered. For now, he decided he'd get an early breakfast and maybe catch a nap before Kira showed up. 

* * *

Zangulus managed a two hour nap. Lucky him. Amelia was her usual perky self, since unlike him she received the eight hours required for a young adult like her. Xellos hadn't shown up yet, much to the Xoana king's relief, but Kira did. 

Sylphiel had woken up, seeming to be much healthier than earlier. Kira checked up on her, then looked at Amelia and Zangulus, "She can travel again, just so long as she takes it easy, 'kay?" 

Zangulus was already preparing their supplies as Sylphiel slowly ate her breakfast, her spirits not much better than before. Amelia had attempted to cheer the priestess up with little avail. 

"But the illness had a black magic seal on it! You didn't know," Amelia tried. 

"I should have sensed it," Sylphiel said sadly. "I should have been able to heal myself." 

The swordsman grumbled. It was worse now to have her in low spirits. He did suggest for her to rest again, but she just shook her head and said she was prepared to leave again. 

Before the two could leave, Xellos had appeared much to Zangulus's dismay. 

"Good morning! How are you feeling, Ms. Sylphiel? Better, I hope?" the mazoku asked the priestess. Zangulus grumbled, glaring at him. 

"M-Mr. Xellos, hello," she said, startled. "Much better, thank you. Ms. Amelia said you watched over me when they were seeking the cure? I'm grateful." 

Zangulus muttered, "Yeah, and even if you did throw the cure out the window." 

"Did you say something, Mr. Zangulus?" 

"No, nothing..." 

Xellos patted Sylphiel on the shoulder. "Happy to hear it! Oh, and do be more careful. I've yet to try your cooking; can't have you dying before I do! Ta ta for now, my friends." He disappeared, again. 

Zangulus frowned. Why Lina let him live was beyond him. 

The duo arrived at the edge of the city, just as Amelia was running after them. 

"Waaaaiiiit! Ms. Sylphiel! Mr. Zangulus!" the princess called out. 

Sylphiel looked surprised. "Ms. Amelia? What's wrong?" 

"Since you two are on a quest for Justice, may I come with you?" Amelia requested. 

Zangulus facepalmed. "Oh, come **on**. Not another party member!" 

Sylphiel looked hurt. "Well, it depends on what Mr. Zangulus says..." 

The swordsman groaned. _"She saved your life, Mr. Zangulus. You owe her. She won't ask for anything." _Those words Amelia used echoed through his head. He crossed his arms and looked down. So, he did owe her. Traveling with her was enough, wasn't it? No, he promised to do that in the beginning anyway. Well, Sylphiel didn't like being so alone and Zangulus knew he wasn't exactly five-star company. 

"This is gonna come back to haunt me," Zangulus grumbled. "Amelia... you can come." 

"Really?! This is wonderful! I couldn't just leave the world to suffer by those monsters! I can help you two, really!" Amelia cheered. "We Warriors of Justice shall triumph over those icky things! Well, what you two waiting for?! Let's go!" 

_Well, at least **she** can cheer Sylphiel up_, the swordsman thought. _Maybe..._   
__

-=-=- 

As any good hearted series, this is to be continued in... 

_"In The Name of Justice! Or Maybe It Doesn't Solve Everything..."_   
...where Sylphiel, Zangulus, and Amelia head off into the world in the name of Justice or something like that. Then Amelia must do something unjust in the name of good... Contradiction. Oooo. Spooky. 

Special thanks to Gourry at PhoenixMUCK for the stupid "witch hat" joke; I always thought it was a scarecrow's hat. And also to John Berry, my brother who edited this. Sankyuu. 

---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


	3. In The Name of Justice! Or Maybe it Does...

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

I don't own Slayers. Never will. Wish I did. 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode Three:**   
_"In The Name of Justice! Or Maybe It Doesn't Solve Everything..."_   
  
  


Zangulus dipped the quill into the ink again, continuing to write the letter to Martina. He felt a little bad that she couldn't write to him so easily since he was traveling now. Maybe at some point he'd stay in a place long enough so she could do that. 

"Yeah right," he muttered to himself. The king liked to keep things moving along; he wanted to get this entire quest over with as soon as possible. Still, things weren't going as planned, unfortunately. He'd been sidetracked more than he wanted and he had gained two people on his journey. 

"Hellooooo, Zangulus!" greeted Xellos. 

And a variable mazoku. 

"So you **have** to bother me?" the swordsman said stiffly to the Trickster Priest, folding the letter and placing it into an envelope. 

Xellos shrugged at bit at him, happy happy happy as usual. "Well, I figured you all needed some cheering up, so why not? With Ms. Sylphiel still down in the dumps, that'd make you unhappy, too, wouldn't it? And to Ms. Amelia, as well." 

"Go cheer them up, then. I don't need you to bother me," Zangulus told him, idly writing the address on the envelope. 

"Ah, but it's just not as fun. Besides, I'm sure Mr. Vrumugun is going to show up sooner or later and I just wish to speak to him," Xellos informed him with a helpful index finger pointed up. He suddenly had a chair next to Zangulus, already seated. "Sooooo, what's on your mind, Zangy?" 

"Don't call me that," the swordsman warned. "And it's none of your business." 

"Oh, I didn't need to ask, but I figured I'd be at least polite and do so first. Anyway, it's not a fake, Zangy," Xellos told him, opening an eye to look at him eerily, seeming to be almost serious. 

Zangulus looked at him, confused. "What?" 

"You know what I'm talking about. It's not a fake. You know none of your enemies know enough about your personal life to write a letter like that. It's real." 

The Xoana king looked more than upset, which caused Xellos to go back into his pleasant-face mode. "How did you know about that?!" Zangulus demanded, grabbing Xellos by the collar. 

The mazoku held up that finger again, wagging it at the swordsman. "Now, now. Do you honestly think I'd tell you that? You should just realize that, yes, it is real, Zangy." 

"And you think I'll believe you?!" 

Xellos shrugged. "Like I said before, whether you trust me or not is up to you." He perked up, disappearing and appearing out of Zangulus's grip. "Well, anyway, I think I'll go check up on Ms. Sylphiel! Hope you've been keeping her well rested! Buh-bye!" The mazoku then teleported away. 

The swordsman glared at the air where Xellos was, then shook his head. Stupid. It was all stupid. The letter wasn't real. Xellos was just trying to confuse him again. 

Zangulus sat back down, taking out the letter that started this whole crazy journey. He started to read it again, which got him only more furious. It was too realistic, and somehow Xellos knew about the letter and told him that, yes, it was real. 

"He's the one who probably wrote it," Zangulus muttered. But, he knew that too was unlikely. 

_I'm disappointed in the life you chose_, the letter said ever so kindly. 

Zangulus threatened to tear up the letter, becoming more angry as a rip started at the top of it. Yet, he felt he couldn't, his hands growing weak and dropping the paper on the floor. 

"Damn it all," he growled. He hoped they could leave soon. 

* * *

Amelia sighed happily, finishing her breakfast. She looked over to Sylphiel, her big and innocent eyes blinking curiously. "Um... Ms. Sylphiel, are you okay? Rested enough?" 

"I'm fine," she replied quietly. 

"Oh, not to worry, Ms. Amelia. Ms. Sylphiel is doing much better," Xellos told the princess. 

Amelia nodded slowly. "I know, but..." She suddenly smiled at the priestess. "Hey, are you feeling ready to go, Ms. Sylphiel? Mr. Zangulus should be down soon." Sylphiel nodded silently. "All right! Mr. Xellos, are you coming with us?" 

"Well, I have some business to attend to in the next town you're heading toward," Xellos answered, "so I do believe I'll be traveling with you all." 

Zangulus headed down the stairs of the inn, envelope in hand. He glared at the mazoku (who just waved at him all friendly-like) and glanced to the ladies. "Ready?" 

Amelia nodded. "Just finished! Mr. Zangulus, Mr. Xellos wants to travel with us. Is that all right?" 

The swordsman just felt like a boulder landed on his head, slid off, and landed on his toe. He had no idea how powerful the mazoku was, but the damned Mysterious Priest made him angry not long ago. Letting him travel with them didn't seem to brighten his mood much. He sighed. He was getting soft. 

"How long do you plan on traveling with us?" Zangulus asked the mazoku. 

"Hm... up until the next town, I suppose. I hope that isn't too much trouble, Zangy," Xellos replied, smiling and smiling and so forth to the king. 

Zangulus turned to the door, looking forward to exiting. "It is, but you can come until then, Xellos." He gestured to his ever growing party members. "Let's go." 

The three heroes and one evil demon of doom went outside the inn. Immediately, Zangulus dropped his letter off to be delivered, which got Amelia curious. 

"Who's it to?" she queried. 

"Martina. Promised to write to her," he replied, sounding uninterested. 

Amelia nodded, smiling at him. "That's good to keep in touch with her." She grew a little more serious, rushing up to be right beside the Xoana king. "Um, Mr. Zangulus... it's about Ms. Sylphiel. She seems to be really getting distant. It's been nearly a week since we got her the cure. I haven't been able to snap her out of it at all." 

"What do you want **me** to do about it?" Zangulus asked, staring down at the Seyruun princess. "I don't have much of a clue about how white magic works; I've never used it. If it's failed her, then it's going to hurt her for sure." 

Amelia frowned. "It's a little deeper than that. I think what she really needs now is for you to support her a little more, too. You **are** kind of our leader and all." 

"Leader?!" Zangulus boggled at the idea. Sure, he was a king, but he liked following his own rules; he didn't want to lead this rag-tag group. "Oh, come on, Amelia. It's not like we're all sticking together that long. I'm just taking you and Sylphiel as far as Rahns and Xellos is going to stop following us at the next town over. Otherwise, I'm on my own. You three are only along for the ride." 

The princess glared at the swordsman. "That was uncalled for, Mr. Zangulus," she muttered at him. "Is that all we mean to you?" 

Zangulus frowned and looked on toward the road. "Let's just drop the subject. I hear someone else up ahead." 

Amelia became alert immediately. True; funny she didn't notice. She really must have taken what Zangulus said to heart. The Warrior of Justice looked around as the group suddenly stopped walking. Sylphiel jogged up alongside of Zangulus with Xellos behind her. 

"Mr. Zangulus, what's wrong?" the priestess asked, looking around curiously. He simply held up his hand for silence, looking around. 

Just then, a man on fire ran by the group screaming, right into a tree. The scraggily looking fellow rolled around in the dirt, putting out the flames, then groaned. 

The group remained in silence, looking stunned. 

"Ah-HAH! There he is! C'mon, Gourry!" Lina Inverse shouted, running through the bushes and picking up the burned man. "Okay, buddy, where's the loot??" 

"Ms. Lina!" Amelia, Sylphiel, and Xellos exclaimed in unison, all alert and smiling now; even Sylphiel. 

Zangulus preferred to remain in awkward silence, still in the stunned stage. 

"Hey, Lina! I found this guy, too! Maybe they can take us to their lair, huh?" Gourry called out to his partner, dragging a large cut-up bandit behind him. He noticed the group (before Lina did, oddly enough). "Oh, hi guys! Again!" 

Lina looked up, blinking at the group, then waved as she cheerfully strangled the bandit for answers. "Huh. Gourry wasn't kidding; you guys really were around." 

"Gourry dear, Ms. Lina; hello again," Sylphiel greeted, walking up to the two. "Gourry dear, thank you for giving Ms. Amelia and Mr. Zangulus the ingredient." 

Gourry scratched his head. "Ingredient...? Ohhhh! The red herring!" He nodded, smiling. "That's okay; it seemed really important. Lina didn't believe me when I said I had one." 

"No one's caught those things in years! Of course I don't believe you," Lina defended herself, dragging the half-dead bandit behind her. 

Zangulus crossed his arms. "Well, he had it. End of story. What are you two doing around here?" 

"What's it look like? Kicking some bandit butt," Lina chuckled. "Anyway, same to you, Zang; why are you with Amelia, Sylphiel, and Xellos? I thought you didn't like working with groups." 

The swordsman grumbled, "I don't," as the Trickster Priest popped up beside him suddenly. 

"Well, it's just so nice to see you again, Ms. Lina! How've you been since the Dark Star incident?" Xellos asked cheerily. 

"Fine, Xellos," Lina said flatly, looking at him carefully. "Hey, Zang. Got something to ask ya. C'mere." 

"What? Why?" the brunette swordsman asked, confused. 

Lina grabbed him by his ponytail and dragged him away, leaving the unconscious and probably paralyzed-for-life bandit. "Just c'mere!" she snapped. 

Amelia scratched the back of her head, watching Lina and Zangulus before looking to her other companions. "Mr. Xellos, do you think Ms. Lina will want to travel with us, too?" she asked, now sounding really excited. She wouldn't have minded having Lina and Gourry along for the ride, too. 

"Could be," Xellos replied. "It would be best for Ms. Sylphiel. Then again..." 

Amelia frowned. "What?" 

"Oh, I can't say, is all," he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ms. Lina might have her own reasons for not coming with us. Besides, Zangulus wouldn't want any more party members along, now, would he?" 

The princess shook her head. "That's not very fair. Ms. Sylphiel has gone through a lot. I think she deserves some more company." 

"Well, it's really up to Zangulus, isn't it?" Xellos replied with a shrug as if he honestly couldn't care less. 

Amelia looked over to Gourry and Sylphiel, who seemed both just fond of chatting nonsense to each other. The Justice warrior sighed and hoped that Sylphiel would be all right with either decision by Zangulus. 

* * *

Once Lina felt it was far enough from the group and that Zangulus had had enough of his hairs pulled out, she looked at him seriously. "Why are you out here, Zang? I figured you should have been at Xoana with Martina." 

"Believe me, I wish I was," Zangulus told her. "But, it's a long story. Basically, during my journey, I ended up having those three with me. It's not like I wanted to. I'm sure that you saw those monsters at Seyruun, right?" 

Lina nodded. "Right," she answered. A pause. "Not even sure what they were, actually..." 

"Neither do I. I get the feeling that Xellos might, though," Zangulus mentioned. 

"Speaking of Xellos, you're going to want to watch it. He's not trustworthy," Lina began. 

"I already knew **that**." 

Lina shook her head. "Not just that. He's not following you for just the sake of annoying the hell out of you; he has some kind of purpose behind it. I just wanna warn you to watch your back. He wants something from you guys or to wherever you're headed." She grinned suddenly. "Which is why I'll follow you guys." 

Zangulus shook his head. "Oh, for crying out loud..." Then, there was a benefit out of it. None of the others were sword fighters. If Gourry came along, he would **finally** have a good duel. "Well, maybe. I'll consider it, but I don't like big groups." 

Lina nodded. "I know. But just for now until I figure out what the heck Xellos is up to. Whatever it is, it's not good and most likely has something to do with whatever those **things** were." 

"Speaking of which, Vrumugun showed up about the same time Xellos did," Zangulus mentioned. "He might appear again. Said he would. Don't know what he's up to, either. All he said was that he was after these monsters. I didn't really ask; Vrumugun likes to keep to himself." 

"So I've noticed, but if he shows up don't take offense if I try to pry some info, okay?" Lina said with a grin. "I won't hurt him much if he cooperates." 

Zangulus shrugged. "Just take it easy on him. It's pretty important if Vrumugun wants to be involved with it." 

"Sure thing," Lina replied, waving her hand a bit before looking back to the group. "Let's call 'em back, eh? We can go soon." 

"Soon?" 

Lina smirked. "I gotta finish these bandits first!" 

Zangulus sighed. Oh, well. At least not much had changed with **her**. 

* * *

The growing group continued on and Sylphiel was considerably happier, walking alongside Gourry. Besides, having Lina there as an extra friend wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Amelia also seemed in higher spirits, pleased that Zangulus had agreed to let Gourry and Lina travel with them. The only reason why Xellos didn't keel over and die from all this happiness was that Zangulus still held onto his anger from the morning. 

"Taking what I had said very seriously?" Xellos poked the question toward Zangulus with, of course, a smile. 

"What makes you think that?" the swordsman growled. 

"Because you're still pretty miffed, I noticed," Xellos pointed out with pleasure, which only made the king a little more angry. The mazoku let out a soft "aaaahhhh." It was that kind of "aaaahhhh" people use when they're having a chocolate donut with chocolate milk out on a warm summer day with just the right heat; not enough to make you sweat, but enough for a niiiice long nap... but I digress. 

"Look, a lot of things are just bothering me and it's none of your business, Mazoku," Zangulus hissed at the priest. 

The fruitcake shrugged. "Well, actually, it's entirely my business, but if you don't want to tell good ol' Uncle Xelly all about it, then it'll just have to wait, right?" He perked up, looking on ahead. "Ah-hah! I see we're getting close to the next town!" 

Lina ran up alongside the mazoku, excited. "Really?! Hey, we're almost there, everyone!" 

"Lemme guess; you're hungry?" Zangulus remarked. 

"Ahhh, cheer up, Zang. You're starting to sound like Zelgadis," Lina commented, giggling. "Lighten up, will ya? It's not like there's a seriously good reason to be upset, right?" 

Zangulus muttered, "Yeah, sure. No reason at all." 

Once the group arrived at the small village, there was something quite odd about it. 

"It's empty," Gourry said obviously. 

"Gourry, we know that! It's not like we have our eyes closed," Lina told him with a small glare. 

Xellos coughed. 

"Well, most of us," Lina corrected. 

Sylphiel looked around, concerned. She hung her head a bit. "I hope that Rahns isn't like this," she murmured sadly. 

Then a butcher's knife was thrown and landed just a millimeter from Amelia's head. She squeaked and jumped into Zangulus's arms on pure reaction, causing them to nearly fall over from the surprise. 

"Th-that was close," Amelia stammered out. Zangulus flushed angrily at the princess and put her down, grumbling to himself. 

Then a tree fell on them, or would have if Lina hadn't blown it away with a Diem Wing on, yet again, reaction. She sweatdropped, looking around, "Damn! What's going on here?!" 

"I'd suggest that we head into the town, Ms. Lina. There might be some survivors of whatever this was, after all," Xellos piped up, not at all concerned with what was going on. 

Lina nodded to him. "Hate to say it, but you're right. Let's go everyone." 

The group began to search the empty town. It looked like that it was abandoned for a few weeks by then, a starving dog skittering across the street, whimpering away from the searchers. 

Gourry perked up and pointed up ahead. "Hey, it's a little girl!" 

Amelia nodded, also looking on ahead. It seemed like the girl was just staring down an old well, only seen in profile, and her eyes were glazed and daydreaming. The Warrior of Justice frowned; the child seemed so lonely. "Little girl!" the princess called out, running toward her. 

"Amelia, wait!" Lina shouted. "Something's not right!" 

Amelia went to a halt, looking back to the sorceress in confusion before glancing again to the little girl. The child turned slowly to the princess, making Amelia shriek in fright. 

The little girl had half her face missing, and in one hand she held a long steak knife. 

"God damn...! Another one!" Zangulus growled, taking out his sword. "Just too many different kinds to even tell what the hell they **are**!" 

Gourry also took out his sword, looking concerned as he glanced around the area. More children with body parts missing were gathering, holding various sharp objects. "Just give the word, Lina." 

"It's all right. They're already dead, but someone's pulling their strings. We can attack freely," Lina replied coolly. 

"Wouldn't matter to me either way," Zangulus remarked, the Howling Sword humming loudly as it became a glowing black. 

"There he goes with that recklessness again," Lina commented with a smirk. Zangulus eyed her before sending a shockwave at the girl in front of Amelia. 

Xellos waved in fake sorrow. "I'm afraid I can't do much good here, my friends. The best I can do is be a shadow as my lord doesn't permit me to fight alongside you all." 

"Figures just as much, but I didn't expect you to, Xellos," Lina said with a shrug. She held out her hands. "**Elmekia Lance**!" 

Sylphiel took out her rod, closing her eyes and started to murmur a spell. The orb on the rod began to flicker with life. Lina looked at the priestess in surprise; what was she doing? 

"_Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us_..." 

"Sylphiel! What're you doing?! A Recovery spell??" Lina demanded, but Sylphiel finished her spell. 

"**Recovery**!" Sylphiel flung the white magic spell at a small group of children, immediately causing them to crumble to dust. 

By then, Lina's jaw hit the ground. "Wha... wha... WHAAAAT?!" 

"Mr. Vrumugun told Ms. Amelia and Mr. Zangulus that white magic harmed these creatures," Sylphiel said modestly. "I was wondering if he was right..." 

Amelia decided it was her turn with white magic. She held out her hand and touched one of the children monsters. "**Recovery**!" The same thing happened. 

Xellos, although aside from the battle, looked on with interest. His eyes were halfway open, a thoughtful smirk on his face. "So Mr. Vrumugun happens to know their weakness. Now this is really interesting..." he murmured to himself. 

"**Howling Sword**!" Zangulus roared, throwing another shockwave. 

"Sheesh, this is endless," Gourry muttered after sending a strike to another monster. He turned to look to Lina, frowning. "Hey, Lina! Can't you cast a spell to get rid of them all?" 

"I'd love to, Gourry, but normal spells don't really work well on these guys! You know that! I did it at Seyruun!" Lina shouted at him. 

"Actually, I don't really remember..." 

"What a time, Gourry! Right in the middle of battle!" Lina growled. "**Elmekia Lance**!" 

"**Recovery**!" 

And so forth. 

"Are you sure, Lina?" Gourry asked again, glancing to his partner. As she was just about to snap at him when Gourry shouted at her: "LINA!" 

Immediately on instinct, Lina pulled out her dagger and stabbed one of the children monsters. The child beast jerked for a moment, staring at her as if in recognition, whispering before he fell over and died, "M-mama...?" 

Lina dropped her dagger, horrified at what she had just done. The children were still half alive. 

"That's it. I'm getting sick of this mess," Zangulus growled. "Sylphiel!" 

The priestess looked over to the black haired man, alert. "Mr. Zangulus?" 

"Get a barrier up in front of everyone. That means you, too, Gabriev," Zangulus snapped to the blond swordsman. 

Gourry was confused. No, seriously; for a good reason this time. "Huh? Uh, what're you gonna do, Zangulus? You can't do this alone!" 

"Just watch me," Zangulus said with a smirk now, shoving the other swordsman toward the group. 

"Ms. Sylphiel, what's he going to do?" Amelia queried the raven haired priestess. 

"He did the same thing back in the other town. I think it might work," Sylphiel confirmed. She held up her rod, closing her eyes as she concentrated. Then, a flickering barrier appeared over the group. 

Xellos looked on with curiosity. He hadn't expected this either. _Strange_, he thought. _Am I losing my touch? _Nonsense; there was always time for new information! After all, he actually didn't know much about Zangulus to begin with. 

"Good luck, Zangy!" the Trickster Priest called out. 

"Leave me alone!" he answered. 

The Howling Sword glowed black again, this time with violet lightning. Zangulus's battle smirk grew as he held out his enchanted weapon. "**Howling Blast**!" 

"Zangulus, STOP!" Lina suddenly screamed out to him. 

His attack became not quite as accurate, destroying not all of the monsters before him. A few remained, starting to attack more furiously. The swordsman cursed as a knife went into his leg, falling back and throwing another shockwave to wipe out his attacker. 

Gourry came back, his sword back in his hand and taking out the remaining demonic children. He sighed heavily. It was about time the battle scene was over. He sheathed his blade and walked to his fellow swordsman, looking honestly impressed. "That was pretty neat, Zangulus," Gourry complimented. 

"Thanks," Zangulus grumbled, yanking the knife from his leg with a wince. Sylphiel came running over to him, immediately starting to heal his injury. That didn't stop him from glaring at Lina. "Why did you try to stop me?" 

"Zang, those children were still technically alive," Lina said in a serious tone, looking back to him in hurt eyes. "They were still aware of what was going on around them. I didn't realize that until just a little before now." 

"And what could you have done for them, Lina?" Zangulus snorted. "They were already dead. Aware or not, they had to die. I certainly don't feel like getting killed today." 

"Oh, but Ms. Lina is quite right, actually. They were still partially alive," Xellos agreed with Lina. "Yet, whether you could have done anything to help them was highly unlikely as healing spells have the opposite effect on them. Killing them was probably for the best, Ms. Lina." 

"Of course you'd agree with him, Xellos!" Lina growled at the mazoku. "And it's no problem for you to kill them, Zang, because you used to do it for a living!" 

Zangulus stood up, which was fortunately just after Sylphiel finished healing him. "What's that supposed to mean, Lina?! You should've had no problem doing it yourself! They were **dead**, for God's sake!" 

Amelia frowned. "Ms. Lina, I could have let them suffer and they would have hurt others coming here. I couldn't let them do that." 

Lina looked away from him, her eyes settling on her next victim for her fury. She didn't want to pull Gourry into this. She **told** him to fight, after all, but as for... "Sylphiel, you seemed to have no problem doing it yourself!" 

The priestess folded her hands in front of herself, eyes half-closing. "I... had to put them to rest... They were suffering..." 

"They were **children**!" Lina tried to explain desperately. 

"Don't pull her into this argument, Lina! If you don't want to come with us to Zefilia, I have no problem with that," Zangulus snapped at the sorceress. 

Lina looked horrified. "Z-Zefilia...?!" Actually, she didn't even ask where they were headed when speaking to Zangulus earlier. "We were headed **there**??" 

"Yes, Zefilia. That's where I'm headed," Zangulus confirmed, tired of this fight. 

Lina frowned, turning around. "C'mon, Gourry. We're going." 

"Lina?!" Gourry asked, shocked. 

"We're going!" Lina said sharply at him, glaring. "I'm not going to Zefilia, and I'm going back to our original plan. I'm not interested anymore. Go knock yourself out, Zang. I want no part in this." 

"Fine with me," Zangulus agreed. He turned his back to Lina, glancing to his main traveling companions. "You're all welcome to join her if you like," he offered, a little angrily. 

Amelia frowned. This was unfair. She didn't want to choose between these two groups. She would have loved to be with Lina and Gourry again, but Amelia had made her mind up. "I'll go wherever Ms. Sylphiel wants to go. She needs me the most right now." 

Sylphiel gave a little smile of thanks to the other shrine maiden. Zangulus looked at her a little more gently. "Go with Lina and Gourry if you want, Sylphiel. I won't be mad," he told her quietly. 

The priestess paused. She loved being with Gourry, really, but she had realized long ago that he was meant to be with Lina. Besides, she had to go to Rahns, and who knew what kind of side quests Lina would take? Sylphiel smiled at Zangulus. "I don't think you could handle being with Mr. Xellos alone; you get angry at him a lot. I'll keep traveling with you." 

"Well, then, I intend on keeping my promise," Zangulus replied. He wouldn't say it, not ever, but he felt relieved that Sylphiel decided to travel with him. 

Lina nodded, feeling a lot more angry yet looking too calm. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "Gourry, let's go." 

The blond swordsman didn't like all this arguing. It was getting everyone way too upset. He shrugged; he was Lina's protector. He would go where she went, no matter what. Gourry smiled his usual friendly expression, saying, "All right, Lina." However, he looked at Zangulus seriously. "Take care of Sylphiel, okay? Good luck, you guys." Gourry walked after Lina. 

"You too, Mr. Gourry!" Amelia called out, waving to her friends. "Bye, Ms. Lina!" 

"Be careful, Gourry dear! Ms. Lina!" Sylphiel shouted after her friends. 

Zangulus watched the duo leave, adjusting his hat. He muttered, "Yeah, I promise to take care of her. Wouldn't do otherwise." 

Xellos appeared with his companions, especially enjoying all the negative emotions that went around. Delicious and nutritious. He smiled to them for many reasons. "Well, that was very interesting. I do believe you made the right choices, my friends! After all, a small group makes the traveling easier." 

"Either you completely missed the point or you just don't care; I'm sure it's the latter," Zangulus grumbled at the mazoku. "Anyway, if you guys are ready, we can go." 

Sylphiel nodded to him. "Just a little tired, but I can travel." 

"We can continue our road and quest for Justice!" Amelia announced, smiling pleasantly. 

Zangulus rubbed his head. "Yeah, sure. Quest for Justice," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, let's get going." 

* * *

The group was near the end of the town. Amelia sighed heavily in relief. Good. The town was way too spooky and empty. What they really needed was a good rest and dinner. Would it be time for dinner, though? It was hard to tell the position of the sun with all the mist. 

The travelers were split in half suddenly by what looked like a root rising out of the ground. Amelia fell back while Xellos teleported right next to her, not looking surprised. Maybe amused. The princess couldn't tell all that well with the mazoku. 

"Ms. Amelia! Mr. Xellos! Are you two all right?!" Sylphiel called out. 

"Fine!" Amelia answered, getting to her feet. 

Then a scream pierced the air. Amelia decided that Sylphiel wasn't okay on the other hand, especially when Zangulus called for the priestess before yelling out as well. 

"Mr. Zangulus! Ms. Sylphiel!" Amelia shouted for her friends, jumping over the root, then stopped to see her companions in the air, wrapped by their arms and legs with the same... thing. Then a familiar voice made Amelia's heart stop. 

"Hello, Amelia," the voice purred, a known figure to the princess approaching the group. 

Amelia stammered, looking terrified, "A-Alfred..." 

"Who the hell...?!" Zangulus began, eyes glaring at Alfred. 

Xellos appeared next to the swordsman, floating. "He is Ms. Amelia's cousin, once made a deal with another mazoku that Ms. Lina destroyed. Or rather he **was**..." 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sylphiel whispered, eyes wide. 

"Alfred died a year or so ago," Xellos announced. He clapped his hands. "Well! That's enough exposition from me! I do believe I will take my exit here. If you survive this, I will be ever so impressed." He teleported away. "See you later, maybe!" 

"Xellos!!" Zangulus growled after the mazoku. "Damn it!" 

Alfred laughed softly. "Yes, a tricky one, isn't he?" He shrugged lightly, focusing on his cousin. "Amelia, how've you been? I hope that my father and Uncle Philionel have been keeping good health..." 

"Alfred... why are you alive? I saw you die; I was there, and... I..." Amelia choked out. 

"I'm not quite alive, nor am I technically dead. I have been brought back only temporarily. How long it lasts is beyond me, but I hate it, actually," Alfred answered. "Too long, it's been lasting, though. I hate it, and I hate the living. I've been requesting death for a long time, now." He smiled at Amelia. "You wouldn't believe how happy I was to see that you were here, Amelia. Now you can end it all." 

"The first time... it was horrible, Alfred! I can't do that!" Amelia cried out. "What happened to you before? You used to be so sweet. When Daddy was away on adventures, you and Uncle Christopher were so wonderful to me. I can't kill you, Alfred! Please, just come back to Seyruun with me." 

"I couldn't, Amelia. Even if I wanted to, that barrier will keep me out," Alfred told her gently. "What good would it do, anyway? I hate this false life. I hate all life. I want to be destroyed, but this I cannot do to myself. I wasn't recreated to do that. So all I ask is that you do this for me, Amelia. Kill the criminal, the unjust man who tried to kill your father and my uncle." 

Amelia shook her head at him, squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't... I can't! How could you ask me?!" 

Zangulus hissed a curse, then snapped at Amelia, "I just had this argument with Lina! You have to, Amelia!" 

"Mr. Zangulus... I can't kill Alfred. Maybe Ms. Lina was right about the children, too," Amelia whispered. "Maybe there's another way." 

Alfred crossed his arms, sighing. "What will it take to get you to kill me? Ah, yes. Those children. My doing. It's unjust, Amelia. Unjust. Smash me with your Hammer of Justice, won't you?" He smiled playfully, almost. "I'll ask nicely. Please, Amelia. Kill me." 

"Alfred... you don't deserve it. Even if you tried to kill Daddy and you did that to those children... you were so nice to me. Alfred, please!" Amelia begged him. 

He shook his head. "Stubborn. Still in your Justice cloud. Well, let's see... I have your friends here. If you don't kill me, they'll die. How does that sound?" 

"Alfred!" Amelia shrieked. 

"Which first? Your priestess friend?" Alfred offered. "Maybe you should hurry, Amelia, before I decide." He looked up at his two choices. 

"Leave Sylphiel alone," Zangulus warned, struggling to try to get his sword. 

"Then you? Thank you for offering," Alfred said gratefully. "Makes it all the easier. Better hurry, Amelia-chan." 

The princess sobbed. "Alfred..." 

"Mr. Zangulus!" Sylphiel shouted to the swordsman, tears in her eyes. 

"I promised to take you to Rahns, didn't I?!" Zangulus snapped at her, then choked at he felt the roots tighten around his body, one root coming near his face. 

"Alfred!! Stop it!" Amelia screamed. "Please!" 

"Amelia-chan, you'd best make up your mind. Your friends or me," Alfred said seriously, watching as the root forced itself into Zangulus's mouth. "One at a time. You might be able to save at least the priestess." 

"Mr. Zangulus!" Amelia shouted. "No!" 

"Zangulus!" Sylphiel shrieked, struggling helplessly. The swordsman gagged on the root as it went down his throat to wherever it desired. 

Amelia held up her hands slowly, dried tears on her face as she looked to her cousin. "Stop this..." she whispered. Alfred didn't bother this time with words, forcing the root down further. Amelia frowned and murmured an incantation before approaching her cousin. She touched his face with both hands, already having started to feel the weariness the spell was taking out of her and the whole situation. 

"Resurrection," Amelia mumbled. Alfred smiled gratefully before glowing white and becoming dust. 

Sylphiel and Zangulus fell to the ground as the roots became the same substance. The swordsman choked and coughed holding his throat as he gasped for air. Sylphiel immediately went to his side, concerned. 

"Mr. Zangulus. Thank goodness you're all right," Sylphiel whispered, relieved as she wiped away tears of worry. 

"Have a little more faith next time," Zangulus grunted. "Amelia?" 

The princess stared down at what she had done. She fell to her knees, tears coming to her eyes. Before they could fall, Amelia fell forward into Alfred's dust, falling into unconsciousness. 

"Ms. Amelia!" 

"Amelia!" 

The Warrior of Justice questioned herself before everything became black: 

_Was it just?_   


-=-=- 

As any good hearted series, this is to be continued in... 

_"Sin or Lawful? I Want Tomorrow to Come."_   
...where Amelia comes to realize what she's done and can't agree with it. Whether she'll continue or not is all up to her, and who'll help her through this? Be a little more supportive, Zangulus.   


---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


	4. Sin or Lawful? I Want Tomorrow To Come.

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

I don't own Slayers. Never will. Wish I did. 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode Four:**   
_"Sin or Lawful? I Want Tomorrow to Come."_   
  
  


She killed him. He didn't deserve it, but Amelia killed her cousin to save her friends from him. She wanted so badly to bring Justice, and yet she killed him in an unjust matter in the name of good. How was she supposed to take it? What was she supposed to do now? 

"Ms. Amelia..." 

Amelia turned over in her bed to see Sylphiel holding a tray with food. She had a gentle smile, but even in Amelia's condition she could tell it was forced. The priestess had gone through her own troubles and was still trying to settle, but was trying to be happy for Amelia's sake. A nice attempt, but the princess still felt empty inside. 

"I brought your breakfast," Sylphiel mentioned, setting it on a little table next to Amelia's bed. "Eat it when you feel like, okay? You need to stay healthy." 

Amelia remained quiet. 

"You've been asleep for a couple of days now. We've been worried about you, you know. But, I'm glad to see that you're awake now." 

Silence. 

Sylphiel laughed uneasily. "I'll see you later, okay?" Slowly, she exited the room. When shutting the door behind her, she barely took three steps before sliding to her knees, shutting her eyes closed as she heard nothing from Amelia. Was it worse to hear her be mute or to expect to hear even the slightest whimpering? The princess did nothing to show her grief. 

The priestess knew that the stillness would forever be in her mind of what little power she held in the world. She quietly cursed herself as a shrine maiden; no white magic could ever heal this wound. If she couldn't heal herself anyway, what good was she? 

Silence hung in the air, deadly, and even in Sylphiel's mind there were no thoughts. Only the silence. 

* * *

Zangulus sipped his ale, slouching and leaning his elbows on the table, ignoring his series of bad habits and manners. The Xoana king had been thinking a great deal too much. This was becoming a bad journey, what with the events that occurred to Amelia and Sylphiel. The priestess seemed to be feeling better since her emotional distress, then suddenly this thing about a dead cousin happened to Amelia. 

He took a large gulp this time. Similar to his situation. Zangulus received a letter from his mother, who was also supposed to be dead. Unlike Amelia, he hadn't faced her yet, **if** the letter was real. According to Xellos, it was, but the swordsman didn't trust him one bit. Yet, Alfred was proof enough to show that it was real. 

And that made Zangulus feel even more horrible, enough to give a mazoku a feast and get overweight on. What if the same thing happened with his mother? What if he had to kill her, too? 

The swordsman facepalmed at an idea. What if the town Alfred had appeared and died in was just like Rahns, and Sylphiel's aunt would be something similar to the children? Zangulus grumbled. This was no longer just dangerous in the midst of battle; this was getting psychological. 

Zangulus came to a solution to his problem. 

"I need more ale," he decided. 

After receiving yet another mug, Zangulus started to think some more on the matter. Just how the hell was Xellos involved with this? And what about Vrumugun? The matter **had** to be important for the mage to be included with it. 

Damn it, why was it up to Zangulus to try to figure this stuff out? 

_You **are** kind of our leader and all_, Amelia had reminded him a few days ago just shortly before meeting Lina. 

"I don't want to be a leader. I just want to get this over with," Zangulus groaned. Yet, it seemed like he didn't have a choice. These people were going with him, and that was that. But Zangulus knew he couldn't keep this responsibility. A leader needed to be there for their team members for support, know what to do all the time, and figure out this sort of adventure. 

_And if you couldn't do this for two freaking people, what made you think you could be a king?_ the swordsman realized. 

He had to be strong and remain himself. Though he had been noticeably angrier in the beginning of his journey, he started getting used to the company and calm down a little bit. Speaking of company, Zangulus didn't want to get attached to people because then you'd get upset when something happened to them. 

_You **are** upset, Stupid_, Zangulus reminded himself. The Xoana king liked the company now, and because they were harmed in some way he was thinking about this whole crap and it was getting him upset in a freaky little cycle. He **did** care. 

Damn it all. 

Zangulus needed more ale. 

* * *

"Yum yum yum," Lina yummed as she ate her yummy food. She was happier now that she was eating and not being in the journey Zangulus and the others were taking. They headed toward Zefilia. HAH! She wouldn't take it! Not while **she** was there. No matter what, Lina would never head toward Zefilia. 

She never really thought that Zangulus would have a perfectly good reason to go there. He left it very vague, so it was probably personal. Right. None of her business anyway. Lina Inverse wouldn't get caught up in some of his own business. 

Lina did promise to go with him until she figured out what Xellos was up to. So much for that. Oh well. 

Gourry swallowed his food noisily, then reached for a chicken leg at the same time as Lina. He looked at it for a moment, then shook his head. "You can have it," the swordsman told her. 

Lina's jaw dropped. "You don't **want** it?!" 

"Well, it's just that I've been thinking--" 

Lina snickered. 

"--about Amelia and the others. Was it really a good idea to leave them alone, Lina?" Gourry asked, looking at her a little more seriously than usual. 

The sorceress did not want to talk about that. "Look, what they do with their lives is none of my business," Lina informed the blond. 

"That sounds kinda like Zel..." 

Lina reddened. Gourry was right. That was exactly what Zelgadis would say. "Well, just where they headed... I don't wanna go there." 

The swordsman blinked. "Zefilia? Why not? What's so bad about it? I mean, it's got more magical stuff than weapons, but I wouldn't mind going." 

"It's not about you," Lina clarified. "I just don't wanna go, okay? Especially if we had to fight those things again." 

"Well, Lina, there's nothing we could do for them, right? Healing goes backwards on them," Gourry tried to point out. 

Lina remained stubborn. "It's not just that! There's a reason I don't wanna go, Gourry." 

"What's so bad that you didn't wanna go on an adventure with Amelia and the others?" 

The sorceress shuddered. "...My sister." 

* * *

Sylphiel sighed and walked out of Amelia's room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Zangulus looked at her expectantly, raising an eyebrow as if to say "Well?" 

"She hasn't eaten all day and went back to sleep. It's really taken energy out of her," Sylphiel replied softly. "I've tried to talk to her, but she's just quiet. Silent." 

"Getting sidetracked again," Zangulus sighed. "I hate this." He turned to his room. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Zangulus turned his head to look at the priestess. "Where's it look like?" 

Sylphiel looked cross, which nearly frightened the swordsman. "Mr. Zangulus, you can't just walk away from this. Ms. Amelia needs your support!" 

"Funny. She said the same thing about you," Zangulus muttered. "Anyway, I'm lousy with words. I thought the morning you woke up from that illness was a clue to that." 

"You might not be able to be the best with words, but it's comforting to know that you **care**. Ms. Amelia will want the same thing," Sylphiel told him, frowning. "I honestly could have used some more words from you, but... that morning really did help. I still don't feel like I could do much more good now. Ms. Amelia got hurt, and you did during that incident, too, Mr. Zangulus." 

"It was my choice, Sylphiel," Zangulus reminded. "And we went over this. You're not useless." 

Sylphiel glared a little. "And have you shown otherwise?" 

_Damn it, what does she want from me?_ Zangulus thought angrily. "Sylphiel, I'm not that heartless." 

"What are we to you?" the priestess inquired, her green eyes still focused on him looking far more mad than he was. **Now** that frightened him. 

"What are you..." Zangulus started to repeat, then thought before answering his own question. "Sylphiel, I thought a lot about this today. Don't think I haven't. I've gotten a little used to you and Amelia being around. I guess I'm growing used to it. I feel bad about what happened to Amelia. I wanna help her, but... God, if I mess up, it'd only make things **worse**, and I don't want that. So I guess the answer to your question is that you two are everything to me now." _Aside from Martina_, he added silently. 

Sylphiel seemed more than mad now. She was touched. The priestess smiled, then hugged the swordsman. Zangulus grew red and waved his arms a bit, letting out a "Whoa hey!" Sylphiel blushed and let go. 

"Sorry," she apologized. 

"I told you not to apologize all the time," Zangulus reminded, grinning a little. 

Sylphiel nodded. "Now... what you told me, tell Ms. Amelia. I think it might help a little bit, at least. I know you're not a wonderful speaker or anything, but at least she'll know that you care." 

"Yeah, okay. I'll check up on her later," Zangulus agreed, then scratched the back of his head. "You feeling better?" 

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Zangulus. I know you're not like Gourry dear, but... it helped. Really, it did," Sylphiel answered. 

"If you can help it, don't compare me to him," Zangulus said with a sigh of annoyance. 

She frowned a little. "Mr. Zangulus, why **did** you hate Gourry dear?" 

"I didn't hate him. I just wanted to kill him." 

The priestess laughed uneasily. "That's, ah... not what I meant..." 

Zangulus looked around for a moment, unsure if he should say. Why the heck not? Maybe he was a little more sloshed than he figured. "When I first saw Gourry... well, I figured I shouldn't care about the job more than the money at the time. When we fought, I found that he was exactly the way that she would have wanted my life to be. I didn't turn out that way. So I wanted to kill Gourry for it. I was a little mad at him for letting me live, too, but... I guess that shows that she would have liked Gourry better as a son." 

"She...? As in..." 

"Yeah," Zangulus muttered. "Mother." 

Sylphiel looked ashamed. "I'm sorry I made you remember her again... I've just made things worse once more." 

"Oh, come on. We just had this talk a minute ago. It's all right, Sylphiel. I think about her all the time now, anyway," Zangulus told the priestess. "It's not your fault." 

"Still..." 

"And I said not to be sorry." 

Sylphiel smiled a little. "All right." She glanced to the room with the resting princess. "Mr. Zangulus... Maybe you should see Amelia now." 

"Just come with me. I'll probably mess up, and I'll need back up," Zangulus requested. She agreed with another nod before they went into Amelia's room. 

* * *

Vrumugun stood at the edge of the roof, looking calm as he always did. However, he felt a little guilty. He hadn't meant for Amelia's cousin to appear. The mage was losing track now. Still, postponing Zangulus and the others wasn't a bad thing, actually. Maybe he could get some of these matters sorted before they continued. 

He felt something exit from the Astral Plane, then immediately shivered. Not because he was chilled; Vrumugun never felt cold. 

"What brings you up here, Mr. Vrumugun?" Xellos asked, smiling like he always did. 

Vrumugun replied as he normally did to anyone. He glared at the mazoku coldly, refusing to answer verbally. 

"Yes, very interesting," Xellos agreed. "Now, Mr. Vrumugun, I know you're not very social, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you a few questions. Don't fret; it's not a survey! I'm just curious about you." 

"You have not stopped bothering me since we first met. Why do you continue to insist on these queries?" Vrumugun spoke calmly. "Why do I seem to be so intriguing to you?" 

Xellos laughed. "Well, of **course** you interest me! You should be dead." 

Vrumugun's icy blue eyes stared at the mazoku in silence for a moment. "Who told you of such things?" 

"Oh, I'm sure you know who," Xellos answered with a smirk. "What I'm wondering is how you remain to exist. Even he won't tell me." 

"Of course he would not. He is even less talkative than I am," Vrumugun stated. 

Xellos shrugged. He knew that the mage would refuse to answer that question. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered, then he remembered it was because his Mistress ordered him to and if he didn't do what he was told he'd die a horrible, horrible death or even worse. He smiled thoughtfully at that. 

"Anyway, then let me ask you this: does Zangulus know?" 

Vrumugun continued his stare, then shook his head in reply. 

Xellos chuckled. "You aren't afraid of me telling him?" 

"I have nothing to fear of you," Vrumugun replied flatly. "And if I did, I would still not fear you." 

"Which makes it even so much more interesting to see if I can shatter you," Xellos mused, opening an eye. "And if you don't fear me, I know you are wary of me as you always were with my race, Astral Wanderer. You should fear me; it'd make things so much easier for the both of us. After all, how many of you are left?" 

Vrumugun refused to answer again, his gaze back to the town. 

"Well, enough eeriness from me!" Xellos immediately became cheery again. "You have such an effect on people, Mr. Vrumugun. I'm sure we'll meet again soon." 

"Or you will just come to interrogate me once more," Vrumugun translated. 

Xellos shrugged. "Something similar. So long!" With that, he leapt back, teleporting away. 

Vrumugun frowned slightly. He was beginning to truly dislike that mazoku. 

* * *

"Can't we just wake her up?" Zangulus asked, looking bored. He crossed his arms, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Sylphiel and he had been waiting for about half an hour for Amelia to wake up. 

"No. It's better for her to wake up on her own," Sylphiel replied. She, too, was impatient though. The priestess wanted the princess to feel better as soon as she could. This just wasn't healthy for Amelia. 

The princess stirred, finally awakening, heavy eyes focused on Sylphiel first before looking at Zangulus, as if surprised he'd be there. 

"Ms. Amelia, how are you feeling?" Sylphiel tried first. The other cleric did not respond. The priestess gave a light sigh before looking to Zangulus for a moment. "Ms. Amelia... well, just listen, okay?" 

Zangulus scratched the back of his head. _Where to start? Stop thinking; you're making it all awkward_. The swordsman muttered before starting. "I know I really suck at this. You were the one who told me that I should have tried to talk to Sylphiel again. Kinda wish I listened to you, then I would have had more practice at this. Anyway, that's not the point... Amelia, I know that this whole thing has been one of the worst journeys you've ever been on. I'm not great company, we don't even know what we're fighting, then this happens to you. Believe it or not, I know how you feel. 

"But you can't let this bring you down. I know it feels awful, but lounging around and feeling bad isn't going to cure it. But you knew I was going to say something crappy like that, didn't you? That's not the whole thing. I've... thought a lot about it today, more than a guy ever wants to think about his feelings and the whole world, and believe me I have one helluva headache. I realized that I've grown used to you and Sylphiel being around. I honestly don't know where I'd be without either of you up to this point. You've both been able to keep this whole thing going. I haven't done much for either of you, have I? 

"Getting off track... Amelia, just don't give up on yourself. Sylphiel would hate that, Lina would hate everything about that, and so would everyone else, including me. You and Sylphiel are too important to me now to see you go. I have a promise to keep, and I'm still taking you two to Rahns." The king paused. He hadn't quite crashed and burned yet; he was amazed that he was able to keep this up. "Unless you want us to take you home. We can do that; I wouldn't mind. It's a whole lot safer under that white magic seal than being on this journey, anyway. It's done a lot of harm to us so far. I'm surprised we've been able to go this far, especially with Xellos around." 

Amelia sat up, looking at Zangulus. She had a smile on her face as tears welled up in her eyes. "That's the nicest thing I've heard you say to anyone, Mr. Zangulus..." she said weakly, but considerably better than she had been as of late. "Thank you so much..." 

Zangulus hoped that the princess wouldn't hug him. He didn't want to be weirded out yet again. "Ah, it's okay. Thank Sylphiel, too. She kind of forced me into it." 

Amelia giggled softly as Sylphiel blushed. "Well, I honestly wanted to know your feelings," the priestess murmured. 

"So, what'll it be? Seyruun or us?" Zangulus offered. 

Amelia wiped her eyes, looking at her friends. "I'll go with you all to Rahns, and beyond, if I must!" she said, although her "speech" was a little forced. 

_Didn't expect her to be one hundred percent better_, Zangulus thought, disappointed. _At least she's talking and willing to go on._

"We'll leave tomorrow, if you're ready by then," the swordsman said. "I need to get some supplies, anyway." 

Amelia nodded and stood up from her bed slowly. "I'll go eat, then. I'm starving!" 

"All right," he agreed. 

"Mr. Zangulus... may I go with you to buy supplies? I'll need more cooking material," Sylphiel requested. The swordsman confirmed with a nod of approval. She smiled. "All right. Ms. Amelia, take care, okay? Eat well." 

Amelia nodded. "I will! Come back soon!" 

* * *

Gourry yawned, scratching his head. "I'm beat. What're we gonna do tomorrow, Lina?" 

"The same thing we do everyday, Gourry..." 

"Try to take over the world?!" he said excitedly. 

Lina gave him a strange look. "Nooo... Beat up more bandits for their loot!" 

"Ohhhh..." 

Lina nodded. "Yeah, anyway... I can't wait to head toward this 'Mei City.' It has the Sai Sanctuary, and supposedly something great is there. You gotta go through this ritual thing, but it shouldn't be too bad as long as it's got nothing to do with a virgin sacrifice or goat's blood or something." 

"Oh yeah! That's why we're buying stuff," Gourry remembered. "What do I gotta get again?" 

"Nothing. Just hold everything I give you and don't drop it unless I say otherwise," Lina replied, immediately piling traveling supplies onto the blond's arms. "Hm... Hope the place has a sword for ya." 

"Me too," is what Lina guessed Gourry said behind all the stuff she piled on him. 

Lina paused as she listened for other voices. 

"Do you seriously need this much?" 

"Well, just in case Mr. Xellos or Mr. Vrumugun show up again..." 

"Whatever..." 

Lina grumbled, suddenly losing all her enthusiasm she had a moment ago. "C'mon, Gourry." 

Then she cursed herself. "Gourry" was the magic word for both Sylphiel and Zangulus. Sylphiel with her love for Gourry and Zangulus with his love for fighting Gourry. Last she knew, the two didn't seem as much enthusiastic about him as before, but now... 

"Gourry dear? Oh, Mr. Zangulus! Don't get that out, now!" 

The two black haired adventurers had appeared before Lina and Gourry, Zangulus sadly not challenging the blond for the moment. Sylphiel smiled gently to her other friends. "Hello, Ms. Lina. Gourry dear." 

"Hi, Sylphiel!" Gourry muffled. 

Lina said, deadpan, "Yeah, hi. Look, we gotta be going, so..." 

"Hang on a moment," Zangulus spoke up, focused on Lina. "Look, I know you hate me for the argument we had, but this is important. Actually, I hadn't intended on asking you this, but since you're here..." 

"Spit it out," Lina told him with an angry tone. 

"Come with Sylphiel and me back to the inn. It's really important, Lina. Amelia needs support I can't give. It's not just not my thing, but you know her better than me and you'd be better at it," Zangulus explained briefly. 

Lina crossed her arms. She didn't want to be within three feet of Zangulus because she still felt she was right, and because of chances of traveling with him. But if Amelia needed help... "What's the story?" 

* * *

Amelia appreciated what Sylphiel and Zangulus had done, really she did. Sylphiel had tried all day in getting her to eat, but Amelia just decided to doze off. She felt she betrayed the life she had lived, the way her father brought her up to be. Amelia betrayed Justice. 

But if she hadn't killed Alfred, then Zangulus and Sylphiel would both probably be dead and she would have felt unjust then, too. 

The princess blinked. That was something new to wonder about. True, Alfred did not deserve to die, but if she hadn't stopped him, he would have killed her friends. Amelia would have felt unjust then. 

The Warrior of Justice poked at the remains of her food. She still felt horrible for what she had done. Zangulus speaking to her did make her think more clearly and feel a little better knowing that even he kind of cared for her in some way. Still, the wound was not healed. Words were not enough to help her. Even then, she still didn't have much time to mourn. They would be leaving tomorrow. 

Amelia sighed, deciding not to finish her dinner. She ate most of it, but she just didn't have as much of an appetite as previously thought. Pushing the plate away, the princess started to daydream. 

She wished for tomorrow to come, and hopefully the pain would be gone. 

* * *

"So, why's Amelia upset again? Ow, you don't have to hit me, Lina." 

Lina sighed. "Forget it, Gourry." 

"Already did," the blond replied. 

The redheaded sorceress frowned. She swore that she would never head to Zefilia ever again, so Lina wasn't traveling with the party; she'd only visit for a little while. Lina would just help Amelia out a bit, be there for her since this was a lady's job and like hell Zangulus could do it; Lina knew the princess better than Sylphiel, so it was up to the sorceress. 

"I'm only going with you guys for a short while," Lina reminded the black haired man, not wanting to risk confusion that she was traveling with them. 

"Yeah, everyone says that," he replied. "But fine with me. I can't do this for Amelia." 

"Well, you aren't exactly a softie," Lina agreed. 

"Neither are you..." 

Lina glared at Zangulus, who just realized what he had said. "I mean, ah... er... oh look! We're here!" he stammered. 

The four entered the inn. Amelia hadn't left her spot, but had a depressed expression fixed on her face. Lina winced inwardly. So the princess **was** really harmed by the experience. 

"Hey, Amelia," Lina greeted cheerily and took a seat next to the Justice warrior. 

Amelia perked up, surprised. "Ms. Lina!" she cried out, immediately hugging her friend. "Why're you here? I thought you went elsewhere!" 

"Ah, well, we're heading to Mei City," Lina replied, hugging her sisterly companion. "How about we talk in yer room, okay?" Her eyes told the princess seriously that she was told what happened. 

Amelia nodded slowly, standing up and heading upstairs. Lina waved to the others. "Gourry, stay here. Private stuff. I'll back in a bit. For now, just kind of hang around." The blond nodded in confirmation. 

Lina might not have been able to cure everything, but she had known that she would play a significant role in healing the princess, even if she did not master white magic. Lina would do it with words. 

* * *

At the night of his mother's death, Zangulus, at the age of eleven, had run out into the snowing fields in sorrow and disbelief. He remembered how cold it was outside. There was no comfort after her being gone, and she became part of the driving force of his life. The embrace of that strange figure was even colder than the small layer of snow on the grass. The only thing that kept him reasonably warm that night was the figure's cloak. 

For some reason, Zangulus hadn't thought much of that night up until now. 

The king of Xoana rested his chin on his fists, his elbows on his knees as he looked out of the window. Dawn. And he had such a headache. 

The memory that came was odd. Why did he just think of it? Probably because he was worrying so much about Amelia's own problem. Both of theirs were similar enough, anyway. 

The swordsman let out a grunt of pain. Damned headache. Maybe he **did** have too much to drink after all. He rose out of the bed and quickly got ready. Hopefully, Lina was able to talk some sort of sense and whatever else to Amelia that could possibly have helped. 

Then immediately, Zangulus mentally hit himself. He just also remembered what **he** said to Sylphiel and Amelia. 

"Thank God I never have much time for ale anymore," Zangulus muttered. He couldn't believe he spouted crap like that. Honest crap, but crap nonetheless. 

Unfortunately, both clerics remembered the honest crap and claimed it valuable. Fortunately, they didn't speak much of it. 

Amelia was considerably better. She was her cheerful self, ready to go at any moment. Sense told both Sylphiel and Zangulus that the princess was still upset (with good reason), but as time went she would be fine. Eventually. 

"Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry already left early this morning," Amelia announced a little sadly as the group was already on the road after some wholesome breakfast. 

"Lina has her own things to do. It's her own choice," Zangulus stated. "She really doesn't like Zefilia for whatever reason, and if she wants to avoid it, fine." 

Sylphiel sighed softly. "I wonder what happened to Mr. Xellos and Mr. Vrumugun." 

"I don't care about what happened to the mazoku; he left us in the middle of a crisis," the swordsman growled. "Vrumugun, on the other hand... I have no idea. He's a survivor, though. He's fine." 

"Even if Mr. Xellos isn't exactly with Justice, he's somewhere out there," Amelia confirmed a little more nicely about the priest. 

The group continued on the road for awhile, going onto a bit of a scenic trail. It didn't go uphill or downhill much; it was actually quite a flat road in a manner of speaking. To their left, a canyon, and to their right, a mountainside. 

The day by far was uneventful as they traveled the ongoing trail. Around lunchtime, Amelia declared a rest, whether Zangulus liked it or not. His gut screamed for some of Sylphiel's cooking, so he had no choice about the matter. 

Amelia hummed merrily as she ate, enjoying her lunch of soup and bread. The group hadn't been very talkative except with Sylphiel and Amelia to each other variously. 

Xellos had appeared and was already sitting next to Zangulus, who glared and scooted away. "Hello everyone!" the priest greeted with a wave. 

Zangulus was immediately bursting with anger at the mazoku, which is actually almost like a friendly gesture in a way. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Coming back here like you were invited! You left us in a middle of a battle!" 

"Oh, yes. You survived that. Kudos to you all!" Xellos congratulated with an applaud. "I'm surprised, actually. Nicely done, everyone! Now, I have some business to conduct here..." Zangulus gave up; he wasn't getting much anywhere with the mazoku, so he just listened. "Before I continue, first... Ms. Sylphiel?." 

"Yes?" Sylphiel replied, looking concerned. 

"Can I have some of the lunch you made? It looks so good!" Xellos begged. 

"Well, of course, Mr. Xellos!" The priestess went into making a dish for the mazoku. 

"Thank you, Ms. Sylphiel," Xellos said gratefully, taking the dish and eating. "Mm-mm good!" 

"I know; Ms. Sylphiel makes some of the best food, huh?" Amelia made conversation with the priest. 

The swordsman interrupted. "Is that all you came for, Mazoku?" Zangulus asked, half-suspicious and half-hopeful. 

Xellos sighed. "Unfortunately, no." He took a few more bites, mm-ing all the way. "I **must** get the recipe for this, Ms. Sylphiel!" 

"Well, it's quite simple, actually..." the priestess began. 

"Why are you here?" Zangulus interrupted again. 

The mazoku finished his lunch. "Actually, I came here to warn you all. You see--" 

A boulder quite close to the group suddenly exploded. 

"Oops, too late!" Xellos laughed in fake nervousness. "Forgive me!" 

"You...!" Zangulus began, his rage already starting to grow as he stood up and took out his sword. 

Xellos tsked. "First, you'd best get rid of the threat, Zangy! I'm the last thing you need to worry about for now." 

The other two party members stood. Amelia looked around for whatever it was that was attacking them as Sylphiel tried to keep Zangulus from yelling death threats at the mazoku. The princess made the mistake of jumping onto a boulder for a better view since that immediately exploded under her feet, causing her to land on her rear, going back where she started. 

Then they saw what they were up against. 

It couldn't be defined to have any shape to be recognized. It was even worse in appearance than the creatures that had attacked Sylphiel and Zangulus the first time around. The monster towered over them, husky and on all fours. It had a deathly gray color to its skin, which clutched tightly over its body. The "face" was remarkably similar to a black dragon's but still remained the gray shade its entire body owned. The creature had no wings, and was actually quite skinny as if it were starved. Even the ribs were visible. The monster had a long tail with a blade at the end of it and long powerful legs with claws at the end. 

"What **is** it?!" Amelia squeaked. 

Xellos had looked on seriously, eyes opened lazily. "A former dragon. One who suffered a disease before dying ages ago, and abandoned by his dragon brothers." He cheered up from his ominous mood. "A famous mazoku bedtime story!" 

"In other words, I don't wanna hear it!" Zangulus snapped at him. 

"A shame. It's one of my favorites," Xellos said in mock-sorrow. 

The former dragon gave out a roar, a shockwave not that different from the Howling Sword bursting from the monster's mouth. Sylphiel brought up a shield quickly, barely blocking the blast. The magical barrier immediately went off as the group split up, running/flying past the beast. It snarled and turned to follow them. 

"**Elmekia Lance**!" Amelia yelled, letting loose the spell. 

The former dragon growled in mild annoyance, but roared another shockwave. Amelia squealed, getting thrown forward. Quickly, Sylphiel helped her back to her feet. 

"Ow..." Amelia groaned. She looked back at the charging monster. "The other monsters couldn't stand up to an Elmekia Lance!" 

"I suppose the ringleader of this whole thing must have realized how powerful you all are," Xellos mused. 

"Thanks for the perspective," Zangulus said sarcastically. He held out his enchanted blade before throwing his own shockwave at the former dragon. 

It seemed barely effected by the blast, but angered as it roared again. The group separated in time to evade the shockwave, then were frozen to death. They would have, anyway, if they were within the ten foot radius of the dragon. 

"Jeez!" Zangulus barely even muttered out, wrenching his foot free of the ice. "Okay, who threw that?!" 

Sylphiel breathed a sigh of relief. "Mr. Zangulus, are you all right?" 

"Fine. Just a cold foot." He looked around angrily, then eyed suspiciously at Xellos. 

The mazoku laughed uneasily. "Now now, my Mistress had me specifically make sure I am not to join everyone in battle. I honestly had nothing to do with this matter!" 

"Forgive me, Zangulus. I had not intended the Demona Crystal to grow that large." Appearing out of the Astral Plane not far from the group was Vrumugun, who first looked coldly at the mazoku before his attention settled on the others. "I doubt it is powerful enough to contain this monster that long." 

Which, coincidentally, meant that the ice began to crack quickly over the beast's body for a nice effect. "A Dragon Slave might be nice!" the swordsman suggested calmly to Sylphiel. 

The priestess shook her head. "It would cause an avalanche!" she reasoned. Sylphiel looked to Amelia. "Maybe a Ra Tilt...?" 

"It's a lot like the Dragon Slave," Amelia warned. "It might cause an avalanche, too." 

"So we're limited?!" Zangulus grumbled. "Damn it!" 

The monster broke out of the ice, roaring angrily. The swordsman swore and shouted for the group to split up, everyone going in different directions mostly in flying or teleporting. Zangulus had to opt for running on ahead. The beast ignored Sylphiel's failed Recovery spell and Amelia's Elmekia Lance, roaring a shockwave at them. The clerics were flung back briefly. 

"Howling Blast!" the Xoana king shouted, the black attack exploding against the former dragon's side. 

The monster was harmed, but certainly not killed. It glared at Zangulus, its tail coming down to stab at him. He attempted to evade, but got his cape stuck under the tail. The swordsman briefly thought about how he should have ditched the whole cape years ago before reminding himself that there was something more serious to worry about. He undid his cape, rolling away from the monster. 

"**Freeze Brid**!" Vrumugun commanded, an orb of ice thrown at the monster's head. It shook off the ice in a matter of a minute, swinging its tail at the mage. The Astral Wanderer disappeared from the attack, reappearing elsewhere. The battle was getting nowhere, and using big attacks was definitely a bad idea at this point. 

"**Elmekia Flame**!" 

The attack went through the beast, wounding it greatly. Running up the trail was Lina and Gourry, both looking shocked at the size of the monster. Lina prepared another attack, rolling her eyes with annoyance. "You guys get into so much trouble, with or without me!" 

"I'd love to hear your list of complaints, but would you mind doing me a favor and destroying this thing?!" Zangulus shouted from the other side of the battle field. 

"Happy to," Lina complied. "Amelia! Cast it with me! **Elmekia Lance**!" 

"**Elmekia Lance**!" the princess echoed, landing beside Lina at the same time. The attacks exploded against the same wound, causing the monster to shrink away with a snarl, visibly getting weaker "It's working! Ms. Lina!" Amelia cheered. Sylphiel landed beside her friends just as Xellos decided to appear as well. 

Vrumugun landed out from the Astral Plane, watching the former dragon. It seemed to realize it was getting weaker. It started to curl up. "Finish it off," the mage advised. 

"Hurry up!" Zangulus shouted from his side, waving his arms angrily. He didn't like the looks of this, either. 

Lina held out her hands, beginning her spell. "**Elmekia**--" 

Then the monster exploded. 

* * *

Amelia found herself flying through the air, feeling numb. What was that?! She didn't really think of it much; she looked ready to land on those pointy-looking rocks down the cliff, and she didn't really feel like going through the hassle of putting up a Levitation even though she knew she should; her numbness just made her feel lazy. 

Then she was floating anyway, gently settling into a pair of arms. Not exactly soft arms, either. 

The princess of Seyruun looked up slowly, starting to wake up as a healing spell was being placed on her. She was shocked with who she was looking at. 

"Mr. Zelgadis?!" 

The chimera looked down to his companion. "Amelia, I have several questions that I'd like to ask you. This being the most important: what the **hell** is going on?" 

Not exactly answering the question, Amelia looked around wildly. "Ms. Sylphiel?? Ms. Lina!" she began to call for her friends. 

It wasn't much of a surprise to Zelgadis that she was traveling with Lina, but Sylphiel as well? The chimera shrugged. He'd learn all about it soon. He landed back onto the trail, just outside of the crater made by the monster. Immediately, Amelia was set down, who murmured gratefully to him before running to Lina and Gourry. 

"Ms. Lina! Mr. Gourry!" Amelia cried out. She started to work on using a Recovery on Lina where Zelgadis took on the job of healing the blond. 

"Ugh. Thanks," Lina said groggily. "What the hell was that?!" 

"So you didn't cause it?" Zelgadis asked, surprised. 

"No!" Lina snapped, then looked surprised. "Zel?!" 

Zelgadis muttered, "Yes, it's me. Lina, what's going on?" 

"I'd love to know," Lina sighed. 

"Wow. If Lina doesn't know, then it's pretty bad," Gourry observed. 

"It self-destructed." All eyes turned to Vrumugun, who had appeared again, perfectly unharmed with Sylphiel. "Knowing how wounded it was, it took out its last defense and destroyed itself to hopefully destroy us. As far as I know, it has been unsuccessful." 

About to ask what he meant by that, Lina noticed that Zangulus wasn't in sight. She was hardly concerned about Xellos because he probably did survive that stupid trick. Or if he died, all the better. "Where the heck is Zang?!" the sorceress demanded, standing up and staring at the mage. 

"I have searched. I do not know," Vrumugun admitted. 

Zelgadis remained quiet, everything going right over his head. He'd get an explanation soon enough. Sylphiel however was quite devastated, flying over the crater, calling out for the black haired swordsman. Amelia soon came to follow. 

"Zang **was** on the other side of the monster. I have no clue how close he was. Do ya think...?" Lina began with worry. 

"It is possible," Vrumugun replied quietly. "I would prefer to think that he is alive, but I have not been able to spot him." 

Sylphiel and Amelia arrived with disappointment. The priestess held up a cape sorrowfully. "I could only find this with his hat..." she said sadly. Amelia nodded in agreement, grimly, as she held the hat. 

"All right, you have any idea how powerful that explosion was, Vrumugun?" Lina demanded, looking at him suspiciously. He seemed to have an idea of what was going on better than her, which was surprising. 

"Not as much as the Dragon Slave, considering we are not buried in stones, but if Zangulus were close enough, then it is possible that he is dead," Vrumugun said truthfully. 

Sylphiel fell to her knees, obviously upset as she started to shake with sobs. Amelia knelt beside her, looking more angry than sad now. "Mr. Vrumugun, have more faith!" the princess scolded. 

"I am only being honest. But, it is also possible that he is somewhere else by this point. I have not a clue. He is a survivor; I do believe he is alive somewhere," Vrumugun amended. 

"Yeah, he's somewhere. Let's keep looking," Lina agreed. "Zel, what's your plan?" 

"Whether I join you or not depends. Mind explaining this whole thing?" Zelgadis requested, raising a rocky brow in curiosity. 

As the conversation chatted on, Gourry also went to comfort Sylphiel. The priestess, for once, ignored him as she held the cape dearly. As she held it closer, a piece of paper floated out of it. Curiously, she picked it up, then dared to read it. 

Sylphiel swore her heart stopped when she finished. 

"This is it," she whispered. Everyone stopped to look at her, confused and concerned. The priestess continued. "This is the reason why Mr. Zangulus is going to Zefilia." 

"What is it, Sylphiel?" Gourry asked, even though he probably wouldn't quite get it no matter how mapped out it was for him. 

"He's going because his mother wrote him this," Sylphiel explained all too vaguely. Vrumugun seemed more surprised than anyone, uncharacteristically. 

"So?" Lina was confused. 

Sylphiel bit her lip. "His mother is dead."   


-=-=-   


As any good hearted series, this is to be continued in... 

_"Crime and Punishment! For the Right Price, Any Sacrifice."_   
...where Zangulus finds himself in a town he's caused too much pain for and is taught lessons by it. Silence fills the air when he is reunited with his companions, as there is no way to comfort him or anyone else now. 

Yay. More mysteries solved and created. Joyeeee. And because I'm lame, I'm going to advertise for the real main page of Slayers SILENCE:   
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/howlingsword/silence.html   
It's like this, only better. 

---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


	5. Crime and Punishment! For the Right Pric...

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

I don't own Slayers. Never will. Wish I did. 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode Five:**   
_"Crime and Punishment! For the Right Price, Any Sacrifice."_   
  
  


Zelgadis nodded slowly to his companions. They had made/remade their camp, gathered just outside the crater to exchange information. The chimeric swordsman was already told of what everyone knew and what happened while he wasn't around. He had already taken a more protective turn and stuck by Amelia. 

"So that's what's going on, or at least as far as you know. I'm pretty sure everyone's noticed those creatures by now," Zelgadis spoke up during the quiet conversation. 

"Yeah, but what exactly are they, and who the hell is making them?" Lina wanted to know. 

"Everything that I know is what you all have already found out. I can't inform you guys on anything else," the chimera admitted. "On more important matters, it seems like Zangulus's letter is connected to this ordeal, and of course we know that Xellos is more than likely in on this whole thing, as well." 

"Sharp as always, Zelgadis!" the mazoku greeted, appearing beside Amelia with a teacup in his hand. He sipped delicately. Vrumugun glared silently at him. 

"Of course. The moment I mention you and you arrive," Zelgadis muttered with a sigh. "Should I even bother asking why you're here?" 

"Well, first to see how you're all doing since Zangy's disappearance," Xellos began, glancing to Sylphiel. She made no eye contact with anyone, clutching the missing swordsman's cape to herself and the letter. "I see you found out." 

Gourry looked concerned over the priestess. "I don't get it; why didn't Zangulus say anything about why he was going to Zedfiggle?" he wondered outloud. 

Lina wrinkled her nose, giving him a hard nudge. "That's **Zefilia**, and I honestly don't know." 

"Sometimes a bond to a parent is strong, even after her departure," Xellos said logically. "Not that I'd know or anything! But, that's how the human heart seems to work." 

Vrumugun's eyebrow twitched, his glare not softening. "Zangulus was close to her because that was his only family member that he had. He could never forget her." 

Xellos opened one eye to peer at the mage. He immediately got close enough to make Vrumugun lean back almost comedically. "So true, Mr. Vrumugun! Is that worry I'm sensing?" 

The mage almost decided to Freeze Arrow the mazoku, but wisely chose not to. "He is my friend; I have the right to be concerned." 

"Hey, Vrummy. You seem to know a lot of what's going on," Lina brought up. "Wouldja mind spilling any more info?" 

"Yes, I would indeed mind," Vrumugun replied. 

Xellos smirked and decided to bother the mage even more. It was fun trying to annoy him; he was even more emotionless than Zelgadis. He leaned on Vrumugun. "Ohhh, I forgot to ask you!" he said sweetly. His eyes opened to stare at the mage directly, whispering coldly to him. "How is Lord Dynast Grausherra doing?" 

Vrumugun had wider eyes than usual. He stood and leapt back from the mazoku as if he was a disease. Xellos laughed almost sadistically. "So you **do** fear something," he mused. 

"Wait a minute... Dynast?" Zelgadis mentioned, knowing the name as he eyed the mazoku and mage. 

Lina frowned with a nod, looking surprised as well. "Supreme King Dynast Grausherra..." 

"Who's he?" Gourry asked, blinking several times. 

The sorceress groaned, becoming a little chibi with annoyance. "You remember Gaav? He's kinda like that." 

"Gotcha!" the blond agreed brightly, forgetting a second later. 

"Anyway, what the hell would Dynast have anything to do with Vrumugun?" Lina demanded, eyeing suspiciously at the cold sorcerer and mazoku. 

"That's up to Mr. Vrumugun to tell you," Xellos replied, looking "normal" again. 

Zelgadis eyed the mage warily. "Well?" 

Vrumugun, still shooken up by what the mazoku said, refused to speak. He turned his gaze away from the group. 

"Look, you...!" Lina began, starting to stand up. 

Sylphiel finally spoke. "Ms. Lina, we have something else to worry about. I want to find Mr. Zangulus as soon as we can." She squinted a little, as if something was in her eyes. Her voice shook. "I want to find him as soon as possible..." 

Lina softened a bit. "Sylphiel... Sorry. You're right. We gotta find Zang before we can sort this crap out." 

Amelia stood up, holding an index finger out for emphasis on her upcoming speech. "Now since that's been settled, we should hurry and get to the bottom of this! Justice will guide us to our lost companion! First and foremost... Mr. Zelgadis! The clues!" 

The chimera made a face at the speech and held up Zangulus's hat, then gestured to the cape in Sylphiel's arms along with the letter. "This is all we have, but if these items survived the explosion then I don't see why Zangulus couldn't have. It'd be ridiculous if his hat survived and **he** didn't." 

"He couldn't have been blown so far away that he's no where in sight," Amelia tried to counter, although a little sadly. 

Lina shrugged. "Well, I'll agree that we have no idea, but we've searched this area from boulder to pebble. Trust me. Gourry looked under every single pebble." 

"He could be anywhere!" the blond defended himself. 

"The next best thing is to look in the next town. I don't know him that well, but Zangulus is experienced enough. He may have thought that we would catch up with him," Zelgadis reasoned. "In which case, we probably could have wasted all this time discussing whether or not he could be dead." 

"Now that's embarrassing," Lina admitted with a growl. 

"But that's only a theory and our next best shot. It would be even more miserable if we find out he was here instead of in the town," Zelgadis pointed out. "But as you said, we've looked everywhere." 

Sylphiel stood up, nodding with a more determined look on her face. "I'm tired of feeling like we can't do anything. Let's go look for Mr. Zangulus!" 

"I'll just warn you," Zelgadis began as he and the others stood up as well. "Zangulus could be anywhere doing anything. Who knows what it is?" 

* * *

"On your feet," the beastman growled, kicking Zangulus awake. "He's ready to see you." 

"A simple 'get up' would have been nice," Zangulus grumbled, struggling to his knees. 

His arms had been tied behind his back oddly enough with the leather that he used to tie his hair back; now his hair was left loose and wild. Joy; he had more hair in his face. Originally, Zangulus had fallen down part of the cliff, falling on another part of a trail; specifically, he fell on someone which just happened to be a beastman. 

But that wasn't why he was in so much trouble. As far as Zangulus knew, it took a full day to even get to the town. He was half-conscious for most of the trip. 

"Watch your tongue!" a lizardman warned. 

"A little difficult since my tongue isn't as long as yours..." 

Zangulus was hit across the face. "Hurry up!" a bearman snarled. The swordsman got to his feet, then was prodded forward by the tip of a spear. He grunted angrily, complying to whoever was using the spear. 

Inside the rather shabby hut was a green wolfman. Zangulus blinked a few times. "I know you..." he thought outloud. 

"And what's a murderer like you doing back here?" the wolfman demanded, grabbing him by the collar. 

"Gee, I was kinda dragged here by your friends," the swordsman replied sarcastically. He was thrown back onto the floor. 

"And you just think you can waltz--" 

"Fall," Zangulus corrected before he was hit in the back by the bearman. 

"--near our village again. Planning to order us around again?" the wolfman snorted. "Not without that enchanted sword of yours the **last** time we saw you. You're powerless. This is the third and final time you see us, Killer. No more." 

"You're not much better than me. Whatever happened being Rezo's right hand mutt?" Zangulus remarked. "Oh, yeah. He's dead. Hm. No other people feeling bad enough to let you work for them, Dilgear?" He was hit yet again. The swordsman started to cough from the air being knocked out of him. 

"Forget it. I don't have to listen to you. You don't have any weapons," Dilgear responded with a fanged grin. "And during this visit, you'll be taught a lesson by Denko." 

"The fishman reject?" Zangulus barely remembered, having gotten his breath back, but still a little raspy. 

"He's been waiting for you since you first came here," Dilgear told him with a small laugh. "He's been waiting to do this since you killed his wife, Bounty Hunter." 

* * *

The group sat at another camp. They hadn't really expected the town to be so far off. If Zangulus seriously went on ahead without them, wouldn't he at least wait a midpoint? That was Lina's logic, anyway. She didn't really imagine Zangulus going so far off by himself. 

Sylphiel quietly made their meals of soup. How she kept a variety was beyond anyone; it was just a talent of hers in cooking. Still, little heart went into making their food. 

She attempted to take the pot of soup from the fire, but pulled her hand away immediately, casting a healing spell quickly. Too hot. Sylphiel nursed her hand for a moment. She must have been really away from reality. Did the priestess miss Zangulus that badly? Sure, they seemed to have bonded somehow during their trip together. He was hard to open up to her, but she managed. 

Sylphiel was feeling a lot closer to him especially since she read the letter, not that the raven haired man was aware of that. It wasn't pity; not exactly. She just felt like she knew how he felt. The priestess hadn't really remembered her well, but Sylphiel had missed her mother as well. Besides, when her father died, she was broken up. She felt just as bad when the Hellmaster brought back Sairaag, including her father. It was a terrible feeling. 

Sylphiel wasn't sure how to describe how she felt now about Zangulus, but she knew that they were connected in a way. Maybe a form of love, but not the way that she felt for Gourry. It wasn't romantic, she was sure. 

The priestess sighed, feeling empty. 

She looked up as Vrumugun walked over to her, silently eyeing the boiling pot. "Um... it's a little hot. Don't you want to wait for it to cool off?" Sylphiel said, using a spoon to pour some of the soup into bowls. 

Vrumugun shook his head, accepting his bowl quietly. He ate with no flinch of pain from the soup's heat. 

Thankfully, Xellos had left for awhile just as they settled for camp, sparing the tension between him and the mage. Sylphiel wasn't sure why they had such a tight line between each other. Not even Lina knew what was wrong with those two. She understood that Vrumugun wouldn't trust a mazoku, but it was obviously something deeper. 

And being as mysterious as the two were, they wouldn't say why. Even if Xellos was seemingly gone for the time being, Sylphiel felt that he was always there anyway. A disturbing feeling. 

Sylphiel cleared her throat softly. "Mr. Vrumugun... do you think we'll find Mr. Zangulus?" the priestess asked quietly. 

The mage was still for a moment before looking at her. "Yes, but whether we actually do or not is up to fate." He looked back out to the edge of the camp. "I notice that you miss him." She opened her mouth to say something. "Perfectly understandable. During your journey, you and Amelia must have grown a relationship of sort with him." 

Sylphiel nodded. She looked down at the group with the bowls of soup. "I... want to go beyond Rahns to Zefilia with him now, but I'm not sure if he'll let me." 

"It depends if he has the will to want to go to Zefilia after Rahns," Vrumugun said a little bitterly. "This is more than what either of you think. I would suggest that it would be best if you all stop this quest as soon as you can." 

The black haired cleric looked at him, concerned. "What? Why?" 

"This is dangerous, far more than you can expect. I am sure you have noticed what a toll it has taken on you all on a personal level and how fearful these monsters are getting," Vrumugun informed her. "Once we find Zangulus, I intend to tell him to stop this quest." 

"We can't stop now! We've gotten so far, and..." Sylphiel drifted for a moment, then frowned. "What's making it so dangerous, Mr. Vrumugun?" 

Vrumugun shook his head slowly. "If I told you, you would be even more inclined to defeat it. I only warn you that you should stop this as soon as you can before it really endangers you all." He glanced over his shoulder. "Now would be best for you to feed Lina and the others. They are growing anxious." 

Sylphiel didn't like the change of subject, but nodded. Best to avoid Lina's wrath before questioning the cold mage. 

* * *

Zangulus sat impatiently in a nonlit room with water up to his hips with his wrists shackled to bars coming out of the floor. Why in the world they decided to put him in this room he had no idea. He hadn't really thought about it much. The only thing that seemed to save him from worry was his big mouth, but not as much from actual physical punishment. 

Denko, who was apparently an eelman, stepped into the room, wading into the water as the iron door was locked behind him. He smiled almost psychotically at the swordsman. "I never forget a face," he cooed. "Never a name. I have a great memory, people tell me. And I'm great at wiping it, among other things, from other people." 

"That's nice," Zangulus said sarcastically. He suddenly felt a shock go up his spin. Not having expected this, he yelped out. "What the hell was--?!" 

"Fool. I'm an electric eel." 

_Oh no_, Zangulus thought. _No wonder the room was wet. Oh God damn..._

"We'll begin now. I don't really like to waste time, but I thought I'd give an introduction. Very dramatic, you know." Denko remained where he was, that wicked smile on his face. The swordsman would have sworn that the eelman met Phibrizzo once or twice. It wasn't much different from when the Hellmaster was killing everyone... 

"What's your name?" Denko asked. 

_So much for a good memory_. "Zang-AAAH!" The swordsman received a shock. 

"Moron. Such a moron. If you are to pass me, you will learn one thing. You are to never speak to anyone. You have no name. You are a thing. An object nobody wants," Denko sneered. "You don't deserve to speak. Now, what is your name?" 

Just to spite him, Zangulus answered. Thus, a shock was received, longer than before. 

"You don't learn very quickly. Idiot. Things do not speak. Things have no names. Do not speak." 

"Bite me," Zangulus growled. 

Another. "What a fool. You will never speak to anyone, to any**thing**. **Dirt** is superior to you. What is your name?" 

Zangulus said something rather inappropriate enough to make Denko almost blush. The shock was worse this time. 

And so it went on. 

* * *

Lina yawned. This was taking forever and a half. The town was in sight, but no matter how fast the group went, they didn't seem to get much closer. 

"What's this place called again?" Gourry wondered outloud. 

Sparing Gourry of Lina's temper, Zelgadis answered. "Bomul. A town filled with only beastmen. I heard that in the last couple of years someone attacked and wiped out quite a few civilians. He wasn't caught." 

Amelia frowned. "How evil! Why would anyone do such a thing?!" 

"Money. For the right price, most bounty hunters wouldn't care who they killed," Zelgadis informed her. "I don't recall who did this to Bomul. I honestly don't know if anyone actually reported who did it. I heard that he had a great deal of influence on it afterwards, though." 

"Jeez. Just how many people died?" Lina queried, actually somewhat interested. Or maybe she wanted to ignore the fact that they weren't very close to Bomul as it was. 

Zelgadis paused to answer, as if unsure on the number. 

"Twenty-seven, and only about seventy people live there," Vrumugun murmured accurately. 

The chimera quirked a stone brow. "Exactly," he agreed. "It was pretty drastic, considering how badly the village does economically. They're pretty much in ruins now." 

"Somehow, I don't think Zang is gonna be in Bomul," Lina said with a sigh. 

Sylphiel shook her head. "Ms. Lina... I disagree. I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like I know he'll be there. Intuition, I guess, but I just know Mr. Zangulus has to be there. He has to be! I don't know what I'll do if I find out he isn't..." She grew quiet again, hanging her head as her pace slowed. 

Lina frowned. "Sylphiel..." She said nothing more. What could help that? Zangulus was either there or not. If he was, great. They could move on. If not, then... what **would** they do? 

Then the sorceress came to a realization. Sylphiel had said "I'll" rather than "we'll." Had the darned Xoana king become that important to her? 

"Zangulus," Lina began under her breath, "you had **better** be there or I'll kick your ass." 

* * *

Zangulus couldn't quite keep track of the time. He guessed about two days since this whole thing with the beastmen began. Denko would leave and return often to "convince" him of what he was. 

The swordsman was out of reality, finally. He no longer had to worry about what time of day it was; Zangulus had nothing to worry about because things weren't allowed to worry. 

"What's your name?" the eelman purred darkly, taking in the pleasure of the torture. 

Finally, Zangulus had no response to the question. 

"And yet you're awake and knowing what I'm saying, isn't that right? And you have nothing more to say." 

Silence. 

Denko broke it with a laugh. "I am pleased to know that I have broken you. A **thing** does not deserve to be whole." He knocked on the door. "It has been done! Dilgear will be pleased with this." The eelman grinned at the swordsman. "It has been lovely teaching you the beginning of your pain." 

He took his leave. 

Zangulus stared blankly at the filthy water. No, a thing didn't deserve to be whole. A thing would never speak. A thing had no name. He was nameless. A thing, a disgusting thing he was. He would only obey, because things didn't do anything for themselves. 

What had he done to make him so horrible? The thing couldn't remember, but knew that it was a terrible deed that he had done and that he was punished for it. 

The thing was taken away from the room of water, just outside of the horribly crafted building. There Dilgear stood, a fanged smile. 

"Well?" he prodded. "What do you have to say for yourself?" 

The thing didn't speak, as he was taught not to. 

"No witty retorts?" Dilgear mused, hitting him. "Nothing?" 

The thing recognized the pain, but nothing came out. 

Dilgear laughed, waving his large, furry hand to Denko. "Great! Bring him to Creft. Someone's bound to take care that old beast." 

Zangulus the thing was taken away again. It hurt to walk, but they forced him to, feeling the ends of their blades poking his back. He didn't want to risk a sound from his mouth. Things were not permitted to speak. 

He eyed a short, old badgerman. Like everyone else, he glared hatefully at the thing, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Clean th' stables," the old beastman growled. 

The thing obeyed, as that was what he was taught to do. 

* * *

Lina stretched and yawned loudly. "FINALLY! We made it. I swore the place was getting _further_ away as we walked!" she complained with a groan of annoyance. "If Zang is here, I'm gonna beat him up for making us walk so far! And he had better be here or I'll do something violent." 

"You always do something violent," Gourry brightly reminded her as she elbowed him gratefully. 

"It really is rundown," Amelia murmured, getting on her toes as she looked around the village. 

Sylphiel shook her head. "That shouldn't matter. Mr. Zangulus'll be here." 

Zelgadis crossed his arms, looking around as if he almost recognized the place. He frowned, walking ahead of the group. Lina rose an eyebrow, waving her hand. "Hey, Zel! What's up?" she asked. 

The chimera paused, then motioned the others to follow. "We should head this way. I smell someone familiar, but it's not Zangulus." 

"Any idea who it is?" Lina was interested now. 

"Not really. It is pretty familiar, though," Zelgadis replied honestly. "And it leads to the biggest hut here. I'm assuming it's the head of the village." 

Lina grinned. "Always the best place to start! Let's go!" 

The travelers began their way into the village, mostly receiving glares or fearful glances. They couldn't blame them from what they had heard about Bolum's fate years ago. Amelia swore she would find the creator of this crime and punish him one day, but finding their lost comrade was more important. 

They arrived in front of the hut, which had a guard. Lina ignored the guard and kicked the dogman away. "I'd normally deal with you guys through the typical yelling and screaming, but I'm hungry, tired, and mad. I wanna find Zang, beat him up for this, eat, have a nice bath, and sleep," Lina said logically. 

Lina and her companions marched inside, leading them up to a known person. 

"Dilgear?!" Lina shrieked, gaping. 

Gourry scratched his head. "Who?" Amelia and Sylphiel reacted in a similar way. Zelgadis glared at the wolfman/troll. Vrumugun looked at him suspiciously, but nothing more. 

"Dilgear was-- oh, nevermind, you'll forget about him tomorrow anyway. Why the hell are you still alive?!" Lina demanded of the wolfman. 

Dilgear grinned. The chimera noted that he was way too happy. "Mr. Zelgadis," the wolfman greeted in mock politeness. "And the witch." 

"Sorcery genius to you," Lina growled. She glanced to Zelgadis. "I thought Rodimus and Zolf finished him?" 

Zelgadis nodded a bit. "Or so I thought. Perhaps he wasn't just exaggerating his healing power...?" He shrugged. "It's not so important now. I thought I recognized Bomul other than just the local legend of the bounty hunter. This is Dilgear's hometown." The chimera stepped forward. "In that case, you wouldn't happen to know where a black haired swordsman is?" 

Dilgear's answer was too quick and sure. "No." 

"His name is Zangulus..." 

"I said no," the wolfman growled. "And I wouldn't care anyway." 

Lina glared. "Yeah right! Zang has to be here somewhere, or I'll take my fury out on you!!" 

Vrumugun held up his hand, somehow managing to silencing Lina. He eyed Dilgear coldly, his patience noticeably thin. "Have you seen him?" the mage queried simply. 

Dilgear hesitated, then glared. "No." 

Sylphiel stepped up toward the wolfman. "Please, Mr. Dilgear. Are you sure you haven't?" 

"I think I'd know if a human was in Bolum," he snapped. 

Vrumugun's eyes looked away from Dilgear, ahead of the wolfman and behind a chair. Leaning up against the wall was a sword. 

The Howling Sword. 

The patience was thinner than a hair. Vrumugun was immediately in front of Dilgear, an Icicle Lance forming in his hand threateningly. He peered at the wolfman, who stumbled away in surprised and possibly fear. "Liar," the mage accused. "You have the Howling Sword." 

Dilgear's eye contact faltered for a moment. "Um... I have **a** howling sword... I... won it in a raffle... Yeah, that's the ticket!" 

Nobody appeared to believe it. 

"Look, I'm a wolfman! I like howling! It's my nature! So, like, back off, man!" 

Amelia looked at Dilgear angrily. "Villain! How dare you keep us from finding our fellow companion of Justice!" 

Dilgear barked out laughing. "Justice? **Justice**?! That's the last thing he is! That murderer is no more for your Justice than I am. He's far from it." 

"Why did you lie?" Sylphiel queried, frowning as well. 

"He doesn't deserve to leave like an innocent," was all Dilgear said to her. 

The cold mage cared less about that. Vrumugun held up the Icicle Lance in one hand, preparing to release it. "Where is he?" 

"Find out for yourself." 

Lina rubbed her head, sighing heavily. "Forget it, Vrum. Dilgear isn't gonna say. We'll just have to find him the old fashioned way. At least we know he's here." She glared at the wolfman. "Trust me. When we find him, you're the first I put my wrath upon!" 

"Take that seriously; she's really horrible when she's angry!" Gourry warned Dilgear. 

The sorceress glared. "You're not supposed to tell him ahead of time! He's the bad guy!" 

"Can we just find him?" Sylphiel begged. Lina glanced at the priestess, scratching the back of her head and looking apologetic. The sorceress nodded and lead the group out. 

Vrumugun glared at Dilgear, the Icicle Lance disappearing. He grabbed the Howling Sword, giving the wolfman a last spine shivering look before walking into the Astral Plane. 

* * *

Why was he a thing? 

He pondered this, even though he wasn't supposed to. It wasn't necessarily bad to think; he was still brushing the horse like he was told to. 

The thing was hated because he killed several of them. That was understandable. 

He blinked. Who told him to do that? Why did he agree? 

The thing paused. He could barely even remember. It was a white haired man. He paid the thing a lot for at least wounding the people of the village with the sword he gave him. Naturally, he went with killing most of them with his own hand. 

Zangulus the thing brushed the horse again. No wonder he was hated. 

Not everyone hated him. 

He blinked at that. Who didn't? Martina. The thing nodded. Why she could love the object was beyond him. 

Sylphiel. The thing paused again. She was clear to him. Sickeningly sweet, but the thing had drawn close to her. 

The thing shook his head. He didn't need to trouble them or anyone else with his being anymore. He brushed again. 

Slowly, he remembered far beyond Sylphiel or Martina. It was a snowy night when **she** had died. He had ran outside then. The figure with the cold embrace. 

The figure had said to him, "I will be watching for eternity." 

What was eternity? 

The thing frowned. He shouldn't be thinking. Things did not think; they obeyed, curse it... 

"Mr. Zangulus!" 

The thing seemed disturbed from the interruption, looking at the woman quickly. He recognized her. It was Sylphiel. 

Pain went into his heart. He didn't want to be seen like this. He didn't want to see Sylphiel again. 

"Mr. Zangulus," she whispered. He looked away, closing his eyes like a child cringing at a yelling parent. "No... what happened?" 

"Ms. Sylphiel! What's wrong with Mr. Zangulus?!" Amelia called out, running up to her. She looked up at the swordsman, concerned. "What happened...?" Zangulus tore away from Sylphiel and kept his back to him, as if in shame. He refused to speak. 

"He's been taught a valuable lesson." 

The clerics looked to Xellos, who took over the job of brushing the horse. He didn't look quite as super happy has he normally did, but otherwise looked like his "normal" self. "You know of the murderer of the people from Bolum. It happened not long ago, maybe a year before Zangy met Ms. Lina and everyone else. He was a bounty hunter then, but I'm sure you know already." 

"So..." Sylphiel didn't need to finish, her eyes on Zangulus's back. 

"Apparently, the famed Bolum murderer is Zangulus," Zelgadis finished, arriving with Gourry and Lina. "I talked to a few of the villagers, or at least the ones willing to talk. He arrived here a few days ago. Since then, he was 'taught a lesson' about what he did to this village. The first time, he killed for money. The second time was about two years ago and forced them to help him capture Lina and Gourry. This is the third time he's here." 

"I guess it was those beastmen that attacked at the play when we had to work with Mr. Rossburg," Lina muttered her thoughts outloud. 

Amelia was almost wordless. She struggled to find anything to say, which took a few tries before she said anything that remotely made sense. "Mr. Zangulus... he isn't a villain, right?" 

"Interesting. Wasn't it you that said you'd like to get your hands on whoever did this to the village?" Xellos pointed out, his lips curling into a smile. 

"That's different! I didn't know it was Mr. Zangulus, and besides... I couldn't punish him," Amelia ended softly. 

"Looks like he already was," Gourry actually spoke up. "I dunno what they did to him, but it musta been bad. Zangulus isn't a bad guy if he doesn't wanna be, but these guys don't know that so they did something bad enough to make him all quiet and stuff. This isn't Zangulus." 

Lina would have made a remark about Gourry's insight if she hadn't figured that the situation was a little too serious for it. She frowned a little. "We'll find a way to make him normal," she said. "First, let's beat Dilgear for some info on what he did to Zang. We'll take Zang with us." 

"If he's willing to," Zelgadis noted. 

"Eh? Oh, c'mon. He's just quiet," Lina said with a wave of her hand. 

Gourry shook his head. "I don't think so. Um... I dunno how to describe it, but it's like this is a totally different guy." 

Lina rose an eyebrow. She advanced to Zangulus, who had been evading any eye contact with Sylphiel, and tapped him on the shoulder. He nearly jumped, glancing to her for a moment before looking at the ground. Lina frowned. "Hey, Zang. C'mon; look at me." The swordsman refused to make any response. 

"He won't talk to me," Sylphiel said sadly. "Not a word. No matter what I try to say... what did they do to him?" 

"I don't know," Lina replied honestly. "But Dilgear's gonna pay for it." She bit her lip. Gourry was right. Whatever happened to Zangulus was harsh enough to keep him quiet, which she thought was never possible. He was usually kind of loud. 

"We'll right this wrong!" Amelia agreed. 

Xellos shook his head, but chuckled. "And would that do Justice, Ms. Amelia? It was him who had harmed this poor, little village, right?" He smiled even more. 

Sylphiel frowned at the mazoku. "He's not like that anymore. And right now, I think he knows what he's done. He's in pain!" 

The Trickster Priest shrugged slightly. "Well, it doesn't matter either way. What's done is done, I suppose. But I wouldn't bother heading for Mr. Dilgear." 

"Why not?" Zelgadis asked warily. 

"Because," Xellos began, opening an eye, "he's heading right for us." 

Lina rolled her eyes a little. "Well, it'll save me from looking for him." She cracked her knuckles, growing that fearsome battle smile on her face. "He's gonna pay for this." 

Xellos was smiling again. "Then the best I can do is wish you luck, Ms. Lina." He vanished away to the rooftop of the stables, making himself comfortable in a beach chair, accessorized with a pair a shades and a glass of lemonade with a tiny li'l umbrella in it. 

"Of course," Zelgadis muttered, turning away from the mazoku. His ears twitched slightly. "Dilgear isn't alone." 

The other members looked ahead, aside from Sylphiel and Zangulus. Dilgear stood at an alleyway, arms crossed and not looking concerned. He had a smirk on his muzzle, glancing over everyone. "Now **that's **persistence; I'll give ya all that much," the wolfman/troll said with a small chuckle. "But it ain't gonna do you any good. This is my town, and no one gets away with doing anything to it. The murderer's not leaving." 

Lina burst out laughing. "And what'll **you** do about it?! You can't fight all of us." 

"Not just me," Dilgear said casually. 

The ground erupted, and what looked like half-rotted beastmen tore themselves from the earth. They carried various sharp objects, including pitchforks, daggers, and knives. Dilgear stood in the middle of it all, not looking surprised one bit at what was going on. He took out his own sword, smiling. He had a bit of an advantage in quantity. 

Zelgadis finally realized what was going on. He sighed loudly. "Of course. You're one of **them**," he figured out. 

"Naturally," Dilgear replied with a laugh. 

Gourry took out his sword automatically, just as Lina started to power up a spell. Amelia began to do the same. "They've been dead for a few years, so it'll be all right to fight them," Lina said, although she was speaking more to herself than her friends. "Let's go!" 

"**Elmekia Lance**!" Amelia cried out, holding out her hands. A few of the beastmen were destroyed on sight, some others only harmed. 

That was the signal for the dead beastmen to charge. They did. 

Zelgadis cursed and took out his sword. "**Astral Vine**!" he shouted before swinging his briefly enchanted sword at the incoming beastmen. Some ran by him, causing him to growl angrily. Twenty-seven of them, and there was no way that, even on their best day, they could fight them all off in a small area. 

Sylphiel managed to quickly touch a few of the beastmen, but there was no way she could keep up with them. "**Recovery**!" They turned to dust at each touch, naturally. If one could call such a thing natural. 

Then Sylphiel came to a realization. Generally, the beastmen weren't after anyone. They just ran by her and everyone else if they weren't killed on sight. She turned around, yelling for the raven haired swordsman. 

The beastmen stabbed their weapons at Zangulus, who just stood there with a glazed look in his eyes, not even crying out in pain as the weapons went into his body. Sylphiel took out her rod, holding it out as she cast another healing spell, turning them into dust. She ran to Zangulus, starting to cast Recovery on him, but he pulled away. 

"Mr. Zangulus," Sylphiel gasped softly. "Please, let me help you!" 

Zangulus shook his head softly, pushing Sylphiel away from the incoming dead beastmen. They stabbed at him again, and he didn't bother to defend himself. 

"Mr. Zangulus!" Sylphiel called out. 

Dilgear chuckled, glowering at the swordsman. He walked through the battle with ease, heading toward the two black haired travelers. "Even the dead want their vengeance," the wolfman said. "I won't rest until we do." 

"You have! You have already!" Sylphiel cried. "He's taking it, because he's realized what he's done here. He knows what harm he's caused to you and everyone else! Mr. Zangulus is sorry for what he's done!" 

"What do I care?" Dilgear snarled, brushing past the priestess. However, she grabbed his arm, casting a healing spell. He growled briefly, then threw her aside. "That isn't going to work!" He advanced toward her, but a Freeze Arrow appeared before him and cut him off. 

Vrumugun floated down, landing next to Sylphiel. He helped her up with one hand as his other held the Howling Sword, but he kept his eyes on Dilgear. "I knew it the moment I saw you," the mage spoke coldly. "And so did you. I thought you would have been smarter and stay away, Dilgear." 

"Why are you getting included?!" Dilgear demanded. "What makes you think he'll let you get away with this?" 

"I know he will not, but Zangulus is my business," Vrumugun replied calmly. "I do not particularly care for your revenge." 

"He'll kill you for this," Dilgear growled, glaring at the mage. 

Vrumugun approached the wolfman, impaling him on a lance of ice. He whispered to him, "Fool. He already killed me once before." 

"Bastard," Dilgear grunted, falling out of the icicle. He managed back onto his feet, but backed off for the moment. 

The mage knelt down, shoving the icicle into the ground. It spread, reaching the beastmen attacking Zangulus and freezing them before shattering apart. The swordsman fell forward, but Sylphiel managed to catch and begin to heal him. 

"They're only after Mr. Zangulus..." Sylphiel spoke, still holding the swordsman. 

"They have been corrupted, including Dilgear. They have risen to get their revenge for a senseless death. Like Alfred, Dilgear wants death, but not upon himself. He wants Zangulus to suffer," Vrumugun informed her. 

Zangulus stood up slowly, looking at Vrumugun with his empty eyes. The mage glanced to him, pausing before tossing him the Howling Sword. Reacting, Zangulus caught it, then looked surprised at it as if he didn't want to use it. 

"You will have to fight, whether you like it or not," Vrumugun said truthfully. "I cannot protect you all the time." He walked from Zangulus, heading toward the dying Dilgear. 

Zangulus looked down at the enchanted weapon silently, not wanting to use it. Sylphiel touched his arm briefly. "Mr. Zangulus..." He flinched away as if in pain, but his eyes remained on the incoming beastmen. 

_I promised to take her to Rahns... I don't break promises_, Zangulus thought. _Even if I am a thing... A thing obeys. I'll take her to her destination._

"**Howling Blast**!" 

* * *

Lina sighed heavily. It was over, and it was about freaking time. She started to heal her small scratches. The sorceress turned to her friends, smiling a bit. "Everyone in one piece?" 

"More or else," Zelgadis replied, sheathing his sword. He had no battle wounds, but he was mildly annoyed that his shirt was torn. 

"Not me," complained Xellos as he held up one of his severed hands. 

Lina rolled her eyes. "Big deal, Xellos. What happened?" 

"I was, like, clipping my toenails and I sorta lost control," he shrugged. 

"All right, now where's Dilgear?" Lina growled, running past her companions, but had to stop in front of Sylphiel and Zangulus. She paused. No Dilgear, but something wasn't right. Maybe even worse than before. The others stopped behind her. 

"Ms. Sylphiel, what's wrong with...?" Amelia barely began. Zangulus was trembling, the Howling Sword in front of him with violet sparks going over it from a recent Howling Blast. 

The Xoana king sulked, letting out a shaky sigh. "...I spoke," he murmured. Zangulus started to walk, shoving the Howling Sword unexpectantly into Gourry's hands. Then he broke into a run, heading for the outside of Bolum. 

"Mr. Zangulus!" Sylphiel called, running after the swordsman. Amelia began to as well, but Zelgadis caught her arm. 

"We'd better go look for Dilgear," Zelgadis reminded. 

Xellos gestured with his disembodied hand. "Maybe he's this way!" 

"Would you put that back on already?!" shouted Lina. 

"Sure, sure," he agreed. "Right after I get this darned itch I can't seem to reach." He proceeded to scratch his back with his dismembered fingers. "Hooo yeah." 

"Anyway," said Lina, mildly disgusted. "Sylphiel's probably better off helping Zang right now. There's nothing we can do for him." 

"What should I do with this, Lina?" Gourry asked his partner, holding up the enchanted blade. "I can't keep it. It's... not mine. I mean, you know we've been looking for a new sword for me and all..." 

"Hang onto it for now, I guess. I don't think Zang wants to look at it for a long time," Lina advised. 

* * *

"He'll kill you," Dilgear wheezed. "He won't let you get away with this..." 

"I doubt that he has much strength right now to stop me," Vrumugun replied logically. "I have been after you all for some time now. I have been keeping the invasion from happening for many years. I will continue to do so." 

Dilgear chuckled, ignoring the blood surging out of his mouth. "It's getting worse. You can't stop it. There's no way you can. You don't even know where he is..." 

"No, but I will stop him. You have no idea how long I have been doing this," Vrumugun stated, his voice growing colder. "And I hope that he knows that I do this." 

The entire area erupted into ice. Dilgear was left, encased. Vrumugun closed his eyes, a silent sigh escaping him. He didn't like his job, but he had little choice. 

"So there is even much I don't know, Mr. Vrumugun," Xellos mused, appearing behind the mage. 

"Of course you do not know. Dynast kept it very vague if he told you anything," Vrumugun replied. "And I will not tell you, either. I will never speak of it." 

Xellos nodded. "I don't expect you to, but you are nervous. You know you can't keep this up." 

"I shall at any cost." 

"How brave," Xellos mock-admired, sighing dramatically. "Seriously, Mr. Vrumugun, you can't do it and if you're going to talk Zangy out of it you have even less of a chance." 

Vrumugun scowled. "That is none of your business, Xellos. Zangulus should not be included. None of them should." With that, he left onto the Astral Plane. 

Xellos smiled after him. "As you know, fate will make them do otherwise." 

* * *

"Mr. Zangulus!" Sylphiel shouted, catching up to the fallen man. He knelt in the dirt, shaking. She ran up to him, kneeling down beside him. "Mr. Zangulus..." she breathed. "Please... it's all right..." 

"Gods, Sylphiel... how can you stand me? How could anyone?" Zangulus wondered outloud. "You **know** what I've done. I'm even worse than Xellos. I didn't have a good reason for what I've done... I've killed more than that, too..." 

Sylphiel placed her hands on his arm. "It's all right, though. You know what you've done... even if it is horrible, you know. You're sorry for it." 

Zangulus pulled away from her. "That doesn't help! I've killed too many just for money... I... I can't atone for it." He stood up. "I've done more harm than good. You know that..." The swordsman started to walk away, but quickly stopped as Sylphiel jumped at him from behind, catching him into an embrace. She shook, and Zangulus realized that she was crying. 

"Zangulus... I don't mind... You know what you did. Just let it go," Sylphiel sobbed. "Let it go..." She buried her face into his neck, feeling his loose wild hair in her face. "I missed you... I was so worried. I didn't know what happened to you. I still don't, but... I'm just so relieved that you're here now. I don't care right now about what you've done. You're sorry for it... so just let it go..." 

The swordsman slowly knelt down, starting to shake again. Sylphiel let go, wiping her eyes dry just before Zangulus was the one to hug her, moaning. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm... sorry... Gods..." 

Sylphiel held him back, nodding slowly. "Don't try to be heroic for us right now or anything..." she murmured. 

Zangulus let go. The priestess never would have imagined how much he could look so vulnerable. He looked down at the dirt, sighing softly. "...Thanks, Sylphiel," he said gratefully. "I missed you, too..." 

The two stood up, both not quite healed, but better. They held each other's arms, their embrace loosened but not broken. They smiled at each other, looking over their shoulders as Lina and the others ran toward them. 

The wounds bled, but they would heal.   


--- 

As any good hearted series, this is to be continued in... 

_"Not Again! The Sacred Ritual of Mei City."_   
...where Zangulus and the others have to go through with a seemingly ridiculous ritual to get to Sai Sanctuary, but it's a lot less comforting to Sylphiel and Zangulus than it is to the others. Vrumugun hates it even more, especially when... 

---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


	6. Not Again! The Sacred Ritual of Mei City...

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

I don't own Slayers. I never will. Wish I did. Oh my dear ego; we're at the midpoint of the series. 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode Six:**   
_"Not Again! The Sacred Ritual of Mei City."_   
  
  


Naga the White Serpent was close to being out of money. She didn't realize that up until when she arrived at the inn. However, her confidence did not recoil; Naga the White Serpent would never give up! 

She had a smirk on her face as she normally did, always smug and exaggerating her abilities. There was one ability she would never exaggerate, though. It was natural, and it came from bounds of training for who knew how many years. 

Drinking. 

So, the overconfident sorceress had strode her way to the bar, placing her fist onto the counter with a dark chuckle emitting that sent shivers up the spines of many of the men around her. Naga glanced around coolly, then nodded. An easy way to make some quick cash, aside from the occasional bandit beating. 

"Now, hear this!" Naga began her announcement to the bar, which was easily done as she was known for her booming voice. "I, Naga the White Serpent, declare a challenge to any of those brave enough to step forward! This challenge consists of skill and endurance. I challenge any man here to beat me at drinking!" With that, she let out her infamous laugh. 

Most men already scurried away. Few remained to finish their drinks, but one man had his eye on the woman. He stood up, tipping his scarecrow-styled hat up with an equally smug look on his face. 

"I never turn down a challenge." 

Naga laughed again. "All right, little man!" she agreed, although the man wasn't really short. He was probably taller, actually. "Bartender, bring us our drinks!" She eyed him. "Loser pays for **all** of the drinks and gives up their money to the winner." 

"Agreed." He sat down next to her. 

"Best if I know the name of the man I am about to defeat," Naga said smoothly. 

The swordsman chuckled. Both were too confident of themselves. "Zangulus Montoya." 

* * *

Lina tapped her fingers on the table, almost irritably. The group hadn't really gone anywhere since they arrived at town. Lina didn't complain much; she got her bath, good meals, and well deserved sleep. Still, what was mostly holding them back was their "leader." Actually, she had taken a hold as leader, yet Zangulus seemed to fill in as... co-leader. 

He didn't seem to want to move right away, which Lina thought was odd. As far as she figured, he was the type to want to keep things moving along. 

_Don't blame him much since Bolum, but still... We can't just sit around forever. I wanna get to Mei City_, Lina complained in her thoughts. 

Nearly the entire group was at the table, except for obviously Xellos and Vrumugun who came and went as they pleased. Gourry and Zangulus weren't there, either, but oddly not dueling each other. They hadn't fought once, which nearly frightened Lina. What Gourry was doing by himself was beyond the sorceress. 

"I thought you didn't want to travel with us," Sylphiel began. 

Lina shrugged. "Only until Mei City. We just happen to be moving in the same direction. It's easier to go as a group, anyway." 

"I'm interested in what's in Sai Sanctuary, as well. I haven't had very good leads lately, anyway. I may as well head for this," Zelgadis brought up, adding with a bored sigh. "Besides, I want to know who exactly is behind all this. As much as I'd rather not get included in a mess again, this is important. What surprises me is that you don't want to go, Lina." 

Lina laughed nervously. "When a sister like mine lives in Zefilia, you'd never want to return there." 

"Right. Nevermind." 

"Ms. Sylphiel, is Mr. Zangulus doing any better?" Amelia changed the subject. 

"I don't really think so. He seems better, but I just don't think he wants anyone to worry. I'll try my best to talk to him..." Sylphiel replied. 

The fiery sorceress grew an evil grin at Sylphiel, who looked back nervously. "You two are growing suspiciously closer together, I've noticed," Lina said with a low chuckle. "I don't think Martina will be very haaapp-eeeee..." 

Sylphiel blushed, frowning at the same time. "It's not like that!" 

"Oh, c'mon. I'm sure everyone noticed when we reached you guys," Lina teased. "I never thought that you two would be sooo sneaky about it!" 

"Ms. Lina!" Sylphiel nearly whined. 

Zelgadis cleared his throat. "At any rate, I wouldn't mind Vrumugun coming by to explain some things." 

Lina stopped making fun of the priestess, glancing to her stone friend. "Eh?" 

"It was clearly him who froze and killed Dilgear. I'm not sure whether or not to thank him for it," Zelgadis said. "I doubt Dilgear would have told us anything useful, but there's always that chance that he could have." 

"It's too late to complain about it now, but I wouldn't mind Vrumugun stopping by, either," Lina agreed. "He knows a lot of what's going on, and typically he won't say anything. I'll make him say **something**, though!" 

"I hope he takes you seriously, then. I'd have to pity him if you did make him," Zelgadis muttered. 

Sylphiel was quiet for a moment. She wasn't too sure if she should have mentioned what Vrumugun told her about trying to convince Zangulus to stop the journey. It would be such a waste if the mage managed to. 

The priestess would try to deal with it herself. She didn't want Lina to be more inclined to get angry at Vrumugun. 

"Then there's Xellos..." Lina started, then groaned. "Jeez, why'd the mazoku have to be included, too? He even mentioned Dynast, which somehow Vrumugun has a connection with, but that's impossible. Dynast decided that he wouldn't come out of the North Pole until the next mazoku war, so unless Vrumugun just so happens to be about a thousand years old, there's not much of a chance he could possibly know Dynast." 

"A lot of strange things have happened, Lina. Knowing how the world works, we'll find out," Zelgadis told her. 

Amelia nodded eagerly. "Mr. Vrumugun can tell us when he's ready!" 

Just then, there was a yell of a man and woman in semi-unison: 

"LOVE AN' PEACE!" 

Lina nearly facefaulted, recognizing both voices. She looked over her shoulder nervously, noticeably starting to twitch. "Oh, God, no," she nearly whimpered. "Amelia, come with me!" 

"But I'm eating," she complained. 

"Sylphiel, come with me!" Lina ordered, dragging the priestess. 

Sylphiel stumbled. "M-Ms. Lina?! What's wrong?" 

Lina looked grim. "You have to help me separate these two, and we're getting the hell out of here as soon as possible." 

"Who...?" Sylphiel began before blushing at who she saw. 

"Thish world ish made of... love an' peach..." Naga hiccuped, hanging onto her only support: Zangulus. He did the same. 

"That's **peace**," Zangulus corrected, his words not as slurred but didn't look as much different. 

"Yeah, yeah..." Naga giggled, finishing off her bottle of wine. 

Lina twitched again. Never in all of her days did she expect to see Naga ever, ever again. Thank God the White Serpent was drunk off her arse or else Naga would have never left her alone. Why exactly Zangulus was in a similar state was beyond her, but there was no time for questions. Lina needed to drag him out. 

The fiery sorceress started to tug Zangulus away from Naga. "C'mon, c'mon! We gotta go get Gourry and--" 

"Gourry?!" Zangulus demanded, stumbling away a bit on his own. His eyes burned with fury. "I swore after my father died that I would go up to the six-toed noonsa and say... and say..." He hiccuped. "...Hello, my name is Zangulus Montoya... you killed my pants... prepare to die!" Finding that he had no sword, he grabbed a nearby spoon and held it up threateningly before he promptly fell over. 

"Mr. Zangulus!" Sylphiel squeaked, helping the swordsman to his feet. 

Naga giggled. "Can't hold hish likkar... lucor..." 

"Boooooze! Booooooze!" 

"Right, right," Naga remembered. She patted Zangulus on the shoulder. "I feel for ya..." 

Zangulus burst onto tears. "I love you, man!" 

"Methinksh I'm a woman..." 

"Forgot... sorry..." 

Lina looked at Zangulus irritably. How could anyone forget that **Naga** was a woman? **Even** with that much alcohol! 

Enough of the silliness. Lina grabbed Zangulus by one arm. "Let's go, let's go. Sylphiel, help me carry him." 

Sylphiel nodded, taking his other arm to guide him. "Right. Come on, Mr. Zangulus." 

"Follow the yellow sick toad..." Zangulus sang weakly. 

Naga stood up, wobbly. She held out a finger. "Halt, theivesh! You will not take my new shidekick!" She ran after them, then promptly fell over, passing out. 

"That was easy," Lina said brightly, helping Zangulus upstairs. 

* * *

Amelia walked through the hall, starting to head for her inn room, but paused having noticed Lina in the hallway. She shrugged and waved over to her. "Ms. Lina!" 

Lina perked up and glanced to her. "Hey, Amelia." 

"Ms. Sylphiel told me that Mr. Zangulus kind of... um..." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

Amelia laughed a little, mostly nervously at the concept. "Anyway, how is he?" 

Lina shrugged. "Dunno." She knocked on the door hard behind her. "Hey, Sylphiel! How's Zang?" 

There was a retching sound. 

"He's awake!" Sylphiel called back. 

"There ya go," Lina replied. "Well, as soon as he's done with his hangover, we're out of here." She stood up and brushed herself off a bit. "I'll go see what Gourry's up to. He's been by himself nearly all day." 

Amelia nodded. "Okay. I'll go check on Mr. Zelgadis." She skipped off. 

Lina looked after the princess before entering a room. She gave a slight wave and greeted her partner. "Hey, Gourry." 

The blond looked up, surprised to see the sorceress. He grinned. "Hey, Lina." 

Gourry was in a chair, leaning on his sword. Leaning up against his seat was the Howling Sword, which he still kept. He really hadn't done much but stick around his room during the day. Lina didn't like the way that turned out. 

"Watcha been up to?" Lina wondered outloud, sitting onto the bed. 

Gourry shrugged a bit. "Nothing special. Just thinking." 

Lina didn't bother to remark this time. "Really? What's up? If you're sticking around here, must be important." 

"Well... guess I'm worried how this whole journey is turning out. Amelia, Sylphiel, and Zangulus are really going through some bad stuff. I guess you are, too, Lina." 

Lina rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Gourry." 

"No, seriously." Gourry said to the sorceress. "I mean, you kinda wanna go with everyone else, but not to Zefilia, but maybe ya should..." 

Lina considered. It was true. She sort of wanted to, but her fear of her sister kept her. Then again, it was her sister, and if these things happening to Rahns was the same for Zefilia, checking up on her sister for maybe a minute might have been the best thing. Just see if she was safe... 

But her fear, then again, wanted otherwise. 

"Maybe, Gourry. Maybe," Lina sighed. "I still have some time to really decide." She eyed him a little more. "Was that all you were thinking about?" 

"Um... I don't think so... Maybe..." Gourry drifted before perking up. "Oh! Yeah... I'm worried about Sylphiel and Zangulus." 

"We all are," Lina pointed out. 

"Yeah, but it's like I dunno how he's taking care of Sylphiel," Gourry replied with a frown. 

Lina seemed to grow a little sour. "Oh." She blinked for a moment. Why did she react like that? It was fine for Gourry to be worried about his friend. "Um... how do you feel about Sylphiel?" 

Gourry scratched his head. "Well, I guess that's easy enough to answer. I really care for her." 

She wasn't sure why, but Lina's heart sunk. 

"She's like... a little sister!" Gourry said brightly. "Yeah, that's it." 

Lina perked up. "Oh!" She blushed, realizing that she shouldn't sound so excited. "Oh, yeah... eh, how long have you known her, anyway?" 

"I forget... awhile, maybe. It was after a fire accident," Gourry mentioned. "Then after I got her out, she told me about this story about how half her family died in an accident a lot like it. So, I kinda felt bad and she was a lot like a little sister since." 

"Half her family?" Lina murmured, feeling a little pity for the priestess. 

"Yeah. She said she didn't remember them well, but it was her mom and sister," Gourry elaborated. "Maybe it wasn't a sister. I don't really remember, but it **was** a sibling! So I just felt like I wanted to be a big brother." 

Lina nodded. "Wow... sheesh. She's lost a lot of close family members..." she said sadly. She supposed it was no wonder Sylphiel fell for Gourry so easily; the priestess **needed** that sort of comfort. 

"So, anyway... um... since I never really see Sylphiel that much and Zangulus has been traveling with her, I just wanna make sure he's taking care of her," Gourry brought up. "Since I'm your protector and all, I can't be there for Sylphiel all the time so I just hope Zangulus is doing an okay job." 

Lina laughed a little. "Yeah, don't blame ya." She waved her hand a bit. "Anyway, we better see if we can go now. I'm tired of waiting." 

* * *

"Ugh... head... want coffee..." Zangulus mumbled, trudging along the road with the others. He had finally asked for the Howling Sword back, although a bit reluctantly. Gourry didn't seem too sure if Zangulus was finally back to himself, but Lina told him to give it back. 

"Well, it's your own fault! I can't believe you went for a drinking contest," Lina growled. 

"She challenged me first!" Zangulus claimed. 

"Yeah, but you accepted. Deal with it." Lina paused. "Who won?" 

Zangulus paused as well, then eyed the soceress. "Pretty sure I did." 

"Of course," Lina said with a roll of her eyes. "Forget I asked." 

"Mr. Zangulus, why did you participate?" Sylphiel asked, looking a bit hurt. 

He sweated a bit. "I **never** turn down a challenge." 

"Never will, either," Lina muttered. 

"Unfortunately, I must insist that he turns this one down; a way of calling this journey a challenge, I suppose." 

The group immediately stopped their walking, turning to look behind themselves. Vrumugun approached, his eyes only on Zangulus. Lina looked a little infuriated. 

"Where have you been?!" she demanded. 

Vrumugun didn't bother to even glance at the sorceress, his gaze still on the dark swordsman. "Stop the quest, Zangulus." 

Zangulus was nearly speechless. "Wh-what?! Why?" 

"Mr. Vrumugun, you can't make us stop it," Sylphiel told the mage, stepping in front of Zangulus rather protectively. "Mr. Zangulus **has** to go to Zefilia. His mother is waiting for him! She still has something to say to him, even if it is a false life." 

"I have already told you, Sylphiel. This is more dangerous than anyone can imagine," Vrumugun spoke as a soft glare was aimed at her. "It would be best for all of you stop it." 

Lina crossed her arms. "No can do. If this has such an effect to everyone, especially Zefilia, then I guess I gotta go, too." She shivered. "As much I don't wanna see Sis... looks like I don't have a choice." 

"Exactly! We Warriors of Justice have gone through enough! We can't stop now knowing that this is dangerous; we must stop and destroy this evil at any cost!" Amelia announced, her Fist of Justice out to prove her point. 

"I don't really get what's going on with these monsters, and I guess no one else does, either. What I do know is that we gotta stop 'em, right? I mean, sure, it's dangerous an' all... but it's something we gotta do," Gourry agreed. "Did I get that right, Lina?" 

Lina nodded and patted him on the head. "Good boy." 

Zelgadis nodded a bit. "Besides all that, there's something I want to know. I'm sure we're all dying to, as well. What exactly makes you tied into all this, Vrumugun? How do you know everything, and why did you bother to kill Dilgear?" 

"I cannot tell you anything," Vrumugun said honestly. "To do so would mean more danger to you all." 

Lina rubbed her forehead. "Jeez, that's helpful. Look, Vrummy, it makes it even more troublesome for you to be so secretive!" 

"As it is, I must refuse to tell you." 

"Then I refuse to stop this journey," Zangulus said impatiently, adjusting his hat with one hand. "Yeah, like Amelia and everyone else said, it might be dangerous and all but by now I'm willing to risk that. I don't want anyone else hurt because of me, but I guess I don't have much of a choice. I'm going to Zefilia whether you like it or not." 

Vrumugun remained quiet for a moment. "Then I will have to go with you," he concluded. "Know that I shall try to stop you again, Zangulus." 

"You know, for some reason at this point, I don't really care," Zangulus commented, arching a brow. "Now another thing..." He eyed his companions accusingly. "How the HELL did you know about why I was going to Zefilia?!" 

Almost everyone had blushed in slight nervousness. 

* * *

It ended up that Sylphiel had to explain. She was a little more than willing to, but Zangulus had interrupted her. He plainly said that she had to find out eventually anyway. 

The subject was dropped, considering its discomfort. 

Thus their journey continued to Mei City. 

When the group began to see the city in the distance, Vrumugun was the first to speak after a moment of awe at its glory. "You all know about the ritual required to pass through, do you not?" The rest nodded. "The ritual, I have heard, is difficult to go through with some. Do you suppose you all would be up to the task?" 

"Depends on what it is," Zelgadis said immediately. His stare came upon Vrumugun almost as coldly as the mage's. "I wouldn't suppose you know what it is?" 

"As well informed as I can be, I am afraid I do not know," Vrumugun apologized. "I do believe that it is the high priest that performs the rituals; it would be possible for him to know." 

"Always abundant with information!" Xellos cheered as he teleported right next to the mage. "I always admire you for that, Mr. Vrumugun." 

The mage almost made a face before he picked up his pace to get away from the mazoku. 

"Would you happen to know?" Lina immediately asked the Trickster Priest. 

"Yes, but you'll find out. It's not so dangerous," Xellos replied to the sorceress pleasantly. "To just tell you takes all the fun out of it, you know." 

"Well, just so long as it's not so dangerous..." Lina mumbled. 

Zangulus glowered. "What? You're actually going to trust **him**?" 

Lina shrugged. "I doubt his goal is to get us all killed, Zang. We'll be fine." 

So they went to Mei City and died. The end. 

In another story, perhaps, but in this one the adventurers went to Mei City. It was a perfectly nice city; it didn't look old, yet something about the place glowed with age. It was probably just taken care of properly. 

Lina and her companions went to the high priest rather easily; the temple he resided in was accessible to any outsiders as Mei City seemed like a relatively nice place to just live in. So when they asked their question about the ritual, the high priest had smiled warmly before he responded. 

"You must be wed!" 

The group nearly died from fatal heart attacks, or would have if they weren't so young and healthy. 

"What?!" Lina and Zangulus yelled in unison. 

The raven haired swordsman eyed the sorceress. "Lina, I'm already mar-- OW! Why'd you hit me?!" 

"Shut up, or you probably can't get through," Lina hissed at him. She glanced at the high priest. "Yeah? Is that it? We just get married?" 

The high priest nodded. "Aye. Any who are married spend their honeymoon at Sai Sanctuary to help explore the depths of their love!" 

Amelia and Sylphiel grew shining eyes. Everyone else looked like they were about to gag. 

"Yeah, sure. Explore depth and ... stuff..." Lina muttered. "Oh-KAY! Let's all discuss this outside." 

So they did. Sort of. Lina went into a loud verbal rampage first, then Zangulus grumbled to himself about how Martina was going to kill him for this if she ever knew. Zelgadis blushed too much and hoped he wouldn't have to get married to any of the guys, which specifically meant Xellos. 

Lina let out a loud sigh before actually speaking to her comrades. "SO! Let's choose our partners. Gourry, you're with me. If there's one good thing about a wedding, we get a banquet!" 

The blond perked up at that. "Really?!" 

Sylphiel looked a little hurt, sighing silently. It figured. She honestly didn't expect to be able to marry Gourry. 

She perked and looked up as a hand squeezed her shoulder gently in some comfort. The priestess smiled softly at Zangulus. 

"Amelia, you and Zel stick together," Lina ordered. 

The two blushed, but weren't willing to argue the point. 

Lina grinned and slid over to Sylphiel, nudging her. "You can have Zang! I know you'll love it," she said with a wink. 

"Ms. Lina!" Sylphiel squeaked, blushing angrily. 

"I have to marry Sylphiel!?" Zangulus demanded. 

Lina rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. It won't be so bad. First of all, it's a fake marriage. Second of all, you two have been getting along. It won't kill you!" She turned to the last two members. "Lastly..." The sorceress paused, then snerked. "Heh heh... Vrummy? Xel?" 

Xellos seemed to spill with joy. "Joy!" 

Vrumugun seemed to spill with joy. "... ... ... Joy." 

The mazoku hugged the mage, beaming. "Won't this be great, honey?!" Vrumugun tried to remain unresponsive, but became a little red from embarrassment and/or anger. Xellos giggled annoyingly and kissed the mage on the nose. "Oh, and I always thought you had the cutest nose!" 

"I am not doing this," Vrumugun stated, shoving Xellos away from him. "I will meet you all later." He vanished. 

Xellos sobbed into his hands. "Boo-hoo! Always the bride's maid, never the bride!" 

"Bleh," Zelgadis groaned. Zangulus seemed rather equal with that. 

"There there, Mr. Xellos," Sylphiel comforted the mazoku. Almost everyone made a face at her. "Don't be like that! Mr. Vrumugun just ran out on him!" 

"Sylphiel," Zelgadis began, "so what?" 

Xellos was immediately all smiley again. "No problem! This can be fixed!" 

Like cell division, a body separated from the mazoku. It was a Xellos, only in girl form and wearing a blue dress with a frilly apron on. The original Xellos now had on a toolbelt. 

Everyone was gaping. 

"Well..." Amelia laughed uneasily. "Whatever works, right?" 

Xel-chan sighed dreamily at her future husband. "Oh, honey!" 

"Hey, baby," Xel-kun said to Xel-chan. 

Half of the travelers looked sick. 

"I never knew you could do that," Gourry commented. 

"I wish I never knew you could do that," Lina groaned. 

* * *

The group got their individual rooms. Rather, they received their "engagement" suites. 

In the room of the gluttons, Lina created a make-shift mattress for Gourry on the floor with the dozens of heart-shaped pillows that decorated the bed. She was definitely NOT going to share one bed with him. 

In the room of the shamanists, both were blushing all too much. Zelgadis said he'd take the floor, considering no matter the size or how comforting a bed was, it wouldn't make a difference to a rock. Amelia hesitantly agreed after a little bit of argument. 

In the room of the dark-haired travelers, the said travelers were not there. They feared seeing the room. 

In the room of the Xels, the mazoku were doing whatever the others didn't want to know about. 

There was a point in the journey, right about where Amelia was in silent depression, that Zangulus didn't think that things could get quite much worse. Just in case things could, he didn't mention the thought out loud, so maybe then it wouldn't come back and bite him the rear. However, now he was positive that this was one of the worst things to happen. 

He was married, he confirmed. He shouldn't have to go through this, especially when it meant that Lina could use it in the future for blackmail. If Lina had an advantage over him, Zangulus would have to do something particularly nasty. He didn't know what that nasty thing was, but he didn't want to do it. 

Yet, this was not just the one reason why he didn't want to get married (again); for some reason, Zangulus didn't want to think of Sylphiel... in **that** way. 

The swordsman sat outside of the suite. Sylphiel had taken off, murmuring that she had to go do something that was important and stuff. Zangulus didn't argue the point. 

He pondered going inside the room. No, he might get blasted with ultra huggily wuggily cuteness and pink and ugh. Besides, he wouldn't know what to do about there only being one bed in there. He knew it was there because that was the way people's over-imaginative romantic minds worked. 

Zangulus sighed. He'd fix this. The Xoana king stood up and marched away from the engagement rooms, deciding he'd find an inn. If anything, he'd give Sylphiel her privacy and get his own room. See? Problem solved. 

His gut didn't quite agree that way. The thought of marrying her just, for some reason, made Zangulus's skin crawl. Of course they were friends! Of course they got along well! They had to if they were to stick together during this journey. Still, Zangulus just couldn't imagine Sylphiel that way. 

After getting his own inn room, Zangulus decided to explore the town. So he did that. 

Or he tried. 

Amelia had found Zangulus, grabbed his arm and smiled. "Come on!" 

"Wh-wha?" he barely even managed to stammer. 

The princess giggled. "We need to find you an outfit for the wedding tomorrow!" 

"Why can't we just do the wedding tonight and get it over with?" Zangulus suggested, although somehow that thought made him feel even worse. 

Amelia sighed a little. "Ms. Lina wants to eat the food at the celebration of four weddings in a row, an engagement party for all of us, then we'll go tomorrow. Besides, it is kind of getting late. Who knows how far Sai Sanctuary is from Mei City?" 

Zangulus sulked. Great. He had time to think about why this whole thing felt so gosh darned wrong in his mind. 

"Anyway, Mr. Zelgadis went on his own. He wanted to get some information on Sai Sanctuary, so I decided why not live with the moment and try to enjoy it all?" Amelia said happily. Then she just noticed something. "Where's Ms. Sylphiel?" 

"She said she had something to do," Zangulus quickly answered. 

Amelia nodded a bit. "Oh, and don't mind Ms. Lina. She kind of thinks that, uh... well... something is going on between you two..." Zangulus made an irritated noise. "I don't think so! You and Mrs. Martina are perfectly happy. It wouldn't be right if you thought about Ms. Sylphiel that way." 

"I thought in your book love and truth and crap was all righteous," Zangulus pointed out, although he did agree to an extent with the princess. 

"Well, yes, but only certain love. It's fine if you love your wife, but to love someone behind her back?" Amelia backed up her statement, wrinkling her nose. "It's so unjust, Mr. Zangulus. I'm just glad this is a fake wedding." 

"Me too." Zangulus glanced around. "Ah, Amelia? Go on without me. I have my own things to do." 

"Okay. See you later, Mr. Zangulus," Amelia replied with a nod before skipping away merrily to herself. 

_Amelia was right_, pride and honor said. _Thank goodness it's just a fake wedding_. 

_Still_, the gut began, _it seems wrong either way, doesn't it? There's something wrong, isn't there?_

Zangulus tried to ignore his feelings as he headed back for the inn. 

* * *

There was something wrong. Sylphiel knew that she would never have had the chance to marry Gourry, even if it was all fake. She would have never had the chance. He and Lina... well, it just seemed to belong. 

The priestess sighed gently, sipping her tea. It was a nice little restaurant that someone had kindly pointed out to her. She felt a little guilty lying to Zangulus that she had important things to do. Honestly, all she wanted to do was try to sort out why she felt so bad other than the fact that it was not **she** who would be marrying Gourry. And get a room at the inn for herself; if anything, she didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Zangulus. That just made her feel even worse. 

Zangulus was nice enough once you got to know him a little. He was driven through a good deal of his life because of his mother's expectations. Sylphiel lived similarly; she lived the way she knew that her father would want. 

However, as far as Sylphiel knew, Zangulus didn't quite meet his mother's ideals, which brought him into wanting to kill Gourry two years back. 

As close as she felt to the Xoana king, she didn't want to marry him. Real or not, it didn't fit. Sylphiel not only felt guilt because of Martina's marriage to Zangulus, but... it just did **not** feel right. Something was just totally out of place about it. 

_I do feel like I'm closer than a friend_, Sylphiel confirmed. _Yet... it isn't the feeling I'd call to a lover._

What was it, then? What made her feel ill at the idea of marrying Zangulus? 

"Sylphiel?" 

The priestess glanced up at Zelgadis, blinking a bit. "Mr. Zelgadis? Hello; would you like to sit down?" 

"Maybe just briefly," he agreed with a shrug. "Anywhere Lina isn't, I'm willing to stay." 

"Is she bothering you?" Sylphiel wondered. 

"With her constant innuendo, I'd say yes," the chimera replied with a groan. He ordered his typical meal of caffeine. "Where's Zangulus?" 

Sylphiel reddened. "I... wanted to explore the city a little on my own." 

Zelgadis didn't believe her, but didn't press on. "Just ignore Lina. The whole thing's a fake, anyway. You know it is." 

"I know, but... I just don't feel so good," Sylphiel stated bluntly. "And it's not because Ms. Lina is marrying Gourry dear." 

Zelgadis nodded a bit. "With Lina giving you not-so-subtle hints about you and Zangulus, it's best to try to ignore it. Something is going on with you two, but I don't think it's anything like that." He paused, then quickly amended. "Not that **I'd** know or anything." 

Sylphiel smiled a bit. "I do care for Mr. Zangulus a lot, but it's just I don't think it's like that. At least with me. Besides, I couldn't do anything behind Mrs. Martina's back." 

"Well, just keep in mind that it's all fake, Sylphiel. I've managed to keep that in mind," Zelgadis pointed out. When it arrived, he sipped his coffee. 

"Do you feel that way to Ms. Amelia?" Sylphiel queried. 

Zelgadis proved against the laws of nature that a rock can indeed blush. "We're talking about **you** here!" he reminded. 

"Sorry," she apologized with a quiet giggle. "Just... please, do me a favor and take care of Ms. Amelia. You know what happened with her cousin..." 

"So I've heard," Zelgadis affirmed. "I'll... see what I can do." 

"Thank you, Mr. Zelgadis," the priestess said gratefully. 

* * *

Only Lina and Gourry really attended to all of the parties. Food and fun, of course. 

Zelgadis decided to try to get an early sleep. He walked down the hall of the engagement rooms, then paused as he heard a noise. Placing his hand on his sword, the chimera looked to his left, seeing the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. 

"UGH!" he moaned. "Stop it! At least do it in your own room, for God's sake!" 

Xel-chan and Xel-kun were making out in the hallway, both refusing to move. Zelgadis made a face, giving up, heading to his room as he unsuccessfully tried to ignore the happy "couple." 

He arched a rocky brow at the next thing he saw. "Zangulus?" 

The Xoana king eyed the chimera, then shrugged at him. "I'm heading off." 

"Pardon?" 

"Just tell anyone who asks that I'm at my own room at the inn," Zangulus elaborated. "I don't really wanna share a room with Sylphiel." 

Zelgadis shrugged. "Fine." He went into his room. 

The chimera glanced to Amelia, not noticing his blush. "Ready for tomorrow?" 

"Yep! I'm prepared," she replied, already in bed. She looked a little concerned. "Will you be fine on the floor?" 

"Considering all of the carpeting, I think it'll be fine," Zelgadis replied. "It's a bed on its own." 

Amelia nodded brightly. "That's good!" 

And awkward pause. 

The princess smiled a little more nervously. "Um... Mr. Zelgadis..." 

"Yeah, Amelia?" 

"I wanted to talk to you..." Amelia spoke quietly. "I know Ms. Sylphiel, Mr. Zangulus, and Ms. Lina have, but... I..." 

Zelgadis frowned. "...It's about Alfred." 

Amelia nodded a bit. She looked down at the bed, tears forming. "I feel better, but... I still don't know if it was the Just thing to do..." 

"Either choice had its benefits and faults," Zelgadis said. "You could have left Alfred alone. Maybe, by a slim chance, he would have gotten better and maybe he would have been able to live elsewhere. Then again, Sylphiel and Zangulus would have died. That left you to having to destroy him." 

Amelia sighed a little. The chimera winced. That sounded maybe a little harsh. He tried to amend that. 

"The latter had more of its benefits. You saved Sylphiel and Zangulus, but in that process Alfred got what he really wanted, right? Besides, rather than living a life like that, he was put to rest knowing that you didn't hate him for what he did," Zelgadis pointed out. "I can't say for sure that I approve of him, but I'm sure he was glad to know that you didn't hate him." 

Amelia smiled a little. "Thank you, Mr. Zelgadis..." She wiped her eyes. "I'll tell Uncle Christopher..." 

"It's all right, Amelia. Don't feel sad forever." 

"You shouldn't either," Amelia prodded a little, looking a lot more cheerful. 

Zelgadis rolled his eyes a bit, but he smiled. "Good night, Amelia." 

* * *

When he fell asleep, Zangulus didn't feel so great. 

Normally, when one dreams they think it means something or it's just a bunch of not-making-much-sense crap. Zangulus couldn't tell which it would have been at first because he first dreamt about a memory, which he didn't do very often. He rarely decided to remember his dreams or think much of his past in the first place. 

Which proved that his subconscious differed from his conscious mind. 

It was snowing in the fields. Zangulus was just a little boy, wearing his usual vest, slacks, and sandals. He ran outside when his mother had just died. It was cold, snow scraping at his skin like needles. He cried a lot. 

_Why am I bothering to remember this?_

Then a figure appeared not far from him. Zangulus had looked up, surprised. The cloaked man held out his arms in a welcoming gesture. He didn't want to lose that chance, so the young Zangulus jumped into his arms, clutching the cloak, crying into it. The man himself was like ice, but the cloak was warmer than anything else. Zangulus cried about his only family member's death to the figure, and he was held and comforted-- 

_Stop it._

"She's gone," the child whimpered to the cloaked man. "I'm all alone now! She's gone!" 

The figure untied his dark cape and placed it around the young Zangulus. "Yes. She is." 

"I'm all alone..." he would whimper, but the cloaked man hugged him again. 

"No. Do not say that," the figure scolded softly. "I will watch you. I will be watching for eternity." 

_He lied. He never watched me. He was gone, and what good did he do me?_

The subconscious ignored Zangulus generally, zipping to a totally different dream because he was inconsistant like that. 

"Oh, honey!" Sylphiel called out to her husband. Zangulus looked up happily toward her, waving. "Come see your new baby boy!" 

Zangulus came over, happy with his wife. A happy couple that had a happy life and were happy with the life that they chose. Now Zangulus would happily see his new happy baby. 

Sylphiel held him up to Zangulus. He accepted, to happily see what he didn't expect to. A totally deformed child, who smiled with crooked teeth and spoke in a booming voice: 

"DADAAAA!" 

Zangulus was not quite as happy. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" 

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Zangulus woke up. 

Things could only go downhill, he decided. 

* * *

Gourry yawned, scratching behind his ear. He hated getting the midnight munchies. As much as he loved food, he would have preferred sleeping at that moment. 

He entered a random restaurant, not surprised to see it mostly empty. What surprised him was that Zangulus was there. 

Gourry blinked for a moment before greeting the other swordsman. "Hey, Zangulus!" 

The dark haired man stirred a little. "Gourry?" 

"What're you doing?" the blond wondered, staring at what Zangulus was eating. 

"Eating icecream. Before we arrived at Mei City, Sylphiel made me promise not to drink again for the rest of the trip, so I have to drown my sorrows in something else," Zangulus told him glumly. 

Gourry looked suspicious. "Hang on a second. I think there's a little more going on than just icecream." He snatched the bowl away from Zangulus, sniffing it, glaring at the other man seriously. "Just as I thought. Orange sherbert!" 

"You got me! I--! ...What?" 

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, if you like sherbert better than icecream sometimes, I know the feeling! Once, I wanted raspberry sherbert, so I--" Gourry began. 

Zangulus sighed a little, taking his bowl back. "No offense, but I don't really care right now, Gourry." 

Gourry looked a bit hurt that his story was interrupted, but nodded. He sat down across from the Xoana king, ordering a dinner for two. Normally, he'd go for five, but he was only a little hungry at this time of the night. "So, why are you up?" the blond asked. 

"Can't sleep. Dreams hate me," Zangulus replied tiredly. "Can't stop thinking. Hate it. Argh." He shoved a spoonful of sherbert in his mouth irritably. 

"Yeah, I hate thinking, too," Gourry agreed. "Ever since Lina and I started traveling with you guys again, I can't help it!" 

"Mmf?" Zangulus asked, swallowing. 

Gourry paused for a moment. Should he tell him? "Wellll... I'm just a bit worried about how you've been taking care of Sylphiel is all." 

"Mmf." 

"So, now that you guys are getting married--and I know it's fake--I guess I'm a little worried about how you guys are getting along," Gourry attempted to explain. "'Cuz, and I told Lina this, Sylphiel's like... a little sister and stuff. Does that make sense?" 

Zangulus shrugged a little. "I guess." 

"Anyway, how have you guys been doing?" 

Zangulus frowned. "Quiet. I've been avoiding her since this whole marriage thing jumped on us." 

"Funny; I don't remember anything jumping..." 

The dark swordsman ignored that. "I just don't feel comfortable about it, and it's not just because I'm already married. Something just feels like it's eating at me and telling me it's all wrong." 

Gourry scratched his head a little. "Well, how **do** you feel about her?" 

"She's all right. Sickeningly sweet," Zangulus described. "But... I guess the same. I feel like I'm her protector, maybe more than a friend." 

"Why doesn't it feel right?" 

Zangulus sighed angrily. "That's the point. I don't know why! It's a fake ceremony and all, but thinking about doing it somehow makes me want to throw up." 

"I dunno what I can do to help, but I guess you should talk to Sylphiel 'bout it," Gourry suggested. "I don't think she seems very happy, either. I don't think it's good to be in love with her right now, especially since you got Martina and all, but there's somethin' goin' on. I dunno what, but that's why you gotta talk to Sylphiel, right?" 

Zangulus paused, letting his half-awake mind process all that. "...That makes sense," he concluded. "Guess I'll go talk to her." He stood up, rubbing an eye to make sure he could stay awake enough to walk straight. 

"Hey, Zangulus?" 

The raven haired swordsman glanced to the blond. 

"Are you..." Gourry began, "...going to finish that sherbert?" 

Zangulus shook his head. "You can have it if you want." With that cleared up, he left after accidently bumping into a chair and apologizing to it. 

* * *

Sylphiel stood at the bridge, looking at the stream quietly. She had forced herself awake unhappily, and just felt that she couldn't sleep anymore. 

She looked up quietly as someone approached her. Her face fell a little, despite the surprise. "Mr. Zangulus..." 

He stood next to her, scratching the back of his head a bit. "Can't sleep?" 

"No. Nor you?" 

"Nope." 

There was some silence between them as they looked out at the stream. Zangulus cleared his throat. Sylphiel hummed a little. 

Zangulus decided to start. "Um... look, I'm sorry for avoiding you... I just don't know what's going on with me. This whole marriage thing is really getting to me." 

"It's all right," Sylphiel replied softly. "I don't expect you to like it. You're already married." 

"That's not just it. It's a fake thing, so I kept wondering why it bothered me. I still don't really know, but it's not because of you or anything. I don't think. I really don't know; it just really got to me." 

Sylphiel smiled a little. "It's strange, but I feel the same way. I just... don't like it. I care for you, Mr. Zangulus, but it's not like that. I don't know if I can go through with it." 

"Neither do I, and if I do I'll never forgive Lina," Zangulus muttered. "Well, there are guards in front of the way to Sai Sanctuary, right? I don't think security will be too tight during the four ceremonies." 

"What do you think we should do exactly?" Sylphiel asked curiously. 

"Well, let's see..." 

* * *

"Okay, first of all," Lina began, "STOP KISSING!" 

Xel-chan sniffed a little. "Sorry, Ms. Lina!" 

"A man's gotta go what a man's gotta do," Xel-kun supplied his reasons. 

Lina growled a little. "Second of all, Gourry... don't kiss me when we're wed. I'm warning you." 

"I won't, I won't!" Gourry agreed. 

"Okay. Then, we're settled? Good! Have fun!" Somehow, Sylphiel and Zangulus felt that comment was to them directly. 

Amelia was speaking to the high priest. "Are you sure that this won't be much trouble?" she asked him. 

"Of course not! Four in a row is nothing. I've done seventeen in one day, young lady," he chuckled. "My, what a day that was! I'll never forget it." 

So the ceremonies began. Nartually, Lina and Gourry went first. No kissing involved, which left both very pleased, especially at the free food. 

Amelia and Zelgadis were next, both very fidgetity. 

"Do you, Zelgadis Greywords, take Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun as your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do," he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "...I do." 

"Do you, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, take Zelgadis Greywords as your lawfully wedded husband?" 

Amelia spoke quietly, "I do." 

The high priest smiled. "Then, you may..." 

_Here it comes_, both Amelia and Zelgadis thought as their faces grew as red as beets. 

"Mutually respect the bride!" the high priest concluded. 

A pause. Then Zelgadis sighed in relief, "THANK GOD!" 

When the two exited the chapel, Amelia looked to Lina, still blushing. "You didn't tell us that he'd say that!" 

Lina laughed. "It was worth seeing you guys looking like tomatoes! That was hilarious!" 

Xel-chan and Xel-kun went for the marriage. Rather than mutual respect, they went for the all-out kissing session. Sweatdrops followed after. 

"Ready?" Zangulus asked the priestess warily. She nodded. "All right. If you have trouble, let me know." 

The wedding began. 

It seemed too tense. Amelia didn't like it at all. She knew that they wouldn't like it, but even in a fake marriage, couldn't they at least have fun? 

Lina didn't like it. Why wouldn't either enjoy it? In her eyes, they were more than friends. Sure, cheating on Martina and having to face her wrath was a downfall, but if they were more than just companions, then why not? A bride and a groom were supposed to look happy; they looked like they were at a funeral. 

The high priest began. "Zangulus Montoya, do you--" 

"YOINK!" Zangulus exclaimed, both he and Sylphiel running out of the chapel as if the Devil himself was after them. 

"--take... ah... hm," the high priest slowed down. "Nevermind..." 

The others were gaping. 

"Wait for me!" Lina shrieked after her friends, struggling with her cursed dress as she ran after the dark haired travelers. 

* * *

Zangulus dusted off his hat before placing it back onto his head, then adjusted his cape. Lina looked furious. He smiled at that. No blackmail for him. 

"I can't believe you did that!" Lina groaned. "And you, too, Sylphiel!" 

"We planned it just last night," Sylphiel added with a smile. 

Everyone was back into their regular traveling clothes, heading up the path for Sai Sanctuary. The wedding clothes were generally abandoned if not picked up by either Amelia and Sylphiel. As much as they didn't plan to get married anytime soon, they liked the outfits. 

Xel-chan popped up beside Xel-kun. "Look, everybody! I made fluffernutter sandwiches!" 

Xel-kun put his arm around Xel-chan's shoulders, smiling. "Honey, ya know what I like!" 

"Would you just go back together, PLEASE?!" Zelgadis demanded. 

Xel-kun shrugged. "Well, okay. Honey, ya know what to do!" 

The two stood facing each other, about ten feet apart. The Xels snorted and prepared to charge like mad bulls, even using their index fingers on their heads like bull horns. They charged at each other. 

SPLAT! 

"That was the weirdest game of Bonkers I've ever seen," Gourry commented, mesmerized. Lina scooted away from him. 

"Now that that has been settled, I am at least glad that you have all made it here finally," Vrumugun said, having appeared just a few feet ahead of the others. 

Lina grinned. "All right! Let's go to Sai Sanctuary!" 

"There is something you should know about Sai Sanctuary," Vrumugun began. "There is something holy there. Unfortunately, I do not know exactly what it is myself. All I can tell you that it is a spell. I was incapable of learning it; I did not know the written language." 

The sorcery genius grew big shining eyes, almost making a new lake on the path with her drool. "A spell?! Terrific!" 

"It is a white magic spell," Vrumugun told her. Lina fell over. 

"White magic?!" Lina demanded, standing back up. "It figures! I don't know much white magic beyond a Recovery and protection spells!" 

"Um... I may have no problem learning it," Sylphiel suggested. "It may help us." 

Lina grinned a little. "Of course! Sylphiel can learn it. Good; still got a trump card up my sleeve!" 

"Really? What's it look like?" Gourry wondered. 

Zelgadis spoke over Lina giving Gourry a hard noogie, "I could try reading the spell. I've studied quite a bit when it comes to ancient languages." 

"All righty, then let's go!" Lina shouted. Much gusto was about! No more bad feelings! 

The group went up to Sai Sanctuary, which happened to be a very beautiful place. It was like a large white and clean temple on a lake, water pouring like fountains out some windows. A perfectly made bridge lead to the sanctuary. It strangely felt nice to be nearby the temple as if white magic just poured out from it on its own. Even the non-magic users could feel it. 

"I will wait outside. I am not much of use in there," Vrumugun spoke. 

"All righty. Catch ya later, Vrummy!" Lina agreed, running off with most of the group into the temple. Xellos stayed behind, as good feelings tended to make him ill. 

The mazoku smiled slightly. "Did it hurt?" he asked curiously as he gestured to the temple. 

Vrumugun was quiet for a moment before nodding slightly. "Yes." 

"Then so will this," Xellos said quietly. "He's coming." 

The mage was silent. It wasn't silence out of his usual self; silence in fear. 

The lake began to freeze slowly and the plants and road were frosted. A man with short but perfect white hair, who also wore typical war armor with a dark blue cape, made himself present. Xellos's words seemed to have perfect timing, as per usual. 

The man was almost as monotone as Vrumugun. His stare was even colder. His ice-blue slitted eyes looked at Vrumugun. 

The mage looked on for a moment, having stopped breathing. He was almost too afraid to move. Slowly, he went to his knees as if he was bowing to a king. He said nothing. 

Xellos's eyes were open as he looked at the man. He had no smile. The Trickster Priest wasn't mad, surprised, or happy. He just was. 

"Vrumugun. Xellos," the man spoke simply and very directly. 

The mage closed his eyes, his head bowed. Softly, he uttered out the man's name, 

"...Dynast Grausherra..."   


--- 

As any good hearted series, this is to be continued in... 

_"Immortal Ice! The Gift That Was Bestowed on Him."_   
...where some memories are just so painful. Vrumugun remembers the mazoku lord Dynast and speaks of him to his companions and Xellos, yet so much more than just that. 

Credit is due to Twoflower for the creation of the splended game of Bonkers. Read his stories and Gourry will mention this lovely game:   
http://pixelscapes.com/slayers/trilogy.html

The scene with Zelgadis and Amelia talking about Alfred was written for Tasuki-niichan. Check her site out NOW. Please?   
http://www.genrou.com/

---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


	7. Immortal Ice! The Gift That Was Bestowed...

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

I don't own Slayers. Never will. Wish I did. I don't really care if the information here is wrong from the novels; this is set in the verse of the anime, which tends to be different in case you can't tell. So, origins are different but probably not personalities. 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode Seven:**   
_"Immortal Ice! The Gift That Was Bestowed On Him."_   
  
  


_This is your gift from me. Even if we weren't meant for eternity, I know you will be._

Dynast looked over to the hooded mage and the Trickster Priest with little concern shown on his face. He advanced a bit, stopping just two feet from Vrumugun. It was a cold silence for a moment before the Supreme King spoke. 

"You know what I will do." 

Vrumugun barely even nodded, his eyes looking at the frosting ground. 

"Regrets?" 

The mage didn't move. "...Many." 

"Last words?" 

Vrumugun shook his head. 

Xellos gave out a small laugh. "As interesting as this whole situation has developed, I'm afraid my Mistress will have to disagree, Lord Dynast." 

The Supreme King didn't flinch. "I should not even ask why Zelas doesn't like it." 

"Probably not," Xellos replied. "Well, Mr. Vrumugun, you can try to make your escape! This time, I'm able to help you." 

"Rather, you were ordered to," the mage murmured. 

Xellos smiled. "Of course." 

Vrumugun stood up, still not facing Dynast in both fear and respect. He faded into the Astral Plane, but was immediately thrown back out onto the ground. Appearing right after was a woman in armor and blue hair in a braid. 

"Sherra," Vrumugun managed to get out as he got to his feet, looking at her in surprise. 

"Who else?" Sherra spoke, giving Xellos quickly a glare before focusing back to the mage. "This time, there's no Red Priest to help you." 

* * *

The group within Sai Sanctuary had managed to go through the temple. Mostly, it was fancy looking and just very big; it wasn't really a maze or anything. 

They had arrived at the last room, wide and empty aside from a pedestal at the very back wall. It looked similar to a church, minus the seats and decoratives. 

"I guess the spell might be up there," Amelia pointed out the stand. "Are you sure you'd be able to read it, Mr. Zelgadis?" 

The chimera nodded. "It's worth a try. I'm pretty confident, though. I've been studying different languages." 

"All right! So let's hurry up and check it out!" Lina beamed, running on ahead of everyone else. They followed her up to the pedestal. 

On top of the stand was a tablet, covering its entire top. It was in the shape of a bird, made out of red marble. Chipped into it was some kind of writing. Lina looked at it for not even a minute and she got a mixed expression. 

"..." she explained. 

Zelgadis cleared his throat and looked at the pedestal. "Sylphiel, come here. You're the one learning the spell; I'll read it to you." 

Sylphiel walked up to the pedestal, looking over it right next to Zelgadis. "So you can read it?" 

"Yes. It's yet another one of those lost written languages. I actually learned this years ago with Rezo. It was a major legend then about an ultimate white spell known as the Phoenix Flare. Supposedly, it could cure almost any curse, disease, or injury with no problem. It takes a great white magic user to even try to use it, though." The chimera paused to scan the text for a moment. "As far as it looks like, Sylphiel would need an amplifier for this spell to be in control. I doubt her staff could help her much here. It helps your Recovery spell and concentration, but it won't help with this particular spell." 

The priestess frowned a little, but she nodded. "I don't know where we could find any amplifiers for me on such short notice, though." 

Zelgadis shrugged at her. "It can't be helped. You'll have to learn it for now. We'll worry about accessories afterwards." 

Lina waved her hand a bit. "Waaaait! Why didn't Rezo come here in the in first place? This was here within the barrier during his time." 

"Good question; Sylphiel and I got through without having to go through the stupid ceremony," Zangulus pointed out. 

"Back then, Rezo was... well, I guess you could call him a little more sane, if that's the right word. He respected the law. Besides, I think he was already on a different lead that seemed more convincing at the time," Zelgadis explained. "There isn't much known about the Phoenix Flare except right here." 

Amelia looked at her chimeric companion in curiosity. "Has anyone cast the Phoenix Flare before?" 

"Probably. It's not impossible; **I** can read it, for starters. I doubt anyone in Mei City has, though. This place is for honeymooning," Zelgadis answered. He turned his attention back to Sylphiel. "At any rate, it draws power from the Fire Dragon King, I do believe. Right here, it says..." 

Zangulus yawned and stretched a little, obviously bored with the whole ordeal. "Guess I don't blame Vrumugun for not coming. I'm going back outside. Magic really isn't my forte. You guys can stick around if you want." 

Sylphiel glanced up for a moment. "You'll wait for us, right?" she blurted out, then blushed a little for being overly concerned. 

The Xoana king gave her a funny look. "Of course I will. See you outside." 

Gourry stood up and waved his hand a little. "Hey, wait up; I'll come, too. I didn't really get what Zel's been talkin' about, anyway." 

Zangulus shrugged in response, continuing on his way outside. 

"So, uh... you **have** been taking care of Sylphiel, right?" Gourry asked, looking a little worried. 

Zangulus arched a brow. "Yeah, of course. At this point, I don't think I even want to do otherwise." 

"'Cuz... well, I'm just warning you, okay? Don't take her for granted," Gourry said seriously. "Sylphiel's really nice and I can't be there for her and stuff; I know you have Martina an' all, but try to make some room for Sylphiel even when this is all over, okay?" 

The dark haired swordsman glanced at the other man with a frown. He honestly hadn't thought much for the future. 

What would Sylphiel do when this was over? Just go back to her uncle's? What would **he** do? 

"Hang on, do you--" Gourry began, just as they neared the arch that led to the outside of the sanctuary. Something close to a scuffle was surely going on outside. 

"--hear that?" Zangulus finished, his stare going on to the exit of the temple. "What the hell's going on out there?" Immediately, the swordsmen ran through the arch. 

* * *

"He has accepted his fate, Xellos. If you wish to join, I have nothing against that," Dynast spoke calmly and precisely. 

Xellos waved his index finger a bit. "Now, now; you know I only live to obey like any good mazoku. She throws the stick; I'll go play fetch." He smiled. 

"Permission to ignore Xellos?" Sherra asked a little dully to her lord. 

"Granted." 

Sherra had a sword appear in her hand as she threw an energy blast toward Xellos just to distract him. She teleported past his defense against it and stood before Vrumugun. She glared at him as a last farewell before she started to grow a glowing blue orb of light in her hand. The mage stood there, waiting for it. 

She threw it. It would have been on target if Xellos hadn't appeared, put his arm around Vrumugun, and disappeared. Tricky, as usual. 

Sherra growled. "We're merely here to tie up loose ends. Keep out of this, Xellos!" she spat at the other mazoku. 

Xellos appeared, letting go of a surprised Vrumugun. The Mysterious Priest put an arm behind his head, as if embarrassed. "I'm afraid I cannot! Alas, my Mistress wants him alive because of those loose ends." 

"Do go on," Dynast ordered. 

"Call it an advantage over you if we keep Mr. Vrumugun alive and well," Xellos replied, opening his eyes with a sly grin. "I know you wouldn't agree with me if I asked you to leave him alone." 

"Xellos, leave," Vrumugun snapped at the mazoku priest, his glare set upon him. "I will live." 

"Just not the way either of us want," Xellos elaborated. "Come now; you think I **want** you frozen, Mr. Vrumugun?" He laughed at that. 

Dynast held out his hand. "If you wish to interfere, then by all means. Zelas knew the risk of putting you in between us." He fired a simple blast toward the priest, who disappeared with Vrumugun again to evade it. 

Sherra growled and leapt into the Astral Plane. Soon enough, Xellos was forced out of it, managing to drop Vrumugun toward the lake, who immediately floated above it in reaction. Sherra dove out of the plane, charging at the mage and ignoring Xellos. 

"**Howling Blast**!" 

The general of Dynast put up her arms to defend against the sudden attack, letting out a hiss of annoyance. She was barely affected by it, but it slowed her down enough to let Vrumugun float back to land. 

"What now?" Sherra demanded. 

"Good question," Zangulus agreed as he ran out from the temple, Howling Sword in his hands. "Gourry, you better get Lina and the others." 

The blond, however, was confused. For a good reason. "What's going on?!" 

"Wish I knew, but get them!" Zangulus yelled, bringing his enchanted sword down at Sherra. It was easily blocked. 

Gourry nodded hesitantly, running back inside. "Be careful, Zangulus!" 

Sherra landed in front of the Xoana king, lifting a brow. "A human wants to duel with me?" 

"I don't normally go around challenging women, but I'll make an exception when it comes to people attacking Vrumugun," Zangulus remarked, charging again. 

Unlike his battles with Gourry, Sherra was much more wild, her broadsword swung perfectly but each swing was harder than the next. Zangulus managed to block with extreme difficulty, barely able to get in any of his own attacks. Sherra wasn't going to get tired anytime soon; Zangulus, being only human, was already starting to ache in trying to defend himself. 

Xellos disappeared again with Vrumugun from one of Dynast's blast. The Supreme King didn't look angry or anything; he just continued his brief attacks. Vrumugun, sourly, shoved Xellos away from him with a glare. 

"Leave," Vrumugun snarled. "I have already accepted this years ago!" 

"Not quite, I noticed, or you wouldn't let me rescue you each time Lord Dynast throws something at us," Xellos pointed out. Vrumugun started to argue, but the mazoku cut him off. "Whoops! Save now, yell later!" He grabbed the other by the wrist and they disappeared before the attack could hit either of them. 

Zangulus fell back during his battle finally, nearly exhausted from Sherra's furious slashes. He blocked her blow, locking swords. 

"For a human, you're not so bad at this," Sherra commented. "Shame you have to die. I personally don't care for your friendship with Vrumugun. All the more reason you should suffer!" 

"I've heard of people not particularly liking him much, but I never would have imagined that a mazoku would resent him, too," Zangulus grunted, barely able to hold up the sword. It started to spark with violet electricity, glowing black. "**Howling Blast**!" 

Sherra skid back a few feet from the attack, barely even singed from it. She looked up, then evaded an Elmekia Lance just in time from Lina, Gourry, and Amelia's entrances. 

With an annoyed sigh, she put her sword away. "Everything's gone to hell," she muttered. The general vanished. 

"Mr. Zangulus! Are you all right?" Amelia called out, running up to the dark haired man. 

"Not really. I just got my ass kicked," he grumbled, getting to his feet with the princess's help. "Zelgadis and Sylphiel still reading that thing?" 

Lina frowned. "Hey, Zel has to read it to her and make sure she's totally getting it. It's a difficult spell. The Ragna Blade didn't come in one day, y'know!" 

"I know I shouldn't interrupt any conversations that include magic and stuff, but we gotta help Vrumugun and Xellos," Gourry pointed out. 

Zangulus swore quietly, stumbling forward. Lina followed shortly and pat his shoulder, shaking her head at him. 

"We'll deal with it. Amelia, help 'im out, all right?" Lina ordered. "C'mon, Gourry!" The blond nodded, running with his partner. 

Dynast had grown tired of this shortly after it had begun. He stood there for a moment, ice erupting from the ground at Xellos and Vrumugun. Again, the Trickster Priest grabbed Vrumugun and evaded the oncoming attacks. The priest smiled again as an Elmekia Flame was aimed at the Supreme King, who shieled against it immediately. 

"The famed Lina Inverse," Dynast spoke with mock respect. "You have a tendency to involve yourself with the dangerous sorts, Vrumugun." He grew a little smile that was directly the opposite of warm and welcoming. "I suppose I shall take my leave for now as Sherra has." The Supreme King gave a brief bow. "Good day." With that, he vanished. 

Xellos teleported in front of Lina with Vrumugun. "I did a good thing, Ms. Lina! Oh, yes I did! I saved our dearest Mr. Vrumugun!" The Trickster Priest spoke like he deserved the biggest party in the world. 

"What? You're actually helping us now?" Lina asked, baffled. 

The mazoku raised a brow. "Helping? You?" He bursted out laughing. "Oh, dear no! Only the best for Mr. Vrumugun, or so says my Mistress." 

"I won't bother asking you for questions," Lina sighed. "Vrumugun, you on the other hand..." 

The mage averted eye contact, remaining as he normally did. However, he was noticeably trembling with fright. Lina frowned. She would get information from him when they settled at the next town. 

It scared the sorcery genius, really. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that Vrumugun could have looked so frightened. 

* * *

They had regrouped after the incident. Sylphiel apparently had learned the spell, but trying it was out of the question with no amplifier to help her. They would have to wait for it. 

The next town wasn't far off, but the weather was taking the turn for coldness. It was like it was already winter, the ground being covered with frost. 

Inside the inn, the group was gathered at a bedroom for more privacy and comfort. It was quiet for a moment as Sylphiel gave tea to various people. 

When Vrumugun accepted his, she looked at him. "Careful; it's very hot." He ignored her and took a long sip anyway. 

Lina sighed and drummed her fingers on the desk. "Okay... can we start with playing twenty questions?" 

"That's question one! The answer: yes," Xellos said brightly. 

The sorceress glared. "Not **you**! Vrumugun." 

The mage didn't even look at Lina. "There is no need. I will tell you what you wish to know." He didn't look very emotional, but he was still obviously shaken up by Dynast's apppearance. 

"Lina, just take it easy on the questions," Zangulus warned, glancing to his friend in concern. "I'm not much happier about this." 

Lina shrugged. "I'll do my best. Okay, for starters: what's your connection with Dynast?" 

Vrumugun almost winced. "That is a very long story." 

"I'd love to hear it!" Xellos input his feelings. Somehow, nobody cared. 

"As long as the story might be, I think everyone wants to hear it," Lina said, a little softer. "Look, if it's a long one, then try this: why is Dynast after you?" 

"That is also a part of it." 

Lina groaned angrily. "Do you know who created these freaky monsters?!" 

"Like before, that is a part of the story," Vrumugun replied. Before Lina could blow her top, he continued. "However, because I have little chance of escaping this time from exchanging information and because I have no way of convincing any of you out of this quest... I suppose it should be best if I tell you all. It is, however, very long." 

"Fine," Lina said with a shrug. 

Gourry snored. Amelia poked Lina in the shoulder. "Ms. Lina, look at Mr. Gourry. Shouldn't we wake him up?" 

Lina rolled her eyes a little. "Look, no offense to Vrumugun, but if we listen a long story from him I don't blame Gourry." 

"Just hope he picks up something during the sleep," Zelgadis suggested. "Go ahead." 

Vrumugun set his empty tea cup on the desk, his eyes lowering. "...Once, at a cottage not so far from Sairaag, there was a girl named Samantha. How we ever came together, I cannot even remember to this day. But there was a day of death from an accident not so far away..." 

He paused, his eyes looking a little more emotional. _This is your gift from me._ The mage shook off the words, and continued. 

* * *

Vrumugun laid his head on her shoulder with a gentle smile. They were embraced, standing at the gazebo in the garden. It was **her** garden. 

"Vrumugun... I can come, can't I?" she murmured gently. 

"Of course," he said with a slight nod. "I would not have it any other way, Samantha." 

Samantha smiled softly, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad. I couldn't stand it if you were away." She pulled down his hood and pet his hair, which was just a little shorter than her length of maroon strands. "Why did you choose to work for him?" 

"I feel sorrow for him since her death," Vrumugun admitted. "He loved her so. I do not work for him out of pity, but for the sake of Rubia, I suppose. She was like my own sister." 

Samantha shuddered a little. "He just seems so... different since Rubia died. I don't know how to describe it. And his studies on immortality? You know that's dangerous." 

"Samantha," Vrumugun began seriously, "I trust Halcyform with my life, and Rezo the Red Priest will be there, as well. I have nothing to fear." 

_...Even if we weren't meant for eternity, I know you will be._

* * *

"Wait a minute! Halcyform?" Lina demanded, interrupting already. 

Zangulus shot her a glare. "Lina, sit down and listen!" 

Lina ignored him. "You knew Halcyform?" 

Vrumugun nodded slightly. "I am surprised that you do. We can ask each other questions a little further in the story, Lina." 

The sorceress grumped a little, nodding and settling down at her seat. 

* * *

"Ah, Vrumugun; right on time," Halcyform greeted his new assistant. "And this is the lovely Samantha Flagoon?" 

Vrumugun gave a nod. "Indeed she is. It would not trouble you if she were to remain here with me, would it?" 

"Nonsense; we would love more company," Halcyform replied with a deep chuckle. "I'm sure you both know of Rezo the Red Priest. He should be here shortly; he also mentioned bringing an assistant." 

Samantha smiled a little, just to be friendly. She didn't quite trust him yet. "We're happy to be here, and we're anticipating Mr. Rezo's arrival. Vrumugun has been waiting to meet him for awhile now since we've heard of the miracles he's done." 

Vrumugun had managed a smile to ignore his blush. "Halcyform, I wish to apologize for Rubia's sudden death..." 

Halcyform flashed a sudden look of pain and anger, but it quickly passed. He smiled, albeit a little darkly, to Vrumugun. "I don't blame you for being sorry," as he said in reply. "Ah, why don't you two become comfortable? Rezo shall be here soon." 

The young mage eyed Halcyform for a moment. For some reason, he found himself unable to forget that expression. He nodded and took Samantha's hand guiding her into the mansion further. 

* * *

"Loooook, no offense or anything, Vrum, but couldja hurry it up a bit?" Lina requested. "I don't feel like having the chance of Dynast popping up to try to kill you or whatever he's up to." 

Vrumugun paused, but he nodded. "Forgive me. I have not really dared to recall those days for many years now." 

His gaze turned to the floor, but he continued to speak. 

"It was interesting to meet Rezo, actually. Along with him was apparently a mazoku by the name of Tiiba. Samantha was reluctant to stay by that point, but Rezo ensured her that he was relatively harmless. It seemed that he discovered a way for..." Vrumugun stumbled on his words for a moment. "...Not immortality... slowing his aging; Halcyform was not interested. I was left to study and attempt to find different means of bringing back the dead and immortality. Samantha tried to stop me... I wish I listened. 

"By the next few months, a strange illness occured at the edge of Sairaag, around where Halcyform's mansion was. In the next few days, I found myself ill with it." 

* * *

Vrumugun rubbed his forehead, trying to write. His penminship was quickly becoming far more shakey almost to the point of becoming mere scribbles. His stomach twisted with pain suddenly as he dropped his quill and turned away from his work, vomitting on the floor mixed with blood. 

He cursed himself silently. Only two months did he start to work for Halcyform and he was already ill. It was strange, too. Not even Rezo was able to use his spells to heal him. 

Vrumugun hoped it would finally go away within the next few days or so. 

After having cleaned up his mess, the assistant felt his stomach give way to pain. He clutched it and disappeared into the Astral Plane, leaping out to find himself landing outside with a loud retching noise. 

"How were you able to do that?" 

Vrumugun looked up, surprised. It was Rezo. 

"You noticed?" Vrumugun managed to get out, despite feeling fatigue rushing over him. 

Rezo smiled gently. "I'm able to see into the Astral Plane. Never have I met someone able to actually travel through it. Only legends hint of that ability. Perhaps when you are well, you would show me?" 

Vrumugun winced. "I make no promises." 

"I suppose that'll suffice as a yes," Rezo mused. "I'll aid you inside. You're becoming worse as it is." 

"I have not finished..." Vrumugun began lamely to try to not evade work. 

Rezo shook his head a little. "I'm sure Halcyform will understand. Come along, now." 

Where Vrumugun had even drawn the illness from was beyond anyone's knowledge. No one knew what the virus was at the time until Halcyform and Rezo began to look over all of the symptons. Samantha, despite any requests not to, continuously worked hard to try to bring the assistant back to proper health. Try as she did, Vrumugun only seemed to become worse. 

Vomiting blood, white magic ineffective, a form of a black curse set on him, eating at the insides, quickening of breath, and a feeling of extreme coldness despite how many blankets he may have had. 

A day or so went by as Rezo and Halcyform drew blood from Vrumugun to study what he had... 

Garnia was concluded to be the case. 

* * *

Zangulus recognized the name. "Garnia! That's what Sylphiel--" he began. 

"Isn't that the place with the goat guy and the witch and that closet thingy and the big lion?" Gourry pointed out. 

Almost everyone stared at Gourry, astonished at his totally off topic...ness. 

Amelia decided that it was safer to just ignore the comment. "That's what Ms. Kira said that Ms. Sylphiel had." 

Vrumugun slowly nodded. "Indeed. Garnia was not well known in those days, but it immediately became so shortly after..." 

* * *

Vrumugun was barely awake at the time, shivering where he laid. He had tried on several occasions to continue his work with little luck. No white magic nor any usual way of curing his sickness could help him. 

While it was difficult to listen to the people around him, he had managed: 

"Please, Mr. Rezo! Mr. Halcyform; can't you do anything for him?!" Samantha begged. "He's dying! I don't know how much longer he can stand this..." 

Rezo shook his head sadly. "I can't think of any way that my white magic could be any help to him. The illness repels it. There's nothing I can do for him." 

However, Halcyform had a solution, and for some reason Vrumugun swore he **heard** him smile. "I may have a way, but it shall be difficult. Still, I do have Rezo here to help me. I should be able to do it. But... I will have to speak to Vrumugun and you about it, Ms. Samantha. It involves him **having** to die in the first place." 

Vrumugun opened his eyes just slightly to peer at them. He weakly brought his arm up to wipe some sweat from his forehead. Despite feeling so cold, his body was giving off the feeling as if he was in a desert. "...Then speak..." he barely even let out. 

Samantha looked at him, surprised for a moment before she smiled gently at him. "I'm so glad to see you awake." She glanced back to Halcyform. "What was it that you were telling us?" 

He shook off his impressed expression that his assistant was even awake. "Ah... as it is, his body cannot handle the illness. There is no cure to speak of... but I may have a way to raise him from the dead. I've been working on it for quite awhile now, and even if I have found a way, I have some doubts that it'll be successful. I require many things." 

"For instance?" Rezo prompted. 

Halcyform seemed hesitant to go on. "It will take some preparation. I need a highly leveled mazoku that would even agree to such a thing. Even then, we would need a good way to bargain with it to do this for us. To find one who is willing is going to be difficult." Vrumugun squinted at Halcyform. Why was he still smiling? 

"I will ask Tiiba," Rezo simply said. "Prepare whatever else we'll need... that is, if either Vrumugun or Samantha are willing?" 

Samantha looked at her love questioningly. Her eyes told him that she would do anything to make sure the she still had him. Vrumugun himself didn't want to do it. He looked away for awhile before giving a silent nod of approval; he would do it if only for the sake of Samantha. 

"Very well then... it will take only a day for preparation. As for the mazoku showing up and Vrumugun able to live that long is questionable," Halcyform spoke. Yet, he smiled. 

Vrumugun wasn't too sure what went on during the rest of the day or the next one, as he slept on. Even if he awoke, he was only half awake, barely able to concentrate on looking at anything as his sight blurred. He heard muffled voices here and there, but there was no way for him to tell who was who. 

Only one line and one voice was he able to hear clearly, and that was from a visit from Samantha's sister, Sharon: 

"It's your fault this happened; this is killing her, too. I won't forgive you." 

She probably knew that he was awake at the time, which is why she said so aloud. 

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he rested, unable to eat anything at all considering his constant retching. Vrumugun was feeling much weaker than usual. Unfortunately, the day came for him to finally rise from his bed. 

"Vrumugun, please. Get up... we have a mazoku," Samantha spoke softly, gently helping him up to his feet. He shook, barely able to even sit up on his own. 

"Resorting to such creatures... demoralizing..." Vrumugun mumbled to her. "You do not care?" 

Samantha shook her head. "Of course not. I'll do anything to help you live." 

For once in a long while, the mage smiled at her. "Thank you... Samantha love..." 

She could only smile weakly back at him. "I'd do anything to save you. You should know." 

"Perhaps I should..." he replied quietly as he was guided away from the bed slowly. "...What were the mazoku's terms?" Vrumugun almost choked, feeling much more ill now that he was actually moving. 

Samantha shushed him softly. "I will tell you in time. For now, keep on going." 

She led the ill man away to the the basement, where the cure would be given. They paused within the room as Vrumugun felt Samantha shiver at the sudden temperature change in the room. The two moved on to stand before Halcyform, Rezo, and... 

Vrumugun squinted a little. He didn't recognize who it was. 

"Supreme King Dynast Grausherra," Halcyform supplied the mage with the information. "If we settled for any lower, it would be possible that this entire thing would fail." 

The mage quietly grunted in understanding. 

"Take off most of his clothes," Halcyform ordered with a wave of his hand. "If possible on your own, go inside this glass container, Vrumugun. Dynast, Rezo, help me prepare." 

Vrumugun winced noticeably as he attempted to stand on his own, almost failing. He felt bitter about this, really. If whoever ruled this world felt that his fate was to die, then he shouldn't have tried to evade it. However... he also felt that he had to live because that was what Samantha wanted of him. 

And yet, there was something she wasn't telling him. 

She gave him a sad little smile, taking off his cloak and shirt, but left the rest on. "You can go," she whispered. 

He looked at her, hesitating. The mage lifted the brooch that formerly held his cloak together, handing it to her. His voice felt empty, almost monotone as he spoke, "Let this represent our eternity together, whether I return to you or not." 

She accepted it, still having that little smile directed at him. Vrumugun scowled at receiving no response, weakly moving himself to the glass container. Within it was a table, which he was directed to lay upon. 

Where Dynast looked uninterested, Rezo had a concerned and simply revolted look on his face on the whole ordeal. Halcyform remained happily amused by it all. 

Halcyform took out a dagger, growing that smile that Vrumugun remembered when he came to move into the mansion two months ago. He loomed over Vrumugun, chuckling softly. "I just want you to know something in case you don't come back." The mage only lifted an eyebrow painfully in curiosity. "I gave you the illness from the day you came." Before another word was exchanged between the two, Halcyform sunk the dagger into Vrumugun's heart. 

* * *

There was a drawn out silence in the room, almost in disbelief. In Xellos's case, it was simple amusement. 

Lina laughed weakly. "Oh, come on! You're not really dead! Are... you...?" She sulked. No; of course Vrumugun wouldn't joke about it. He never made a joke about anything. "So... is it anything like when Phibrizzo brought back the dead?" She glanced at Sylphiel to see if she accidentally inflicted any pain. None was noticed, but Lina was sure she just brought back some old wounds. Her gut twitched in guilt. 

"Not quite," Vrumugun replied simply, his eyes seemingly drawn elsewhere in the room than actually focused on any of his companions, yet he spoke nonchalantly. "Garnia was originally created from Zanaffar's miasma by Halcyform. He tried many experiments in bringing people back from the dead. I was his first actual success and his only. Using the illness, one must die while still containing Garnia to be able to come back to life." 

Zangulus was silent in deep thought. The thought of his best friend actually having been dead before and probably should be dead bothered him a little, but not quite as much as something else on his mind. He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he just decided to listen for the time being. 

Amelia looked troubled at the entire subject. "Why was Alfred able to come back, then?" 

"Rubia never had Garnia is the thing," Zelgadis pointed out. "Neither did Alfred or Dilgear that we know of. How could that be possible?" 

"It is difficult, really. You noticed that both Alfred and Dilgear were not themselves. They were deformed and twisted in their anguish and regret; they wished for death in different ways," Vrumugun spoke. 

Lina looked disgusted. "So Halcyform basically tried to bring them back as a test whether or not to see if it'd work for those who never even had the illness?" 

Vrumugun nodded slowly. "Exactly. However, so far it has proved unsuccessful. To go into further explanation, I would have to tell you how exactly I am even alive today." 

Xellos grew his smile, actually speaking for the first time in awhile. "Do go on, Mr. Vrumugun. Other questions can wait until the end." 

* * *

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The first thing Vrumugun noticed was that he wasn't as cold anymore, but still shivered. He still felt weak, but not the same way as when he was ill. 

Quickly, he sat up, eyes wide as he felt his chest for the killing blow Halcyform gave him. The wound wasn't there, but he knew that he had died. 

His head turned, watching two people in the room outside of the container. Dynast and Samantha. Vrumugun looked on concerned, and felt slight anger toward both of them for the entire ordeal. Did Samantha even know what Halcyform did to him? 

Dynast peered at Vrumugun, obviously having noticed him, but with little care. His eyes trailed back to Samantha, speaking simply and straight to the point, "You know that it will never last for an eternity." 

Samantha held the brooch closely, owning the same sad smile she had the day Vrumugun died. "I know," she replied. "As long as the spell is there, he'll live on?" 

"Forever." 

She nodded, holding out the brooch, letting go of it, watching it shatter on the floor with a smile. 

Vrumugun's heart sunk, turning his head away. Of course. He should have expected it. Always a twist in the plot, wasn't there? Once he died, he'd be brought back only to live forever or at least for years further than any man was supposed to live. Samantha wouldn't, thus she ended their love. 

Best to remain unemotional from then on. It would hurt less at the very least; after all, what good was a dead man with feelings? 

He felt himself hating that smile of Samantha's from then on. 

The following day, Rezo often checked upon Vrumugun's health. It wasn't becoming much better or worse than when he first woke up. The Red Priest would often give him a sympathetic look whenever he arrived, but Vrumugun was indifferent. Rezo even offered food, but the mage ate very little. 

On the day after that, Dynast and Samantha arrived again. The former love walked to the control panel, glancing to the Supreme King with a bit of worry. "You promise to keep him alive?" she made sure. 

He didn't even nod. "The terms of agreement were that if I were to keep Vrumugun alive, I would receive your sister as my general. I do not break my word." 

Vrumugun eyed Samantha. So she even sold her sister, Sharon, out? 

"All right... Step in the pool," Samantha murmured. 

The Dark Lord stepped into a pool that went to his waist, which had led to a stream that went into Vrumugun's container, leading up to the conclusion easily for the mage: they were connected enough so that he would remain alive forever. Still, he felt weak, but he was alive... 

Then what was Samantha doing? 

The girl smiled softly to Vrumugun, speaking with haunting words that'd remind him of the day, "This is your gift from me. Even if we weren't meant for eternity, I know you will be." 

She pressed several buttons until Vrumugun finally stood up with widened eyes. "Samantha, what are you doing?!" 

"Sealing your gift," she spoke. 

Vrumugun weakly hit his fist against the glass. "Stop! Samantha!" 

She ignored him then as he felt a sudden rush of what felt like melted ice flowing through him. It wasn't exactly pain, but it was a repulsive feeling. He tried to hit the glass again, but Samantha continued to ignore his silent pleas. 

He wasn't sure how long it lasted, but Vrumugun could no longer feel the coldness anymore. The mage didn't feel quite as weak, but it didn't feel right, either. 

His cold eyes glared at Samantha in stillness before the entire glass was covered in ice, forming from his uncontrollable anger. It shattered almost immediately as Vrumugun stepped out toward her. 

"Why?" was all he asked. 

Samantha smiled again. "It's strange. I can't live without you, so I didn't want you to die. I didn't want to die right away either then... but I wish I were dead now, too. But I wanted to protect you from Halcyform." 

"Did you know that he caused all this?" Vrumugun asked, frightfully calm. 

She nodded. "He told me after he brought you back. So I want you to fully benefit from it. You know that my sister, Sharon, has always been the best warrior in Sairaag. She's the only one to survive Zanaffar thus far. She agreed to becoming a mazoku for you, too. So you can live immortality because we sacrificed a lot for you." 

"I never wanted this," he muttered softly, shaking his head. The cold mage grabbed her wrists, glaring at her. "I never wanted this; I only agreed because it is what you wanted!" 

Samantha winced at his cold hands. "Strange. I only agreed because of you, and you agreed because of me..." 

"You ended it! All because of what you wanted, and now you change your mind!" Vrumugun couldn't remember when he felt such fury. He wanted to remain unemotional, but it was building up too quickly. His rage was exploding... 

The mage didn't realize it right away, but Samantha's body began to freeze over with ice rapidly. Yet, she smiled, even as she was frozen by Vrumugun. 

He looked at her, horrified as he dropped her from shock. That was an even worse mistake. 

Samantha shattered against the floor, just like his brooch that ended their eternity together. 

He fell to the floor amongst the frozen pieces, shaking in silence. Vrumugun had ended it as well. Not only did she end it, but so did he. Out of the fit of his rage, he **killed** her. 

It hurt less if he just remained unemotional. Swallowing his grief, he slowly stood up, turning to look at Dynast. 

He didn't look very pleased. He didn't look like anything, really. Just... uninterested. 

"You've killed my employer," the Supreme King pointed out. "My general's sister. While I have agreed to keep you alive forever, there is more than one way to keep you living in eternal ice." 

Vrumugun stood. He didn't move, feeling possible... fear. It was true. Now that he was linked with Dynast, the demi-god was able to keep him living any way he wanted. So the mage waited for his fate. 

It didn't come. 

"**Gaav Flare**!" 

Dynast blocked off the attack, his eyes trailing over toward Rezo. "I suppose you've ended your agreement with Halcyform?" the Dark Lord assumed. 

"Yes; I refuse to work with him knowing he has done this sort of thing more than once," the Red Priest replied. He turned his head to Vrumugun, frowning a little. "Escape for now; I will do my best to find you again and help you if at all possible." 

Vrumugun seemed unwilling to budge, his eyes looking at Rezo emptily. He didn't even move when a dagger nicked him in the arm from Sharon, who was from then on named Sherra. She ran inside with an expression of fury, sword in her hand. She ran at Vrumugun, about to swing, but was blocked off by the Red Priest's staff. 

"I swear I'll do the worst things possible to you, Vrumugun, that even the Lord of Nightmares will flinch at!" the new general of Dynast hollared at him, pushing against the Red Priest. 

"Vrumugun! Leave!" Rezo shouted at the mage, sending a Blam Blazer at Sherra, who evaded it with ease. 

The cold man stood there, feeling only slight fear of the Supreme King and Sherra. The Dark Lord was against him for what reason, though...? 

Vrumugun let out a shaky sigh before disappearing onto the Astral Plane. 

* * *

"I currently cannot recall how much longer it was until I ever met Rezo again. Perhaps a few months; I am not sure. I was hiding away for awhile in fear of almost everything, although Rezo did say I had changed quite a bit and took a more cold turn of life. On a more useful note, he did tell me that Lord Dynast seemed interested in only sealing me in ice rather than killing me, which was worse than death to live in silence forever. The reasons... I did not learn right away. 

"Two years, after Zanaffar's defeat, Lord Dynast and I met again. I had spent about a year and a half with Rezo and Tiiba, teaching Rezo how to travel the Astral Plane and in return I was taught to better control myself as I was not used to my body being so different. 

"Once I left, I found myself drawn to Tilika, which you may know is not far from Rahns, where we did meet for a second time." 

* * *

Vrumugun knelt before a gravestone, his eyes looking glazed. He was there for over an hour and he was still not sure what he could say or possibly even **think** for his former love. While he did well about feeling close to nothing about the incident, he still felt worse than guilt for killing her. It was a stupid accident from feeling uncontrollable rage and inability to control his new strength for ice magic, but still it was his fault for not being able to have command over his emotions like he wanted. 

He had control now, but... it was certainly too late for that. 

The cold mage looked up and over his shoulder, having sensed someone exiting the Astral Plane. Not many people had learned the technique often, as only dragons and mazoku were capable of the difficult spell. 

Of course, he knew now who he was looking at was a mazoku, formerly a human. He didn't look very surprised. 

"Sherra," Vrumugun murmured. "Why are you here?" 

The general glared. "I have my rights to pay my respects to my dead sibling." 

"I see..." 

"Besides, Lord Dynast sent me here on business as well," Sherra told him. "He said that you may as well know why you're a target." 

Vrumugun wasn't enthralled. "Other than the fact that I am linked to him and had killed his employer." 

Sherra gave a loud growl. "Because you know that Halcyform is immortal and how that is possible, and you know that Rezo has Tiiba under his command rather than rightfully with Beastmaster Zelas. Seigram is a traitor as he works for Gaav, which neither of us had done anything about, and the sudden disappearance of Tiiba was a surprise to the mazoku as I found out which we also did nothing for. The entire incident is to remain a secret; your activeness will ruin that." 

"I will refuse to follow you, Sherra," Vrumugun spoke coldly. "As I am guilty as charged of that, I cannot go with you. You know that Halcyform has spread the virus. I intend to stop him before he can inflict anymore harm than he already has." 

"Then consider yourself endangered for the rest of your life," Sherra spoke before she suddenly disappeared, leaving Vrumugun to his thoughts and the gravestone of Samantha Flagoon. 

* * *

"...And?" Lina prodded. 

"I have answered your questions," Vrumugun told her flatly. He turned away, looking uncomfortable. 

Sylphiel frowned. What was she supposed to say about that story? It was so... depressing. The worst of it all, it hadn't even ended yet. 

"Hang on; not all my questions," Lina cut in. "Look, I'm... sorry that all happened to you, but we need to clear this up." 

"Understood," Vrumugun confirmed. 

Lina nodded. "Okaaay. First of all, how the hell does Zanaffar fit into this? That happened exactly one hundred and twenty-five years ago!" 

The cold mage spoke, "And I am one hundred and fifty years old." 

Almost everyone's jaws dropped at that revelation. 

"Well... he **is** immortal," Zelgadis reminded. "But you did mention that Zanaffar's miasma fits in with it." 

"Correct. The mansion and Samantha's home were away from Sairaag far enough so we would not be disturbed," Vrumugun explained. "I do believe that Rezo told me that he had to send Tiiba to collect miasma for Halcyform to work with. It regenerated itself after he modified it into the illness Garnia." 

"That at least explains why Flagoon seeds are necessary for part of the cure," Amelia murmured. 

"Yes. That is the main and most important ingredient." 

Gourry held up his hand. "Um... wasn't Samantha's last name 'Flagoon'? Was the tree named after her?" 

Vrumugun paused again, but he nodded. "After the battle with Zanaffar, the Swordsman of Light needed a way to destroy the miasma. I agreed to aid him, as did Rezo. Using a part of the Sword of Light's energy, we created the seed that would plant Flagoon and absorb the miasma. I... named it after her. Hardly anything worthy of forgiveness from her..." 

"No one's blaming you," Zangulus jumped to assure that he was still on his friend's side, glancing to the others for a moment. "It happened a really long time ago, anyway." 

Vrumugun didn't respond. 

Lina sighed. "Okay... another question. If Halcyform brought back Dilgear and Alfred, how and when did he do that? Alfred died after him." 

Vrumugun frowned a little at the question. "I cannot say, really. I imagine that Dilgear was brought back before Alfred, but as for the latter... I do not know." 

"So what exactly are both Sherra and Dynast after?" Zangulus decided to put in his question. 

"Dynast... wishes to freeze me for eternity. A loophole to his contract. He will keep me alive and living forever, just as the agreement states. Sherra, I imagine, is looking forward to do something far worse than that. I cannot even begin to wonder what it would be, however. I honestly never got along with Sherra so well when she was human," Vrumugun replied. 

Xellos smiled widely. "I have my own question. Was Lord Dynast **fully** aware that Seigram and Tiiba were at the mansion when he was?" 

"I would not see why not. It was Tiiba who located him, after all..." 

As Lina was about to spout out another question, Zangulus held up his hand. "I think that's enough, actually." 

The sorceress didn't protest. She shrugged a bit. "Sure; why not? My brain needs to absorb all this, anyway. Why don't we get some food? I'm starved!" 

Gourry nodded eagerly. "Yeah! My head kind of hurts from all that talking!" 

Lina eyed him, but nodded. "Let's go!" Amelia immediately cheered up and followed the duo out the door for something to eat. Zelgadis followed soon after quite reluctantly. 

Xellos pondered for a moment, then smiled. "All right. I suppose you need a break, Mr. Vrumugun," he said pleasantly. 

Zangulus glared at him. "Get out, Mazoku," he growled warningly. 

"Oh, very well. Ms. Linaaa! Wait for me!" Xellos called after the fiery sorceress, teleporting away to the restaurant below. 

Sylphiel looked at the mage in sympathy. "Mr. Vrumugun... will you be all right?" 

"No, but I shall manage," he spoke honestly. 

Zangulus frowned deeply. "I have one last thing to ask for now. Do you feel anything?" Vrumugun raised a brow at him, as if to insist on him elaborating. The swordsman took off his glove, placing it on his best friend's forehead, shivering a little from how cold the mage was physically. "Do you feel that?" 

"I feel it... but not its warmth," Vrumugun answered, actually sounding saddened. "A part of Dynast's curse. I cannot feel any temperature, yet my body is forever cold to anything. It will not change no matter how warm it is..." 

"I had a feeling..." Sylphiel said gently. "You never heeded my warnings when I gave you the soup or the tea." 

Vrumugun didn't bother to respond with a gesture or a verbal reply. 

Zangulus readjusted his glove. "So basically Dynast wants to cover up his mistakes..." 

"In a way. The main reason why he agreed to it was for gaining a general. However, because Rezo had Tiiba and Halcyform had his link with Seigram, and Dynast never did anything about either mazoku, only I know what really happened. Seigram is dead, as are both Rezo and Tiiba. Halcyform..." The mage hesitated. 

"Alive?" Zangulus supplied. 

Vrumugun nodded. "He is alive. How, I do not know, actually." 

Lina peeked her head upstairs. "Jeez, what are you guys waiting for? Cheer up and EAT!" 

"M-Ms. Lina!" Sylphiel squeaked. "We'll be right there!" 

"Good! No use feeling upset! After all, that's what a mazoku feeds on and we can't let our enemies be powerful, right?" Lina pointed out with a wink. "Let's go already!" She ran back downstairs. 

"I thought that incident with the dead children proved things got to Lina. Maybe I was wrong," Zangulus half-joked. "Anyway, I guess we'd better go join them before she fries us or something." 

Vrumugun nodded slowly in response. The trio began downstairs. 

The mage paused for a moment, looking out the window, eyes narrowing. 

_This is your gift from me. Even if we weren't meant for eternity, I know you will be._

"I wonder if you're happy with the gift you gave me," Vrumugun murmured. "You died with a smile... but it was empty." He closed his eyes. 

He had all eternity to think about it.   


-=-=- 

As any good hearted series, this is to be continued in... 

_"Duels and Deals! Where The New Contract Is Set."_   
...where Dynast and Sherra show up for round two, and it isn't pretty. We all know that our heroes win, but no one dies even if some wish for death upon another sometimes. 

There is a full back story to Vrumugun and his entire life, but that'll no doubt be written only as a sidestory as a good portion of it isn't quite so necessary to the plot. Vrumugun is a "get on with business" type, so wasting time on his one hundred and twenty-five extra years of life to Lina and the others would have been way too long for anyone to sit through. 

---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


	8. Duels and Deals! Where The New Contract ...

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

I don't own Slayers. Never will. Wish I did. 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode Eight:**   
_"Duels and Deals! Where The New Contract Is Set."_   
  
  


After having a breather over some dinner (in other words, breathing in dinner), Lina sat back and patted her stomach with a satisfied giggle. She never really liked to get that serious for too long; it just wasn't her style. The sorceress knew when it was needed, but just really needed a break from the depressing story. 

Now, though? Now was the time to get back into the mood and set some things straight. 

"You don't mind if we get into the swing of things again?" Lina first asked Vrumugun after everyone seemed settled. He only nodded. "All righty. Tell us what you can about how Halcyform could bring people back from the dead. We know that Garnia has to do with it, but **you**, on the other hand, had Dynast there to help with that. What about the others? They can't each have a mazoku linked with 'em." 

"No, they do not. While I am the only true success of this method, all the others have no mazoku that they could be linked with, which could be partially why they have all been unsuccessful thus far. Some are deformed as you have seen; the closest, as far as I know, would have to be Dilgear. I am not sure just how well Halcyform has been able to bring back the dead, but I have done my best to destroy all his works," Vrumugun explained. 

Amelia nodded slowly, an unusual look of anger on her face. "No one has any right to toy with people!" 

"In some cases, many sorcerers find that this kind of thing is perfectly fine," Lina told the princess. "Remember what I said at Rezo's mansion? People are kind of divided about it. Chimeras, copies, and this kind of research are all just fine to some people. Not many these days really get into it **now**, but you know what I mean." 

"Still, it's unjust," Amelia muttered, looking sour as she crossed her arms. Zelgadis touched her shoulder in silent sympathy. 

"I still don't understand how Halcyform could even be alive," Zelgadis stated flatly. "We saw him die, and even if he didn't from the Burst Flare he cast on himself, Seigram is dead. The Pledge would have certainly been broken by then." 

Vrumugun paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "I am afraid I cannot say. All I know is that it must be Halcyform behind the sudden rise of the dead. Even if I do know how he can do this, I am not capable of it myself. Only Halcyform truly knew what he was doing." 

Lina sighed heavily and put her face into her hands. "Great. Well... we do know that it's definitely Halcyform, right?" Again, Vrumugun nodded. "Okay. That almost solves our problem. What to do about Dynast is another thing, though." 

"Hope you all don't mind me popping in right about here," Xellos spoke up. "My Mistress has a bit of business now with Lord Dynast since we heard Mr. Vrumugun's little story." 

"Let me guess: you won't let him get away with leaving Seigram, a traitor, and Tiiba, a captive of Rezo, alone. Right?" Lina supplied. 

Xellos smiled. "Of course, of course! Mr. Vrumugun is our special witness, and we can't let anything happen to him. So for now, I'm to guard him." He beamed at that. 

"I am thrilled," Vrumugun muttered. 

The Trickster Priest nudged him. "Knew ya would be! We mazoku like to be fair, you know. We had our suspicions since the existence of Sherra, but we could never actually prove it for Mr. Vrumugun is the only living witness." 

"So what exactly do you plan to do with Vrumugun?" Zangulus asked, glaring at the mazoku warily. 

"Am I that suspicious? No harm will come to him, like I said." 

"Yeah, I got that part about being a bodyguard, but what are you actually going to **do** about it?" 

Xellos grew a more mischievous smile. "Maybe you'll find out, Zangy." 

The dark haired swordsman got to his feet, about ready to do something violent, but Sylphiel held his arm. Zangulus still shouted at him angrily, "Look, if you're going to go around saying you'll do something about Dynast, I want to know what it **is** since that effects Vrumugun, all right?!" 

The mazoku held up an index finger. "Ah, but you all will see soon enough." 

"I don't care! I wanna know now! The best thing is to plan ahead!" Zangulus's face was a little redder than usual. "Of course that goes against my entire journey because I didn't figure that I'd get stuck in a group so big and that my mother is back from the dead and that my best friend is actually dead and he's one hundred and fifty years old and I'd have to face a Dark Lord and that thing in Bolum would come back to haunt me and HAHAHAHA!" The Xoana king fell over, having fainted. 

"Mr. Zangulus!" Sylphiel squeaked, trying to help the unconscious man. 

Zelgadis and Lina sweatdropped. "I suppose the stress finally got to him," the chimera suggested. 

"Maybe we should all hit the sack," Lina mentioned with a shrug. 

Gourry raised a brow. "But why would we wanna hit a sack?" 

"Figure of speech!" Lina growled a little. "I **mean** let's get some sleep. It's been a really long day. Guys, you pay for your room. Girls, the guys will pay for our room, too. G'night." 

* * *

Getting to sleep was easy for the most part for the others. After all, Gourry was tired from the long and wordy story from a monotone voice. Just about everyone else had slipped away into the land of dreams if they hadn't already fainted. 

Then there were two remaining party members who either couldn't or didn't need to sleep. 

"Tea?" Xellos offered the kettle that he willed to appear. Vrumugun shook his head. "More for me!" He took in a sip, but was disappointed that the mage wasn't very talkative. Still, he couldn't leave; his mistress wanted him safe. "You know, you could save yourself the trouble and just cast a sleep spell." 

"I would rather not face my subconscious," Vrumugun replied. Nightmares weren't exactly on his list of joyous things. 

"Hm, yes. I suppose not," the mazoku mused. He took another sip. "Besides, that would be boring for me if you just fell asleep, anyway." The mage didn't reply. "Scratch that; it appears to be boring either way." 

"Go talk to a wall," Vrumugun politely told him. 

Xellos scratched his face a little. "I would, but I'm lying." Another sip. Hm; the tea wasn't as enjoyable as it normally was. "Worried about Lord Dynast tomorrow?" 

Vrumugun's eyes drifted over to Zangulus. "Not quite." 

"I wonder how upset he'll be when he finds out you have to kill her," Xellos murmured, tapping an index finger on his chin. 

The mage's eyes narrowed. "I will worry about **that** later. Tomorrow they will all be in grave danger, and I know that you will not bother to protect them." 

"Oh, well... there, you're half wrong," Xellos spoke, cracking open an eye. "In danger, yes, but they can easily take care of themselves. They always seem to get out of the most amazing of situations." 

"There is always the chance they will have a fate worse than death," Vrumugun muttered, giving the mazoku a glare. 

The Trickster Priest shrugged lightly. "True, true! But do give them a little more credit. Lord Dynast is the nasty sort, but they'll be fine because you'll no doubt need them in what's to come." 

"And **that** is also a fate worse than death. Most go mad," Vrumugun pointed out. "I would not want them involved. They are already knee deep by going to Zefilia." 

"Oh, you're such a pessimist," Xellos half-scolded. "It would take a lot more for them to snap, you know." 

"I know, but with the way **you** work..." Vrumugun spoke a little hotly. His eyebrow twitched before he looked away, apparently no longer interested in their conversation. 

Xellos smiled annoyingly again, sipping his tea delicately. If things worked right, then both sides would win, and he'd actually have to owe it all to humans. 

* * *

What would they do? 

It was early morning. Zangulus noticed that Zelgadis was even a much earlier riser and was probably already downstairs; naturally, he expected Vrumugun and Xellos to be gone as well. Gourry still snored away. Zangulus could deal with that, though. 

He was sprawled rather comfortably in bed, staring lazily at the ceiling, but his thoughts stressed him out. What the hell would they do when Dynast and Sherra showed up again? Fighting them a second time didn't seem so appealing, having seen just what a mere sword fight with the general was like. If she had actually used her power, the fight would have come out much more ugly. 

Zangulus wasn't scared to fight them; not technically. He wouldn't back down from a battle if they started one, but he knew that they would have a slim chance of coming out alive. Vrumugun and Xellos probably would get out... 

Logically, in the next battle, they'd be dead. 

Naturally, logic never really applied with anyone associated with Lina Inverse. Now there was something Zangulus could count on. Lina was powerful and could probably take down Sherra with her Ragna Blade. Dynast himself then was more of a problem. 

The Xoana king rolled onto his side and out of his incredibly lazy position. As strong as they were, he had doubts about taking on another Dark Lord. Hellmaster Phibrizzo was enough for him to remember that subordinates under Shabranigdo were certainly nothing to be taken lightly. Dying for a second time wasn't on Zangulus's "to do" list. 

Remembering Hellmaster Phibrizzo... 

Zangulus quirked an eyebrow. Two Dragon Slaves at once almost killed the Hellmaster. Would it work for Dynast? 

Something told him probably not a good idea... the Dragon Slave took awhile to cast and Dynast was certainly not stupid. 

What could be done? 

_Try getting breakfast_, his gut suggested. 

Zangulus obeyed. 

* * *

It had been a relatively quiet breakfast, mostly because everyone refused to talk and a few others were stuffing their faces, making lovely slobbering noises. Zangulus came up with another reason why he really didn't enjoy traveling in groups. 

As Lina finished her last bit of food, she smiled pleasantly before looking around the table. Way too many serious expressions for her taste. "Why the long faces?" she snipped. 

"Haven't you thought one bit on what we're going to do?" Zangulus first asked, tapping his finger irritably on the table. "Food, THEN think. For crying out loud, Lina..." 

"I think better on a full stomach," Lina defended herself. "And do you **want** my powers to be at their lowest because I'm so hungry? Ohhh, I don't think so, mister!" She coughed. "Anyway... that's besides the point. The point **is** that we're to do some serious thinking here. I doubt we could really take a step out of this town without meeting up with Dynast and his general, so we're stuck with fighting. In that case, I don't think there's much we can do that'll work against them. Even if they're weaker than Gaav and Phibrizzo, Dynast is one of the smartest of Shabranigdo's five subordinates." 

"I would assume, then, that the Ragna Blade would be difficult to do. As many of us as there are, only you can really do any major damage with that spell. The Ra Tilt and any other astral spells are out of the question, especially with no Sword of Light to amplify them," Zelgadis said. "And I honestly must say that I don't think the Howling Sword will be much of use." 

Zangulus glared at the chimera for that comment. "I thought about this, too. I was thinking about that double Dragon Slave that Sylphiel and Lina pulled before, but like ya said about Dynast: he wouldn't fall for it too easily." 

"Do pardon me for speaking here," Xellos piped up, "but it's not impossible for either the Dragon Slave or the Ragna Blade to work, but I would suggest against attempting to kill Lord Dynast." 

"Okay, fine. May I ask exactly **why**?" Lina requested, giving the Evil Eye to the mazoku. 

However, Vrumugun was willing to supply that answer. "Considering Lord Dynast was required for me to be fully revived, I am somewhat linked to him as it is. If he were to die, I would as well, and naturally this goes against Xellos's orders to... protect me." 'Protect' was used rather distastefully. 

"Damn... we are so screwed," Lina grumbled, facepalming. Then, immediately she perked up. "Now, that's the last thing I **would** say! We'll just have to do our best to keep Dynast at bay." 

"And what's the likeliness of that?" Zelgadis asked. 

Gourry popped in by this point. "I don't really think it matters. We always just kind of find a way to handle it." 

"It's not **bad** to think ahead," Lina added. "But by this point, the best thing we can do is wing it." 

"I've got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," Zangulus groaned. 

Lina snorted. "Don't need to have a bad attitude, y'know." 

"I happen to trust my gut feeling more than you right now." 

"Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry are right, though. We'll find a way!" Amelia inserted cheerfully. "No matter the troubles we may face, Justice is on our side, and with that with us, there's nothing we can't do!" 

"That makes me feel better," Zangulus grumbled. 

Zelgadis sighed lightly. "I suppose there's really nothing else we can do." 

Sylphiel seemed to have remained entirely indifferent, her eyes elsewhere and looking to the nearest window. She heard the conversation, but took no actual part in it. Naturally, there would be a way out of this situation... but there was always a price to pay. She knew that better than most people. What kind of thing would they have to risk to get Dynast out of their hair? 

Even if they were capable of that, they were getting closer to Rahns. After they arrived, what would she do? Would Zangulus just... leave her there? 

She felt a nudge, looking up for a moment and turning to look at Zangulus. His expression had totally changed, now offering a small smile to her. 

"I know I sound like one big worrywart, but we'll make it through this. Somehow. I have this feeling that I know something bad will happen, but we'll be fine. Not very comforting since it's not definite; you know I'm lousy with that kind of thing." 

Sylphiel shook her head. "No; I appreciate it, Mr. Zangulus." She smiled, although a little nervously. The last **time** she faced a Dark Lord... 

No. Like Zangulus said, somehow they'd make it through. Sylphiel had the same gut feeling and she'd trust that. 

* * *

Outside, it had snowed lightly, warning of possible brief flurries to come. Half the party members had little to complain about, as they were either hardly human or dressed appropriately. The other half didn't bother to complain, either adjusted to the chill in the air naturally or with magic to aid them in the process. 

"How far do you think we have to go before we bump into them?" Lina asked her companions very casually. 

"Midway on the road," Zelgadis suggested. "If I'm guessing right, Dynast would want little involvement with other humans, meaning the village behind us." 

"It'll probably vary," Amelia joined in the 'game'. "If Mr. Xellos knows everything now, wouldn't Dynast have figured that out and want to get rid of him, too?" 

Zelgadis seemed impressed by that. "Good point, Amelia. Then I suppose a little sooner than I anticipated. Perhaps in a few minutes." 

"Am I the only one taking this seriously?" Zangulus wondered outloud to himself. 

Lina waved her hand a little. "Oh, sometimes you just gotta lighten up a bit. I guess I'm just too used to this kind of thing." 

"You should not assume such things. I mean not to insult you, but you should be far more prepared for the worst," Vrumugun told her, his tone growing colder than usual. "I am aware that you are capable of many things, but I also know that you are all only human and can do only so much." 

"Fighting them is no problem. What's the worry? If we can at least slow them down, we'll be all right until we think of something else," Lina countered, narrowing her eyes. _He's hinting at something. He doesn't mean physical condition, I don't think._

"Just do not lose yourself," Vrumugun warned briefly before he became silent again. 

Lina's eyebrow twitched. _Damn it, he's being ultra-creepy and suspicious again._ She couldn't really blame Vrumugun if something worried him, but as usual it bugged her when someone avoided answering something directly. Probably not as much as it annoyed Zelgadis, but that was besides the point. If she had decided to force him to answer, Zangulus would come up for his defense. After that, it just felt natural to assume Sylphiel would do the same. 

_Rather **not** argue with Zang again. We ended up separating and Amelia got hurt when I wasn't around_, Lina remembered. _I'll just ask him later, I guess..._

"Ms. Lina, I do believe our guests are arriving," Xellos noted to the sorceress, getting her attention back to reality. 

Even with her inversed Gray Buster spell on, Lina could feel the temperature change in the area. She scowled, the rest of the party stopping with her. The fiery sorceress could have sworn that her boots had been frosted. 

Otherwise, it was a very plain entrance; Supreme King Dynast and his general had teleported in front of the group, looking very intent on a fight. Lina kept her eyes on the mazoku that had just arrived, but her sensitive ears picked up various drawings of swords. She imagined any without weapons had already taken a defensive or offensive position for magic. 

"Well, well. Here you are. At least you don't like keeping a pretty girl waiting," Lina spoke, giving a light and casual shrug. "Is it all right if I assume that you don't feel like sharing a few parting words before we gotta fight you?" 

"You may assume so," Dynast replied, his words spoken just as evenly and calmly the last time he had appeared. 

"Psst; Ms. Lina, just injure them as much as you can. I'll do the rest," Xellos whispered to her, growing a devilish little smile. 

Lina eyed him. "Don't know what you're up to, but I'll do what I can. You just do what you say and keep an eye on Vrumugun." The cold mage almost snorted at that. 

"I'd rather not attack unarmed opponents if it's all the same with you. Are you ready?" Dynast inquired, already sounding bored. 

Lina smiled, almost looking uneasy. "Guess I'm all out of jokes to waste time with, anyway." She glanced to both her flanks with her usual confidence. "Let's go!" 

Zelgadis didn't like to wait pointlessly, anyway. If Dynast hadn't been out there to kind of kill them, he would have actually gotten along as much as anyone could with the Supreme King. The chimera ran off the trail and held out his hand as he stopped very briefly for a spell to throw at Dynast and Sherra. "**Ra Tilt**!" 

Dynast took the blast, not even wincing. Sherra disappeared and reappeared, evading it. However, the moment the general teleported from the Astral Plane, instinct brought her to pull out her sword to block off the Howling Sword. 

"I don't like leaving my previous fights to draws; I hope you don't mind a rematch!" Zangulus challenged the mazoku general. 

Sherra narrowed her eyes, but managed a battle grin anyway. "I'd **love** to." She pushed him away and slashed at him. Zangulus grunted as he blocked her. 

Instinct took place again and Sherra parried another sword, raising a brow at Gourry. "I know two on one is really unfair normally, but I guess it doesn't matter with mazoku," he mentioned before he jumped back to evade the Howling Blast aimed for Sherra, who also avoided it. 

"On the contrary; I love the odds," Sherra spoke with a low chuckle. "Let's see what little power you two have." 

"**Elmekia Flame**!" Lina had cast, but Dynast ignored the blow. The sorceress cursed silently; even with her talismen boosting the power, the Elmekia Flame could still be taken by the Supreme King. _One of those times we could really use the Sword of Light!_

"A shame. I had hoped you'd bring forth more amusement than this," Dynast said, not exactly sounding disappointed or actually anything in particular. Without giving the slightest movement of command, ice jabbed out of the ground like stalagmites at Lina and Zelgadis, who both brought up Levitations quickly to get out of the way. 

"You who so evilly wishes to seal Mr. Vrumugun and even attempt to bring harm to us warriors of Justice gets my righteous blood boiling!" Amelia shouted, standing atop of one of the various icicles. "Prepare yourself!" She held out her arms before her, casting a Ra Tilt. Dynast absorbed it again, brushing it off as barely nothing. 

Immediately coming in was Zelgadis with his sword enchanted by an Astral Vine, swinging it at the mazoku lord. Calling up a sword by will, Dynast blocked, growing one of his rare smiles. It even made Zelgadis briefly shiver from looking at it. 

"Inevitable, I suppose, for me to run into the Red Priest's grandson, as well," Dynast mused. "But you cannot defeat me like that." 

"Maybe not," Zelgadis admitted, immediately running from the demi-god. 

Dynast's sword disappeared as the chimera ran off, glaring after him for a moment. He knew that Zelgadis ran for a reason. What was he...? 

"**Dolph Strash**!" Lina commanded, sending a shockwave out at Dynast. She jumped away as the Dark Lord came to glare her way. What were they doing? They were distracting him from something important. 

Dynast heard words. 

He turned around sharply toward Sylphiel's way, eyes narrowing. She was casting Lord Shabranigdo's spell! 

"...by the power you and I possess!" Sylphiel chanted, holding out the red orb of energy before herself. "**DRAGON SLAVE!**" 

To say the least, the battle ground was quickly cleared of plantlife. 

In the midst of it, Dynast brushed his bangs irritably after the explosion. He didn't bother saying how idiotic or how annoying or how meaningless it was to try that, as he figured Lina and her companions would have thought of that already. He just crossed his arms, ice erupting from the ground again. 

Away from the explosion (but having to dodge the flying debris), Gourry and Zangulus continued their fight against Sherra. She threw the dark haired man back and charged at Gourry, who managed to parry the blow with a quiet grunt. His sword, which was not enchanted like Zangulus's, was chipped in various places. 

"**Howling Blast!**" Zangulus hissed out under his breath, sending another attack of raw energy at the mazoku. She jumped away, running after him to attack. He cursed, getting onto his feet and dashing off. 

_It's a long shot, but he'd better catch on_, Zangulus thought quickly in his mind. He locked his eyes onto Gourry, running at him. 

Sherra held out her hand, throwing various blasts at the swordsmen. After the explosions and the dust had cleared, typically the two were still alive. 

Repetitive. They went in for an attack, then ran off, a various blast of energy here and there. Sherra was getting bored. 

_Just finish them, I suppose_, she decided. 

Zangulus came charging back toward the general, bringing his sword around for a vertical slash. She blocked easily, growing a lazy look in her eyes. The mazoku knocked the sword out of Zangulus's hands and hit him with the backside of her blade, causing him to come down. 

Fairly easy. What was **that**? She recalled him being a little better than that. Was he that tired? 

"**H-Howling Blast!**" Gourry shouted, looking unsure about what he was doing, but perfectly black and violet electricity shot out from the Howling Sword right at Sherra. Surprised more than actually hurt by the attack, she was hit back into the middle of the battlefield Lina and the others were fighting in. 

"Ow... be a little more confident," Zangulus grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Damn, that hurt." 

"You didn't have to let yourself get hit," Gourry half-scolded, handing the Howling Sword back to him and picking up his own weapon. "Better go after her." 

Before they could even move, the two men realized that they and everyone else were somewhere completely different. 

"I didn't get hit that hard," Zangulus complained slightly, getting back to his feet. "Or did I? Am I imagining a court room?" 

"Unless I am too. Which kinda doesn't make sense, so I don't think so," Gourry replied honestly. 

Lina frowned. "We're not imagining anything. I think we're actually in a blend of reality and the Astral Plane right now. I get the feeling that you decided to cause this, Xellos?" 

"Oh, I couldn't do it alone. My Mistress gave me extra power to bring us all here, although Lord Dynast, Sherra, and Mr. Vrumugun didn't need much persuading," the Trickster Priest answered, opening his eyes half way. "With Lord Dynast weakened enough, he couldn't refuse. Naturally, neither could Sherra." 

Zangulus adjusted his hat, having already sheathed his sword and taken his position near Sylphiel and Vrumugun on a natural protective instinct. "Great. So we're on a mazoku trial. Well, I'd say this just about tops facing down Hellmaster Phibrizzo..." he muttered. 

"Very sharp, Zangy!" Xellos congratulated. "Yes, you could call this a mazoku trial. I wanted to call it 'Mazokourt,' but everyone else said that was just silly." A beat. "And all of you are invited to take the stand. One at a time, though. Don't worry! This isn't the first time humans have been here, so I'll explain when the time comes." 

"I'm worried," Zelgadis said flatly. "Have they survived?" 

"I won't lie: yes," Xellos replied smugly. 

"Whether or not they are sane afterwards is another question," Vrumugun stated, his eyes settled on glaring at the Mysterious Priest. "They do not truly need to be involved." 

Xellos's smile slowly grew about as friendly as an evil lifeform could get when being... evil. "If this is to benefit the both of us, they'll need to be here. I can't do anything about it except for giving you all information on our court and play both persecutor and defense. I'm the neutral zone." 

"As you always are," Lina noted. "But I'll keep that in mind, Xellos. And I'll also keep in mind later that you're probably using us like game pieces. Again." 

"Oh, you know you love it," Xellos teased with a giggle, closing his eyes. "Well, now! Get comfortable, all you humans, mazoku, chimera, and undead alike for Lady Deep Sea Dolphin as our judge tonight!" 

There was a round of screams and confused expressions as the other demi-god appeared in her respected chair. She was very beautiful, having a nice sleeveless light blue dress on with a slit down the side, wearing darker blue hair mostly left alone aside from two buns on her head. She also had on silver bracelets. Despite such an appearance, she giggled cheerily and waved to everyone, mortals and mazoku alike. 

"How did you convince **her** to be the judge?!" Sherra demanded, out of just surprise. 

"It's amazing how chocolate satisfies Lady Dolphin," Xellos briefly mused. 

Lina eyed him. "Must have been a bunch of chocolate! Isn't your master and her on bad terms?!" 

"Actually, Lady Dolphin forgets half the time..." 

"What would it matter? The judge does not do anything," Vrumugun quietly remarked. 

Xellos hmmed. "True. Very true. She's like a supervisor and a critic here, but I think she'll be busy with her chocolate as we speak." He slapped his hands together. "You all can heal up and get ready; I shall be preparing. Don't bother escaping; as you know, mix of Astral Plane and reality and all. Already asked my Mistress to put up a barrier to keep you all in until it's over with. Ta! I'll return shortly!" He walked off. Dynast and Sherra were already away to their respective side of the courtroom. 

"Somehow, I don't know what to think," Amelia admitted quietly. 

"He should not have brought you all here," Vrumugun repeated angrily, glaring after the mazoku priest. 

Zelgadis crossed his arms. "What do **you** know about the mazoku trial?" 

"I know only of it. I have never been to one myself, although I have been told by Tiiba. I am not aware of many leaving this place with all of their consciousness intact, but that was enough for me to know that either I would have been drawn to the fate Lord Dynast wanted me to be in or I would be here. The last thing I would want for you all is to be included within my affairs." 

"Don't even bother with that kind of speech, Vrumugun. You know I'd find a way to follow you even if we weren't brought here," Zangulus told him. "We're all involved one way or another. We'll deal with it and continue on. I'm not breaking my promise to Sylphiel, and no way in hell am I going to stop now." 

Vrumugun's eyebrow twitched, leaving him quiet for a moment before he spoke softly, repeating his warning from before, "Just do not lose yourself. None of you." 

"Mr. Vrumugun... I promise we'll find a way to make sure we all come out fine," Sylphiel said. "We'll all come out fine." 

"I can only hope that you are right," Vrumugun told her in his usual monotone, yet there was a hint of concern in his voice. He didn't say anything else, eyes settling elsewhere. 

What else could be said? 

After the group had settled, Xellos came over to their table, beaming more than usual. No conversational words were exchanged, which insisted that the trial was beginning. 

"Zelgadis Greywords to the stand, please." 

The chimera didn't express anything, but mentally he was startled. Why **him**? As usual, he eyed the Trickster Priest in deep suspicion. Reluctantly, Zelgadis stood up and went to the stand, loosely crossing his arms. 

"Please tell the court your worst memory available, preferably in details if you don't mind," Xellos requested cheerily. "Don't mind me; this is a usual procedure, used for everyone who comes to the stand. Everyone answers." 

Sylphiel's eyes went to the floor. No wonder Vrumugun told them not to lose themselves. Although bad memories varied from person to person, more than likely all of them had one to speak of. And with a courtroom full of mazoku to feed off it... 

However, everyone already knew about Zelgadis's enough that asking what was his worst memory was pointless. 

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes at him. "My worst memory goes without **saying**..." 

"Of course, of course. Silly me," Xellos chuckled. "Mr. Greywords, what is your favorite color?" 

"...It **used** to be blue," Zelgadis replied bitterly. 

Xellos nodded. "I see. Ah... well then, how can rocks be able to blush?" 

Zelgadis sputtered and glared harder somehow. "Why should I answer that?!" 

"May I remind you that you're under oath?" 

"No I'm not," Zelgadis snorted. 

Xellos laughed uneasily. "Oh, yes. I'll have to remember that for next time. Well, if you don't answer, ten thousand volts of electricity will shoot through your body!" Zangulus winced sympathetically at that thought. 

"You never told us thaAAAAHHH!" Zelgadis found himself frying slightly. "Ouch." 

"Just a test," Xellos defended himself. "We'll skip that question. On a more important note: what kind of stuffed animal did you sleep with?" 

"How's that anymore important?!" Zelgadis demanded before he was fried again. "Ow. ...It was... a bunny." 

Xellos smiled happily. "What color was it?" 

"..." ZAP! "Ow. Pink." 

Dolphin giggled at that. 

"What was its name?" Xellos prodded. 

Zelgadis flushed. "Why should I tell that to the court, anyway?! What's this got to do with anything? Ouch. I'm still not telling! Ow. Owowowow--OKAY! I-it's name was... G..lew..k..." 

"Say it loud, say it proud," Xellos ordered. 

"Its name was Gogglewonk!" the chimera snapped. "Can I go?!" 

Xellos thought for a moment, then nodded. "Dismissed!" 

Zelgadis left the stand, grumbling to himself angrily. Deep Sea Dolphin waved after him, beaming almost as much as the Trickster Priest was, "Buh-bye, Gogglewonk!" 

The chimera winced at the name and flopped down in his seat. "I'll remember to reconsider becoming a lawyer when I turn human again," he mumbled. 

"Take it easy, Mr. Gogglewonk," Lina teased him. 

"Knock it off, Lina," Zelgadis muttered. 

"Awww, is Zelgadis Gogglewonk feeling cranky?" 

"Lina!" he growled. 

The sorceress giggled at him. "Take it easy, Zel." 

Xellos dramatically wiped some sweat off his forehead from his hardships. He smiled, brightening up as he spoke for the next witness, 

"Xellos the Trickster Priest to the stand, please." 

The mortals fell over while Vrumugun, Sherra, and Dynast gave Xellos a very dark look. 

The mazoku priest willed a sock puppet version of him to appear on his right hand. "My worst memory is when Ms. Amelia, Zelgadis, and Gourry protested for life and... positive thoughts..." Xellos cringed, but continued on with the trial. 

He eyed the sock puppet threateningly. "Mr. Xellos, is it true that you happen to be a very dashing mazoku?! Well, yes I am. Why, thank you. Oh, you're welcome..." 

"Ohhhh! How cute! Xellooooos! Can I have a puppet?" Dolphin requested as she leaned over from her seat. 

Xellos bowed, as did the puppet. "But of course, Lady Dolphin! Here you go..." He handed the Dark Lord a version of herself. 

"Yay! Dolphin is happy now..." the childish demi-god gushed, cuddling her new little friend. 

"Back to the questioning... Mr. Xellos! Is it true that you also just happen to be the cleverest mazoku ever to exist?! Yes! I admit! It's all true!! I thought so... Mr. Xellos, you are dismissed!" Xellos threw down his sock puppet in a huff. 

Zangulus shook his head, muttering, "I can't believe this..." 

"It's **Xellos**. You better," Lina replied, eyes staring at the mazoku priest in near disbelief. 

"Sylphiel Nels Lahda to the stand, please." 

The black-haired priestess looked up, blinking quickly. She slowly stood up, but Zangulus got out of his chair as well. 

"Don't you dare make her say anything against her will, Xellos," the Xoana ruler snapped at the mazoku. "She doesn't have to tell you anything!" 

"Oh, she has something I think we all want to know," the violet-haired mazoku replied with a mischievous smile. 

Zangulus only became more infuriated, but Sylphiel touched his arm lightly. "It's okay," she said quietly. "I'll be fine." He looked at her for a moment before sitting down, not looking any calmer. 

Sylphiel let out a sigh and took her place. 

"State your worst memory, please," Xellos told her. 

The priestess lowered her eyes. "When... Hellmaster Phibrizzo brought not only my father back, but the entire city of Sairaag..." 

"Very good, Ms. Sylphiel. Now, I have a very important question... one which has boggled me ever since we met when that dead dragon attacked you and everyone else," Xellos began. "What is the recipe for that fish that you made for lunch that day? I **love** it! I must know!" 

Jaws dropped or just stares went to the priest again. 

Sylphiel stammered for a moment before she smiled. "Oh, of course I'll tell you, Mr. Xellos. It's simple, really. You need a bit of lemon and garlic--" 

"Can we get on with the actual trial?!" Zelgadis demanded. 

Sherra snorted a little. "I, unfortunately, must agree. This is a disgrace to Lord Dynast, Xellos! You're wasting our time!" 

Xellos scowled. "I'm only warming up," he defended himself. "And I really want to know! ...Very well. Ms. Sylphiel, do write it down for me?" 

"I would be happy to," she replied, smiling softly. "I'm flattered that you like it that much." 

"Your cooking is nothing to bat an eye at," Xellos complimented. "You may go back to your seat." 

Dolphin waved her hand. "Make Dolphin a copy too, okie?!" 

"Zangulus Montoya to the stand, please." 

The dark haired swordsman muttered, but stood up and took the stand. "Going to try to take this seriously now?" 

"Oh, I've been taking it seriously. I'll just bring it to a new level," Xellos answered. "Your worst memory please?" 

Zangulus would have liked to tell Xellos to go stick his staff in a very inappropriate place, but the thought of being shocked didn't appeal to him at all. His eyebrow twitched in memory. "My latest and hopefully last visit to Bolum." 

"Thank you very much," the mazoku priest said appreciatively. "Zangy, what's your earliest memory of Mr. Vrumugun?" 

The cold mage noticeably tensed at this, but said nothing. 

Zangulus arched a brow. "We were both mercenaries at the time. Four years ago, I think." 

Xellos opened his eyes lazily. "Are you sure? Do think hard on the question." 

"What're you **talking** about? Jeez, you're just wasting time again..." 

"What exactly do you remember after your mother's death, Zangulus?" Xellos asked bluntly, his cheerful smile not quite so friendly as it normally was. 

Zangulus didn't answer right away. He never really liked to recall anything before his mercenary days; pleasant memories always went downhill for him. Still... 

_"I will watch you. I will be watching for eternity."_

He bit his lip. Who said that? Who was so cold that-- 

"Holy shit," Zangulus muttered, facepalming. 

_He had a bad feeling in his stomach. His gut was trying to tell him something important just happened. All importance led up to his mother as he did his best to take care of her and everything else since she got sick._

_The strange cloaked man came to visit often, trying to tell Zangulus that she probably could die. But he didn't want to believe that._

_Now... something bad happened. Mother was in danger, or..._

_When he went to her bedroom to check on her, she was deathly pale... no, she was a light tint of blue, actually... almost frosted... too cold for death. Did the illness do that?_

Zangulus rubbed to bridge of his nose, thinking. Garnia wasn't supposed to have done that. That was far beyond unnatural. 

Something or someone did that. 

_Vrumugun dropped her in shock, and upon hitting the floor she shattered..._

"You killed her." 

"Excuse me, Zangy?" Xellos queried with a blink. 

The Xoana king stood up, his eyes on his best friend. "You killed her," he repeated. "What the **hell** did I do to you? You killed her!" 

Vrumugun's eyes lowered to the floor. 

"Son of a..." Zangulus almost started to go for his sword. Almost. Xellos's hand was immediately raised to signal him to stop. Mere instinct told him not to. 

"I suppose that's enough for now. I think you just realized something now, didn't you, Zangy? Although Mr. Vrumugun is our witness and under our protection, living a limitless life, he is not human. I don't suppose you know what kind of powers he used to kill her?" Xellos spoke all too freely. "I'm sure you, Ms. Sylphiel, and Ms. Amelia recall Alfred's ability to raise those dead children to fight you all, and those tendrils." 

Zangulus winced at that memory, as did Lina and Amelia. 

"There's something Mr. Vrumugun never told you. When raised from the dead, each of them have a power, great or small. Aside from eternal cold, Mr. Vrumugun controls temperature of people, whether he means to or not. This he did to Sherra's sister on pure rage, and that he also did to your mother." 

While the former mercenary seethed with anger, Xellos smiled again. "You may go for now, Zangy. We'll be taking a quick recess anyway..." 

Slowly, Zangulus stood and left the stand, shaking. What was he supposed to do now? What the hell did Xellos want to accomplish by doing by that? Why didn't he ever realize...? 

"Mr. Zangulus?" Sylphiel called softly, taking his wrist. He nearly pulled away, but didn't find he was capable of it in his condition. "Come on. You'd better sit down..." 

Zangulus tried to thank her, but it came out more as a grunt. He was led to his seat and flopped down, holding his head in his hands, muttering to himself. 

"Jeez," Lina breathed under her breath. "Vrummy, what the hell's wrong with you?!" 

"Ms. Lina, I'm sure that Mr. Vrumugun should have a reason..." Amelia defended the quiet mage. 

Lina stopped, then gave out a heavy sigh. "Things sure are getting tense... but you're right, Amelia." The fiery sorceress knew that Vrumugun was level headed. He had a reason for the things he did. This really needed an explanation and fast, knowing how soon Zangulus was going to explode. 

Privacy was limited, and as much as Vrumugun would have wanted that, it was impossible in this room. He nodded very slightly. "As you must have figured out, Zangulus, your mother had received Garnia. I arrived as soon as I could, hearing Zefilia was infected with it and the Knight of Cephied could do nothing about it. I only managed to cure about twenty. I... truly am sorry I could not cure her, but I also did not want her to suffer. I asked for her permission to end her life and stop her hurting, as I know what it was like and I am sure Sylphiel could as well. She agreed and wanted me to do something important for her. To watch you because you would have nothing left after that." 

_"I will watch you. I will be watching for eternity."_

"You never seemed to have remembered, but I had assumed that it would have been for the best. I could never ask for forgiveness," Vrumugun ended quietly. 

Zangulus paused, standing up and approaching the mage. He stood there for a moment, glaring and holding up a fist. He narrowed his eyes down at Vrumugun for a moment before Zangulus caught him by the collar, yanked down his hood and put him in a headlock, using the said fist to give the cold man a very cruel noogie on his bald spot. 

"Wow; I think you've been around Lina too much..." Gourry commented before Lina repeated a similar move Zangulus had just done to Vrumugun. 

Vrumugun rubbed his head painfully, then flipped his hood back on, flushing. "You are not angry...?" 

"Are you kidding? I'm as mad as hell!" Zangulus snapped. "But you just happen to have watched me for all my life anyway so what can I do to you? And you didn't do anything wrong. You did what I couldn't, and I probably wouldn't have the guts to do even today. You did what any **human being** would do, so Xellos is wrong in that way." 

"Friendship triumphs!" Amelia beamed, lifting her fist into the air for a moment before looking worried. "Um... so far anyway... but we really haven't cleared anything. What're we going to do to make Dynast stay away from Mr. Vrumugun?" 

Lina crossed her arms in thought. "We honestly don't actually know the spell Rezo, Dynast, and Halcyform had cast on Vrumugun, and as far as we know no white magic spell or any of my spells could cure him." She snapped her fingers. "Wait a sec! White magic! Sylphiel, Zel; what about the Phoenix Flare?" 

"Whoa; hang on. Don't just jump to conclusions," Zelgadis pointed out. "If that link with Dynast is destroyed, Vrumugun would just drop dead there. That isn't what we're here for, obviously." 

Sylphiel cleared her throat for attention. "Mr. Zangulus, I know it's a long shot... but, ah... well, come over here for a moment with me, please? I think I have an idea." 

He stood there for a moment, confused, but obeyed. Zangulus was led off from the group for a moment, glancing back to them quickly. "What's the idea? I doubt we have much time left." 

"I know, I know... just hear me out," Sylphiel said quietly before she started to whisper her ideas into her friend's ear. 

* * *

"After the first round of our trial, it looks as though that these humans really are interesting... well, mostly humans..." Xellos began, and Zelgadis glared for the remark. 

"In other words, we didn't get **shit** done," Sherra hissed at the mazoku priest. 

Xellos smirked. "Oh, I do believe I did. We'll see the results soon enough. However, I would like to call Vrumugun Migel to the stand, please." 

The mage stood and took his place. Before Xellos could say anything, Vrumugun spoke very calmly, "I cannot choose one memory as there are too many to really say is the worst." 

"Naturally," Xellos agreed. "Mr. Vrumugun, how many times have you encountered Lord Dynast and Sherra?" 

"I have not been able to keep the count, but... as you probably know, enough." 

"Fair answer." The mazoku priest smiled slowly. "Were you ever alone with Sherra?" 

The general flashed an angry look at both of them. "Yes," Vrumugun replied, keeping from eye contact. 

"And what happened?" 

Vrumugun was silent for a moment, then spoke again. "She offered to kill me." 

Dynast lifted a brow, eyeing at his general. She bit her lip, narrowing her eyes and kept from looking at her lord. 

"Did she explain her reasons?" Xellos wondered outloud. 

"...Not thoroughly, and even such matters are not my place to really say, although I do know that if she were capable she would give me worse than death." Vrumugun grew quiet. 

Xellos nodded. "You may go. Sherra Flagoon, general of Lord Dynast, care to come up and join me?" He grinned at her. "And state your worst memory." 

"I know the routine," the general growled, marching away from her seat. She eyed Vrumugun for a moment before glancing back to Xellos. "When **he** killed my sister." Sherra jerked a thumb in the mage's direction. 

"All right; I don't think I need to ask as I'm sure Lord Dynast wants to know. Why did you offer to kill Mr. Vrumugun?" 

"There was one thing my sister wanted me to do before she went with Lord Dynast to finish the job," Sherra began, "and that was to protect Vrumugun. I guess she expected to die one way or another that night." The general frowned. "Protect. Hah. Well, there was more than one way to do that. As much as I want him to be miserable for the rest of his eternal life, a promise is a promise. I was more than willing to kill him if Lord Dynast couldn't." 

Xellos thought about this, then chuckled. "I see. Defying your own lord. That isn't seen often, is it?" He laughed softly. "Well, I think that Lord Dynast is a little more than angry with you right now... and it just seems that we're full of betrayals today, aren't we?" 

Sherra growled. 

"You can go back, Sherra. Take care," Xellos said cheerily. This was going better than he expected, and, if all played right, Lina and the others should have thought of something. 

"Mr. Xellos... ah, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." Sylphiel spoke up suddenly. 

The mazoku priest grinned further. Perfect. "Go on, Ms. Sylphiel." 

"We have something to propose to Dynast..." the priest said softly. "That's all right?" 

He nodded. "If Lord Dynast will listen. Do go ahead." 

The Dark Lord stood immediately, looking no angrier than he had been throughout the entire trial, although no doubt he'd do something about Sherra afterwards. "Speak." 

Zangulus took over for Sylphiel. "Obviously, it's also been your link with Vrumugun that bugs you than just him being a living witness." 

"Linked with a human isn't very popular, true," Xellos commented. 

The dark haired swordsman ignored the remark. "Sylphiel learned the Phoenix Flare and that's our ticket to defeating the ringleader of this entire thing that started way back. I'm not an expert with magic; anyone could tell you that. But I do know it's an ultimate white magic spell, and if Sylphiel can do it, she'll remove the link with Vrumugun. In that case, if we do that, we want you leave him alone. I'm pretty positive living in ice isn't a great vacation for anyone." 

"Lei Magnus could tell you that," Xellos joked a little. He was still ignored. 

"How would you be capable of such a thing? I would not permit you to remove the bond as it would let him grow old of age and die. Letting him die is not in my contract, thus I am to keep him alive for infinity," Dynast reminded. 

Sylphiel felt nervous. It wasn't exactly everyday that a priestess made a deal with a Dark Lord. "Then I would suggest that I place his bond elsewhere. If I took his link from you over to some other being as high as you, he should still be immortal and no longer bonded with you. Then will you agree?" 

Dynast thought on this for a moment, even as Xellos popped up alongside Zangulus, speaking up, "And I would help as well!" 

"Why would you?!" Zangulus demanded, scooting from the mazoku. 

"As my Mistress likes to have an advantage over her equals, she would like Mr. Vrumugun very much alive and well to remain as a reminder to Lord Dynast of the major mistakes he has done, as the same to Sherra," Xellos replied. "So until the link is moved elsewhere, I'll do my very best to protect him." 

"One final agreement," Dynast drawled. "If you three fail," he began, holding up an index finger at the trio, "then I shall be permitted to kill you and do as I please with Vrumugun's life--so long as he remains alive." 

Xellos bowed a little. "Agreed, my lord!" 

"Sylphiel?" Zangulus asked of her first. She nodded quickly, then he did as well. "All right; agreed." 

"Then this trial has ended!" Deep Sea Dolphin squeaked cheerily. "Chocolate for everyone! Don't feel so glum! Yay; that rhymed except it didn't!" 

As promised, chocolate appeared in everyone's hand before they all disappeared back to their original location, aside from the Supreme King and Sherra. 

"D'ya think she'd poison these?" Gourry wondered outloud. 

"You idiots!" Lina blew up at Zangulus and Sylphiel. "Making a deal with Supreme King Dynast Grausherra! What the hell is wrong with you two?!" 

Vrumugun scowled as well. "I agree; why are you risking your lives for me like that? Your chances of success are all too slim." 

"Well, you already know me; my reasons are purely evil and selfish," Xellos answered casually. 

"I told you; you're my friend. Of course I'm going to do something about it. Besides, it was Sylphiel's idea," Zangulus replied. 

"And about that Zefilia illness thing, I'm guessing the reason why my big sis couldn't heal anyone was because of the specific cure you needed to do it, right? Definitely freaky illness," Lina confirmed. 

Vrumugun faced Lina now, raising a brow. "So you admit to her being your sister?" 

Lina's jaw dropped. "W-wait... you know my big sis?! Agh..." 

"Your sister's the Knight of Cephied?" Amelia gaped. 

"Luna Inverse," Vrumugun confirmed. "Very... peculiar personality, but that is not important... Zangulus, Sylphiel. You two have no need to risk your lives for me like that..." 

"Can't go back on our word now," Zangulus answered. "Best we can do is keep our promise. And I'm keeping my other one, too. I'm taking Sylphiel to Rahns now that this thing is currently cleared up. Like it or not, everyone, I made a deal and I'm sticking with it." 

Sylphiel nodded in agreement. "Mr. Vrumugun, I know... we're not very close, but you're still my friend. I'll help you any way I can. I think I can do this." 

"I guess I actually shouldn't be too worried here," Lina admitted. "Sylphiel's the girl who learned the Dragon Slave by just watching me; I think she can do the Phoenix Flare and fix your problem, Vrummy." 

"Thank you, Ms. Lina." 

"Of course, she can't cast a freaking Flare Arrow..." 

The priestess laughed uneasily. "Ms. **Lina**!" 

"Kidding," Lina assured her. "I shouldn't be worried. When we get you an enhancer for the spell, you'll be all set to go! And if you can fix that, maybe you can try to cure Zel!" 

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Zelgadis said. "I'll be realistic here. If she can do that, I can't ask her to cast the spell again. It'll probably drain her for sure from what I read. It's like asking **you** to cast two Giga Slaves in one day." 

Lina twitched. "Ah. Well, that's an exaggeration, right?" 

"Maybe only a bit in power, but it does take a lot of energy, Lina. This spell can be used by humans, yes, but since it takes power from the Fire Dragon King, it was specifically for golden dragons," Zelgadis explained. "I couldn't ask Sylphiel to cast it again for awhile." He shrugged. "But, then... I am patient." 

"Naturally. I guess it'd take awhile for her to regenerize?" Lina prompted. 

Sylphiel nodded slowly. "Yes..." 

"Stop looking at the 'what if's for now," Zangulus interrupted with a wave of his hand. "We'll live now and worry about it later when the time comes. Like I said, I have a few promises to keep. In other words, I think we should head off to the next town soon as we can." 

Amelia leapt down from a tree suddenly, nodding quickly. "Mr. Zangulus is right. I think a snowstorm is coming in this way. We should definitely hurry!" 

* * *

It came fast. The snow was up to everyone's ankles and only getting higher. 

There was a brief pause by the side of the road. Zangulus brushed snow off of his hand, squinting through the flakes to look after his friend. "Vrumugun, what're you doing?" he called out to him. 

"Please. Only a moment," the mage responded. 

Vrumugun was kneeling in the snow before a grave. He bowed his head for a moment, eyes lowered. "I am not aware whether or not you can hear me... but I am sorry for everything. I wish I had listened to you. None of this would have happened, but as my friend tells me, we should live now and worry later. I am not sure if Sherra will live now Lord Dynast has discovered her slight betrayal... I know you loved her." 

He touched the top of the grave, sulking. "I only ask this once that you give me strength to pull through this as I have much to regret. I had always thought that I would have to prepare for the silent, gentle death of ice, as it is subtle and not even I am prepared for it. Still... I have a chance, and I ask again to help me..." 

He brushed snow off of his robe, returning to the group. "We will be nearing Rahns soon after the next town. I guarantee nothing good for you, Sylphiel." 

She nodded a bit, her face falling a little. "I understand, Mr. Vrumugun." The priestess had suddenly grown a concerned look on her face as she observed the mage. "You have a tear on your face..." 

Vrumugun frowned a little, feeling the small piece of ice on his face. "It must have been a drop from an icicle," he lied. "Let us leave..." 

The group plodded in the snow. Vrumugun paused, looking back to Samantha's grave. "I am sorry there was not an eternity for us together," he apologized softly before moving on with his companions.   


--- 

As any good hearted series, this is to be continued in... 

_"To Rahns! We're There At Last!!"_   
...where some really creepy things lurk in the mists, and Zangulus will have to definitely decide what to do about Sylphiel when this entire thing is over. And then there's Sylphiel's aunt... 

I have to admit. The Sylphiel, Xellos, and Zelgadis bits in the trial were mostly due to my brother. Thanks, bro! Gray Buster is a spell that can be used to cool a magic-using person's body, so I figured it was possible to inverse it. Hah! Inverse! Haha... um... sorry. Horrible pun. 

---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


	9. To Rahns! We're There At Last!!

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

I don't own Slayers. Never will. Wish I did. 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode Nine:**   
_"To Rahns! We're There At Last!!"_   
  
  
  


Sylphiel hugged her legs, her eyes looking out the window. It was morning already... 

It was the break of dawn, and she could see the sun rising while the snow reflected its light gently, glistening. As pretty as the sight was, Sylphiel was far less than happy. She was, in all honesty, scared like crazy. 

The thought of being left in Rahns didn't appeal to her at all. She didn't want to be left there alone. To be alone again... Sylphiel was tired of that. Tired of loneliness. That was why she loved her friends dearly. Would Zangulus just leave her there...? 

Sylphiel also wondered what would she find in Rahns? What happened to her aunt? 

She might be gone, too. Sylphiel's family... totally dropping like flies around her, leaving her by herself. First that fire, her father and Sairaag, now... 

She choked a little. She needed to get her thoughts elsewhere. 

Sylphiel stepped away from the window, rushing to get out of the bedroom while not wanting to wake up either Amelia or Lina. She silently closed the door behind her, starting to dash for the stairs to go down for breakfast, but had managed to run into someone along the way, literally. 

"O-oh my! I'm sorry, I wasn't..." she stammered to apologize, but reddened slightly at who she ran into. "Sorry, Mr. Zangulus." 

"I told you not to be sorry all the time," he reminded half-teasingly. "Don't worry about it." Zangulus, strangely enough wasn't wearing his cape, gloves, or his hat. He probably had just gotten up not long before. 

Sylphiel smiled a little at the remembrance. "Ah, okay..." She looked up, blinking a little in realization. "What **are** you doing up so early?" 

Zangulus grew a small sweatdrop. "I couldn't sleep for about half the night, then I woke up early anyway." 

"Was something bothering you?" Sylphiel was concerned; it wasn't that often, as far as she knew, that he wouldn't be capable of sleeping unless something was on his mind. 

"Sorta. I was thinking too much about Zefilia, I guess. It was on my mind all night." Zangulus shrugged it off. "It'll be all right. What's gotten **you** up?" 

"Rahns," she replied quietly, green eyes lowering to focus on the floor. _And a little more than that._

Zangulus scowled a little. "Look, don't worry about it until we do get there. I know it's probably bugging you a lot, but it's no good to feel that way. You know that." 

She nodded a bit. "Yes, I know. I can't help it... I'm worried about Aunt Clara and... I'm not sure what to think if I find out." Sylphiel did her best to hold back her tears. "I know I should be ready, but I can't help it..." 

"I'm not saying you shouldn't feel anything. That's inhuman, practically the last thing you are, but I'll support you all the way," Zangulus told her. However, she looked no happier, which frustrated him a little. What to do... "What do you want to do right now, Sylphiel?" 

She looked up, blinking back tears. "I... um..." Sylphiel flushed quickly as she looked at him. "I... Mr. Zangulus, would you mind if..." She squirmed a bit. "Can I... can I brush your hair?" 

He almost fell over. _Now THAT was unexpected! _"Brush my hair?! Why??" 

"Father used to brush my hair and it cheered me up. When I was younger, I used to comb his, too. No matter how sad I was, it made me happy," she admitted, still blushing. "Please?" 

"F-fine," Zangulus stammered out. _As long as it makes her happy, I guess..._

Practically dragged off, Sylphiel led him back to her room, having either forgotten that the other girls were still there (and thankfully sleeping) or simply that wasn't quite as important. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll get my brush," she told him, sounding a little too over joyous. 

Zangulus sighed heavily and flopped into his chair, crossing his arms. _Just as long as Lina doesn't wake up or she'll never leave me alone about this. Then again, she might accuse me of being a pervert for being in the girls' room..._

Sylphiel undid the king's loose ponytail, which he almost protested about. She started to stroke his hair with her brush, somehow not feeling very surprised how tangled it was. "You should really take better care of your hair, Mr. Zangulus..." 

"I'm not very vain," he replied simply. 

"I know, but... you've got nice hair," Sylphiel said honestly. 

Zangulus wrinkled his nose. "Mother always told me that and always suggested to me that I grow it out. I normally kept it short, but... well, after she died, I just kind of let it do what it wanted." 

"I don't blame her. A lot of girls would give up a limb to have hair like this," Sylphiel told him, although slightly teasing him all the while. 

He felt incredibly embarrassed, even if only Sylphiel and himself were actually the only ones there. "Are you calling me a girl?" 

"Oh, no. Not at all, Ms. Zangulus." 

"I think you have a bit of pent up mischief behind that whole 'nice girl' act," Zangulus accused. 

Sylphiel giggled softly. "Ms. Lina said something similar when we were in Flagoon." 

"Yeah? Did you call her a boy?" 

"No! Of course not! I... um..." Sylphiel reddened. "It was something I did as a kid, so it really isn't that important..." 

"Put sap in someone's hair? I know the girl down the street from where I lived in Zefilia was pretty pissed off when I did that..." Zangulus grinned at the memory. 

"Maybe I'll tell you later," Sylphiel mumbled, still brushing her friend's hair. "Um, if Ms. Lina and you both lived in Zefilia, did you ever meet?" 

"Not sure. Maybe. I do remember an annoying girl saying she'd be the best wizard in the world..." 

"And?" 

"I threw mud in her eye." 

"Mr. Zangulus!" Sylphiel squeaked. 

He laughed. "What? I was having fun. Besides, I'm not sure whether or not it was her. Coulda been anyone; a lot of kids there wanted to be a sorcerer or something magic-related. Zefilia's a big magic place. Probably why I was the oddball and wanted to be a swordsman rather than a sorcerer." 

"I see," Sylphiel mused. "Sairaag was a bit different from Zefilia. More often we had clerics." 

"Yeah, I remember... I think," Zangulus recalled quietly. "Nevermind." _Could have been anytime I was there._

Sylphiel stopped brushing, looking at him curiously. "What is it?" 

"When I was working for Eris and I was in Sairaag, it was like I knew the place. Knew every street. But that was the first time I think I was ever there when I went for the job to track down Lina and Gourry. Yet I knew where to go." Zangulus shrugged. "I dunno. Doesn't really matter..." 

"It's a bit extreme to say that. Sairaag was a big place, and there's Ancient Sairaag, as well." 

Zangulus frowned. "Not sure if I should say... I know you probably don't wanna talk about it..." 

Sylphiel pouted a little. "Mr. Zangulus, I've accepted what happened. It makes me sad, but I've accepted it. What is it?" 

"Well..." He paused for a moment. "You know when Copy Rezo... blew it up. It was the weirdest thing in my life, maybe. Not **the** weirdest; that's an exaggeration, but you understand... Point is, it was odd. Afterwards and I was looking at it, I was actually kind of scared. The fire bothered me for really no good reason. Second of all..." Zangulus scowled at the memory. "I don't know why, but I cried. And I don't... you know, I'm not much for feelings and all, and with death I can deal with, but for some reason when I looked at Sairaag like that, I just cried with no explanation." 

Sylphiel nodded slowly, looking concerned. "I see... I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you lived in Sairaag for a short while when you were younger? I can't tell you." 

"Don't worry about it. It was just odd is all." He paused for a moment, then smiled a little. "You feeling better?" 

"Oh! Oh, yes I am. Thanks, Mr. Zangulus." 

He waved his hand a little. "It's all right. Just let me know if something's bothering you." Zangulus stood up and tied his hair back again. 

Zangulus started to leave, but Sylphiel spoke up, "Um... you know..." 

He turned back to look at her. "Yeah?" 

"I-it's nothing. I'll see you in a bit for breakfast," she told him with a weak smile. Zangulus didn't look convinced, but he shrugged and exited the room. 

* * *

"I hate snow." 

"That's discrimination against weather," Lina accused Zangulus. "And I love snow, for the record." 

He grumbled, shaking some of the vile substance off of his boot. "Yeah, well, after you climb the Mountain of Tears, you grow bitter about winter." 

Lina stared at Zangulus, eyes wide. "You climbed the Mountain of Tears?!" 

He blushed angrily and looked aside. "Wasn't my fault." Zangulus glared at Vrumugun accusingly. 

"You cannot blame it on me," the mage muttered. "I did not have anything to do with the job." 

"You **let** Eris copy you," Zangulus grumbled. "I'd say it's indirectly your fault that I hate snow. I used to love it, especially those white washes I gave back in Zefilia..." 

Vrumugun frowned. "It was her, after all, who controlled them. Besides, you agreed to climb it and I helped you down afterwards, did I not?" Zangulus replied by sticking out his tongue at his friend. 

"What were you doing up... OHHH!" Lina realized with a grin. "You thought I'd climb up there to get to Sairaag?!" 

"Shut up! It was Vrumugun's idea!" Zangulus defended himself. 

"I told you..." the mage began. 

"Hah! You can sure be an idiot sometimes!" Lina laughed. 

Gourry held up an index finger. "But I thought it'd been easier to climb the Mountain of Tears." He sweatdropped. "And I wish we did since that Volun guy..." 

"Gourry, how many times do I have to tell you that--" Lina started, but got a snowball in her face. She looked around wildly for the offender. "Who--?!" 

"EEEEEYAAAAH!" Amelia cried out, getting one in her face as well. She fell backwards into the snowed road. 

Lina glared at the first suspect. "Xellos!" she yelled at the mazoku. 

He smiled at her. "It wasn't me, but... well..." The Trickster Priest pointed at a certain priestess. 

"Ms. Lina! You said you loved the snow!" Sylphiel called out, holding a snowball in her hands. Somehow, she still looked too innocent in what she was doing. 

Zangulus almost fell over. "Oops. Ah ha ha..." he laughed nervously. 

Lina grabbed him by the front of his cape. "What'd you do?!" 

"I think I released her inner child..." 

"Ya THINK?!" A snowball landed against the side of both their faces, but Lina managed to melt hers by pure temper. 

"I think she'd better stop before snowballs are parried with fireballs," Zelgadis muttered. 

"I say fight fire with fire! ...In a sense," Amelia suggested, picking up some snow and tossing it at Sylphiel. "Taste the frost of JUSTICE!" 

The other cleric squealed as the ball hit her in the arm as she guarded her face protectively. She scooped up more snow, throwing it at her friends with a small giggle as she made an attempt to run by them and get ahead of the road. 

"HEY! Sylphiel!" Lina called after her. The sorceress grew a devilish grin, using a small wind spell to blow snow onto the running priestess. 

SPLAT! Another snowball onto Lina's face. She glared at the next opponent, eyes immediately settling on her first suspect. 

"It wasn't me, Ms. Lina!" Xellos said innocently. 

She looked again. 

"Still not me." 

Lina coughed. "Right." She tried again and peered at the not-so-innocent Zangulus, who decided that he should be running because his hat was probably the target. 

"Oh. Huh. Yeah. Well, you remember: hate the snow and all, so I'll be off. ...YAHHH!" He took off, running down the path and nabbing Sylphiel along the way. 

"You two get back here!" Lina yelled after them, following. Amelia cried out as well and ran with her sisterly companion. 

"I almost find it almost depressing that my fate rests in these hands," Vrumugun murmured before he calmly went after Lina and Amelia. The other three travelers followed, either amused or annoyed by the whole snowfight. 

* * *

The play and childish actions were cut quickly when the next town was immediately recognized by the entire group. Sylphiel's expression had taken a total change compared to how she apparently felt just a few moments ago. 

Lina looked on to the town, concerned. _Maybe she was just trying her best to postpone going here. I know the results that we might find won't be pretty, but there's no way to evade this..._

"Sylphiel?" Zangulus called quietly. "You ready?" 

She only nodded to him. 

Lina was surprised. She hadn't really paid attention much to his tone lately, but around the priestess, Zangulus just seemed a little deeper than he normally was. _I know I tease those two a lot, but they do seem really close now..._

"My job continues here. It is certainly dangerous for most of you. I advise that you watch your backs," Vrumugun said as he walked past the others, heading for Rahns. Xellos was happily behind the mage without much of a care in the world. 

"Your job?" Zelgadis prompted the mage to elaborate. 

"I spend most of my time destroying works from Halcyform, as I have said before. Recently, there has been too many. When Zangulus barely began his journey, he and Sylphiel were attacked by these beings as I was not fast enough to get there. My destination has been to Rahns, as it seems to be filled with them," Vrumugun explained. Lina took a moment to nudge Gourry awake. 

Lina looked over Rahns again. "I don't think we can really find anybody there. It seems totally deserted of **people**, anyway. Probably a bunch of creepy stuff there." 

"I'd like to say we should split up to search, but this place has 'suspicious' written all over," Zelgadis commented dryly. "It's not that we're incapable of defending ourselves, but from the rumors there must be a sheer number of these creatures." 

"Let's just go in; if we don't find anything, we'll break into smaller groups," Lina suggested. "Well, aside from Xellos and Vrumugun. Vrummy's got his own thing to do and Xellos couldn't care less what **we** do." 

There was a brief round of nods before the group of travelers went on into the town. They walked on for awhile before Amelia gave out a loud shiver, carefully eyeing around the place. 

"It's so empty and... scary..." Amelia murmured. "Do you think anyone survived?" 

Zangulus narrowed his eyes at her. "You never know until you look every inch." He turned to Sylphiel. "Where did your aunt stay? That's the most practical place to look." 

"Up the street to the right," Sylphiel replied quietly, her eyes drifting up to the corner of the road. 

"That's where we'll start," Zangulus announced. "Hopefully the monsters here won't be as difficult as that dragon we faced." 

Lina nodded. "I'd rather not fire off Dragon Slaves in the middle of a city myself." 

Then, a quick shriek filled the air before Amelia disappeared. 

_Not disappeared... she **fell** into the ground?! Quicksand?_ Lina tried to organize her thoughts, but not before Zelgadis jumped in after her. 

"Zel!" Lina called out to the chimera. "Idiot! He's heavier than any of us!" 

"Can't you make a spell that'll let you breathe in there?" Gourry tried to suggest, being no expert in magic. 

"Only for water; there aren't any dirt-breathing spells!" Lina clarified for him angrily. "Damn it! ZEL! AMELIA!!" 

Zangulus swore loudly, jumping away from the group as a stalagmite generated out of the ground. Sylphiel cried out and followed him to evade more of the spikes. 

"Looks like we **have** to split up for now!" Zangulus shouted over to Lina, avoiding another stalagmite. "Come on, Sylphiel!" The swordsman grabbed the priestess's wrist, running down an alleyway as the earth tore after them. 

Erupting out of the ground was Zelgadis in a Ray Wing spell, carrying Amelia. The princess coughed out mud, wiping the same substance from her eyes. The chimera cursed as rocks were forming like arms, trying to swipe the two of them out of the air. Holding out a free hand, he summoned up a Damu Brass to wipe out the magically formed stones. Zelgadis landed on the ground, Amelia still recovering in his arms. 

"The lead monster of this town apparently has the earth under their control for their ability," Lina concluded quietly to herself. "Damn; this just gets to me!" 

"Where'd Sylphiel and Zangulus go?" Zelgadis wanted to know, standing up and supporting Amelia. 

"Whoever is behind this is after them, too, so they had to take off. We should do the same," Lina replied, darting down the road. Gourry quickly followed. 

Zelgadis cursed quietly. "Just what we needed; the very **dirt** being our enemy now!" He picked up Amelia again and dashed after Lina. 

"Lina, what're we gonna do now?" Gourry asked the sorceress. "We can't just keep running!" 

"What do you want me to do? Keep throwing spells at the ground??" Lina snapped a little. "There's one person that comes to mind who should know who's controlling this town, and that's Vrumugun. Damn, even now that creepy wizard is keeping to himself!" 

Zelgadis growled, "So we're going to go looking for him?! That's like a needle in a haystack; as unpopulated as this place is, Vrumugun isn't exactly lively!" 

"I know that, but if my instinct is right, there should be some monsters lurking around. If Vrumugun is true to his words, he'll be killing those too! Just sense for magic!" Lina ordered the chimera. "If we have to, we fly to keep the ground from hating us." 

"I guess this is what we get for walking all over the dirt," Gourry mentioned mournfully. 

Lina scolded him, "This is no time to be feeling sorry for it!" She turned around and cast another Damu Brass at oncoming stalagmites. "Why did I just let them walk off ahead of us?!" 

"Do you think Sylphiel and Zangulus will be all right?" Gourry asked Lina, glancing over his shoulder to look at his companion. 

"Even though Sylphiel doesn't know a chunkload of spells, with that Howling Blast Zang has they should be all right until we find them," Lina assured him, then glowered. "Those spikes are catching up!" she noticed, about to cast a Ray Wing when... 

"AAAHHH! LINA! It's on my face!" Gourry cried out, flailing his arms after the ground projected a gopher onto his head. "Help me!! Helphelphelphelp--" 

Lina smacked the gopher with a fist, sending it into the stratosphere. In the process, she hit Gourry in the jaw on accident, leaving the swordsman with swirly eyes. "Sorry about that," she apologized quickly. "Anyway, c'mon! **RAY WING!**" The sorceress grabbed him by the arm, taking to the sky. Zelgadis did the same, still carrying Amelia as she recovered. 

* * *

"Looks like it's stopped following us for now," Zangulus mentioned aside. "You all right?" 

Sylphiel nodded a bit, giving herself a moment to catch her breath. "I-I'm fine... Just tired." 

"We did kind of run a long ways..." He looked around for a moment. "Any idea where we are?" 

She looked up at the buildings wearily. "It seems like we went further away..." 

"You wanna go on?" 

Sylphiel's eyes went down. "I'm not sure..." 

Zangulus paused for a moment, glancing to an open and rather empty stable. "We can take a break if you want." _Her energy must be knocked down quite a few notches from thinking about her aunt too much..._

"It's all right?" 

He nodded. "If you're drained, I won't force you to go on. We'll take a breather for a few minutes." 

Sylphiel forced a little smile. "Thank you..." She wandered into the stable, sitting down in the hay. Zangulus followed, sitting across from her. 

"Better hope that Lina and the others are all right," he muttered quietly. Feeling just disturbing silence for a moment, he glanced up to say something to Sylphiel, but noticed that she had dozed off. 

_More tired than I figured. Guess I'll just keep watch._ The swordsman took off his cloak, placing it around the priestess's shoulders. Afterwards, Zangulus sat and leaned back a bit against a pole, glancing out of the stable toward the road. _Even though we were told what's going on, I still feel like something's always being left out of my reach... Something I don't know. What else **is** there to know?_

He attempted to ignore his frustration and continued to keep an eye on what was going on. 

* * *

Sylphiel didn't have particularly nice dreams. She wasn't writhing in her sleep, but it was still an unwanted nightmare hanging in her head. First, a memory, then... just something that made her feel uneasy. 

Her memory... 

Well, it was more like several moments of memories. They were jumbled puzzle pieces. The first... 

"Big brother," little Sylphiel sniffled to her older sibling. She was stuck high up above in the tree,   
clutching the trunk. 

"How'd you get stuck up there?" he wondered, looking up. He pushed away some dark strands of   
his hair from his eyes, smiling a little. "Hold on. If you're gonna be stuck up there, don't be alone,   
'kay?" 

Like a nice big brother, he was stuck in the tree with her. How old was she then? Three? Four? 

Another puzzle piece appeared. Sylphiel had to be two years old here. 

"Doll!" the little Sylphiel cried out the key word, waving her hand to her stuffed horsey. Her older brother gave her a back ride, but she managed to drop her doll in the process. 

"Sis," he muttered. "Hang on, 'kay?" She did. "Ack. Not so... hard... Better." 

Little Sylphiel got her doll back, hugging her brother and giggling his name. 

What was his name? 

Another piece was assembled. The last piece. 

It was hot, so many flames. Sylphiel cried her eyes out. Where was Father? Mother? Big brother? 

_Stop_, Sylphiel commanded her mind. 

It obeyed, turning to a whole new ordeal. Sylphiel, as she was now, was seated at a table hanging in   
a colorful starry space with her father. She blinked a little, confused. 

Eruk sighed a little. "Sylphiel... Why are you doing this?" 

"Father?" 

"You know you'll never find a replacement for who you have lost," Eruk told her. "Master Gourry   
could never replace your brother. Mr. Zangulus can't do the same." 

Sylphiel shuddered a little. "They don't replace anyone. I love Gourry dear, and I love Mr. Zangulus.   
It's not the same." 

"They're there for you, but they'll never replace who you have lost." 

"I know that..." 

Eruk repeated. And repeated. He didn't stop. 

Sylphiel cried softly in where there was reality. Even if they were replacements for her big brother, it   
only made her feel worse. Cephied, she couldn't even remember her own brother's name. 

"Sylphiel! Jeez, get up! Now!" 

She stirred a little, blinking her eyes open. "Mr. Zangulus...?" 

He pulled Sylphiel to her feet, glowering at whatever was outside. She grabbed at a cloth around herself, taking a moment to realize that it was Zangulus's cloak. 

"Those creatures we first met before we got to Seyruun? They're here too," Zangulus told her in a hushed voice, glaring out the stable. "I got rid of a few of them. You must have been sleeping pretty hard there, Sylphiel..." 

She blushed a little. "I'm sorry..." 

"Don't worry about it. Just get yourself awake. I wanna try to make a run for it somewhere else." 

Sylphiel rubbed her eyes a few times before Zangulus pulled her forward. "More are coming and I doubt I can blow them all away without attracting more. I don't wanna risk you getting Garnia again, either. We won't luck out again," he said quietly. "Get ready to run and stay close." 

They stayed for a moment before Zangulus ran outside, hacking one of the unsteady beasts in half with his sword. Sylphiel ran after him, a bit slower than usual due to her grogginess. The priestess had cast a Recovery spell on a monster when passing by, keeping up with her friend to another building. 

And almost immediately regretted it. 

The air held a horrible stench. Zangulus wrinkled his nose and pushed away some overturned furniture. It was a horrible mix of urine and blood in the air. 

Sylphiel coughed quietly and held her mouth. "What **is** it?" 

"More like what caused it? No idea, though..." Zangulus replied, holding his mouth also. 

"An unwelcomed visitor, unfortunately." 

The two turned, facing a pair of what looked to be normal looking people. Gut instinct told Zangulus otherwise, keeping on guard. 

One of them was apparently a sorcerer, having dark turquoise hair and beard. The other looked to be older, but seemed fit for his age and looked to be a warrior. 

"And you two are causing this town to be a mess?" Zangulus assumed, glaring at both of them. 

"The opposite. We're trying to cure it," the older one replied, frowning. 

"What we weren't aware of at first is that **we** can't do anything about it," the sorcerer informed, looking sour about his situation. "We've been here since this town was overtaken by those monsters out there." 

"Are you residents?" Zangulus asked. 

The sorcerer shook his head sadly. "On the contrary..." 

"We're the same as those monsters out there," the old man explained. 

Zangulus shook his head a little. "For some reason, I figured all the same..." 

"E-excuse me..." Sylphiel spoke. "Did a woman named Clara Lahda escape?" 

"You wouldn't want to hear her fate. All we suggest is that you two and anyone else who hasn't been maimed or destroyed by the ground itself to get out of here as soon as you can," the sorcerer responded. 

"Please, you must tell me!" she begged. 

The sorcerer hesitated before frowning. "You can find her at her residence. I can't do anything about her, though. I'm sorry." 

"I'd like to help her get there, but those monsters are far too many. I wouldn't be able to destroy them even on my best day," Zangulus said. 

"We can't do anything about her, but we can destroy those monsters. We'll help you two get there," the old man assured. 

Zangulus nodded appreciatively, guiding Sylphiel out of the building. "What're your names, anyway?" he asked. 

"I'm Rodimus, and this is Zolf." 

* * *

"I suppose Halcyform must be catching on. Don't you agree, Mr. Vrumugun?" Xellos noted boredly as a few beasts exploded in front of him after turning into ice. 

"I would prefer if you did not distract me," Vrumugun suggested coldly, letting loose a Demona Crystal on another group. "I do agree, unfortunately. I cannot sense who is leading them..." 

"Monster!" Xellos helpfully pointed out behind the mage. Vrumugun muttered to himself before impaling it onto an icicle. 

"Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength! **BLAM GUSH!**" 

The landscape and a few houses were torn to pieces by air as Lina and her little group came running toward Vrumugun and Xellos. Letting out what steam had built up over time, the sorceress grabbed Vrumugun by the front of his cloak and fumed with her enlarged temper. 

"Where's the ringleader of this entire thing?!" she demanded. 

"I am afraid I do not know," Vrumugun replied very calmly. 

Lina swore mentally, letting go of the mage as she stormed her way to Xellos, kicking him in the knee. He winced, but still smiled. "Ms. Lina, what was that for?" he asked curiously. "Not that I minded or anything." 

"Because you're happy!" she grumped. "Gotta keep looking... ground attacks us... Zang and Sylphiel are who-knows-where..." 

Vrumugun frowned. "Where is Zangulus?" 

"I dunno! I just said that! He and Sylphiel got separated from us a little while ago," Lina replied. "Unless Sylphiel shoots off a Dragon Slave, I can't find them." 

"Lina. Ground," Gourry mentioned the key words. 

Screaming in outrage, Lina threw a "**BURST ROND!!**" at the incoming earth magic. She yanked at her hair irritably. "There's no end! ARRGH!!" 

"Something is keeping us away from the directions Sylphiel mentioned where her aunt is. It's possible to destroy what comes at us, but it keeps on regenerating so quickly that we can't keep up," Zelgadis said much more calmly than Lina was taking the entire thing. 

"Where is it?" Vrumugun asked the chimera, idly using a Vice Freeze on a monster a bit of a distance away. 

Zelgadis pointed down the street. "A few blocks down to the left. I'd imagine that's where they're headed first." 

"Very well then. Enjoy yourselves here," Vrumugun stated blandly as he walked down the street. The earth began to attack him, but his disappeared into the Astral Plane immediately. Xellos knitted his eyebrows, following the mage. 

"Where does he think he's going?!" Lina snapped. 

Amelia paused for a moment, thinking. "Well..." 

"Well what?" 

Remembering something unpleasant, Amelia frowned. "I think the same destination of Mr. Vrumugun's is Ms. Sylphiel's. The same person." 

There was a moment of silence before Lina sighed. "Damn. Come on. As much as a pain in the ass it's being, we should be there, too. As painful as it's gonna be, Sylphiel should know what happened here to everyone and her aunt." 

* * *

"This is it!" Sylphiel confirmed as they stopped before a tall house. She turned to Zolf and Rodimus, briefly bowing. "Thank you for your help." 

"Just be careful in there. You won't like it," Zolf told her seriously. 

Sylphiel stood there for a moment, frowning. She turned and went inside of the house. Zangulus shook his head a little, going in after her. 

"Damn! They just got in!" Lina cursed as she ran up to the house. 

"Ms. Sylphiel! Wait!" Amelia cried after her friend, running inside. 

Lina wondered, "D'ya think Vrumugun already got inside?" There was a moment of silence as she waited for someone's opinion. "Guys...?" She turned and grew wide eyes. "Holy...!!" 

"Master Zelgadis!" Rodimus went to his knee immediately. Zolf just smiled a little. 

"Of course," Zelgadis sighed, hanging his head. "You two..." 

Zolf waved his hand a little. "Don't bother blaming yourself, Master Zelgadis." 

"It was all Zolf's fault," Rodimus confirmed, although it seemed a little more teasingly as Zolf shot the other a glare. 

"Still... I'm sorry that happened to you two..." Zelgadis apologized quietly. "It just felt like there was more I could have done..." 

"Could have, who knows? It was a few years ago, Master Zelgadis. We'd just like this entire thing to stop," Zolf said. 

Lina smiled slightly. "You seem to be taking it pretty well, though," she noted. 

"A third-rate better be good at something," Zolf smirked. 

"Um... Lina..." Gourry began, but Lina slapped his shoulder immediately. 

"Don't bother asking! These two are Rodimus and Zolf, but they were killed by Shabranigdo, the monster that came out of Rezo when he opened his eyes, and before you even ask that Rezo was the guy who turned Zel into a chimera!" Lina spilled out for Gourry. 

"...Oh. Um, but my biggest question is shouldn't we go after Amelia to go find Sylphiel and Zangulus?" Gourry wondered outloud. 

Lina paused, then cursed. "Jeez! Come on, Gourry. Zel, you can do whatever. I don't know what you want to do about Zolf and Rodimus, but it's up to them and you, okay?" She motioned Gourry to follow her upstairs. 

There was a period of silence before Zelgadis let out another sigh. "Well? What do you want me to do?" he asked. 

"For it to stop if you can, Master Zelgadis. Zolf and I can't do anything about it," Rodimus replied woefully. "We weren't brought back to stop Halcyform. We couldn't even go inside here to stop her. If we could have, we would and there wouldn't have been so much death. We're sorry." 

Zelgadis smiled a bit. "Don't worry. You did what you could. I know that. I'd use a white magic spell, but it's not that strong." 

"An Elmekia Flame should work," Zolf told him. "I'd do it myself, but suicide's a sin and all..." 

The chimera chuckled sadly. "Thanks, you two. For being there. And I promise I'll stop this no matter what." 

The Elmekia Flames were cast. It was as painless as Zelgadis could deliver. 

* * *

"Aunt Clara!" Sylphiel cried out, running up the stairs. "I'm coming! Aunt Clara!!" 

She shoved away a chair as she ran inside, throwing open doors as she searched. Zangulus ran after her, unfamiliar with the house and stumbling every now and again. As they seemed to get deeper, the hallways and rooms were darker. His stomach didn't seem to agree with the place. 

It was silent, other than a quiet mumbling, almost like a chant... 

_The last room._ Sylphiel shook as she grasped the handle of the door. _It's louder. So disturbing..._ She closed her eyes tightly for a moment before shoving the door open. 

Sylphiel stood there for a moment, not sure what to do, what to say, should she cry, should she run, should she laugh, why her, why Aunt Clara, why Father, why Mother, why... 

Why. Why. Why. 

Her aunt was not quite as recognizable. The only thing that told her who it was had to be the mumbling, the long brown hair, the familiar yellow dress... Otherwise, it was hardly anything left there that could be regarded as a human being. Earth clung to her body, her skin... it was too much to say that it was melting, too much in humor to say stretched. It was a blend. The parched lips of Clara Lahda moved, a gasping chant going on and on and... 

Sylphiel let out a loud wail, unable to take it. She turned around, throwing herself onto the floor and just let everything out. 

"Sylphiel! What..." There was a moment of silence before a loud sigh of "Gods..." 

"It's not fair! It's not **fair**!" the priestess sobbed. "Why did I think she'd be all right?! What did I ever do?? What did **she** do?!" 

Zangulus pulled Sylphiel into his arms. _My turn, I guess..._ "No, it's not fair. Nothing really fair has happened here in this trip..." 

"Ms. Sylphiel! Mr. Zangulus!" Amelia called out, running up behind them. Taking just a single glance ahead, her expression changed from relief to sorrow. "I... Ms. Sylphiel..." 

The priestess cried on. "It's not fair! Father... Big brother... Mother..." 

Appearing finally, Vrumugun held out his hands for a moment, but stopped after a moment's thought. "Perhaps **you** should do this, Amelia..." 

The princess looked up, looking concerned. "Me...?" 

"As painless as possible. Cast a Resurrection and let us be done with this once and for all." 

Amelia nodded slowly, walking up beside the mage. She closed her eyes shut and murmured a few words before the spell was cast. Clara and the earth around her crumbled. 

"Let us be off. Zangulus, we will be outside," Vrumugun instructed quietly. He walked past them, pausing briefly in the hallway to hold up his hand and stop the incoming of Lina and Gourry. They looked at him, confused, but he just continued on. 

Amelia crouched down for a moment, looking at Sylphiel sadly. "I'm sorry, Ms. Sylphiel... I'm so sorry..." she whispered before going on to catch up with Lina and Gourry to inform them what had just happened. 

"I don't want to be alone... it's not fair..." the priestess mumbled, calming down a little. "Don't leave me alone..." 

"I promise that I won't." Zangulus opened his mouth to say more. Hell, what more could he say, really? "Sylphiel... I... What do you want to do...?" 

"Stop..." 

Zangulus felt a little twist in his stomach. "You wanna stop coming?" 

Sylphiel shook her head slowly. "I want **this** to stop!" She buried her head into his chest. "It's got to stop... please... I have to stop it... it's not fair. I have to stop him... Don't leave me here... don't leave me behind..." 

"If you're scared of me leaving you, then don't worry. There's no way I could, especially right now..." Zangulus idly wondered what became of his mother, then. He put that aside. He needed to focus on Sylphiel. "I promise I won't leave you. You won't be alone on this." 

The priestess sniffed softly, wiping her eyes. "I-I'm sorry... I'm no use like this..." 

"You have every right to be upset, y'know. You don't deserve any of this." Zangulus helped her slowly to her feet. "If that's what you want, I'll bring you with me." 

"And..." She shifted a little, still sniffling. 

"Yeah?" 

Sylphiel blushed with a weak smile. "Can I brush your hair again?" 

* * *

"Ms. Lina! Are we just going to leave the town the way it is?" Amelia asked, frowning as they were at the city limits. 

The sorceress turned around and shrugged. "What else can we do? Do you want me to blow it up?" She scowled. "I don't like the way it's turned out, either, but there's really nothing else we can do other than hope it picks up where it left off. I know it sounds cruel, but that's the best thing. I can't just toss a Dragon Slave and be done with it." 

"We'll decide when we're done with this entire journey. The best thing right now is to rest some ways from it," Zelgadis said quietly, moving on ahead. 

"Zel..." Lina sighed a little. _Not just Sylphiel. Zel's a bit run down, too. Everyone is, really..._ The sorceress shook her head and walked on as well. 

Zangulus paused, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Rahns. It wasn't fair. Not at all. Why did everything have to happen to Sylphiel? She led a good life, and look what happened. 

When everything was done, what would he do with her? It didn't seem right to just leave her alone after they took care of what was needed. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. It was like... he would lose a part of himself, almost. 

The journey wasn't fair in most ways. If it wasn't for the letter, though, he probably wouldn't have started caring about anyone but three people: Martina, Vrumugun, and himself. Now he was afraid of having to leave Sylphiel. 

_...try to make some room for Sylphiel even when this is all over, okay?_ Zangulus recalled Gourry telling him at Sai Sanctuary. 

"I'll do my best to make room," he said. 

For now? A camp was to be made, and Zangulus had promised to let Sylphiel brush his hair. 

He smiled weakly and turned to catch up with the others. _She's waiting, and so is Mother._   


-=-=- 

As any good hearted series, this is to be continued in... 

_"A Sibling, a Parent, a Promise! To Zefilia, City of Memories."_   
...where at last Zangulus makes it to his destination rather reluctantly. Lina freaks out, as do Zang and Sylphiel at a revelation. Lesson: do not throw mud in people's eyes. 

---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


	10. A Sibling, a Parent, a Promise! To Zefil...

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

Don't own Slayers. Never will. Wish I did. 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode Ten:**   
_"A Sibling, a Parent, a Promise! To Zefilia, City of Memories."_   
  


She was waiting. 

Seated upon a rock, she gazed toward nothingness. It was fake. Yes, this life was fake, but best she made use of it while she could instead of complaining about it. She had one more thing to tell him. One more thing to say, which she hoped would get through before Vrumugun had to do what he swore to do. 

She would wait as long as it would be needed. She knew that he would come. 

When he would be told, he wouldn't feel like something wasn't whole. He needed to be told as soon as possible... 

Katherine Montoya would wait forever if that was what it took. 

* * *

_Face it. You're scared shitless_, Zangulus confirmed in his thoughts. 

It was morning, and he was still just lying down and staring up at the sky. He spent most of his time reminding himself that _Hey, today is that day. Now what?_

What the hell was he going to do? The original plan, before he found out that it was his mother waiting for him, was to beat the crap out of the impostor. It turned out there was none, but he never really worried that much about what he was going to do. He never had much **time** to worry. 

It caught up to him, and it had occurred to him awhile ago that he might have to kill her. 

_Amelia faced her cousin, Lina says Zel had to deal with his two old friends, Sylphiel..._ Zangulus's thoughts drifted. _Gods, I'm so glad she was able to handle it. It's **never** been fair for her._

Another thing had just sprung up. _Just how bad off is Mother? Am I... gonna freak out...?_

_Idiot, you already are._

Zangulus scowled a little. _I'll just have to wing it and go on gut feeling. I feel so unprepared..._

He sat up, shaking his head. There wasn't anymore need to lie around thinking. 

As Lina walked by, she told him, "Nice hair." 

Zangulus recalled very quickly that in the night before Sylphiel had, for some reason, bows and decided to use them for a change. 

Grumbling, he marched away to a nearby pond to hopefully rid himself of the embarrassment before anyone else decided to admire Sylphiel's handiwork. 

* * *

"Zefilia... Wow. I never thought I'd even come within one hundred miles of this place ever again," Lina murmured as she got onto her toes to peer at the city. "But, I guess there isn't much of a choice at this point, is there?" She slapped her hands together. "SO! Where to first? I'm just gonna... ah... peek at my sister for .04 seconds tops to make sure she isn't dead, then I'm running like hell, but Zang needs to make his stop, too... so... like..." 

"I'm in no rush; go check on your sister," Zangulus said immediately. 

"Ohhhh, no you don't! We can see your mom first," Lina told him, narrowing her eyes. 

"Do forgive me for interrupting, but as it is you must not postpone this any longer," Vrumugun directed his attention to Zangulus. "We have already been delayed by many things. Significant as they are, you cannot waste anymore valuable time." 

Zangulus adjusted his hat rather uncomfortably. "I know... but what can I do? What should I **say**? I haven't been here for ten years. I left almost immediately after she died, so..." 

He then found himself being led down the hill by Sylphiel, and rarely had anyone found her so demanding as to pull someone by the hand like that. 

"Mr. Zangulus, I'm sorry, but you really need to see her. You can't keep her waiting like this," Sylphiel apologized. "I'll be there, so do what comes to you." 

Zangulus wasn't sure what to say. After a few blinks, he murmured a thanks. 

"I'll check on sis along the way, soooo..." Lina decided to procrastinate some more. 

"You had best do so soon, and fast. Luna is not one to forget things like running away in the middle of the night," Vrumugun told her. 

Lina nearly turned blue. "How do you know about that?! N-nevermind... I don't wanna know..." She grumbled and stomped away, talking to herself about how creepy a certain wizard tended to be. 

"Almost everyone seems so reluctant going in," Amelia observed quietly. "Do you think everyone will be okay, Mr. Zelgadis?" 

"After all that we've gone through, everyone had better," Zelgadis responded. "C'mon. I haven't been to Zefilia for a long time, either, and I don't know my way very well. We'd better follow." 

Gourry had already taken off after Lina, Zelgadis and Amelia went to follow, leaving just Vrumugun and Xellos. The mazoku had his closed eyes, but his mouth wasn't **quite** the usual annoying smile that seemed to know everything. 

"True, true... everyone **is** reluctant, isn't that so, Mr. Vrumugun?" Xellos not-so-queried. 

"You already know about that," Vrumugun told him bitterly, not having forgotten the trial. 

Xellos rubbed the back of his head. "Well, do forgive me about that, but he needed to realize it. He may even have figured out what you need to do here. Such a smart cookie, that Zangy!" 

"I am sure he does," was all Vrumugun said. Then he took his turn to head toward the town of Zefilia. 

Xellos shrugged and lamented, "Why are the beautiful unloved?" Then he recalled he liked it better that way because that was what he lived for. Beaming at his own intelligence, the Mysterious Priest followed the one he was ordered to protect. 

* * *

Zefilia was, to say the least, not a swordsman's paradise. 

There were temples with shrine maidens, priests, healers, etc. There were plenty of magic shops galore, and enough guilds to shake a wand at. 

And one couldn't forget the infamous Zefilian wine. Neither Lina nor Zangulus could really forget that because by the time they both left, they were under age and never actually got to try it. Lina recalled making it, but that's a whole other ordeal. Remembering that he promised not to drink again during the trip, as hard as it was, Zangulus couldn't even try it **then**. 

Anyway, other than that, Lina was checking all around the place, just in case her sister happened to pop up somewhere. 

Gourry scratched his head. "Hey, Lina, aren't you panicking just a little?" 

"I'm not risking it!" she grumbled. "I don't want her seeing me!" 

"You do know she will be busy with her part-time job rather than wandering the streets," Vrumugun murmured. 

Lina snorted a little. "Yeah, I know big sis better than you, Vrummy, but I remember that her favorite hangout is right near here... and where the heck are you leading us, anyway, Zang?" 

_Please meet me as soon as you can in Zefilia at your favorite spot._ "Waterfall," Zangulus replied. 

"The old waterfall? Why there?" Lina was curious, blinking a little. "Jeez, I hate that place..." 

"Why's that, Ms. Lina?" Amelia asked. 

Lina looked like she just had some orc meat. "Because a rotten older kid when I was about five hung around there." 

Sylphiel felt she shouldn't have said anything, but she did become rather interested in that statement. "Um... did he throw mud at you once?" 

Lina hmphed. "At which time? He shoved mud in my ear, threw it in my eye, rubbed it in my hair..." 

Zangulus sounded like he swallowed a bug. "Can we not talk about that?" He grew a thoughtful look. "**I** always thought the slugs was a masterpiece..." he muttered. 

Those who knew Lina well also knew that she had a keen sense of hearing. While people like Zangulus knew Lina, he didn't know well enough about those little... quirks she had. And Lina was not stupid, obviously. After hearing that, it clicked. 

Older kid. Tanned skin. Dark hair. Only kid who wasn't interested in magic. 

Lina almost became a human torch out of pure anger. Xellos felt very refreshed. 

"IT WAS **YOU**!! I knew there was something I didn't like about you when we first met, and wasn't just because you were PUSHY, LOUD-MOUTHED, STUBBORN, AND IRRITATING!!!" Lina was practically throttling Zangulus. Sylphiel and Amelia tried their best to pry the sorceress away, but Lina was beyond just angry, mad, or furious. She was **rabid**, almost foaming at the mouth. 

"Ms. Lina! Please stop!" Amelia begged. Lina's flaming fury blocked out most rationalized hearing as well. 

"YOU RUBBED SLUGS INTO MY HAIR!!! YOU PUT IT DOWN MY SHIRT!! YOU STUCK THEM IN MY EARS AND NOSE!!!" Lina shrieked, strangling Zangulus. "YOU TRAUMATIZED ME FOR LIFE!! **UN-TRAUMATIZE ME YOU SICK, TWISTED--**" 

"Sleeping!" Sylphiel quickly cast, not sure what else to do. 

Lina fell asleep, but her hands weren't much looser. Gourry managed to pry her fingers away, wide-eyed. He wasn't sure he remembered the last time she was so furious. 

"You must have really made her mad," Gourry observed. "Wait! Now I... sorta... remember! Lina was really scared of those slugs back at Hassletoe's place!" 

Amelia sweatdropped. "That's 'Halcyform', Mr. Gourry..." 

"Mr. Zangulus, deep slow breaths!" Sylphiel tried to help her friend. 

"My, how eventful that was!" Xellos laughed. "What a nasty little child you must have been. Really, you must tell me about it so I can try it." 

"To yourself or children?" Zelgadis dared to ask. 

"Oh, a little bit of both..." 

Zangulus seemed to have regained himself, because he said, "Now that I think about it, my favorite was what I did with that frog..." 

* * *

Lina wasn't under the sleeping spell for that long. The minute she woke up, she almost bit off a few limbs, but found herself tied up so some sense was attempted to be talked into her. She rather reluctantly agreed not to cripple Zangulus until they were done in Zefilia, but a few evil stares were given to him. 

"I said I was sorry," he grumbled. 

Lina glared. "Sorry does not cut it, Mr. 'I think I can get away with ruining a little girl's life'! You owe me a feast! A **big** one!!" Her arms would not measure the length of the table that would be needed, so she just waved them wildly. 

Zangulus glared. "I don't owe you anything!" 

"And don't think I forgot about the frog!" 

"Well it **was** my favorite incident..." 

"What'd he do with the frog?" Gourry queried. 

Zelgadis was a little bluer than usual. "I'd rather not that you asked that one. I don't wanna know." 

"Mr. Zelgadis, didn't you have fun when you were younger?" Amelia asked. 

"I was happy with reading, thank you," he said rather flatly. 

Xellos sighed. "Oh, how I wish I experienced a childhood... but we mazoku aren't exactly created as children into the world." 

"Mr. Xellos, that's so sad," Sylphiel said sympathetically. 

"It explains a great deal," Zelgadis remarked. 

"Excuse me." 

The party stopped, eyes going to a generic old man. He squinted at the group. "I hope you don't intend to keep going. People are talking about a ghost hanging around up there." He waved his fingers all spooky-like for emphasis. 

"Do you have to do that?" Amelia asked. 

"YES!!" barked out the old man. The princess squeaked and hid behind her hands. 

Interrupting, Zangulus talked to the old man, "That's kind of the reason why we're going. How long has she been there?" 

"Over a good month. Scares plenty of folks just because she doesn't seem interested in anybody. Like she's waiting for something to happen or someone to come." The old man scratched his chin. "As a matter of fact, she looks a little bit like you. I recognize her. Never speaks, but I know her face. Katherine Montoya is her name." 

Zangulus took off toward the waterfall. A little surprised but not wavering, Sylphiel and Amelia soon followed. Vrumugun apparently already teleported ahead, as did Xellos. 

"Great. Well, I hate the place, but Zang owes me dinner whether he wants to or not," Lina said with a sigh, rubbing her head. 

"Katherine's boy, eh? You take care there, little lady. I'm almost scared to see how that ruffian turned out..." 

"Was he that bad?" Gourry asked Lina. 

The old man answered with a frown. "Boy kicked sand in my own son's eyes." 

"Well, he wasn't **my** favorite childhood memory," Lina agreed. "Anyway... let's go." 

* * *

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, Mr. Zangulus..." Sylphiel started. 

"Go ahead. Ask," he replied offhandedly, his mind barely paying attention. 

"Why was the waterfall your favorite spot?" 

"Kids learned not to bother me there." He paused for a moment. "Except Lina. Always stubborn, even then." 

Amelia was a little confused there. "Why didn't you get along with anyone?" 

"What do you think? I was the oddball here. Everyone wanted to be some great wizard or something, and I wanted to be a great swordsman instead. Magic never interested me," he replied, his voice rising a little. "My fondest memories weren't exactly playing with other kids, you know." 

"It still isn't any fair that you drove them off," Amelia pointed out. "Differences shouldn't get in the way of a good friendship!" She had the driving urge to pose, but she was a little busy running. 

Zangulus frowned. "Yeah, that would have worked if they didn't start the troubles." 

"Sheesh, you're sounding like Zel, now," Lina complained as she caught up with him. 

"Excuse me?" Zelgadis eyed the sorceress. 

"Lina, you weren't any better," Zangulus replied. "Don't make me describe the frog..." 

Lina turned blue. "Eeeggglll..." She shook her head and glared. "You didn't have to go that far when I told you what I thought about swords!" 

"Of course I did! You insulted me!" 

"You use a **magical** sword anyway!" 

"Sh-shut up!" 

"Would you two knock it off?" Zelgadis asked impatiently. 

"But what did he do with the frog?" Gourry whined a little. 

Lina snapped, "You don't need to know about the frog!" 

Vrumugun appeared out of the blue ahead of them, almost making Zangulus worry with a twitch in his gut. He wouldn't kill her, would he...? 

_No. That's his job. Of course he will._

Zangulus picked up his pace suddenly with a burst of speed. _Not before I get to see her. The letter was true..._

_It has been a long while, hasn't it?_

Zangulus went through his thoughts quickly, looking up ahead. The waterfall was in sight. _Should be there in a few seconds..._

The human brain could think about so many things in one second alone. The letter was on his mind, what to say _Jeez what can I say_ what to do, what should he think of? 

_I have to say that I'm very disappointed in the profession that you had chosen in the time I have been gone..._

_She's disappointed... but I don't blame her. She has all the right in the world to be._

Zangulus shoved aside a few branches, running into the clearing, stumbling a little to a stop as he realized he didn't need to go any further. His eyes were on the ground. He was there. She had to be there, too. Vrumugun was beside him, barely even moving to show that he noticed his presence. 

_Look up, stupid._

He heard the others appearing behind him, but it almost didn't matter. Zangulus looked up. 

Sitting on a rock near the small lake formed by the waterfall was a woman who appeared about thirty or so. A royal violet and rather expensive looking dress was what she wore, having dark, wavy, long hair and green eyes. 

Her head turned, and she smiled a little. 

"H-hi..." Zangulus choked out the first thing that came to his mind. _Yeah, real dramatic._

Sylphiel slowly stepped up to be beside her companion, looking pale and simply speechless for a moment. She swallowed hard. "Y-you're... Mr. Zangulus's..." 

Katherine nodded. 

"That can't be... I..." Sylphiel's thoughts weren't anymore organized than Zangulus's. "Father showed me a picture of **my** mother and she looked..." 

"It is what you think. You wouldn't believe how relieved I was and how I realized how foolish I acted during my years in Zefilia," Katherine said, standing up from her seat where she had been for who-knew-how-long. 

"This can't be one of those 'long lost sibling' things, isn't it? That's like a fairy tale," Lina remarked, simply disbelieving the idea that Katherine was nudging at. 

Zangulus glared at her a little. "Let her talk, all right?" 

"Hey, don't go talking to me like that, you... you traumatizer!" 

"I don't think you have much of a right to talk to me like that," Zangulus grumbled. 

Katherine laughed a little. "Lina, is that you? Oh, you should come over here, too. I haven't seen you in awhile, either." 

Lina flushed. "Um... no, that's okay..." 

"I suppose I should get to the point anyway..." Katherine brushed out her skirt. "I would love to talk for days and days, but I'm aware that Vrumugun has a job to do." 

The mage bowed his head a little at being mentioned. "You do understand..." 

"And have you been keeping my son out of trouble?" Katherine wondered. 

"...Mostly," Vrumugun replied. 

Katherine seemed to doubt that, but she grinned anyway. "I appreciate you watching him all these years." She sighed a little. "At any rate, I suppose I'd best explain. I truly am sorry for what happened, but Eruk feels the same way. After an accident that separated us, I never wanted to look back upon it. I didn't even want to search for Eruk or Sylphiel, so I left with Zangulus. I never reminded him because thinking about it hurt too much..." 

She was rushing the news, she knew, but she needed to get it out. Get it out while she still could. No looking back. Zangulus and Sylphiel **needed** to know. 

* * *

It was hard to breathe under the burning wreckage. Katherine couldn't see her husband or her daughter through the flames, much less **hear** them. She spotted her son, but he dove after something, thus quickly losing them. 

She threw an Aqua Create at some flames, calming them just enough to go after Zangulus before they began to dance wildly again. Where was he? 

A nasty sounding thunk was heard, causing Katherine to run over toward the noise. Her son had his head hit by a falling piece of debris, sprawled on the floor. 

"Zangulus!" Katherine picked up her son, starting to cast a healing spell on his head. In this place, her concentration was limited. She needed to get out first. 

She managed to, but unable to see any signs of her husband or daughter... 

The worst came into mind. The fire wasn't just on their home anyway. It was all over the place... 

How the fire had started in the first place was completely unknown to Katherine or anyone else at the time. With it on her house and many others surrounding her, she assumed the worst considering not many others were outside. 

She wouldn't be able to handle the aftermath. She'd break apart, and she needed to keep away from that for the sake of her only child now. 

* * *

"I remember," Sylphiel murmured softly, eyes lowering. "But you didn't wait...?" 

"A foolish decision, I know. But I could **smell** the dead, and I feared seeing what I thought had happened. I felt I needed to leave. If I had stayed and if you were dead as I thought, I wouldn't be able to deal with the memories." Katherine shook her head a little. "Zangulus couldn't remember the incident well, or much less the faces of you or Eruk. I didn't **want** to remember, so I said nothing. I changed my last name back to my original family name, as well." 

It was quiet for awhile. It made sense, very vaguely. Sylphiel was glad for a few reasons, though. She wasn't alone. **She wasn't alone.**

Zangulus was busy processing this, then looked green in remembering something. "I almost married my sister?!" 

That went over Katherine's head. "What...?" 

"No wonder I didn't want to do it... ew..." Zangulus eyed Lina. "And you with your innuendo!" 

"Oh stuff it, you slug-lover," Lina grumbled. 

Gourry tried to understand this. "So... um..." 

Lina cut him off. "Sylphiel and Zangulus are siblings. Don't bother asking why." 

"Oh..." A beat. "That's kinda weird..." 

"Yeah, I know, but I guess it does explain some stuff," Lina shrugged. She eyed Sylphiel, who reddened a little. "I mean, c'mon, who else but Zang's **sister** would take the Blessed Blade from its shrine and hide it somewhere?" 

"I, um... I mean..." Sylphiel stammered, blushing. 

"You took the Blessed Blade?!" Zangulus was shocked. A moment later, he hugged Sylphiel with tears down the face. "I'm so proud..." 

"Thanks," Sylphiel beamed. "Um..." What was she going to call him now? 

"This is so wonderful and dramatic! Siblings reuniting!" Amelia wiped away a little tear. "I'm so happy for you two!" 

Sylphiel smiled a little. "Thank you, Ms. Amelia... and I guess it really was for the best in the end that you left Sairaag anyway, considering..." 

"Your father told me," Katherine assured. "He's glad that I wasn't there, either. Although he wanted to see his son become a priest after him, but I assured him that was a definite no. It was inevitable that Zangulus wouldn't be interested. He never was." 

"Black sheep," Lina remarked. "One in every family..." 

"Can't you lay off even for a minute? I'm sorry about the slugs! GODS!" Zangulus grumbled. 

Lina crossed her arms. "I won't be satisfied until you feed me!" 

"Get your head out of your stomach for a moment. Bug him about it when we're finished with this whole ordeal," Zelgadis rationalized. He eyed at Katherine. "Nothing personal, but we can't spend too much time here. We still have several things to figure out, and we don't need more places to end up like Rahns." 

"No, I understand completely," Katherine shook her head. "Zangulus? I take back what I said in the letter. I was disappointed, yes, but you really have turned out for the best. You've taken good care of your sister. I'm proud of you both." She smiled softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to see either of you grow up..." 

Zangulus wasn't sure what to say. Instead, Sylphiel spoke up, "It's all right. We don't blame you. I'm sorry what happened, too, but still... we can't really dwell on it." She squirmed a little. "Mr... I mean... um... big brother?" Was it appropriate to call him that? 

Zangulus was a bit surprised. Whatever it was, it felt weird to be called that. Not wrong, just... odd. Zangulus rubbed the back of his head once being addressed. "Yeah....?" 

"If I may... and if it's okay with Mother... I'd like to cast a healing spell..." Sylphiel stammered a little. It was a little difficult. She wasn't sure if it was right since she barely even remembered her mother, and technically she didn't even know her that well. And it was still actually a big shock to find out who her brother was... 

Not that she was unhappy with that news. 

Vrumugun nodded quietly, understanding. "It would be best. I am not excessive in white magic spells." 

Katherine approved. "I would prefer it." 

"Before you do... um... I'm really bad at this..." Zangulus sighed. _Always God awful at expressing, aren't I?_

"It's okay, Mr. Zangulus!" Amelia perked up. She certainly remembered how bad he was at telling his feelings, but the point was that he tried, right? "I'm sure she understands your love." 

"I wouldn't really put it that way," Zangulus, with his head bowed, nervously twiddled his thumbs. 

Katherine laughed a little. "It's all right. I know, Zangulus. But I should finally go now... I've been here long enough. Just promise me something." 

He looked up, raising his eyebrows a little. "Y-yeah?" 

"Take care of your sister," she told him. 

Zangulus nodded numbly. 

Sylphiel held out her hands, chanting a Resurrection spell. 

* * *

"Where'd he run off to now?" Lina grumped grumpily as she grumped out of the restaurant (which notably was on the other side of town from where her sister worked). 

After the event at the waterfall, it was time to find her sister and check up on her before deciding where to go next. She decided to get her energy boosted before doing so since it would take a lot of running afterwards to get away. 

However, not everyone had joined stuffing their face or something similar. Idly, Zelgadis went to check out the town on his own, Amelia went with the chimera, Vrumugun was probably trying to get away from Xellos and said mazoku following him anyway, and Zangulus was just wherever, trying to let all the information from his mother sink in. 

All of them had returned to wait outside of the restaurant, minus Zangulus. 

"I saw a mob run him out of town," Xellos replied. "I was there." He pointed helpfully to his white T-shirt that stated _I SAW A MOB RUN ZANGY OUT AND **LIVED **_(with a little heart next to it, a sickened Lina noted). 

Lina looked at the T-shirt and Xellos dully. "That's nice." She sighed heavily. "I can guess why." 

"But Mr. Zangulus didn't do anything wrong! ...Um, right?" Amelia attempted to defend her companion. 

"Why would they be mad?" Gourry wondered, naturally. 

"Don't you-- no, never mind. Of course you don't remember," Lina waved that off. "Anyway, the old man we briefly met up with before we got to the waterfall knew that was Zangulus, and he didn't exactly get along with any of the other kids, including me. If they remember like I do, they're probably pretty mad." 

Sylphiel frowned a little. Maybe she should have went with Zangulus, but she knew that he needed some time alone. "Why didn't you do anything?" Sylphiel looked at Xellos when she spoke. 

"Well, I kind of have to keep my eye on Mr. Vrumugun," Xellos shrugged. "Isn't that right?" He slung his arm around the mage's shoulders like they were the best of buddies. 

While Xellos went flying to go meet the Care Bears, Vrumugun lowered his arm. "Forgive me. A horrible reflex I have had for awhile," he said, more than likely apologizing to his fist more than Xellos. 

"We'll catch up with Zang in a moment," Lina shrugged, oblivious to the mazoku in the sky. "I still have one more thing to do here." 

"Fine. I'll meet you outside of the city," Zelgadis told her. "May as well go find Zangulus. Ridiculous, getting thrown out of his hometown for things he did as a child. How much worse could he have been all that long ago?" 

* * *

Lying outside of Zefilia with a few bruises and just kind of staring at the sky without much care, Zangulus sneezed. He rubbed his nose a little. Great; he knew it was a little chilly with winter around the corner and such, but the last thing he needed was a cold. 

* * *

Lina marched away toward the other end of town, grumbling to herself. This was the moment. The moment of... moments. 

She slowly reached the door handle to the place where her sister, Luna Inverse, worked as a waitress. Lina gulped heavily. 

Lina opened the door quickly. Spying briefly on her sister, she shrieked and immediately there was a dust trail left in place of herself as Lina ran the fastest she ever had in her entire life. 

Luna looked over her shoulder. "Huh?" 

* * *

"Mr... um... ah..." Sylphiel stammered a little, still not sure what to call him. 

Zangulus waved his hand a little from where he laid. "Call me whatever you want, just without the 'mister'." 

She nodded and folded her hands in front of herself. "I was just wondering... if you were all right..." 

"Just daydreaming, really. It's not that I can't believe any of this. It's just hard for me to remember since I'm not really one to go dwelling much on my past. Besides, Zangulus Lahda doesn't really flow well off the tongue." 

Sylphiel smiled, sitting down next to him. "You don't remember anything?" 

"Not really. It's mostly a blur. According to Mother's story, I hit my head. I dunno; it seems like a lame excuse, but that might be part of the problem." Zangulus shrugged a little. 

"I think I remember better than you. Like... do you remember me getting stuck in a tree?" Sylphiel attempted to recall. 

There was a pause. 

"How'd we get down?" Zangulus suddenly wondered, having recalled that memory somewhat. 

"I really don't know." 

Zangulus muttered a little. He couldn't really expect Sylphiel to remember. She was probably only about three or four when they were together. 

_Doesn't really matter. What happens now matters more than what happened then, anyway._

_Stillllll..._

"When was the last time I gave you a piggyback ride?" Zangulus asked. 

* * *

"Okay..." Lina sighed heavily as she had given herself twenty minutes to recuperate. "Now what? I mean... yeah, I know, Halcyform is behind all of this, but where's the most likely spot he'll be at?" 

"Atlas City," Vrumugun immediately replied. "Without even having to know him, I can sense him being there. I have also seen him through the Astral Plane." 

Lina raised an eyebrow. "His lab blew up; where could he go there?" 

"Mad as he is, he is not an idiot. Halcyform has several places in Atlas City without much knowledge of others. To keep down attention of people, he probably has not touched the city with any of his creations. Not yet, at any rate. If he runs out of people to test on, then he will have to turn to the closest place he is at." 

"Why's that? There's plenty of dead people in the world. Not that I'm insisting on him making those things." Lina shivered a little. 

Zelgadis was a step ahead. "He's probably realized that he's running out of time. We're not far at all from Atlas City, and considering our route he's probably realized this by now." 

"Wheeeeee!" Sylphiel cheered, hugging her brother around the neck loosely as she rode him. 

"Somehow this doesn't have the same feeling as it did back then," Zangulus muttered, going down the hill to join the remaining party members. He paused, looking back and forth at everyone gathered. "Shut up. Don't say anything about this or I'll go get Luna. She's just down there, after all." 

Lina frowned. "You play dirty," she grumbled. 

"We have a destination?" Zangulus jumped to a different subject. 

"Atlas City," Lina responded. "Looks like that's our final stop, too." 

"It's still light out. We can cover some ground today and get there by tomorrow," Amelia suggested. 

With all the psychological happenings ever since the entire journey began, there were some doubts whether or not Zangulus felt like going right away. 

However, he just shrugged and said, "Sure. Why not?" 

Lina grinned a little. "That's the spirit! Let's get a head start!" 

As the group began to head toward the road, Zangulus was still carrying a very happy Sylphiel. Amelia caught up with the two of them, looking at the male sibling. "Mr. Zangulus, what were you doing when we stopped at the restaurant?" 

"Moving on and leaving my respects," he replied. "For both of them." 

Amelia had to think on that for a moment, blinking a little. But then she smiled and nodded. She almost felt proud of Zangulus for how he had really changed from this journey. 

* * *

In Zefilia, at the waterfall, two crosses were hand-made. It was a poor man's job of graves, but it still had some kind of sweetness to it. 

Etched into one of them was "Katherine Montoya, the mother I cherish", which civilians of the city understood. They knew the name. The unlikely nice mother of a rotten little brat. 

The other grave had a name that was not often heard. 

"Eruk Lahda, the father I wish I knew."   


-=-=- 

As any good hearted series, this is to be continued in... 

_"The Heat Is On! We'll Fight 'Til We Drop!"_   
...where our heroes enter the lab of their foe, and find they have to fight something far more dangerous before they can fight Halcyform: **themselves**. 

---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


	11. The Heat Is On! We'll Fight 'Til We Drop...

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

Don't own Slayers. Never will. Wish I did. And congrats to Lauren-sama, who figured out the Sylphiel-Zangulus thing by chapter six. Didn't wanna say anything until now. Hope ye understand. 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode Eleven:**   
_"The Heat Is On! We'll Fight 'Til We Drop!"_   
  


"But what about the frog?" Gourry was way too curious. 

Lina fumed a little. "You remember that, and yet you forget who tried to kill you in the past few years! You can't even recall who we're after, either!" 

"Sorry... and who **are** we after? Ouch! My arm!" Gourry said. 

"Never mind! You won't remember an hour later anyway," Lina grumped. 

The group woke up early that morning to get a head start toward Atlas City. While it was a relatively calm journey, Gourry's interest in what Zangulus had done to Lina when they were children didn't wear down in the slightest. Xellos wasn't helping Lina any by wanting to know as well. 

"And... what about the frog?" Gourry asked again. 

Lina growled. "Enough about the frog!!" 

"Did he make you eat it?" Gourry wondered, then looked shocked. "Oh my gosh, that's it! That's why you're afraid of frog puppets!" 

"No, Gourry. That's **you**," Lina flatly reminded the swordsman. 

"Riiiiight; what did I mean...?" Gourry blinked in confusion. 

"I don't have a clue what you mean; you confuse me sometimes, too," Lina pointed out. 

Xellos bounced up behind the two for a moment, "I do believe Gourry was saying that--" 

On instinct, Lina punted Xellos. The mazoku cried out in pleasure as he went flying for about three hundred or so miles. However, he just appeared again, this time to continue following Vrumugun, keeping onto his task. 

Thinking about the entire situation, Lina frowned a little. Of all the stupid... she and Zangulus were so tied up on seeing to their family members that they never got an amplifier for Sylphiel at Zefilia! Still, with a spell like the Phoenix Flare, Lina doubted an amplifier for that would come cheap and they needed that spell to help Vrumugun in the first place and probably Zelgadis. 

_We'll think of something_, Lina assured herself. 

"The final battle," Amelia murmured, a little awed. 

"Shouldn't be too difficult. Compared to Dark Star and all the others, Halcyform should be nothing," Lina said simply, waving her hand as if to shoo away any kind of fears. 

Vrumugun eyed her warily, his eyebrow twitching irritably at the statement. He said nothing, continuing to walk. 

Lina frowned. "What? Do you know something that you're keeping from us... AGAIN?" 

"No, but I would advise not to underestimate him," the mage replied quietly. "Throwing a Dragon Slave will not solve the problem. He is within a building, and that itself is old and will quite possibly collapse at something that powerful. Besides, it will be close to Atlas City and you would probably destroy a part of it if you did cast the spell anyway." 

The Bandit Killer glowered a little at that information. "Great. Still, with all of us here and no Seigram or anything to help him, Halcyform won't be as powerful as last time. We have no idea what brought him back, but it doesn't matter. We'll still kick some butt!" 

"Yeah!" Amelia pumped her fist in the air. "Justice will triumph!" 

Lina nodded a few times. "The good guys always win!" 

"Who's a good guy?" Zangulus muttered a remark. 

Lina eyed him. "Don't you start, he-who-scares-girls!" 

"Like I'm any worse than a Dragon Spooker," Zangulus grumbled. 

"Dragon Spooker?! How about Men-With-Funny-Hats Spooker, eh??" Lina snapped, glaring at him with a very threatening gleam in her eyes. 

"You leave the hat out of this!" 

"I'll torch it!" 

Sylphiel smiled nervously. "Ms. Lina... Zangulus..." 

"I suppose Martina rubbed off of him a bit," Zelgadis mused quietly to himself, noting how the former princess had such a horrible relationship with Lina. 

"It's not my fault if she has a stick shoved up her--" Zangulus began. 

"Shoved up where?! HUH?? HUH?!?" Lina snarled, getting on her toes to yell at the much taller man. 

"Ms. Lina! Mr. Zangulus!" Amelia interrupted, crossing her arms. "We need to get along and stay focused on what's coming!" 

"Yeah; calm down a little," Gourry waved his hands nervously. 

Both Lina and Zangulus were far more prepared to argue the point, but Vrumugun glared at them both. It was frightening, actually. He almost looked **angry **instead of his typical emotionless state. 

"I am aware that you two have had issues between each other in your childhoods, but I simply do not care. Continue arguing if you wish. I am going to hopefully end all this, and I will not hesitate to leave any of you behind," Vrumugun told them simply. 

"She started it," Zangulus accused. 

"No, you!" Lina shot back. 

"I don't **care**!" Vrumugun snapped. 

There was a period of silence around the group from the outburst, which was also quite possibly formed from Vrumugun's total concentration on Halcyform than just the small delay of the argument formed. 

Xellos was amused not only because Vrumugun actually got angry enough to shout, but also: "You used a contraction!" the mazoku pointed out, slapping his cheeks in shock. 

Vrumugun, flushing a little at his own frustration, nodded. "So I did. And I honestly do not care." He turned around and continued on his way. 

Quietly, the others followed. 

* * *

Snow could be miserable if there was a storm, especially when one has to shovel it. 

What's worse is rain in winter. 

"Argh!" Lina yelled in the downpour. "Are we there yet?! Atlas City is right over there!" 

"Can't we eat?" Gourry wondered, the rain not concerning him much for some reason. 

"I'd rather not stop," Zelgadis told the two. "I'm certainly not the only one who wants to put a stop to this, and I'll do whatever it takes to do it as fast as I can. I owe Zolf and Rodimus that much." 

Lina frowned a little. "Look, I know all that..." 

"We are there," Vrumugun announced. 

When Lina turned to look, she blinked a little. Definitely not a place she'd call homey. 

It was apparently a former temple of sorts, the bricks all blackened and old. Windows were broken and looked ready to completely fall apart from just a touch of a finger. Within the old structure itself was the sound of water running, giving the implication that there would be puddles to slosh along in, which almost made Lina groan in annoyance. What caught her off was the echoing wails of several people within the aged building. 

"Creepy," Gourry noted softly. 

Lina nodded in agreement. "Definitely. How old is this place, anyway?" 

Vrumugun thought for a moment before responding. "Younger than I am." 

"That doesn't help, but I guess it's not really important. You know this place?" Lina asked. 

"Not exactly, but I definitely know where Halcyform will be," Vrumugun answered, stepping inside. 

Xellos smiled at the others. "And be careful where you step," he told them before following. 

The rest of the party went after the two, not sure what to make of that. 

Nothing seemed all that interesting for awhile as they went down the old hallways, a few mutters from Lina when she stepped into an ankle-deep puddle, and everyone attempting to ignore the echoing screams. 

Or try to enjoy the "music" in Xellos's case. "Hey, catchy! C'mon, everyone, sing along! AIIIIEEEEEEE! AGGGGGGGGHHHHH! OOOIIIIIEEEEEE!!" 

Upon going down some dark stair cases, Lina drew up a lighting spell and took in a moment to observe the area. 

The cracked walls and floors revealed some kind of vines... maybe not even that. They were colored blue for the most part, giving a sickening wiggle as the beating of a heart was heard now going along with the choir of shrieks. "Vines" wasn't the right word to describe them... 

"Veins," Lina croaked out, trying to evade stepping on any of them protruding from the floor. 

Amelia let out a shiver. "It's so... scary..." 

"Something is living here?" Zelgadis wondered with narrowed eyes at the walls. 

"Someone," Vrumugun corrected. 

The chimera wasn't satisfied with that answer. "That being who?" 

"I think I have a good idea," Zangulus said, drawing up a dark look on his face, his protection for Sylphiel growing more apparent as he walked closer to his sister. 

Zelgadis raised a rocky brow. "Oh?" 

Before an elaboration could be given, the hallway shook and started to come apart. The group immediately began to run down, trying to keep themselves from getting caught within the rubble. Idly, getting caught up in her thousands of thoughts, Lina wondered how Vrumugun could run in sandals. 

The next room wasn't anymore pleasant than the hallway as they arrived. 

The screams and moans were louder because this was the room where they originated, as did the loud beating of what was then confirmed to be several hearts at once, some skipping beats. It was a large room, and for a good reason. 

Like a tower, a twisted mound of flesh reached almost to the top of the ceiling. Several stretched and deformed faces seemed to try to tear away from where they were stuck, all mouths wailing at different times, a few gasping from crying out for who-knew-how-long. Veins pumped and pulsed visibly on the mountain. The mound almost seemed to be melting at the same time as flesh dribbled down the sides of the creation. 

The bottom of the monstrosity was almost like a pool of beings melded together, hands and arms reaching out as if pleading to be pulled away from where they were trapped. Twisting around that were rocks formed as a boundary for it all, as if to be sure that it would remain there for eternity. 

On the top of it all was Halcyform just as Lina and the others remembered, only his legs were bounded by the tower. He didn't seem to be at all concerned of that, though. 

He twitched an unnerving smile at them all. "I bid you all welcome," he greeted, as if everything below him were nothing. 

A few of the party members had sickly expressions at the sight of it all. 

Vrumugun didn't falter at the disgusting image, however. Instead, he eyed up hatefully at Halcyform. "One hundred and twenty-seven years, four months, and nine days," he announced, his tone sounding like needles ready to pierce skin. 

"Keeping count, I see," Halcyform mused. "Still so tied up on it..." 

Zangulus slowly took out the Howling Sword, frowning. "What the hell is all this?" he demanded. 

"What I've become, and some those who have been included unsuccessfully in my experiments, and yet they'll help me whether they want to or not," Halcyform was more than willing to reply. 

Xellos smiled slowly. If only he had pictures to show his Mistress later. "This would be an ideal mazoku vacation spot," he murmured to himself. Too bad it'd be all gone after Halcyform would no doubt be destroyed. 

Sylphiel shook a little, filled with fear, anger, sympathy... too many emotions at once. She stared at Halcyform. "I'll never forgive you," she whispered, trying to block out the painful moans from the mound. 

"This is horrible," Lina said with a growl. She felt sorry for Halcyform because he was trying so hard to resurrect Rubia, but now it was just unforgivable to do this. 

Amelia was the first to make a move. "**Elmekia Flame!**" 

"**Disfang!**" Zelgadis went after, sending the dragon-shaped shadow at the construction of flesh. 

The mound twitched, and the screams only became louder by the attacks. Some blood streamed down the sides of the creation, but otherwise Halcyform wasn't even affected. 

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to take me much more seriously than that," Halcyform said rather politely with a wry grin. 

"**Blam Blazer!**" Lina commanded, sending the blue blast of astral energy next. "Sylphiel, go for a white magic spell!" 

Sylphiel nodded, her rod appearing into her hand. She closed her eyes, chanting a Resurrection spell quietly. Zangulus ran to stand in front of her, throwing a Howling Blast to try to cut the tower of flesh in half. He managed to injure it, but came no further than that. 

Gourry started to go for running in and giving his sword a try, but Zelgadis caught him off guard. "Hold on a second," the chimera told him, holding out his hands. "**Astral Vine!**" 

The blond swordsman blinked rapidly at his now glowing red sword. "The enchantment won't last forever!" Zelgadis told him. 

Gourry nodded and ran in, jumping off of the rock boundary and going for a slash, but an arm from the pool below caught him. With a yelp of surprise, Gourry was pulled down into the depths. 

"Gourry!!" Lina called to him. Without much thought, she ran up to the rock boundary and blind fury led her trying to cast a Mega Brand. However, her leg was caught by a few hands. Her eyes widened, cutting her concentration and getting a pure look of horror before she was pulled in after her partner. 

"Ms. Lina!! Mr. Gourry!" Amelia cried after her friends. 

Zelgadis cursed as well, and the event caused Sylphiel to break her concentration on casting the white magic spell. Zangulus didn't appear to flinch, but his gut did twist on him. What the hell? Were they... dead? 

It didn't register. Lina Inverse did **not** die, and Gourry was just as hard to kill... 

The room suddenly became very, very cold. 

The entire tower was beginning to frost over, mist forming around it. Halcyform had his eyes settled on Vrumugun angrily. A thin layer of ice was beginning to form... 

And it shattered off. 

"What happened?" Amelia asked quietly, glancing nervously to Vrumugun. 

The mage narrowed his eyes a little. "Being dead like I am, Halcyform has an ability. He contains... **that**." He pointed at the ugly disaster that was created. "And he has my abilities as well, so he is able to cut off my control of his temperature." 

"He's making his move!" Zelgadis noted, getting ready for a defensive move. 

Halcyform held up his hands, and just grinned. The moment he smiled, the floor had burst suddenly, covering the entire party in the mess of the flesh pool. 

That was easy. 

Xellos reappeared, floating in the air and rubbing the back of his head. "My oh my... I never thought I'd actually have to do something." He shrugged and flew down, shoving his hands into the pool and searching for a moment before he grabbed a couple of arms, then pulled. Coming out was Vrumugun, who didn't look grateful as he coughed for air. 

The Mysterious Priest didn't appear to be done. He searched the pool again, then pulled out an unconscious Sylphiel. He raised a brow. "Odd that; Ms. Sylphiel isn't usually quite this fragile," he commented. 

"It is him," Vrumugun explained, eyeing at Halcyform as he wiped away pieces of flesh from his face. "He has brought out something that will be fairly difficult for them to face. Either their deepest fears or he has created a new one for them to handle." 

Xellos smiled. "And you're not affected? Very admirable." 

"I have far more control over my fears than most," Vrumugun reminded. "I cannot vouch for the others." 

* * *

_Not again. Not this again_, Lina thought, feeling panic go through her body. _I don't need this again!_

It was the battlefield, grayed and darkened with ash everywhere. Amelia was down, Zelgadis was out, and Gourry couldn't fight. It was up to her against Ruby-Eyed Shabranigdo. Up to her. 

Alone. 

_Don't do it!_ Lina's thoughts screamed at herself, but she held up the Sword of Light to cast the spell anyway. 

"_Darkness beyond the blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night..._" 

_STOP! Don't do it! They'll die! I'll die! Gourry will die!_

"_Lord of Darkness, who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee! Swear myself to thee!_" 

_No!! GOURRY! WILL! DIE!_

"_Let the fools who stand to face us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!_" 

The darkness swarmed around her, but she was ready to throw it. So she did. 

"**GIGA**..." 

_NO!!!_

"...**SLAVE!!**" 

And so, they died. 

And the vision repeated... 

...And repeated... 

...repeated... 

... 

* * *

What was he doing? What was going on? 

Zangulus blinked a little, trying to figure it out. This was the bedroom back at Xoana. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be-- 

Moving his fingers, he found them a little warmer than usual and... sticky... 

Looking down, his eyes widened and he pulled a knife away. His fingers, the knife, the front of his shirt and his face... were covered with blood. He saw the victim. 

The victim was Martina. 

_No. No, no, no... I didn't... I..._

Zangulus dropped the knife, looking from his hands to Martina's body. Her eyes were stuck wide open, mouth hanging open in shock from betrayal, because once a killer always a killer. 

_You thing. You're nothing but a thing..._

Zangulus started to laugh hysterically. "I didn't... I did... I killed her..." 

_Things don't regret anything. Things don't feel anything. It was so easy to do, wasn't it?_

**_Wasn't it?_**

* * *

Amelia sat in her throne, a smile frozen on her face. No one could say she was sad. She was smiling, being the perfect little queen Seyruun needed. 

Her father died a few weeks ago, and with Uncle Christopher having removed himself next in place for the throne, Amelia was immediately put to the task of ruling. So she learned to swallow her sorrow and deal with the kingdom. 

Amelia was very depressed for her father's death, yes, and then all she had left was Uncle Christopher. Still, even then, it wasn't enough. Just one left. One left. One family member left... 

And she found it justified to kill the villain in the slowest and most painful way possible. 

Justice. Truth. Love. 

Where on Earth did that get her? Losing all but one member of her entire family. 

With a toothy smile, a tear went down Queen Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun's face. 

* * *

Lina doesn't die. Lina never dies. 

Lina died. 

It didn't click. 

Gourry sat in front of Lina Inverse's grave, staring. She died. No; that wasn't right. Lina never died. Lina just wasn't Lina if she died, right? Then where did she go? 

If she was gone, what would Gourry do? 

_I was supposed to protect her for the rest of my life..._

She was dead. 

But... it wasn't logical. The one bit of logic in the world was that Lina did not die. And yet she did. 

Now what...? 

* * *

Zelgadis thought he was over blaming all his problems on Rezo a few years ago. But now he had a damn good reason to hate that Red Priest. 

It's amazing how fast time will fly, especially when you didn't have a calendar. Zelgadis didn't even realize how long time had past when he was seeking his cure. 

One day, he finally found it. He finally got his cure. 

He'd celebrate it with his friends. 

What Zelgadis didn't realize is that seventy years had passed, and he hadn't aged a bit. The curse that was given to him also included immortality. 

So all his friends had already passed away due to their old age. 

What good was a cure if no one he loved was there to also appreciate it? 

_I got my cure... but what the hell will that do me now? I never even got to tell any of them that I loved them all..._

Zelgadis screamed in outrage. 

* * *

Sylphiel was not amused in the least. 

Gourry and Lina. Lina and Gourry. They were together. 

So what? 

The priestess was fine with that. After all, Gourry needed to have a happy life. She cared for him deeply, thus she was happy for his happiness. She also cared for Lina, who was practically her closest girl friend, so of course she needed to be happy as well! 

"And I'm happy as well," Sylphiel told herself, frowning. 

Another version of herself appeared, wearing far older clothes. Normal villager clothes. The doppleganger frowned. "Are you?" 

"Of course I am," Sylphiel replied simply. "I love Gourry, but if he wants to be with Ms. Lina, then I'm fine with that. I fear being alone, but I'm not alone." 

"Is that so?" the shadow asked. 

Sylphiel nodded. "Because I also love my brother. I have Zangulus, and that's all I want right now. This is fake. This..." She gestured. "This is nothing. If it happens, I'll be happy for them both and support them all the way for it." 

The reality broke. 

Sylphiel found herself held up slightly by cold hands. Looking up, she blinked rapidly. "Mr. Vrumugun...?" 

Xellos had formed a shield around them, Halcyform's attacks being blocked off. He beamed a little. "Oh! Good! You're awake, Ms. Sylphiel." 

"Incredible." Vrumugun was slightly impressed. "You came over yourself." 

Sylphiel got up with the mage's help. "What happened?" she asked, looking around. Seeing her brother's lying form, she ran immediately to his side. "What--" 

"Halcyform has them trapped in an illusion spell of sorts. It will be difficult for any of them to break out of," Vrumugun explained briefly. "I am not sure if they are capable of overcoming it." 

Sylphiel looked up at him, holding her brother's hand. "I'm sure if we can, they should be able to." 

* * *

"**GIGA SLAVE!**" 

_This is kind of... getting..._

_Boring._

A Lina in a waitress's outfit appeared before the original, arms crossed. "Oh? You're bored of seeing everyone die because of **your** stupid mistake?" 

Lina rolled her eyes. "You," she said, pointing at her reflection, "are such an idiot. Moron. Bait for brains!" She gestured to the fake reality. "As if you didn't know, the Giga Slave is no longer exactly able to be cast. Yes... this is a freaky thing." She shivered. "But it's no more real than you are. So get out of here! Get goin'! Shoo!" She waved her fingers at her shadow. 

"You don't know if it was sealed," the waitress argued. "Besides, you're afraid of this. It might happen." 

"Yeah, so what? I definitely don't put confidence into the Giga Slave, unless I'm REALLY out of options. For starters, this is just a copy from the vision I got when I first met Auntie Aqua. HELLO?! We don't have the Sword of Light anymore! This is unoriginal. It took me about five times of this thing repeating to finally understand what it really is. So get outta my face!" 

The entire vision went with the reflection of Lina. 

* * *

_Thing, thing, thing..._

_Don't have a name..._

Zangulus was sitting in a chair, eyeing at his kill. _Hasn't this happened before?_

_I got over it that time because..._

_Because..._

"Sylphiel," he reminded himself. "...Sylphiel. Where is she?" He stood up. "Of course... After this whole thing was going to blow over, I was going to bring Sylphiel with me back to Xoana. This wouldn't have happened otherwise." 

"Is that so?" a version of himself in priestly garb, much like Eruk, Zangulus recalled. "You'd probably just kill her, too." 

"After all that? And you think Vrumugun would let me get away with it?" Zangulus laughed at that. "You probably only realize one thing: that Martina and I are married. I swore off being a bounty hunter and like hell I'd go back to it. I have Sylphiel with me now." 

"What makes you think you'll be at ease?" 

"I'm not at ease. I don't trust myself half the time, but Sylphiel wants me right now, so I'll do that. She's my sister, and I'm not just going to leave her in the dark!" Zangulus snapped. 

* * *

"Good to see you awake, Ms. Lina!" Xellos greeted cheerfully as he blocked off attacks of doom. 

"I'm glad to be awake," she groaned. "And alive. Gods, was that terrible..." 

"Big brother!" Sylphiel wailed out, hugging Zangulus as he woke up. 

Zangulus, dazed, hugged her back. "I won't even ask what that was about..." He eyed the remaining three party members. "Why aren't they awake yet?" 

"Spell," Lina said immediately. "You were under it pretty long, too, right?" 

"You mean that weird dream was a spell?" Zangulus rubbed his head. "Damn creepy one..." 

Lina nodded, agreeing whole heartedly. She turned to Xellos. "Bring down the shield. We'll have to fight with the numbers we have right now." 

The mazoku saluted. "Yes'm!" 

"**Blam Gush!**" Lina commanded, sending the wind attack at Halcyform. 

"**Vice Freeze!**" Vrumugun called after. 

Both attacks were hit and blocked off by a wall of flesh forming in front of the tower. The hollow screams slowly started to get louder, the heartbeats quickening... 

"You claim that you have control over your fears," Halcyform spoke to Vrumugun. "I'd like to see if you're right." 

A blob dripped from the ceiling cracks, starting to form in front of the party members. 

"You see, I've been down here a fairly long time," Halcyform began. "Before I even met the lovely Lina Inverse, I had formulated a spell that would automatically bring me back to life if I had died from Garnia, with which I had infected myself. My confidence in Seigram's immortality pledge was limited, and I didn't want to risk not being able to bring back Rubia." His lips twitched at her name. "I died with the disease. While I felt my pledge with Seigram could possibly be fallible, it did manage to keep me from becoming ill with Garnia, despite the fact that it was still within my body. 

"During my time down here, I grew rather bored. I do so love puzzles, so I gathered my favorite puzzle pieces and put them together. I've kept them for a full one hundred and twenty-seven years..." 

The blob formed into someone rather familiar for Vrumugun. 

Halcyform drew up a grin. "They thawed rather **nicely**." 

The wails from the flesh mound was nothing compared to Vrumugun's sudden scream of outrage. It completely shocked the rest of the group, even causing Xellos to crack open an eye to look at the usually emotionless mage. 

Having formed before them was exactly the way Vrumugun remembered Samantha Flagoon to be. The difference was that the places where she was shattered had been sewn together like a poorly fixed doll by the hands of a five-year-old. Frozen on her face was an empty smile, her eyes looking into nothingness. 

The floor around Vrumugun became ice, causing Lina, Sylphiel, and Zangulus to back off from him. He yelled out again. They had never seen him so **furious**. 

Tearing out of the floor was ice, coming from three different ways at Halcyform, twisting around the mass of melded faces. 

"I will KILL you!!" Vrumugun hissed. 

Halcyform just laughed at that, breaking his arm free from the ice twisting around it. He held up a hand, and a blast from a piece of the flesh pool was thrown at the mage. 

Zangulus cursed and ran after his friend, grabbing and tearing away the flesh. It took him a few seconds to realize that the glob was acidic, eating away at his gloves. "Shit!" he growled, grabbing and throwing away pieces. "Vrumugun!" The Xoana king reached his left hand, the acidic flesh reaching up to his elbow and immediately eating away as his shirt, already starting at his arm. He flinched, but grabbed his best friend's hand and pulled him out of the mess. 

Xellos frowned a little. He slipped up. He should have been able to block that one. _He isn't dead; haven't failed yet. Thank goodness for Zangy, no?_

The Trickster Priest appeared in front of Zangulus and Vrumugun, forming up another shield to block off one of Halcyform's attacks. 

Sylphiel ran over to her brother and friend. She held up her hands to cast a healing spell, but Zangulus shook his head. "Vrumugun first; he's worse off," he told her. She eyed his injured arm, but quickly agreed. 

Lina growled. Damn it all; this was getting pretty bad. 

_I can give that a shot; it shouldn't bring the whole house down, so we'll be all right_, Lina thought. 

"Okay..." Lina breathed in. She ran forward a little, then held up her hands. 

"_Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!_" the sorceress commanded, her talismans glowing as they were activated before she continued. "_Grant the heavens' wrath to my hand; unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of_--" 

Lina was immediately covered in the same substance Vrumugun was just a moment ago, cutting off her spell. 

"Ms. Lina!" Sylphiel cried out. 

Zangulus growled in outrage. This was a losing battle! He glared at Xellos. "Are you at least willing to teleport everyone out of here if you're not going to attack him?" 

Xellos hmmed. "That would be doable," he agreed. 

"All right. Then do it already!" Zangulus snapped at him before he ran after Lina. "Gods..." He tore away at the creation, grunting in pain as the acid ate at his hands and arms. He managed to pull Lina out, slinging her over his shoulder. 

"One teleportation spell, coming up!" Xellos announced. 

And so it was done. 

* * *

Outside of the old temple, it was still raining. However, Xellos had brought them to an old and luckily abandoned shack. Being far enough away from Halcyform, the remaining party members woke from the spell that was cast. While they had the realization it was merely a spell, they still seemed highly disturbed. 

"Lina!" was one of the first things Gourry noticed. "What happened?!" 

"Halcyform," Zangulus grunted as Sylphiel tied bandages around his arms. He didn't have any gloves left over, and most of his sleeves were eaten away as well. He refused a healing spell, finding that Lina needed it hell of a lot more than he did. "When you, Amelia, and Zel were stuck under the spell." 

Gourry wasn't sure what to say. He knelt by Lina, and honest to goodness seemed ready to just cry. His fear was coming true. He wasn't there to protect Lina! 

"Damn it. This is getting messed up," Zangulus sighed. 

Sylphiel finished bandaging, looking at her brother in concern. "Are you going to be all right?" 

"Yeah; I've dealt with pain a thousand times before, and I'm better off than most of us here," he replied. "You'd better get to Lina and Gourry." 

She nodded, heading toward her closest friends. The priestess put her hand on Gourry's forearm sympathetically before she began her healing spell. 

Zangulus winced at his arms irritably. They were raw and felt like they were burning. Definitely not on his list of goodies. 

He got up, about to head off, but Xellos slung his arm around the black haired man's neck. The mazoku hiccuped, "Whash up?! HEEEEEEEE!" 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zangulus demanded. 

"He's probably drunk off of all the emotions going on here," Zelgadis told him flatly. 

Xellos giggled. "How dry I am, how well I'll be..." A pause. "...am," he corrected, looking down at himself. 

"Ugh!" Zangulus shoved away Xellos, disgusted. "Leave me alone!" The swordsman stormed outside, looking for Vrumugun. 

"I wasn't aware you had the right anatomy for that," Zelgadis commented, still very much deadpan for the most part. 

Xellos grinned. "I don't!" 

"...I don't want to know how you did that," Zelgadis told him, looking away. Xellos sung to himself, skipping to another part of the shack. 

"Mr... Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia spoke up shakily. 

The chimera looked up to the princess. "I know. I'm pretty shook up, too." 

"B-but... it was just..." Tears formed in Amelia's eyes. "It was horrible! A-and... I..." 

"I know," Zelgadis replied softly. "My vision was pretty horrible, too." 

Amelia sniffed a little. That didn't make her any less sad. 

Zelgadis sighed. Why did he have to do this? Why him? 

No. He needed to make her and himself feel better. 

Zelgadis scooted himself next to Amelia, putting his arm around her shoulders, softly swaying the two of them. It was about as comfortable as a rock could get, but Amelia seemed to appreciate it. For the first time not on accident or surprise, Amelia purposely hugged Zelgadis around the waist, crying softly. 

* * *

"Vrumugun. Hey," Zangulus greeted as casually as he could in the rain. 

The mage was seated on a log quietly, the rain not bothering him. He wasn't capable of catching a cold at any rate, so he wasn't concerned at all sitting outside. 

Zangulus was chilled and doubted that this could be good for his bandages and injuries, but couldn't really care any less. He sat himself down next to his best friend, looking to him. "Sorry about all this..." 

Vrumugun shook his head. "You have no more control over it than I do," he replied softly. 

"That was... I mean, that girl Halcyform brought up was...?" 

Vrumugun shut his eyes and nodded. 

Zangulus sulked a little. "Jeez... sorry..." 

"I was over her death..." Vrumugun murmured. "I wonder why... I feel so pained..." 

"Because seeing her alive like that is scary as hell," Zangulus told him. "I nearly flipped when I got my letter from my mother. I was over her dying, too, but it hurts even more when they come back. A lot more than that acid. Sylphiel can definitely tell you how it feels. It's like you're stuck in a void and your heart just drops like a rock." 

"When did you become so sensitive?" Vrumugun wondered quietly. 

Zangulus put his arm around his friend in sympathy. "Always was. I just try not to let it get to me. I promised Sylphiel that I'd help her end this, and I sure as hell am ready to go back and give this thing another shot. After everything that's happened, I'm not letting Halcyform live." 

"We are down by numbers significantly. I am not sure if we are capable," Vrumugun noted. 

Zangulus paused briefly. "We'll think of something. I have no idea what, but something will come up." 

* * *

Sylphiel sighed heavily. After all the healing, she barely managed to close most of Lina's major injuries. Still, the sorceress was in no condition to jump back and go for a second round. 

"Ugh..." the previously mentioned sorceress groaned. "Paiiiin..." 

"Lina!" Gourry perked up. "You're awake!!" 

"And aching," Lina moaned. "Gods... I can't believe that... he got the best of us..." 

"Ms. Lina! You're all right!" Amelia beamed, smiling as she wiped her eyes. She and Zelgadis had come over, the chimera's arm still around the princess's shoulders in comfort. Lina would have teased, but she really didn't have the energy to. 

Zangulus sneezed. "Next time, be depressed on a sunny day," he complained to Vrumugun as the two came back inside. 

"Zangulus--" Sylphiel began to scold a little. 

"I'll change my bandages in a minute," Zangulus assured her. He glanced to Lina. "Welcome back to the land of the living." 

"Uuuuuggghhhhrrrr..." Lina thanked him. 

"Lina, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I... I don't know what to say, I--" Gourry started to say. 

"Jellyfish..." Lina muttered. "Don't worry about it... we're alive and that's all... that matters, eh?" 

Zangulus sat down next to his sister. "The major question is what to use on Halcyform. We've gone over that the Dragon Slave and Ra Tilt aren't gonna be able to help without killing us in the process, and you're out of commission at this point anyway, Lina." 

Lina smiled weakly. "Heh... well, there's one thing left... Phoenix Flare... white magic hurts him. Should work..." 

"But I don't have an amplifier," Sylphiel reminded sadly. 

Lina grew a tiredly annoyed expression on her face. "...If I can't move... then you can use mine... you'd better give 'em back... or else..." She winced, but grinned anyway. "You know how to use 'em, right?" 

"Y-yes, but... I..." Sylphiel stammered. "It's all right?" 

"Our last bet... it's this or nothin'..." Lina replied. "Take 'em..." 

Sylphiel hesitantly took the talismans from Lina, slowly putting them on herself. "I-I don't know. Ms. Lina, shouldn't I finish healing you first?" 

"I can do it," Amelia offered. "At least try..." 

"Someone needs to stay with you, anyway," Zangulus said with a shrug. 

Gourry immediately spoke up, "I'm staying with Lina." 

"Jellyfish..." Lina grumbled again with appreciation. 

"All right. So Amelia and Gourry are staying with Lina," Zangulus confirmed. "You guys will be all right?" 

Amelia nodded. "Maybe if I can heal Ms. Lina enough, we'll try to come to help out." 

"It will take a moment to do. It's my first time," Sylphiel said nervously, slightly doubting herself. "We might need the help." 

"Lina would try to get up on her own two feet to come after us anyway," Zelgadis commented. "Better if she's more healed before she goes and does that." 

"All right. We'll try to keep Halcyform at bay while Sylphiel casts that spell," Zangulus confirmed. 

Xellos perked up, "I'm coming, too!" 

Almost everyone fell over. "Wish I got over hangovers that fast," Zangulus grumbled. 

Xellos grinned at him. "Mazoku don't get hangovers, Zangy." 

"Screw you," Zangulus snorted. He turned to the rest of the group. "Let's end this. This has definitely gone on longer than it should have." 

"You sound like a leader," Amelia pointed out, smiling a little. "I thought you didn't want to be one." 

"You remember that?!" Zangulus looked at her in disbelief. "Oh, never mind. And, well, I don't enjoy it... but I kind of don't have a choice." 

Amelia nodded. "It's okay. Just be careful, all right? Everyone?" 

Zelgadis smiled a little at her. "I promise to come back in one piece." 

As everyone started to leave for hopefully the final battle, Amelia held Zelgadis back for a moment. She squirmed a little, blushing a bit but smiled anyway. He looked at her, confused before she got on her toes and gave the chimera a kiss on the cheek. 

"For good luck," Amelia murmured, a little embarrassed. 

Zelgadis nodded numbly, walking out the door, his hand on his cheek. 

But he wasn't frowning at all. 

In fact, he almost wondered if he could get another one after the battle... 

* * *

Zangulus tugged on his new bandages as he led the group inside of the broken down temple. He swore he would definitely end this. 

He hated being a leader, but in this case and probably for the rest of his life as a king, he'd need to be. Just as long as he didn't make the decisions on his own. It was too much to handle, actually. 

The swordsman felt his hand in a little more stinging pain as Sylphiel held it in hers, but he wasn't complaining. He gave his sister's hand a gentle squeeze in assurance. He trusted in her abilities in white magic to be able to do this. 

Zangulus almost found himself wishing Lina was there to crack a few jokes, good or bad, just as long as it lightened the mood a little. Hell, he'd argue with her just to get his mind off of this whole thing. A dumb statement from Gourry would be nice, too. 

It didn't fit. Gourry was too wrapped up with Lina and whatever his vision from the spell was, and neither of them were there to begin with. 

Jeez, even a Justice speech sounded good right about then... 

The wails of the flesh tower grew louder, showing that they had just arrived to the battlefield, where it would hopefully all end.   


-=-=- 

As any good hearted series, this is to be concluded in... 

_"Game Over?! All Things Must Come to an End!"_   
...where the finale takes place. 

Man, what a depressing chapter. The ending better be good, eh? Oh, and if any of you, ANY of you, have questions about the entire series, you'd better e-mail 'em so I can answer them... one way or another in the DVD Extras. *grin* Whether they be questions of the **SILENCE** continuity or anything related, better let me know one way or another! And the Zelgadis-Amelia thing? Um... kind of built up mostly for Lauren-sama and Tasuki-niichan. So much for no romance in the series. 

---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


	12. Game Over! All Things Must Come to an En...

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**

I don't own Slayers. Never will. Wish I did. Kinda sad; last chapter and all. It's been fun. Look out for upcoming DVD Extras, though. Written mostly with "Rain", a song from Cowboy Bebop, in mind and "Claire Bible" from the Slayers NEXT score (played during mostly Halcyform's little story arch, which makes sense, really). 

---   
**Slayers SILENCE**   
--- 

**Episode Twelve:**   
_"Game Over! All Things Must Come to an End!"_   
  


"Will... will Lina be okay?" Gourry asked quietly to Amelia. 

The princess had taken note that since the others left, Gourry had taken hold of the fiery girl's hand. Whether he himself had noticed was unknown, and Amelia would have gushed over it, but she needed to concentrate on the healing spell. 

Amelia smiled weakly. "I'm sure she will be, Mr. Gourry. Ms. Lina can't be defeated, right?" 

Gourry looked uncertain about that, his eyes back to the wincing sorceress. "What if... she is one day?" 

"Mr. Gourry?" Amelia blinked at him, ending her healing spell. If she went on, **she'd** probably pass out. 

"What if Lina can't win just one time?" Gourry wondered, eyebrows knitted deeply. 

Amelia understood. That must have been his fear. "I can't really tell you... but that time isn't now, Mr. Gourry. Ms. Lina is going to be fine! But what happens in the future, we'll worry about it then." Gourry still looked uncertain. 

Lina coughed a little, blinking. She groaned, waking up again. "...I fell asleep..." 

"Are you feeling better, Ms. Lina?" Amelia wanted to know. 

"Yeah... and ready to kick some ass..." Lina winced, trying to get up. 

Gourry frowned and lifted her up, putting her arm around his neck. "You can't do it by yourself." 

Lina opened her mouth to remark, but become quiet instead. "...I guess not..." she admitted. 

Amelia slid her friend's arm around her neck as well. "We'll help you, Ms. Lina. You're still not at full strength." And to be honest, she was deeply worried about Zelgadis and the others. 

Lina smiled a little. "Let's go. We'll do what we can..." 

* * *

"Was the first time not enough?" Halcyform mused softly, smiling somewhat as he eyed the offenders below him. The screeches of the beings held within the mound of flesh didn't affect him a single bit, even as they would crescendo every now and again. 

Zelgadis was actually the first to speak. "I think you misunderstand. The first round was enough for us to become even more determined. I honestly don't care what happened to you in the past; you have no right to have done this to any of us!" 

"And what do I care of other beings, dead or alive?" Halcyform growled somewhat. "My wounds haven't stopped bleeding since the day she died. No one has truly experienced it. A piece of your soul torn away from you. Feeling like an empty thing." 

That rung some bells. Zangulus's arms suddenly felt weaker as he lowered his sword, feeling a realization. _That's what he was trying to achieve... _And what to do with that information, though? 

Vrumugun came close to frowning. "I will stand in front of Sylphiel as she casts the spell. I will do what I can to divert his attention, but you two shall also do so from respective sides." 

"And why in front of Ms. Sylphiel?" Xellos was curious, doubting he'd be doing much here. 

"If Halcyform decides to attack her, and with me in front of her, you would have no choice but to place a shield up," Vrumugun informed him rather smugly. 

Xellos sweatdropped. "That's very deceitful of you, Mr. Vrumugun! ...I **like** it." 

"Although I particularly do not mind tricking the trickster, pleasing you was not my intent." 

Zelgadis took out his sword, looking rather merciless as he ran around to flank the left side of the wailing column. Holding out his hand, he cast an Elmekia Flame before evading one of Halcyform's attacks. 

Zangulus turned to look at Sylphiel. "Whatever happens to us, don't stop casting that spell. Don't stop for anything. Promise me, all right?" 

She nodded a little, somewhat uncertain. "A-all right. I promise. I won't stop." 

He smiled a little to reassure his sister. "Good." _Because what's going to happen is going to be helluva dangerous._

Zangulus moved off to attack at the other side, holding up his enchanted weapon before using a Howling Blast on the mound. 

"You think this will work? No matter what you throw, you can't stop me. It's just a simple fact you refuse to accept," Halcyform brushed off their attempts, holding out his hand. Samantha rose up from where she laid, eyes opening and immediately smiling as she awkwardly walked a bit of a ways. 

Vrumugun twitched noticeably. That certainly got his attention... 

Sylphiel took in a deep breath. She couldn't stop for anything. She needed to clear her mind and totally concentrate on this. Besides, even if someone had so much as a scratch, she'd be able to heal them... 

The priestess held up her hands, closing her eyes as she chanted what she remembered from watching Lina. "_Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess..._" The talismans glowed a deep red as she then held her hands as if cradling a precious gem; a gentle white glowing ball began to form in her palms as she concentrated. 

Vrumugun stood, not moving an inch as magical spells were thrown at him. His mind was mostly entranced by Samantha, debating on what to do. Sighing, feeling mildly annoyed, Xellos appeared in front of the mage and threw up a shield, blocking off the attacks. 

"**Damu Brass!**" Zelgadis snapped, throwing the earth spell at the mound. Like anything else, damage was dealt, but Halcyform didn't waver in the slightest. 

What caught him off guard was the disturbing sight of several arms from the mound gathering in one spot, holding out their hands at Zelgadis. A rather large fireball was cast from several different persons, catching the chimera on fire. He cursed and ran off, trying to concentrate on a water spell in the meanwhile. 

Vrumugun, without any words, formed an Icicle Lance, still deciding what to do as Samantha advanced. _This is not her. I am pained... as they were when facing their closest ones._

The mage shook slightly, letting the ice lance sink into the ground and reach to quickly freeze the puppet. "I am sorry," he apologized sorrowfully. 

He heard Sylphiel murmuring softly behind him, yet her voice echoed throughout the room, somehow deafening the screams from the dripping creation of flesh before him. 

"_Gentle flames of life, blazing inferno of healing..._" she spoke smoothly, the light in her hands growing. 

_She can't be distracted, even if Halcyform's attacks are blocked off by Xellos_, Zangulus noted. He eyed up at Halcyform, who was bound by his own creation. _I doubt Vrumugun realized it. He hates him too much to notice, and Samantha having affected him isn't helping any. Zel definitely not, and Sylphiel's head has to be totally on the spell. I'm sure this'll distract Halcyform at least..._

Zelgadis managed to get an Aqua Create, turning around and feeling miserable. The attack scorched his stony hide, but not mortally wounding him. It certainly slowed him down, though. 

Sylphiel continued gently, "_Let your light embrace and guide us..._" She dropped the ball of light, letting it spread and form a shape of a bird in the floor in front of her. 

"Zelgadis!" Zangulus called over his shoulder. "Give me a flying spell up to Halcyform!" 

The chimera turned to face the other swordsman. He stared for a moment, then frowned. "You'd better have a good idea what you're doing. **Diem Wing!**" 

"I hope I do, too," Zangulus muttered before he was thrown up to Halcyform. He readied his sword, and once he was just about at equal height of his opponent, the swordsman thrust the Howling Sword at Halcyform. 

Halcyform hit it aside with his forearm, ignoring his newly formed deep gash from blocking the attack. 

Then everything seemed to happen at once, and yet freeze. 

Coming in was Gourry and Amelia, helping Lina along the way as the sorceress threw a weaker spell than usual, a fireball, but still efficient against the mound. Lina truly was not a quitter. 

"Amelia, go help Zelgadis," Lina told the princess. Amelia nodded, running toward her chimera friend, white magic spell forming in her hands. 

Gourry completely lifted Lina into his arms. She flushed, about ready to argue when he interrupted, "You can't walk in your condition, Lina! But you can still make things go boom, right?" 

Lina cracked a grin at his terms. "Yeah. I can still make things go boom. Hold still, though." She started up another fireball in her hands, trying to take aim in her awkward situation. 

Halcyform shoved his hand into Zangulus's side as though his arm was a weapon. 

Zangulus was a little too shocked at first to respond to Halcyform's attack. He tried to speak, but it came out as a pathetic cough, feeling blood dribbling down his lip. The dark haired man lifted his already injured arms to hold his sword, but they felt too weak now. He found it easier to just drop the enchanted blade. 

So he did. 

Sylphiel almost completed the spell, her eyes closed as her mind was completely focused. "_...To cleanse and purify all by the power we possess!_" 

A low trill of a bird could be heard, as though it was miles away yet so close at the same time. A beam of light started to form around her, glowing white feathers appearing and falling around her slowly. 

"You pursued me very well. I didn't think it was the last time we'd meet," Halcyform commented, eyes narrowing, and yet he smiled even worse than Xellos. 

Zangulus tried to speak again, but he choked, dangling in the air with only Halcyform's hand in his side to hold him up. 

_A white haired man hired him to injure people in..._

"Bomul," he managed to cough out, his arms shakily rising up again. 

"Think further," Halcyform laughed softly. "Who do you think would have set fire to Sairaag?" 

Zangulus glared a little, trying not to let himself swallow. 

_Use the information, _he reminded himself._ Ignore him..._

The light grew within the room, not strong enough to blind them but enough to be felt. The sounds of the bird was growing louder as well. 

Zangulus grabbed ahold of the arm in his side, and **pushed** himself, making the wound larger. To his pleasure, this confused Halcyform. 

"You were trying..." Zangulus gagged in the middle of his sentence. "...trying to make us understand." He pushed himself further, knowing that this probably disturbed Halcyform in a bizarre way. "Everything came back to haunt us... to remind us... and make us realize what we already have..." 

"How could you have known?" Halcyform was shocked. 

Zangulus smiled wryly. "Everyone's ultimate fear is to be left alone... no matter how little or great it affects us." He tried to break out of a coughing fit, coming out rather hoarse. "Martina's death would leave me alone... Vrumugun didn't want to relive the day Samantha died. Gourry doesn't want to lose Lina... and you're reliving your own nightmare of Rubia's death as well." 

Halcyform was too surprised to say anything at first, prying away one of Zangulus's hands from his arm. He murmured something to the swordsman. 

There were too many things to say, but the Xoana king didn't have the time or the energy. Hopefully one word would get it across. 

"Thanks," was all Zangulus managed to get out before letting go of Halcyform's arm, feeling too weak to keep holding on. He dropped toward the floor, getting caught by both Zelgadis and Amelia. 

"**_PHOENIX FLARE!!_**" 

Tearing away from the floor where the shape of a bird was implanted was a large glowing magically created one. It hovered there for a moment, as Sylphiel murmured to herself, eyes closed as she concentrated to control the spell. 

"She's really doing it...!" Lina commented, eyes widening slightly. 

Xellos no longer had his smile. Eyes slightly open, he looked upon the bird-shaped spell before disappearing. To be safe, he could simply just watch from the Astral Plane and be sure things go the way they were supposed to. 

All eyes were attracted to the spell, waiting for the moment. 

In reality, everything took place in a matter of seconds. The spell gave out a shriek before taking off, circling around and soaring right through Lina and Gourry before crossing the entire room, engulfing everyone as it moved. 

Zelgadis twitched before screaming out in apparent pain, grabbing his head as he fell back. Amelia caught his arms, calling out for him. What was wrong?! This was a healing spell! 

Halcyform looked on, unmoving until he closed his eyes. He appreciated the nightmare finally ending as he, the horrid creation below him, and the wails of the beings stuck within all vanished. 

* * *

In Sylphiel's mind, it seemed to take hours. She could sense all who were in pain, cursed, dying... All she knew was that she needed to cure all that in one faithful stroke. She was the spell; the spell, the phoenix, was her, and she would guide it. They/she would heal everyone. 

Ms. Lina is first. Knitting together everything, even up to her damaged clothes. Ms. Amelia did a nice job with what she could do. 

Gourry is safe. His injured feelings will have to be cured on their own. 

Mr. Vrumugun's curse. Undo, undo, undo... Who could she link him with, though, who was just as powerful as Dynast? 

Where this spell draws its power from. 

She sewed it together, placed everything where it was needed. 

What happened to big brother...? 

Fix it. He'll be fine, he'll be okay; you can fix it. Pull it together, repair, piece by piece... 

Mr. Zelgadis... the most complicated, quite possibly. 

**Running out of time.**

I'm sorry. I can't fix everything. I'm getting... tired... 

Finally. Halcyform. 

Let your soul and the others rest in peace. 

* * *

Zangulus's hand jerked to his injury, but all he felt was a hole in his shirt. It was like nothing even touched him! And his arms felt healed as well. 

Then Sylphiel really managed to... 

He looked up. All there was left was a crater where once was the mound of beings and Halcyform. Nothing more. 

_She must be really tired..._ Zangulus stood up, turning around to see his sister falling forward out of exhaustion. He ran across the room, catching her and patting her back lightly. 

Sylphiel yawned softly, barely even having the energy to open her eyes and squint up at him, having a questionable look on her face. 

"You did it," he confirmed for her with a little smile. "It's over." 

She smiled back, closing her eyes and pleased at that. 

Zangulus stood up, having his sister in his arms as she rested. 

"I feel as good as new!" Lina was awed, flexing her fingers a little bit. She looked around, then noticed where she was. Flushing, the sorceress wasn't quite sure what to say about being in Gourry's arms. Then she eyed at him accusingly. "You're not going to suddenly break out into flowery speeches and propose to me, are you?" 

Gourry blinked at her. "Why would I talk about flowers? And I thought Amelia was the one who did speechy things." 

Good ol' Gourry. Lina grinned and set herself down from his arms. 

Vrumugun wasn't sure what to do. How was he any different? 

Then he noticed that the air was... cold. It felt cold. He could **feel** cold. 

He touched his own forehead. Warm. He was warm! 

The mage would have burst out laughing, but he had better control than that. But he did feel satisfied in smiling. 

"Everyone! Come over here!" Amelia called out suddenly, her voice shaky. 

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Lina asked, running toward her friend. She stopped abruptly, staring at Zelgadis. The sorceress leaned forward, blinking at him quietly. 

Amelia nodded eagerly and helped Zelgadis back up. "I know it's not much, but..." 

Zelgadis was just confused. "What? What happened?" 

Lina grabbed a handful of Zelgadis's hair, yanking it out rather painfully. "OW! Lina, what--" Zelgadis began to ask. 

The sorceress held out the hair to Zelgadis. "**This** is what happened, Zel." Lina was grinning. 

He took it, eyes wide. "It's my hair..." Instead of the lavender color the others were so adjusted to, Zelgadis's hair had turned from wire to his normal dark brown. Normal. 

"But the rest of your body..." Amelia said rather sadly. 

True. Zelgadis was still the same other than his hair. Still, he had an unusually bright smile on his face. "That's all right. This is a step further than anything else I've tried." He owed it to Sylphiel. 

He grew thoughtful. Maybe when her energy restored... 

_Think about the future later_, Zelgadis pointed out to himself for once. He was just happy to get a part of himself back. 

* * *

Lina was never so happy to be alive, to be able to enjoy eating. She nearly inhaled a few chicken bones along the way, but that didn't matter. She was enjoying herself, through and through, as was Gourry. That's all that really mattered. 

"Um, Mr. Vrumugun, be careful, that's--" Amelia attempted to warn. 

"... ... ... Ow. Hot," Vrumugun stated flatly, eyeing the offending cup of tea. He still wasn't used to being able to actually feel heat. He wasn't upset at it; he was entirely thankful of how hot it was. 

"You've best be more careful now," Xellos said cheerfully, appearing beside the mage. 

"Why are you still bothering me?" Vrumugun complained lightly. "You have no more business with any of us." 

Xellos grinned. "Oh, quite the contrary. I have a bit of things to discuss with Zangy, although he doesn't appear to be here right now." 

Lina garbled out something along the lines of, "He's upstairs with Sylphiel." as she stuffed her face. 

"I see, I see," Xellos nodded appreciatively. "And nice hair, Zelgadis." 

"I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment from you," Zelgadis replied. 

"Do I always come off as so insulting?" Xellos sniffed irritably. 

"Your very existence means nothing but trouble for us," Lina told him, finishing the last bit of turkey on the table. "What else could you want from Zang, anyway?" 

Xellos hmmed softly. "A little of this, a little of that-- AH! Here he is!" 

From the staircase, Zangulus eyed at the mazoku, then looked at the others. "What's he doing here?" 

Xellos tugged the swordsman down and placed him in his chair. "I'll be more than happy to answer that! My business with Mr. Vrumugun is fairly done--I'll be doing an occasional check up, but that's not important anyway--but with you I have some things to tie up. First, you promised Ms. Lina a feast, hm hm?" 

"I didn't promise her anything," Zangulus responded, glaring at Lina. 

Lina glared right back. "So what?! I'm making you! You owe me big time!! I'll... I'll follow you back to Xoana!" She waved her arms furiously. "I won't forgive you until you give me the biggest feast EVER!" 

As Zangulus grumbled to himself, Xellos nodded a few times. "Yes, yes. Exactly! Now, you didn't think that I'd teleport everyone so willingly out of Halcyform's lair for free, did you?" 

"I was kind of hoping you would," Zangulus muttered. 

"Oh, you're so silly sometimes," Xellos laughed. "Well, you're wrong. I want a bit of a reward myself, you know!" 

Zangulus peered at him. "What do you expect me to do?! Give **you** a feast?? You don't even need to eat!" 

Xellos grinned. "Just making you think about it is so delicious. But I want something more. I want... dragon cuisine." 

"NO!" Zangulus snapped at him. 

"That's unfair!" Lina growled. "I want dragon cuisine, too!" 

Zangulus just wanted to bash his head against something hard. Zelgadis wasn't that far off... 

"Wow! We're getting dragon cuisine?!" Gourry was like a little kid waiting for the one thing he wanted all his life. 

"I didn't promise anything..." Zangulus tried desperately to say "no". Why wouldn't anyone listen to him? 

"You really have come a long ways to give us something so grand, Mr. Zangulus!" Amelia said rather cheerfully. 

Zangulus pulled his hat over his eyes. "...I give up..." 

"Two dragon cuisines, then. One for Ms. Lina, and one for myself," Xellos confirmed. "I'll be waiting!" 

Great. Wonderful. Just how the hell would Martina respond to having to make two dragon cuisines, one for a mazoku no less? Besides... he never even got her a souvenir while he was out! 

"**AARRRRGGGHHH!!**" a frustrated king was heard throughout Atlas City. 

* * *

There was way too much to tell Martina in the letter, other than the horrific news about the enormous feast needed for an angry sorceress and a happy mazoku. 

Zangulus tapped the quill to the paper bitterly. What could be said...? 

He glanced over his shoulder to his sleeping sister. 

_I'm coming home. And I've brought a souvenir._

Besides, how realistically could he talk about the whole ordeal? All Martina needed to know was that he was finally coming back. 

"...To be honest, I did not think that you and Sylphiel were capable of helping me." 

After all that had happened, Zangulus wasn't at all surprised at Vrumugun's sudden entrance. "Don't thank me. Sylphiel did it by herself." 

Vrumugun nodded slightly. "Still... I owe you both many thanks." 

There was something nagging on Zangulus's mind. There was something he needed to tell his best friend. What was it...? 

Zangulus set aside his quill. "There's something Halcyform told me before he died." 

"In which case I noticed that you have become much more observant. I am sorry I did not... do anything to aid you then." 

"Don't bother. I'm surprised you could hear me," Zangulus told him. Vrumugun merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah. Okay. I know I'm loud. Shut up." 

"Why did you thank him?" Vrumugun queried, almost sounding like he was scolding him. 

Zangulus crossed his arms. "A few things. In someone else's eyes, he did too many horrible things. That's true, but whether he realized it or not, he kind of made things the way they should be." 

"Do clarify." 

"First of all, if he hadn't even started on this whole bit, I would have never met you," Zangulus pointed out. "I don't even think I'd be alive right now, either; where would that put Martina and Xoana? And Sylphiel is here with me. Those are just a few things." 

Vrumugun didn't appear to be very convinced. 

Zangulus shrugged. "Anyway, Halcyform told me something. He told me that he was sorry." 

"...That is meaningless," Vrumugun muttered somewhat angrily. "I can never forgive him for what he has done. What I did and what he did are things that cannot be simply forgotten!" 

"I doubt anyone wants to forget this. But I think in the end he really was sorry for what he did, and I also think that you don't want to let yourself forgive him. You don't blame him as much as you blame yourself, either." Zangulus narrowed his eyes a little. "Am I right?" 

Vrumugun didn't reply right away. He finally sighed a little. "...I almost miss your insensitive self." 

"I do sometimes, too," Zangulus grumped. "I really suck at being nice." 

"I still refuse to forgive him," Vrumugun said. 

Zangulus picked his quill back up. "I doubt Halcyform's intention was to get you to forgive him. He just wanted to let you know." 

"...I see. Thank you, Zangulus." 

"Don't worry about it," he assured the mage. 

* * *

"Hm. Almost two years and the entire thing's been rebuilt," Lina mused. 

Zangulus was actually surprised. "I've been gone for three months and the entire kingdom's already up?? There was only half when I left!" 

Indeed, Xoana was completely restored to its former... not-so-blown-up-ness. Even right down to the overlooking castle up on a cliff. It was the way it was before Lina threw a Dragon Slave. 

"Do you think... it'd really be okay if I stayed here?" Sylphiel wondered. 

"I'll sleep in the moat if it gets you to stay here," Zangulus replied. 

The moment they arrived at the front of the castle, Martina rather happily greeted her husband with a few kisses. 

"You forgot to write for a week," she complained. "I was so worried!" 

"Doesn't look like you had time to lament about him," Lina remarked, looking all around the entire city of Xoana. 

Martina immediately perked right up. "Lina? What a wonderful surprise!" She joined hands with the sorceress. "Everyone's here; that's just perfect! We just finished the city yesterday, in fact." 

"How the heck did you finish it while I was gone, anyway?" Zangulus wanted to know. 

"Oh, they needed some inspiration. You were a little hard on them, Zangy-dear," Martina replied honestly. "Anyway, with the city finished, your return, and a visit from everyone, there really should be a party. The dragon cuisine should be finished today, in fact! We've been preparing since you left." 

Zangulus almost fell over. "Is there anything else I should know about?" 

Martina took a moment to think. "I don't think so. Now... more importantly: where's my souvenir?" Her eyes grew big and shiny, anticipating her gift. 

"Ah... about that..." Zangulus coughed. "Meet, once again, Sylphiel. My sister." 

There wasn't a look of disappointment on her face as he imagined. Instead, Martina took Sylphiel's hands happily. "I'll have to make an extra room for you, then! I'm so glad!" 

"S-so am I," Sylphiel stammered out, smiling nervously. "Would it be awkward for me to call you my sister?" 

"Certainly not," Martina replied, smiling. It seemed like she would prefer it. 

"Um... Mr. Zangulus?" Amelia spoke up. "There's something you should know... I kind of invited Daddy and Uncle Christopher to join us. They should be here soon." 

"What?!" 

"And so are Ms. Filia, Mr. Jillas, and Mr. Gravos," Amelia announced. 

Zangulus twitched a little. "Is there any REASON you had to pull this on me?!" 

"They did help us cure Ms. Sylphiel, and of course I wanted to invite Daddy and Uncle Christopher!" 

"Hello!" Xellos greeted as he appeared amongst the others. 

Martina scowled. "What are **you** doing here?" 

"Zangy promised me a feast!" Xellos beamed. "So good to see you, Mrs. Martina. How is Lord Zoamelgustar?" 

"Zangy-dear," Martina looked at her husband somewhat suspiciously. 

"Well... uh... that is... NONEOFITWASMYIDEA!!" Zangulus dashed away into the castle. 

Sylphiel looked after him worriedly. "Big brother...?" 

"Oh, dear. I do believe he's becoming stressed," Xellos noted, nervously rubbing the back of his head. 

Vrumugun appeared shortly after the mazoku, eyeing him. "I do not think you are aiding his case at all." 

"Vrumugun! Welcome back," Martina greeted. "I'm sorry, but I need to have a talk with Zangy. Come in everyone." 

While the others were more than happy to come inside, Vrumugun turned to the mazoku. "What happened to Sherra?" 

"Oh, just something that I doubt she's very good at," Xellos replied cheerfully. "But it's something she's learning since that little trial we had." 

* * *

Sherra's eyebrow twitched irritably. "...It's all come down to this..." 

"Sherry! I'm hungry!" Deep Sea Dolphin complained. "Is it done!?" 

Having used Sylphiel's recipe for the soup, Sherra had tried several times a day to get it right. She wasn't allowed to stop until Lord Dynast and Dolphin were both satisfied with the meal. 

"My name is Sherra," the general told her in a grumble, bringing over the pot. 

Dolphin tasted it, then wrinkled her nose. "Too spicy!" the puppet version of herself announced. 

"Spicy?!" Sherra growled. 

The demi-god's eyes shimmered sadly. "You're yelling at me...!" 

Sherra groaned. Why her?! 

"I do believe you need to try **again**," Dynast informed his general smugly. 

"Yes, Lord Dynast," Sherra sulked. 

* * *

"Doesn't it take six months for dragon cuisine to be made?" Zelgadis pointed out, seated at the long table within the court yard. It was just being set up, and, unlike Lina and Gourry, he was allowed to be seated there without greedily grabbing things to shove in their mouths. 

"I'm happy to announce that we have the most fit chefs in Xoana," Martina said pleasantly. "They can make it half in that time!" She laughed heartily, proud of herself. 

Another annoying laugh was heard in the vicinity, having Amelia grow big sparkly eyes. "Daddy!" she squealed, running from her seat to where her father arrived. 

"Daughter!" Prince Philionel greeted Amelia, catching her in a loving hug. 

"Daddy!" 

"Dau--" 

"Don't start that again," Lina groaned. "Hiya, Phil." 

"Ms. Lina! How great to see you!" Philionel said. 

Zangulus, wondering why he had to give the formal speech, approached the prince of Seyruun. "It's my pleasure," _not really_, he thought, "to welcome you to Xoana." 

Philionel gave the other ruler a hearty slap on the back, nearly causing Zangulus to get the air knocked out of him. Phil didn't seem to notice. "Many thanks, dear friend! You kept my beloved daughter safe from the clutches of evil." 

"...Yeah. Sure," Zangulus wheezed, getting his air back. 

"Mr. Zangulus really did fight with a true passion for Justice, Daddy!" Amelia added. "I was so amazed; I never thought he had it in him!" 

Philionel was impressed. "How righteous...!! This truly does call for a celebration with our new ally of truth, friendship, and... **JUSTICE**!" 

"Daddy!" 

"Daughter!" 

"MS. LINA!!" Filia hollered, coming inside with Jillas and Gravos not far behind. 

"Hey! Filia! How's it going?" Lina greeted. 

"I'm fine, thank you, but I can't believe that you would have... DRAGON cuisine!" Filia huffed a little. 

"Look, that doesn't mean **you** have to eat it..." 

Filia frowned. "Of course I won't! But what shocks me even more is that... that... that **thing** gets a feast to himself as well!" 

"Don't flatter me so," Xellos laughed, blushing. 

"You!" Filia turned to Zangulus. "How could you?!" 

"It's not like I have a choice. Can't I be left alone for just a moment?" Zangulus complained a little. 

"Please, Miss," Sylphiel spoke up. "Mr. Xellos helped us during our journey. We had to repay him somehow." 

Filia wasn't convinced. "Why would that monster ever help a living soul?" 

"Filia, just calm down a moment. It's a really long story to tell, anyway," Lina told her with a nervous laugh. 

Filia sighed heavily. "I suppose it is, but... still..." She eyed Zangulus again. "Is there anything non-dragon related here that we can eat?" 

"That table, I think," Zangulus pointed out, hoping to be left alone. 

Filia nodded. "Thank you." She took off that way with Jillas and Gravos following. 

"I guess we can't have dragon cuisine, either," Jillas said sadly. 

"Of course not; how brutal," Filia muttered a little. "Golden dragon or not, it's wrong to take any life!" 

"It really depends on the situation, of course," Zelgadis vaguely commented, his back to the former priestess. 

Filia turned around to talk back, then looked alert. "Mr. Zelgadis? Is that you?" 

"Well, I would like to say 'in the flesh,'" the chimera replied. 

"I'm glad to see you've gotten part of your cure, at least; good luck with the rest," Filia told him pleasantly. 

Zelgadis smiled. "Thanks." 

Amelia, with her father to her left, sat down next to Zelgadis. She was extremely cheerful, beaming toward her friend. "What are you going to do now?" 

"Probably wait for Sylphiel to recover before asking her to cast the spell again," Zelgadis answered. 

"Would you... would you like to wait at Seyruun?" Amelia wondered, squirming a little as she blushed. 

Zelgadis looked at her, bewildered somewhat. "Sure. Why not?" he answered. 

Amelia smiled, standing up from her seat as she gave Zelgadis a kiss on the cheek. 

"Was that for good luck?" Zelgadis asked, ignoring his own blush. 

"Sort of," the princess laughed nervously. "Good luck in a few things..." 

* * *

That was the end of it, wasn't it? 

The end and the beginning of another thing. 

Zangulus's mind was occupied, even as he ate. The dragon cuisine was more than superb, yes, but he was wondering. 

_Now what?_

_Well, I'm not going to go adventuring in a long time; I know that much_, Zangulus relieved himself. There was no way he could be convinced to leave again. The journey was way too much, and he just wanted to settle down. Besides, he had Sylphiel there with him now. 

"What do you mean you haven't married Gourry yet?" Martina demanded of Lina. 

"Of course I haven't! Why would I wanna get married? There's too much to do in the world; that means I would have to settle down," Lina argued. 

"If you had the chance, would you?" Martina asked. 

Lina flushed. "I'm not **telling**!" 

"Um... what are you two talking about?" Gourry wondered. 

"NOTHING!" Lina replied. "Keep eating!" 

_Some things change, but then again some things don't_, Zangulus thought. 

He turned his head, a little worried. "It's not poisoned," he told Vrumugun, half-jokingly. 

"I hope that should not be one of my concerns," Vrumugun responded. 

"Then what's the matter?" 

"I have been traveling for awhile now, either running or fighting. I have no home to speak of. Now that it is all over, what am I to do?" 

Zangulus shrugged. "Stay here. It's not really that big of a deal; I would actually prefer someone level-headed around here because half the time I don't have a clue what I'm doing. Besides, the last thing you deserve is to be bugged by Xellos for the rest of your life, otherwise being alone." 

Xellos popped up. "Did someone call me?" 

"No; go away," Zangulus told him flatly. 

"Awww. Phooey," Xellos sighed. "Ohhh, Ms. Filiaaaa! I have some dragon wine soufflé!" 

"TRASH!" 

The Trickster Priest became a shooting star. 

"Perhaps I could get along with that golden dragon," Vrumugun mused softly. "But at any rate, I would not want to be a bother to you any longer." 

"Then stay here; I'd rather you'd do that than have me wonder what the heck you're doing every single day. You said you owed me and Sylphiel; so stay here. **That's** an order." 

Vrumugun raised a brow. "Very well then." 

"Good. The worst thing in the world is being left alone; like I said, you really don't deserve that," Zangulus told him. 

"Um... big brother?" Sylphiel perked up. 

"Yeah?" 

Zangulus found mashed potatoes in his eye. 

"Food fight?" Sylphiel giggled softly. 

* * *

Upon the next day, some were leaving, some were staying. Nonetheless, it was a day that said this is the way things will be and will remain to be. 

"It was nice to have a visit, Lina; send some letters sometime," Martina waved her friend good-bye. 

"Yeah, sure. I still kind of need to find Gourry a new sword, anyway. That'll be our next journey," Lina replied. "You guys take care!" 

"Bye!" Gourry waved as he took off with Lina. 

"You know, I'm a little surprised," Sylphiel said quietly to her brother. 

Zangulus glanced at her. "About...?" he prompted. 

"You never asked for a fight once from Gourry..." Sylphiel pointed out. 

"..." Zangulus replied to that. He felt like screaming in outrage, but... ah, what the hell? Maybe next time. 

"Mr. Zangulus! Mrs. Martina! Ms. Sylphiel! Mr. Vrumugun!" Amelia called out, waving from a horse. Zelgadis was on another one behind her, along with Prince Philionel and Christopher. "We're going!" 

"Send a letter when you've recovered," Zelgadis requested from Sylphiel. "I'll be in Seyruun." 

Sylphiel nodded. "I will. Take care, everyone." 

As they left, it just felt satisfying that it was all over. Sylphiel wouldn't be alone. She was genuinely happy. It was the way things would be. 

Nobody was alone, and that's the way it was **meant** to be.   


-=-=- 

Done. Ending. That's it. WOOOO!! It's all over! Wheeee! Everyone's happy! I'm happy! Even Vrumugun was happy! Happy happy happy! I managed to write Martina! HAHAHAHA! 

No. Seriously. I'm really proud of this series. I mean, other than a couple of sidestories and extras, there's nothing left of this. This was the conclusion. 

Is there going to be a sequel? Not bloody likely. But that's okay! Ha ha! Hee hee! Hoo hoo! There's so much to say, but I'm leaving that up to DVD Extras. So, in short, don't be alone; cherish those with you because the worst thing in the world is being alone. Cherish, dammit. CHERISH! 

The special end theme I imagine for this would be "It's My Life" from the Cardcaptor Sakura movie. Really sweet song. ^_^ 

---   
Alba Aulbath   
_berry@adelphia.net_


End file.
